Una Pausa en Mi Vida
by Naytzelina
Summary: ¿Quien soy yo?... Hola, mi nombre es Yannia... o bueno, ese el nombre que me dijeron me pertencía, aunque para ser franca, no les creo.
1. Cap1 Monstruos en la Oscuridad

_Hola a todos!!! Este es el primer Fic que escribi, lo termine hace ya como una año y fraccion, y bueno, lo empece hace mas de tres años, jajaja._

_Lo publico para que aqui tambien lo lean, pues solo lo he publicado en una pagina de HArry Potter, donde me acompañaron hasta el final. Estoy aprovechando para corregir horrografía mas que nada, podría arreglar muchas otras cosas, pero no quiero, por que fue mi primer fic terminado y le e tomado cariño tal y como es._

_Espero lo difruten y comprendan que si va algo veloz ((como yo misma me he dado cuenta)) es mas que nada por que con el comence._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y bla, bla, bla, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, de nuevo, de ser míos, el final de la saga habría sido otro u.U_

* * *

**_Una Pausa en Mi Vida_**

**_CAPÍTULO I __"Monstruos en las Oscuridad"_**

¿Quién soy?

Casi nunca nos hacemos esa pregunta, ¿Tu te la has hecho?, creo que si, es normal hacérnosla. Pero ¿Qué sucedería, si de pronto no tuvieras una respuesta? ¿Que harías?

Debes pensar que estoy loca, ¿Por qué comenzar con estas pregunta?, pues veras, mi vida gira en torno a ella, y es con ella con que empieza mi historia.

Mi nombre es… no, aun no lo se, o no estoy segura, aun así, todos me llaman Yan.

Si, esa soy yo, una extraña que un día despertó en un cuarto blanco, con una mesa de metal, sin una sola ventana, y rodeada de un montón de gente vestida de negro; ¿Negro?, Si, extraño color para una persona que cura, o doctor como le quieran llamar, pero la razón es simple; No eran doctores, es mas, aun no se lo que eran.

Cuando abrí los ojos y los vi, comencé a gritar, y estos desaparecieron en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entro un doctor muy asustado, me pregunto que había sucedido, y yo, no le supe decir, estaba muy confundida, y no abrí la boca a pesar de que me estaba bombardeando con preguntas.

Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí, no pronuncie ni una sola palabra, me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación leyendo, y cuando me obligaban a salir de esta a los pasillos y a los lugares comunes, siempre iba seguida de un mínimo de dos doctores o enfermeras.

Me sometieron a muchos estudios para conocer el por que de mi silencio, hasta me llevaron con una psicóloga, me parece que se dio por vencida, pues a las pocas sesiones me dejaron de llevar con ella.

¿Por qué cuento todo esto? Es sencillo, puesto que si no les digo ahora, mas adelante me dejare llevar por mi mente olvidando lo mas importante, y ustedes también lo olvidarían.

Esta es la primera fase de mi vida, estuve esclavizada a ese hospital por alrededor de tres años, cuando salí, yo ya contaba con 21 años según me dijeron. Es muy gracioso, yo desperté un 21 de Diciembre, y me dejaron salir a los 21 años, eso es algo que me hace pensar si no lo habrán hecho a propósito.

Después de un tiempo, descubrí que tenia que salir de ahí, de ese horrible lugar, en el que cada que cerraba los ojos era rodeada por decenas de personas vestidas de negro, esas personas que me hacían temblar, que me provocaban escalofríos desde el primer día, cuando desperté y los vi. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Mi vida siguió en el hospital sin hablar, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, aun así, comencé a salir y a convivir mas con el resto de los internos, incluso aprendí a dibujar un poco. Los doctores llegaron a la conclusión de que nunca volvería a pronunciar una sola palabra.

Un día, de esos en que el sol esta hermoso, la mañana despejada, y que a todos les gusta pasar fuera para respirar un poco de aire fresco, yo estaba en la fuente de mármol al centro de los jardines; estaba observando maravillada la belleza melancólica que esta emanaba, la melancolía, ese había sido el sentimiento que me había rodeado durante toda mi estancia en el hospital.

De pronto, algo interfirió mi concentración, una figura tapaba la luz que se reflejaba mil veces en cada una de las cristalinas gotas de agua.

Creí que nunca saldrías sola a la luz del día –dijo la figura, clave mi vista en él, y resulto ser un muchacho cubierto por una larga capa carmesí, lo único que alcance a ver fue un brillo en sus ojos, y unos labios delgados. Decidí ignorarlo.

¿Por que sigues sin hablar? –Pregunto el sentándose a mi lado- ¿Sabes? Creo que es por que no quieres, por mi esta bien, el silencio dice mas que mil palabras, ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

El chico tenia la mirada clavada en la fuente, el silencio nos rodeo a ambos, yo sentía que de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para posarla en mi por unos momentos, y luego regresaba a su ensimismamiento.

Esa mirada penetrante me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero no le di mucha importancia, ni lo demostré en ningún momento, tuve la sensación de que si él sabia lo que sentía, me destrozaría sin ninguna piedad.

Estuvimos así toda la tarde, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, y me vi obligada a levantarme para irme a mi cuarto.

Espera –dijo antes de que yo me alejara lo suficiente- Yo se quien eres tú, y también se que eres muchas cosas menos muda, pronto te dejaran salir de aquí, y espero contar con tu visita –dijo el, yo seguía de espaldas, sentí como se levanto de su lugar, se puso frente a mi, y me tomo la mano- Búscame.

Beso mi mano, y se fue, me di cuenta que me había dado un pequeña tarjeta negra con una dirección en plateado.

Yo volví a mi cuarto aprisionando la tarjeta entre mis dedos, aun no sabia como sentirme, estaba entre emocionada, confundida, o molesta, ¿Por qué estos tres sentimientos?, ni si quiera yo lo se.

Para mi sorpresa, un mes después me dieron mi pase de salida, junto con una historia a memorizar, y suficiente dinero para sostenerme por un tiempo mientras encontraba trabajo, en ese momento no supe si ellos habían investigado mi vida, o simplemente me habían inventado una identidad.

Al salir del hospital, me sentí sumamente aliviada, por fin las figuras negras desaparecerían de mi vida, me dejarían de asechar cada noche. Sonrío al pensar en lo ridícula que era esa idea.

Rente un departamento en el centro de Londres, y comencé a practicar mi habla, comprendí que no me seria nada sencillo conseguir un trabajo si no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Me esforcé y curiosamente lo logre en menos de un mes, así que comencé a buscar un empleo. En esos tiempos esto era un pesadilla, pues para conseguirlo te pedían demasiadas cosas, demasiados requisitos que a mi parecer eran exagerados, que donde había estudiado, que había estudiado, como vivía, como era mi familia, es mas me pedían hasta las placas dentales… bueno, tal vez acabo de exagerar un poco.

Algo curioso sucedió en ese breve periodo, mientras mantuve mi mente ocupada con estas cosas, las criaturas negras dejaron de aparecer en mi vida, pero en cuanto tuve un pequeño trabajo en una pequeña tienda, estas volvieron más terribles que nunca.

Ya no eran solamente las figuras negras, ahora tenían unas mascaras blancas espeluznantes, y unos horribles ojos rojos capaces de helar hasta le hielo mas frío que pudieran encontrar, las sentía acecharme a cada momento, ya no se limitaban solo a la noche, ya me seguían a todos lados, las veía por donde quiera que fuera, me acechaban en las sombras, esperando algo. Ninguna palabra podría conseguir que yo expresara el pánico que estas criaturas me infundían.

Apenas trabaje un par de meses en la tienda, digamos que no era lo mío, además, mi jefa me sacaba de quicio, pues le encantaba dejarme mas trabajo del que me correspondía, y se negaba a pagarme más, así que renuncie.

A esas alturas de mi vida, comencé a sentirme vacía, nada de lo que hacia me llenaba, y comencé a rondar el parque que estaba por el departamento, o me limitaba a no salir de ahí.

Mis ataques neuróticos causados por la falta de sueño y de distracciones, comenzaron a ser más fuertes y seguidos, había ocasiones en las que comenzaba a gritar y a romper cosas, ya había destruido dos sillas de las tres que tenia. Mi departamento no había sido limpiado durante las últimas semanas, y en mi refrigerador no quedaba más que un poco de leche a punto de expirar.

Ahora que recuerdo, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía en mas de una ocasión, y luego me entere que los niños del edificio solían llamarme Sax (Bruja).

Uno de esos días en los que había una extraña paz en mi, estaba sentada viendo a la calle, de pronto, algo capto mi atención, una figura se acercaba al edificio, vestido con una larga capa verde esmeralda. Alguien subió por las escaleras, un sobre se deslizo por debajo de mi puerta, lo observe por un rato desde el sillón, indecisa en ir o no a ver.

Por fin me decidí, me levante y lo abrí con manos temblorosas, cuando lo logre, saque una hoja negra doblada por la mitad, de ella callo una fotografía.

La observe con cuidado, ahí estaba yo, con uniforme escolar, y mi cabello alborotado dejándose llevar por el viento, a mi lado dos muchachos mas altos que yo, el mas alto, con la cara cubierta de pecas, y unos ojos azules que hacían un contraste interesante con su cabello rojo fuego; el otro un poco mas bajo, de cabello negro completamente alborotado, y unas gafas redondas, que ocultaban unos brillantes ojos verdes. Los dos me abrazaban cariñosamente.

Observe la fotografía con cuidado, y algo dentro de mi me obligo a soltar un largo suspiro, le di la vuelta, y me sorprendió de ver una frase escrita detrás con una caligrafía terrible:

"No nos olvides nunca niña linda"

Luego abrí la hoja, estaba adornada hermosamente con pequeñas flores plateada en las esquinas, escrito con una caligrafía casi impecable que no pude evitar comparar con la de la fotografía, estaba escrito:

"Sigo esperando tu visita"

"DM"

* * *

**_Primer Capitulo!!!_**

**_Espero los disfruten, la proxima semana colgare el siguiente. Recuerden dejar Revs!!!_**


	2. Cap2 Mucha Información en Poco Tiempo

_Uju!!! tengo lñectoras!!!! jajaja. Lo siento, me emociona tener lectoras, xD_

_Gracias por sus Reviews, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, de verdad que me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado!... y a las y/o los que se pasen a dejar Revs sin una cuenta, aqui les dejo los agradecimientos._

_Tengan un lindo fin de semana... o lo que les quede de el xD_

_**Disclaimer...** Repito (ya comenzare a hacerme una plantilla) Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, de nuevo, de ser míos, Voldemort habría tenido una muerte mas honorable... seguramente atropeyado por un camion de transporte infantil u.U_

* * *

_CAPITULO II __"Mucha Información en poco Tiempo" _

Volví a ver la fotografía, en el fondo había un enorme castillo con estandarte de distintos colores, y grandes y hermosas ventanas; al lado un gran bosque un tanto intimidante.

Al terminar de observarla, me sentí un tanto confundida, esos dos muchachos, y ese lugar me provocaban una fuerte presión en el pecho, algo pugnaba por salir.

Volví al sillón a seguir viendo la calle, trataba de recordar mas, con toda mi alma trataba de recordar a esos dos muchachos, y el significado de los iniciales "D y M".

Lo frustrante de todo esto es que por mas que lo intentaba no lograba recordar nada; yo me veía muy feliz en esa foto, pero no podía recordarlo.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir a buscar al muchacho que me dio su tarjeta en el Hospital. Si él tenía respuestas debía dármelas, era mi derecho saber quien era, o había sido, y si mi verdadero nombre era Yannia Noche, si mis certificados escolares eran reales y si la historia que me habían dado y hecho memorizar era la mía.

Me levante temprano, y me puse lo ultimo limpio que quedaba en mi closet, unos pantalones pescador negros con bordados en plata, una ombliguera un tanto ajustada también negra con un ángel, y una gabardina; me sujete el desastre que tenia por cabello, tome mis llaves y mi bolso, y salí del departamento.

Baje los tres pisos hasta la planta baja y cuando salí una voz me sorprendió.

Pensé que nunca saldrías de tu retiro –dijo un muchacho bastante guapo, con el cabello rubio y alborotado, vestía completamente de negro, y estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

¿Quien eres? –pregunte ignorando su comentario.

¿No me recuerdas? –dijo alzando la mirada y posándola en mis ojos- No… claro que no –sonrió.

Esa sonrisa… sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro al notar que su mirada me recorría de arriba a abajo examinándome.

No has cambiado nada –dijo luego de haberme rodeado un par de veces.

¿Me conoces? –le pregunte sin poder contener la pregunta.

Si, te conocí por algún tiempo, pero te me perdiste, te borraste del mapa, y dejaste a tus… "amigos" –dijo esta palabra con desdén- desesperados. ¿Sabes que casi me matan por tu culpa? –dijo clavándome una mirada que me congelo la sangre por un momento.

Reaccione en un momento, no iba a permitir que nadie, y menos ÉL me hablara así. Si, es extraño ese pensamiento, pero algo en él me obligo a ofenderle, siendo alguien que me conocía.

Es una pena que no lo hayan hecho –dijo yo imitando su mirada.

Para mi sorpresa volvió a sonreír.

¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunte extrañada, confundida, y muy molesta.

Por que en verdad no has cambiado nada, es una pena que no me recuerdes. Pobre niña tonta –dijo ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

¡¿Pobre niña tonta?! –exclame indignada- ¡Primero mírate en un espejo! ¡Que si yo seré tonta, pobre, y niña, tú serás in idiota, torpe e inmaduro de pies a cabeza! –dije barriéndolo con la mirada.

Me di la media vuelta para buscar un taxi, algo me decía que debía alejarme de ahí; pero fue demasiado tarde, sentí como mi brazo era aprisionado con fuerza y mi cuerpo girado con violencia.

¡Escúchame, y escúchame bien chiquilla patética! A mi no me hablas así, y mucho menos siendo de… tu condición –se acerco mucho a mi, sus ojos crispaban, y sus dientes rechinaban –tienes que respetarme, que quieras o no, soy superior a ti.

Me soltó con mucha violencia y se alejo con los puños apretados, en la esquina lo esperaba un gran auto negro, subió a este y me lanzo una ultima mirada cargada de… no supe de que, por un momento me pareció desprecio, luego odio, luego impotencia, y luego decepción.

Sobra decir que el encuentro y la mirada me sacaron de onda, se me hizo tan extrañamente familiar, su forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos grises y vacíos, no se, creí que comenzaba a recordar más.

Mientras iba caminando sin rumbo, y encerrada en estos pensamientos, fui atropellada por un muchacho que venia corriendo.

Lo siento –se disculpo sin voltear a verme y siguió su camino mientras yo me levantaba.

Seguí caminando un rato antes de ir a la dirección de la tarjeta, me detuve a comprar un jugo en una pequeña tienda, pero algo llamo mi atención, el mismo muchacho que me había atropellado, estaba hablando con otro chico y dos chicas más.

¡Maldito Malfoy!, se ha vuelto a escapar –decía o mas bien, gritaba a los otros.

Al observarlo con mas detenimiento note algo familiar en el, saque la fotografía que llevaba en el bolsillo, y ahí estaba él, era el chico de lentes y cabello desordenado, el otro era el pelirrojo que también estaba en la fotografía, una de las chicas también era pelirroja, y la otra era rubia, ambas me eran familiares. Mientras discutía con migo misma acerca de se me acercaba o no, se me ocurrió que "Malfoy" podría ser el chico rubio con el que me había topado fuera de mi edificio.

Me decidí. Pague el jugo, pero cuando me volví a buscar, ya no estaba ninguno de los cuatro, me quede estática, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, cada minuto que pasaba me convencía mas de que no era tan buena idea, ir a buscar a esta persona a la dirección de la tarjeta, además, esa había sido la segunda vez que perdía la oportunidad de conocer mi pasado ese día, ¡Y no era ni media mañana!

Llegue la parque que solía visitar con mucha frecuencia, con el jugo a medio vaciar, y me senté en una banca mientras pensaba en los 4 desconocidos tan familiares de la tienda. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, y se sentaba junto a mí, era una mujer muy extraña.

La observe por un momento, y ella pareció notarlo, tenia grandes gafas redondas y gruesas con mucho aumento, muchísimos collares y pulseras de cuentas y un largo chal naranja bordado sobre un vestido de un verde algo venenoso, todo el conjunto era muy extraño a mi punto de vista.

Hola querida –me dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Hola –salude algo apenada de haber sido sorprendida.

¿Nos conocemos? –me pregunto con un tono muy misterioso en la voz.

No lo se –dijo alzando los hombros- usted dígame.

¡Oh! –dijo sorprendida y perdiendo por un momento su tono bajo, pero de inmediato lo recupero- No estoy segura, me recuerdas a una chica a la que le di clases hace tiempo.

Clavo su mirada en mi, al principio solo fue eso, pero cuando ninguna de las dos desvió la suya se convirtió en una especie de lucha de poder, no se ella, pero yo no la quería desviar, puesto que una vez pasada la vergüenza de ser descubierta, llego otro sentimiento, algo muy parecido al odio, su presencia me revolvía el estomago, y ese tono que había usado se me hacia irritante y molesto.

¡Sibil! –exclamo una voz a lo lejos- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!, Potter dijo que vio a Malfoy por acá, así que será mejor ya te pongas a buscarlo.

¡Voy! –grito ella y desvió la mirada- Nos vemos luego querida.

Y se fue haciendo un ruido gracioso e irritante al caminar por la enorme cantidad de cuentas que chocaban unas contra las otras.

En cuanto la perdí de vista, no pude evitar recriminarme el no haberle preguntado nada sobre su dichosa estudiante, esa pude haber sido yo, y ahora ¡no lo sabría nunca! Me enoje mucho con migo misma, con esta ya eran tres veces, que pudieron haber sido fracasos, o pudieron haberme ayudado a descubrirme.

Me levante y volví a caminar con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a la mujer, pero mis pies comenzaron a guiarme, y pronto me descubrí en la estación de trenes, estaba en una anden un tanto extraño, pero no tanto como la gente que ahí había, pues estaban vestidos con cosas que parecían alguna especie de túnicas de muchos colores, parecía que esperaban el tren.

Camine un rato entre la gente por el anden, en las paredes habían colgado carteles que decían: "Anden 9 ¾, Expreso de Hogwarts". La verdad no comprendí ¿Dónde se encontraba Hogwarts, o mas bien, que era Hogwarts?

Algo llamo mi atención, se oía que un tren se acercaba rápidamente, pero cuando lo divise me sorprendió, no era un tren normal, era mas bien rojo rubí, con la locomotora más hermosa y antigua que yo hubiera tenido el placer de observar.

Muchos niños y niñas bajaron del tren con enormes baúles, la mayoría iban vestidos de una manera normal, aunque otros pocos traían largas túnicas negras con insignias, al parecer esos formaban parte de algún grupo escolar.

De pronto me sentí extraña, como si yo perteneciera a todo eso, como si toda esta gente extraña fuera parte de mi vida y de mi mundo.

Había mucho ruido, todos hablaban animadamente, algunos reían. Personas adultas ayudando a los chicos con sus baúles, muchas lechuzas ululaban en sus jaulas, gatos de muchos colores caminaban entre los pies de sus dueños y maullaban al ver a los chicos reunirse con sus familias de nuevo.

Me quite del paso y me recargue en una pared, observándolos a todos con una sonrisa; hasta que un dolor agudo en mi sien me hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarme la mano hacia mi frente.

El dolor desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, volví a abrir los ojos, y me encontré vestida con las mismas extrañas túnicas que los chicos del tren, con algunos años menos, y buscando algo entre la multitud; ahí estaban ellos, los mejores amigos que una chica pudiera desear, observándome con sendas enormes sonrisas mientras se habrían paso entre la multitud de estudiantes, pero algo me distrajo de mis amigos, un chico de ojos grises me observaba a lo lejos, junto a él dos muchachos fornidos con pinta de matones. No se por que pero le sonreí, y el devolvió el gesto.

Mis amigos se acercaban, pero cuando podía oírlos apenas, sentí como si fuera expulsada de ahí, y me encontré de nuevo en el mismo anden y con la misma ropa que me había puesto esa mañana.

Ya había oscurecido, y la locomotora ya no estaba, me encontraba completamente sola en el andén.

No sabía donde estaba la salida, así que volví a dejar que mis pies me guiaran por segunda vez ese día, pero no me sacaron del anden, al contrario, recorrí este hacia una de sus esquinas, vi que algo se movía, y me acerque a comprobar que era.

Un enorme gato con la cara chata y el pelo medio desarreglado me observaba con los ojos completamente fijos, tenía un pequeño collar rojo con pequeños leones bordados en dorado, y una sola serpiente plateada, de este colgaba una pequeña placa en la que decía "Crookshanks". Lo cargue y note que parecía herido, cuando lo revise comenzó a ronronear muy fuerte, quede prendada del animal.

¡Hey, Señorita! –dijo una voz a mis espaldas- No puede seguir aquí, estamos a punto de cerrar el andén.

Era un muchacho de unos 25 años, lucia una túnica negra, tenia le cabello castaño claro medio largo, y unos hermosos ojos amarillo-miel, me le quede viendo como tonta.

¿Ma…mande? –dije sin ser capaz de articular una palabra mas complicada.

Que ya tiene que salir, vamos a cerrar el andén, venga, la acompaño.

Gracias al cielo supere rápido la impresión, y lo seguí aun con el gato entre los brazos, al notarlo, él vio al animal con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Conoces al gato?

No –dije acariciando el cuello del animal- ¿Por qué?

No, por nada, simple curiosidad. ¿Sabes?, ese gato me ataco hace una semana.

¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunte, era obvio que un animal no atacaba sin antes ser provocado.

Nada, me dijeron que lo sacara de aquí, y cuando me acerque para cargarlo, me araño –dijo mostrándome un corte bastante profundo en el dorso de su mano.

Yo me quede sorprendida, Crookshanks me miro con satisfacción en los ojos, parecía orgulloso de haber sido él, el que provocara esa herida, yo reprimí una sonrisa de complicidad. El chico me guió a la salida, y regrese a mi departamento caminando, le di al gato la poca leche que me quedaba en mi refrigerador, y me recosté en el sillón, mientras oía un poco de música.

Ese había sido uno de los días mas agotadores que podía recordar, a mi punto de vista fue demasiado de mi pasado por un tiempo, así que decidí olvidarme de la tarjeta por algunos días.

* * *

_Dejen Revs!!!! que me gusta ver mi Bandeja de entrada llena xD ...bueno, cuando son notificaciones de este tipo, que la detesto llena de basura u.U_


	3. Cap3 Draco Malfoy

_Lamento la tardanza, no había tenido, bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, ando full. Y si, incluso en vacaciones, me he puesto a estudiar :S_

_Como sea, lo importante es que ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo, gracias por la paciencia y por sus Revs ^^_

_**DISCLAIMER: De nuevo, todos los personajes y algunos lugares y situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling... y bla, bla, bla.**_

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO III **__**"Draco Malfoy" **_

Pase otra semana mas sin hacer nada, el dinero casi se me acababa, y tenía que buscar un trabajo de nuevo.

"ZAZ "

Un ruido me distrajo de mis pensamientos sobre el trabajo, Crookshanks había saltado del sillón a la puerta, y se puso a olisquear un sobre rojo como la última vez. De nuevo lo abrí con lentitud, la fotografía del último sobre seguía en el bolsillo de la gabardina. Saque otra hoja negra, en ella venia escrito:

"Inviértelo bien"

Estaba acompañada de una cantidad un tanto considerable de dinero, lo volví a guardar en el sobre y me puse a dar vueltas por la estancia, pensando en que hacer con el dinero.

A las dos horas de estar caminando y pensando, decidí que abriría una cafetería, la comida siempre deja dinero.

El tiempo paso volando, cuando me di cuenta, el fin del invierno estaba próximo. Por desgracia al ser temporada alta para el café, no tendría vacaciones

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones, como no salí, decidí hacerme algún obsequio, que fue un suéter azul, y unos pants negros, a Crookshanks le compre un nuevo afilador para sus uñas.

A medio día recibí un paquete en el café, no lo pude abrir en el momento, por haber mucha gente esperando, así que lo guarde en la cocina.

Ya era algo tarde, yo estaba impaciente por cerrar, pero aun faltaban 15 minutos. Tome una pluma y un trozo de papel y comencé a dibujar, aunque me aburrí muy pronto, y me puse a hacer rayones y escribir cosas al azar, leí la ultima palabra de todo el texto "Lumus" Una luz apareció a mis espaldas, y se extinguió tan rápido como había llegado.

No lo puedes hacer sin varita –dijo el chico rubio de la otra vez, estaba recargado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –pregunte sorprendida y fastidiada.

El suficiente.

¡POR ACÁ! –Grito una voz fuera.

¡Escóndeme! –dijo el chico entrando rápidamente.

Sígueme –lo escondí en la cocina, dentro de un bote, y le puse una bolsa de basura encima.

¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntaron en la entrada.

¡En seguida Voy! –dije, tape el bote y salí- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunte al chico que había entrado.

Si, ¿Has visto a un muchacho rubio pasar por aquí? –me pregunto sin si quiera tener la decencia de mirarme al hablar, pues estaba revisando las mesas.

No –lo observe un momento- Y dime, ¿Estas entretenido en ver la limpieza que hay bajo la mesa, o simplemente no confías en mi palabra?

Levanto la vista de debajo de la mesa, y me clavo una mirada de incredulidad, de nuevo era el muchacho de lentes y ojos verdes. A unas cuantas mesas estaba también otro chico pelirrojo, que examinaba uno de los cuadros del café.

Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

No se –respondí, pero algo en sus ojos detuvo un instante mi corazón.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Yannia Noche ¿Y tú? –pregunte no muy segura de mi nombre.

Harry Potter –dijo esperando un momento, como si esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte.

Mucho gusto –dije sonriendo con amabilidad.

¿Podemos pasar a tu cocina? –pregunto Harry.

¿Para que?, no he visto a nadie aquí desde hace un rato, ¡esto esta vació! –mentí, aunque creo que lo noto de inmediato.

¿Segura? –pregunto el otro chico.

Oh, lo siento, Yannia, él es Ron Weasley –dijo Harry señalando al pelirrojo.

Mucho gusto –repetí- si no me creen, adelante, solo déjenme ir primero, por que esta un poco sucio.

Me adelante para avisar al otro chico mientras ellos se entretenían un poco mirando tras la barra.

Harry y Ron registraron la cocina lo mejor que pudieron, pasando entre grandes ollas y algunos platos sucios, se dieron por satisfechos y se fueron luego de prometerme que regresarían a platicar con mas calma.

¿Por qué te perseguían Malfoy? –enfrente al chico que salía con asco de su escondite.

¿Recuerdas mi nombre? –pregunto sorprendido.

¡Claro que no! –dije absurdamente- así te llamo Harry el otro día cuando escapaste en tu auto –dije tomando un bat que tenia bajo la barra.

Ah –dijo él terminando de sacudir su ropa.

¡Contesta! -dije amenazadoramente.

Antes eras mas amable –dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un jugo.

No lo creo –dije y luego agregue al ver que abría el envase- tendrás que pagar eso, ahora contéstame.

Por lo visto no me vas a dejar en paz, así que si quieres que hablemos, tendrás que cerrar la cafetería, no voy a permitir que me atrapen tan fácilmente.

Por alguna extraña razón, confié en él, en alguien que no conocía, que estaba huyendo y que además tenía toda la pinta de un patán. Cerré el local.

¿Contento?

Él ya se había puesto cómodo, y tenia los pies sobre una mesa, me acerque y los empuje al suelo, esa actitud me molesto mucho, si hubiera podido lanzarle un hechizo para que se le bajaran los humos lo habría hecho, por desgracia, la magia no existe. Me senté frente a el con los brazos cruzados.

Contéstame –volví a exigir- ¿Por qué te perseguían?

Por idiotas –se limito a contestar en forma burlona.

Valla respuesta –dije alzando una ceja.

Oh, esta bien, creen que te asesine, y me quieren matar por eso.

Y ¿Por qué no les dijiste que no me asesinaste?

Cuando me recuerdes, lo vas a comprender –se limito a decir.

Lo observe un rato en silencio, ese chico era todo un misterio, solté un largo suspiro y me levante rumbo a la cocina para arreglarla un poco.

¿No vas a seguir con el interrogatorio? –me pregunto el chico después de un rato acercándose a la cocina.

Solo una pregunta mas –dije yo mientras lavaba una olla, espere a que asintiera con la cabeza -¿Cómo te llamas?

Hizo un gesto extraño, como de sorpresa y burla, pero me mantuve firme.

¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? –dijo incrédulo- Puedes preguntarme TÚ nombre, tú historia, como te conocí, o algo así, pero ¿Por qué mi nombre? –dijo esto ultimo un tanto exasperado.

Por que es la tercera vez que hablamos y solo se que tu nombre empieza con D y tu apellido es Malfoy –dije sonriendo mientras terminaba de apilar los platos para lavarlos- ayúdame con la basura por favor.

Él accedió, cosa que me sorprendió, la apilo y la saco al basurero por la parte trasera, para cuando volvió, yo ya estaba terminando de guardar las ollas que había lavado.

Pensé que te irías sin responderme –dije cuando lo vi entrar sacudiendo las manos con asco.

Draco Malfoy nunca huye de una pregunta directa –dijo el altaneramente.

Pues las evitas muy bien –dije como si nada, pero creo que se molesto un poco.

Bien, ya salde mi cuenta. Me escondiste y te ayude, yo me largo.

Y sin mas, salio de nuevo por la parte trasera dejando el dinero del jugo junto a la puerta.

* * *

_**Dejen REVS!!!!! Y hagan a una niña feliz xD**_


	4. Cap4 Hermione Granger

_HOLA!!!!_

_Alguien sabe si el Disclaimer lo tengo que poner en cada capitulo??? es que es ... y estoy segura que hasta ustedes de hartan de leer lo mismo u.U_

_En fin, muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me leen, y las que me dejan mensajitos... me hacen feliz xD._

_Como sea... de nuevo... *suspiro*: **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece... bueno... no, ninguno xD._

_

* * *

__**CAPITULO IV **____**"Hermione Granger"**_

Salí poco después que el, y me fui directo a mi departamento, en cuanto entre Crookshanks comenzó a maullar y a seguirme como si estuviera regañándome.

No te estreses, ya llegue –dije al gato, pero aun así me estuvo persiguiendo hasta que me metí en la cama y me puse a leer un rato, el se acurruco en mis piernas y se quedo profundamente dormido.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, algo me daba mucho coraje, no se, pero igual y fue el hecho de haber vuelto a ver a mis "amigos" y que ellos no me hubieran identificado; si, ellos eran las personas que mejor me habían conocido, ¡Y no me habían reconocido! Me dio hasta cierto punto algo de tristeza. ¿Eso significaría que no me habían querido tanto?

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, después de todo, si no me habían querido ¿Por qué querían matar a Draco? Draco… otra cosa en que pensar, algo en el me decía que me alejara, que no me acercara, y parte de mi apoyaba este pensamiento, pero mi otra parte, la mas pequeña en ese momento, decía que valdría la pena conocerlo mejor.

No se, nunca había estado tan confundida en mi vida, o bueno, no que yo recordara, vi a Crookshanks completamente dormido, nada lo perturbaba. ¡Que envidia!

BIP BIP… BIP BIP-

Sonó mi despertador, ya eran las 6, y yo debía levantarme para ir a trabajar, moví con cuidado a Crookshanks, quien me lanzo una mirada horrible y se fue bufando a la cocina, esto causo que me riera un poco por la indignación del animal.

Me apresure a bañarme y a alistarme, tenia muchas cosas que comprar para la cafetería, a la que llegue rayando a las 9:00 para seguir con mi vida normal.

Una semana después de la entrevista con Draco, llego una visita al café, me alegre mucho de que se presentara.

He vuelto a terminar de inspeccionar bajo tus mesas –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa frente a mí.

Me alegra –dije sonriendo del mismo modo- ¿Cuántos son?

4 –dijo el contemplando el lugar.

Ven, acá hay una mesa desocupada –le dije indicándole una mesa cercana.

Cuando llegamos le di una carta, y deje las otras tres en los lugares correspondientes.

¡HEY!, venimos a platicar con tigo, no a que nos atiendas –dijo Ron tras de mi.

Lo se, pero tengo un poco de gente, y no hay quien me ayude, así que si me esperan un poco, y mientras ordenan algo, será mas rápido –dije con una gran sonrisa para recibirlo.

¡¡¡HERMIONE!!! Grito la chica pelirroja que había visto antes con ellos, y me abrazo.

Aun ahora no podría describir ese abrazo, aun ahora que se a que se debió; fue un abrazo lleno de cariño, de esperanza, de fe, no se de que más, pero eso si, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

¿Di…dis…disculpe? –dije muy confundida.

¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas viva? ¡Dios! ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenías Hermione Granger?

Ginny, espera –dijo Harry tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros- te presento a Yannia.

La chica que me abrazo se detuvo, literalmente, se quedo muy quieta, con la boca ligeramente abierta y turnando la mirada entre un Harry apenado, un Ron haciéndose el loco y en mi, que tenia cara de sorpresa.

¿De que hablas? –pregunto Ginny a Harry- ¡Ella es Hermione!

No, no lo es –dijo el negando con la cabeza.

Pues debes aceptar que se parece mucho –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una chica rubia me miraba con mucho detenimiento- Hola, me llamo Luna –dijo extendiendo la mano.

Yannia –dije estrechándosela y sonriendo, Luna nos había sacado de una situación muy embarazosa- Aquí están las cartas, decidan que van a pedir, yo ya regreso –dije y salí literalmente huyendo de ahí.

Poco a poco la cafetería comenzó a vaciarse, decidí cerrar temprano, es lo bueno de ser tu jefa, y me fui a sentar con Harry y los demás.

Lamento haber reaccionado así –dijo a modo de disculpa Ginny- es que te pareces mucho a una amiga.

No te preocupes –dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla- ya me he acostumbrado.

¿Por qué? –pregunto Ron.

Es que ya ha habido mucha gente que me pregunta si nos conocemos, ustedes mismos lo han hecho la otra noche; debe ser que tengo un rostro muy común –agregue.

Lo cual no era verdad, mi rostro no es muy usual, puesto que el tono de mi piel es un tanto trigueño y no hay mucha de esa en Londres.

Estuvimos platicando un rato de cosas sin importancia, Ginny de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas furtivas, al parecer no había quedado muy convencida de mi identidad. Creo que a pesar de todo, ella ha sido la única que lo dudo en algún momento casi tanto como yo lo hice.

Después de que había oscurecido, terminamos de platicar, ellos eran muy divertidos, y Ron y Harry me hacían reír demasiado, termine con dolor de estomago.

¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? –me pregunto Harry después de haber salido juntos.

No, no se preocupen, vivo aquí cerca.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego –se despidió Luna sonriendo.

Te cuidas –se despidió Ron, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Adiós Yan –dijo Harry. Ginny solo movió una mano en señal de despedida.

Camine por las oscuras calles del Centro de Londres con las manos en los bolsillos, no me apetecía llegar a mi departamento, pero conocía los riesgos de la calle a esa hora.

Llegue a este en 15 minutos, entre y deje mi chamarra sobre la única silla que me quedaba, me senté en mi sillón y tome unos directorios que tenia junto al teléfono, comencé a buscar nombres al azar –Draco Malfoy- No había ni un solo Malfoy en el directorio –Harry Potter- encontré varios Potter, pero ningún Harry, pero de pronto, algo vino a mi memoria, "Hermione Granger", la voz de Ginny resonó dentro de mi cráneo como un lejano pero potente Eco.

Busque –Granger-, y me tope tan solo con 13, 5 eran del centro, 4 de los suburbios, y 4 mas del norte de la ciudad, anote las direcciones y los teléfonos en una pequeña libreta y decidí que descubriría quien había sido Hermione Granger, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, fui a la cocina por algo de desayunar, seguida muy de cerca de Crookshanks, que ya me reclamaba su desayuno.

Le serví un poco de leche y unas croquetas, luego pique un poco de fruta, le puse algo de limón y comencé a desayunar, me sorprendí de ver por la ventana a una hermosa lechuza blanca, imagínate mi sorpresa al ver a una negra que iba en dirección contraria a la primera, fue extraño, y a la vez maravilloso, no se por que, pero me agrado ver a las lechuzas.

Baje en pijama a ver si tenía algo nuevo en mi correo, tenia 2 cartas, un recibo de luz, que ya estaba atrasado, y un ofrecimiento de un banco para una tarjeta de crédito.

Regrese a mi departamento, y cuando entre, me sorprendí de vera a Draco recostado en el sillón con Crookshanks ronroneando a su lado.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte extrañada de verlo en mi departamento.

Hago una visita de cortesía –dijo el acariciando a Crookshanks- ¿Qué, ya no puedo?

Me sorprendes Draco –dije sonriendo y sentándome en mi silla- nunca pensé que estuvieras levantado o despierto a esta hora –señale el reloj que estaba en la pared, y que en ese momento marcaba las 8 de la mañana.

¿Por qué? ¿En verdad tengo pinta de flojo?

Si –dije sonriendo, causando que el chico nublara el rostro- bueno, si te quieres quedar por mi no hay problema, sírvete, que estas en tu casa.

Me levante y me fui a mi cuarto, me metí a bañar y me vestí rápidamente, sujete mi cabello y salí, para mi sorpresa Draco se había quedado dormido en el sillón, sonreí al verlo, puesto que lucia tan tranquilo, no recordaba en nada a la primera vez que lo vi hace ya tiempo, cuando me dijo que lo debía de respetar. Fui por una manta a mi cuarto y lo tape, el chico sonrió entre sueños.

Cuídalo bien Crookshanks –le dije al gato que me observaba con detenimiento, y salí del departamento.

Salí, era Lunes, todo el mundo iba rumbo al trabajo, todos menos yo, que no habría el café ese día, camine un rato sin rumbo aparente, hasta que llegue al metro, donde subí y comencé mi recorrido del día.

* * *

**_No lo olviden, dejar un Rev puede salvar a una ardilla ^^_**

**_Bueno, no es cierto, pero de todos modos dejenlo xD_**


	5. Cap5 Los Grangers

**_Y ahora ando actualizando xD_**

**_Espero le sguste, y muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado Revs, ustedes saben quiene son, y de verdad, un escritor sin lectores no es mas que un escritor frustrado xD_**

**_Disclaimer... Ya lo sabemos todos, los personajes son de JK Rowling, la idea es mía ^^_**

_

* * *

__CAPITULO V __"Los Granger"_

He conocido a muchos tipos de personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero nada me pudo haber preparado para la primera Granger de mi lista.

Llegue a un barrio pobre de las afueras de la ciudad, yo iba caminando y observando todo a mi alrededor, disfrutando de la humildad que se respira en el aire, llegue a la dirección marcada, la casa No. 1. Toque tres veces a la puerta, y me abrió una mujer muy anciana con pinta de loca.

Bienvenida cariño, te estaba esperando.

Yo me quede estática, ¿Cómo que me estaba esperando? Entre casi a fuerza y vi una mesa muy estropeada con 2 tazas de te y bocadillos: unas galletas de avena.

La anciana me invito a sentarme, yo lo hice por cortesía mientras ella servía el té. Observe el resto de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, era la mas grande de la casa en comparación con las otras dos, en las paredes había algunos cuadros y retratos que parecían estar vivos, y llevar ahí toda su vida, la otra habitación, era la cocina, una diminuta cocina en la que no cabrían mas de dos personas al mismo tiempo, y la tercera era la que supuse sería la recamara, no la vi por dentro, pues tenia la puerta cerrada.

Así que has decidido investigar por tu cuenta –dijo la anciana sirviendo un poco de azúcar en su taza.

¿Qué cree que estoy investigando?

Vamos –tomo un sorbo de su taza- toma un poco de té, no esta envenenado –dijo sonriendo, mire la taza algo desconfiada, pero aun así me la lleve a los labios- Por fin has decidido buscar quien eres –afirmo.

¿Usted lo sabe? –pregunte ansiosa dejando la taza en la mesa, no había bebido nada.

¡Claro que lo se! –dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa y mostrando su dentadura incompleta.

Dígamelo, por favor –dije yo rápidamente.

Yo no te diré nada.

Me sorprendí mucho, no creí que se negara, después de todo ¿Por qué lo haría?, era mi pasado, a ella en que le afectaba que yo lo supiera o no, Clave una mirada hostil en la anciana, que ya se había levantado, y caminaba encorvada a la cocina.

Si yo te dijera quien eras, ¿En verdad serias tan tonta para creerme? –pregunto mientras buscaba algo en la alacena.

Yo…

Yannia –me interrumpió- debes descubrir tu misma tu propio pasado después de todo, ¿De que serviría que yo te dijera que viviste tu infancia en Edimburgo, luego estuviste en Irlanda, en una universidad muy prestigiada, de la que fuiste expulsada al mes por haber incendiado un salón?

¿En serio? –pregunté yo escéptica.

Claro que no –respondió sonriendo- estudiaste toda tu vida aquí, en Londres, te admitieron en Cambridge, pero hubo un accidente en el laboratorio, y estuviste hospitalizada, eras una chica muy problemática y chismosa, sabias acerca de todos tus compañeros y tu nombre era Cleotilde Vann.

Me quede un tanto pensativa, me acababa de dar dos historias completamente distintas, y las dos las había dicho como si se tratara de la verdad absoluta, algo de mis pensamientos debió de reflejarse en mi rostro, por que la anciana volvió a hablar.

No puedes confiar en lo que la gente te diga acerca de tu pasado, eso seria muy tonto.

Entonces, ¿Cómo le hago para saber mi historia?

Tú la vas a descubrir, debes confiar en tu instinto, el tuyo es de los mejores.

¿Y si me equivoco?

Entonces te equivocarás –dijo aun sonriendo mientras se volvía a sentar- Ten –me extendió una hermosa pluma de ave negra- escríbeme con esto cuando descubras la verdad, cuéntame como lo hiciste.

Esta bien –accedí guardando la pluma en mi bolso.

Será mejor que ya te vallas –dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta.

¿Por qué?

Por que aun debes visitar a muchos Granger.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta, y la cerro en cuanto dijo eso, evitando que yo replicara. Regrese por el camino, la anciana me había puesto a pensar ¿Por qué pensaba tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaba las cosas y listo? ¿Siempre me había complicado tanto las cosas? Siempre Una voz mandona dijo esto dentro de mi cabeza.

Me encamine a los suburbios; las cuatro familias con las que hable, me dijeron que nadie de su familia había desaparecido o había muerto en mucho tiempo.

De ahí me encamine al centro de Londres, me quedaban solo cuatro opciones, así que me encamine a la siguiente dirección. Era una señora de unos 32 años, no me pudo ayudar.

La siguiente casa estaba en un barrio muy rico, toque a la puerta, y una mucama me abrió, me dijo que el dueño, el señor James Granger no tenia familia, era un soltero empedernido, por lo que tampoco me ayudo en nada.

La siguiente fue igual de decepcionarte, pero fue rápida, y solo me quede con una última opción.

Camine por una calle muy linda, y me encamine a una casa blanca, con un pequeño jardín bien cuidado que era protegido por una cerca no muy alta de madera natural. Me detuve frente a ella, y cheque mi lista, esa era la casa que buscaba, fue gracioso, como sentí ese magnetismo desde el principio, gracioso e interesante a mi punto de vista.

Toque el timbre y una señora abrió la puerta principal, estaba vestida con un conjunto de falda y playera muy ligero, pues estábamos en primavera, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro recogido en un alto moño.

Buenas tardes señora Granger –salude con educación.

Ella clavo en mi sus ojos castaños, me parecieron muy familiares- me sorprendí al verlos tan apagados, rompían con el esquema de esa bella mujer, camino hacia mi, y abrió la puerta de la reja invitándome a pasar.

Entramos en la casa, era muy linda, las paredes blancas, la alfombra roja, los sillones de color crema, me senté en uno de una plaza, mientras la señora Granger se sentaba frente a mi en uno de dos plazas.

Un silencio incomodo reino la habitación, yo observe el lugar, era muy acogedor, y me sentí parcialmente como en casa, mire las fotografías, en ellas estaban los Granger, junto a una niña de cabellos castaños muy desordenados y grandes incisivos, primero en la playa, luego en un bosque acampando, la niña montada en el carrusel de una feria, luego en un negro corcel al que su padre detenía por las riendas a su lado.

¿Quién es cariño? –pregunto la voz de un hombre acompañada por el ruido que provocaban sus pies al bajar las escaleras.

Buenas tardes –dije inmediatamente poniéndome de pie- mi nombre es Yannia Noche –le señora Granger soltó un leve gemido.

Señorita Noche, si no es mucha molestia, haga el favor de decirme ¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo el señor Granger caminando rumbo a nosotras.

Estoy investigando la desaparición de una persona –me explique.

Ya les hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos, ¿Por qué nos siguen perturbando? –pregunto el indignado sentándose junto a su esposa y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Lo lamento Señor Granger, a mi apenas me han asignado, necesito que me ayude –mentí.

Aún hoy sigo asombrada de que me hayan creído esas tonterías, pero aun así, me relataron lo que sabían sobre la desaparición de Hermione Granger.

Ella era nuestra hija –dijo abrazando a su esposa- fue cuando ella y sus amigos se enfrentaron a un mago muy poderoso hace ya casi 4 años -*¿Mago? Me pregunte e mi misma*- para salvar el mundo mágico, su amigo Harry, nos lo contó cuando nos trajo la noticia, pero ya se los hemos dicho antes, si quieren detalles, pregúntenle a Harry.

Yo me quede de piedra, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a Harry sobre ella, por desgracia no tenia como comunicarme con el.

¿Estas bien? –me pregunto la señora Granger.

Si, solo pensaba –dije yo algo turbada- ¿Me podrían decir el nombre del mago?

Hermy casi no lo mencionaba, le daba miedo, le dio hasta que tubo 16 años, entonces le comenzó a llamar Voderrot –dijo el señor Granger no muy seguro- o algo así.

De pronto la Señora Granger se levanto dejándonos a su esposo y a mi solos, el Señor Granger me mostró algunas fotografías de la chica, y me obsequio una por si la veía, un ruido nos distrajo.

Mi esposo y yo tenemos la esperanza de que siga viva –dijo la señora Granger bajando el ultimo escalón- a pesar de que el Ministerio insista en que ella murió esa noche, nos dieron algunas condecoraciones –su voz sonó un tanto irritada- como si el hecho de que fuera condecorada nos hiciera sentir mejor, y compensara nuestra pérdida.

Cariño –dijo el señor Granger tranquilizando a su esposa.

Ten linda –me dijo ella- estos son algunos de sus libros, puede que te sirvan, y te ayuden a encontrarla, este es un álbum de fotos de antes y durante su estancia en Hogwarts –me dio un álbum forrado de rojo- y este era su diario, nos lo regresaron cuando nos dieron sus cosas.

Hogwarts de nuevo esa palabra, tome los libros que me tendía la señora Granger, y me despedí, ella me hizo prometer que regresaría en cuanto hubiera alguna noticia, y me dijo ser bienvenida cuando yo quisiera.

Me sentí extraña, muy extraña, tome un taxi, puesto que me dieron demasiados libros, algunos muy pesados, el taxista me ayudo a llevarlos hasta la puerta del edificio, le pague y se fue. Aun ahora me sigo preguntando, como me las ingenie para subir todos los libros en un solo viaje.

Entre, y me sorprendí; la mesa estaba ocupada por un par de platos y vasos, de la cocina salía un aroma muy rico, y cuando me deshice de los libros en mi cuarto, desparramándolos sobre mi cama me encamine rumbo a la cocina, y ahí estaba Draco, moviendo algo en una olla, lo observe sonriendo abiertamente.

Nunca creí que supieras cocinar –dije en la puerta

En realidad no se, recibí un poco de ayuda –dijo el probando el guiso

¿Quien te ayudo? –le pregunte buscando con la mirada a alguien mas en la habitación.

Una empleada domestica –dijo el alzando los hombros- ¿Ya quieres comer?

Mire el reloj, ya eran casi las 7 ¿Comer? Mas bien cenar, aun así asentí con la cabeza y me acerque a ayudar.

Lleva la jarra con agua a la mesa –le dije quitándole la cuchara- y tráeme los platos para ir sirviendo.

El pareció aliviado de que lo relevara, pues durante la cena me comento que tenia algo de ansiedad por que se le quemara, yo me reí mucho. Dentro de lo que cabe, fue una cena muy a gusto, el estofado que había preparado estaba delicioso y yo repetí plato, cuando terminamos de cenar nos sentamos en el sillón, uno al lado de otro.

Gracias por reparar la otra silla, yo lo iba a hacer –dije dejándome caer y tomando la cobija que Draco había dejado.

No tiene importancia –dijo el sonriendo- ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, descubrí algunas cosas muy interesantes –dije sonriendo ya acomodada en el sillón envuelta en la cobija.

¿Qué cosas?

No quería hablar de eso, tenia que pensarlo yo primero, acomodar mis ideas y unir los cabos sueltos.

* * *

**Alla abajo, hay un botoncito de Revs. puchalo y escribeme algo lindo!!!**

**Lo necesito u.u**


	6. Cap6 Magos y Brujas

Uju!!! Me gusta tener lectors xD

Saludos desde el planeta... Nay xD. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, esta pequeño... corto, dominuto, peeeero no lo pudo incluir en otro xD Espero les guste ^^.

_**Disclaimer: ((comienzo a cansarme u.U)): Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, en si, el universo de esta historia que no es real.**_

_

* * *

_

_CAPITULO VI __"Magos y Brujas"_

¿Cómo me encontraste? –le pregunte después de un largo silencio

¿Qué? –pregunto asombrado.

¿Cómo me encontraste? –repetí la pregunta- eres la única persona que aun me buscaba, seguramente, ya hasta me han dado por muerta.

¿Quién te dijo eso?

Lo supongo, no he visto nunca un cartel con un "Se Busca" bajo mi rostro.

Después de todo, sigues siendo una sabelotodo –dijo el sonriendo divertido, luego cruzo los brazos bajo su nuca y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón- La verdad, nunca te perdí la pista.

Esa declaración me dejo muda ¿Cómo que nunca me había perdido la pista? Eso significaba que… no, no podía ser… aunque… ¡Claro!, el me había dado la tarjeta en el "Hospital", el esperaba mi visita, eso era lo que me había dicho la primera vez que lo vi No, la segunda, y cuando yo no había asistido, él me había ido a buscar.

¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? –me pregunto mirando el techo, yo me asuste, ¿Acaso el podría leer la mente?

Te iba a buscar –dije seriamente- pero un tipo me hizo que lo volviera a pensar.

¿Quién?

Un tipo rubio oxigenado de ojos grises, que me dijo que lo debía respetar y quien sabe que otras estupideces.

Lo veía de reojo mientras decía todo esto, su rostro empalideció y luego se sonrojo levemente, yo sonreí al verlo tan incomodo.

Ya me voy –dijo el levantándose de inmediato.

Cuídate, y gracias por la cena –dije yo sin moverme mientras el desaparecía tras la puerta.

Fue sencillo deshacerme de él esa noche, era del tipo orgulloso al que no le gustaba que le repitieran sus errores, eso me dio tiempo de pensar en Hermione Granger.

Ella había desaparecido en una batalla en la que también estaban sus amigos, uno de ellos, era Harry Tengo que preguntarle. Luego estaba Ginny, que era la novia de Harry, ella me había llamado "Hermione" antes de que yo le dijera mi nombre. También estaba Harry, y el hecho de que ellos persiguieran a Draco por que se suponía que el me había asesinado, pero si Hermione era amiga de Harry y Ginny, y ellos buscaban a Draco por haber asesinado a una persona… además de que Hermione Granger había sido dada por muerta…

Un momento. Los Señores Granger dijeron que ella había desaparecido en una pelea con un mago ¿Mago? ¿Existen los magos? Y si existen ¿existirán las brujas?... ¡¡Ya basta!! Basta de hacerme líos, será mejor que me valla a mi cuarto.

Me levante aun envuelta en la cobija, ya eran casi las 12 de la noche, debía dormir o al día siguiente en la cafetería andaría como muerta, Me recosté y me dormí de inmediato.

* * *

_**Recuerda, dejar un Rev no te cuesta nada... en serio, es GRATIS!! **_


	7. Cap7 El Relato

_LISTO!!!!_

_Nuevo Capítulo!!! jajaja. Lamento la tardanza u.U. pero DISFRUTENLO!!! Y gracias por sus comenrarios ^^_

**_DISCLAIMER: Personajes y algunas situaciones son de JK Rowling. La Historia es Mía =D_**

_

* * *

__CAPITULO VII __"El Relato"_

La cafetería iba progresando, pero fue a partir de que la señora Granger me diera algunos tips de cocina, que probé y fueron un éxito. Pronto recupere lo invertido, y lo guarde para devolvérselo a Draco en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Fue extraño, después de la cena de hacia ya algunos meses, no había vuelto a ver a Draco, el me escribía de vez en cuando, pero las cartas nunca tenían remitente, ni dirección para regresar.

Ron y Luna iban seguido a la cafetería y me gustaba platicar con ellos, quienes me pasaban noticias de Harry, así me entere que estaban preocupados por él, puesto que se había obsesionado con aprender a alguien, y hacía tiempo no descansaba.

Díganle que necesito hablar con él –dije yo un día mientras acomodaba la mesa que estaba junto a la de ellos.

Si, pero ¿De que querrías hablar con él? –pregunto Ron- algo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo venir.

¿A quien dicen que persigue?

A un chico que se llama Draco –explico Luna.

Draco Malfoy, ¿Verdad? –pregunte sonriendo.

¿Como lo sabes? –pregunto Ron después de atragantarse.

Soy bruja –dije bromeando.

No lo dudo ni tantito –dijo Luna, yo me sorprendí muchísimo.

Oh, no importa, solo díganle que se algo de Malfoy que le quiero decir, y yo haré que se relaje.

A Ginny no le va a gustar eso –dijo Luna jugando con su cuchara.

¡¡NO!! –exclame indignada, sorprendida y avergonzada- ¡¡No me refería a esa clase de relajación!! –me puse muy roja.

Será mejor que nos vallamos Ronald, Harry no puede necesitar. –lo apresuro al rubia.

Ron se levanto y siguió a Luna, después de recuperarme de la vergüenza, seguí atendiendo la cafetería.

Cuando cerré comencé a limpiar las mesas como siempre, y cuando termine me seguí con la cocina, que hace mucho no limpiaba; comencé a sacar todo de los anaqueles, y a separar lo que servía de lo que no. Me deshice de varias ollas y sartenes que rogaban por su jubilación y mientras acomodaba unas tablas sobre una de las repisas, algo cayó a mis pies haciendo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Me agache a ver que era, y me sorprendí de ver un paquete alargado, lo reconocí de inmediato, era aquel que había llegado a la cafetería hacía ya un buen rato, y que yo no había podido abrir, lo guarde en mi bolsa, y termine de limpiar la cocina, y el mostrador.

Ya estaba lista toda la cafetería, termine de limpiar el mostrador, cuando algo me distrajo.

TOC – TOC

Alguien toco a la puerta, era extraño, yo no esperaba la visita de nadie esa noche, pero después de todo, lo peor sería que fuera un cliente, me levante a ver quien era, y me sorprendí de ver a Harry esperando.

Pasa por la puerta de atrás –le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

Esta bien –me respondió, y yo fui a abrirle.

Fui a abrirle, entro apresurado, a mi parecer se veía demasiado ojeroso, lo invite a pasar, y le serví un poco de café.

¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunte sentándome frente a él con un jugo de mango en la mano.

Bien, dijo secamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre la mesa- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Malfoy?

La verdad me sorprendí mucho de lo directo que se porto, yo esperaba que le diera un par de vueltas al asunto, pero no, él no era así "Y nunca lo había sido" De nuevo esa voz.

No sabes nada –afirmo después de mi largo silencio.

No… es solo… es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo… y Ron me comento sobre Malfoy… y creí –estaba nerviosa, sus ojos verdes se clavaban mas profundamente en los míos con cada palabra que salía de mis labios- y… y creí que sería una buena forma de que vinieras.

El estaba claramente disgustado, yo lo sabía, y aun así, no me sentía tan mal por haberle hecho perder su tiempo, un tiempo que seguramente utilizaría en pensar en Draco.

Entonces –dijo secamente- ya me tienes aquí, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de mi visita?

Bueno –tome aire y me arme de coraje, sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas, sobre todo por lo delicado de la conversación- Quiero saber como desapareció Hermione Granger.

Me miro, me miro como si nunca me hubiera visto, sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la impresión, y luego los entrecerró, examinándome, para ver si valía la pena o no contarme la historia, suspiro y cerro los ojos, dejándose vencer en la silla.

¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Es… algo personal, además –agregue al no recibir ninguna noticia de que me hubiera escuchado- además, te ayudara desahogarte con una extraña.

Tu no eres una extraña –dijo él.

Me miro, y yo le sonreí tratando de darle confianza, miro alrededor, como si esperara que alguien como Ron saliera debajo de una de las mesas y le dijera: "¡¡Es una broma!! Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro". Volvió a buscar bajo las mesas como lo había hecho el primer día que nos conocimos, y cuando levanto la vista volvió a soltar un suspiro.

Hermione. Ella era mi mejor amiga, de hecho también era la mejor amiga de Ginny y Ron en la escuela, ella era nuestra compañera, y nuestra conciencia –sonrió amargamente-si; ella siempre estaba ahí, y creímos que siempre lo estaría, hasta que muriéramos. Ella Ron y yo éramos el trío de oro, inseparables a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

"En la guerra, en la última batalla, cuando solo quedábamos algunos en pie de ambos bandos, ella enfrento a Bellatrix Lestrange –ese nombre me puso los pelos de la nuca de punta- Bellatrix era una de las seguidoras mas fieles de Voldemort -*Voldemort, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado* la voz mandona resonó en mi cabeza como un fuerte cañonazo- Ella huyo al bosque prohibido -*Hombres lobo, Sangre de Unicornios, un grito agudo acompañado del resonar de muchos cascos* de nuevo la voz- Hermione la siguió, aun no se por que lo hizo, pero Hermione se empeño en seguirla, Ron y yo la vimos desaparecer entre la espesura, el resto de la orden y de aquellos que peleaban de nuestro lado, se enfrentaba con los mortifagos –*Seguidores de Voldemort, mascaras blancas en la oscuridad* mis piernas comenzaron a temblar bajo la mesa, esas mascaras- mientras que Voldemort y yo nos batíamos cara a cara.

"Esa vez, cuando la vimos desaparecer tras los árboles, fue la última vez que la vimos, viva o muerta; llevamos años buscándola.

Pude notar que Harry luchaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, puse mi mano sobre la que tenía sobre la mesa, tratando de brindarle mi apoyo, tratando de que se calmara. Un rato más en silencio y volvió a hablar.

Malfoy la siguió al bosque, yo mismo lo vi desaparecer tras ella en los árboles, yo nunca creí que el en verdad se hubiera cambiado de bando, pero Hermione creía en el. Siempre creí que ella sabía algo de él, algo que le permitía confiar en él o tal vez solo fuera su corazón; ella podía ser muy cerebrito y algo fría, pero siempre sintió debilidad por las injusticias, de hecho en tercero fundo una asociación para los derechos de los elfos, el Pedo; no, el PEEDDO –se corrigió- así era ella.

¿Crees que Malfoy la mato?

Si, estoy seguro.

¿Por qué?

Cuando todo termino, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron y yo fuimos al bosque a buscarla, todos estábamos heridos, y aun así la fuimos a buscar, encontramos al cuerpo de Bellatrix sin vida, presa de la maldición asesina, y recargado en un árbol estaba el, sonriendo jugando con la varita de Hermione en las manos, recuerdo muy bien su maldita cara, también estaba herido, con cortes por la cara, y su ropa con algunos también, pero el desgraciado sonreía con demencia en sus ojos –Harry apretó los puños sobre la mesa, y bajo mi mano- su sonrisa era esa de hacia años, esa de autosuficiencia y burla, y de pronto, cuando estábamos dispuestos a lanzarle algún hechizo, o cuando menos yo, ese bastardo desapareció frente a nosotros.

Pero, ¿Quién mato a esa mujer? –seguí preguntando.

Fue Hermione, la verdad, nunca creí que ella pudiera utilizar esa maldición, por que como alguien una vez me dijo, ese tipo de maldiciones se deben de sentir en el corazón, debes de desear matar.

¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? –pregunte yo confiando en que me lo dijera.

Bane, un centauro nos lo dijo, nos dijo que Hermione había sido la asesina de esa mujer que el mismo quería matar por venganza.

* * *

_**Deja un Rev... no te cobramos por eso =D**_


	8. Cap8 De Nutrias y Poemas

_Como lo prometi!!!! Aqui esta el nuevo capítulo!!!!!!!_

_De new, gracias por leer, de verdad que si, un escritor no es nadie sin lectores... bueno, sigue siendo una persona, pero comprenden la idea, jajaja_

_Espero lo disfruten mucho... en cuanto a las teorías... HAGANMELAS SABER!!!!! Me divierto mucho con ellas xD_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a JK Rowling.. lo demás es mío... ¡Mío!! mi precioso ¡Mío!! ((o, esperen alter-ego equivocado, jajaja))**_

_

* * *

__CAPITULO VIII __"De Nutrias y Poemas"_

Esa fue otra noche que no pude dormir, la historia de Harry seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, Hermione Granger era para mi una desconocida, pero de nuevo, algo en mi cabeza no me permitía olvidarla, y seguir mi propia vida, ese algo, insistía en que era importante.

Me di por vencida y me levante en busca de algo para leer, me dio pereza prender la luz, así que me levante a oscuras, como era de esperarse, tan solo había dado un par de pasos, cuando algo hizo que tropezara y cayera todo a lo largo junto a mi cama.

Me puse de gatas y avance hecha una furia, buscando el objeto en el que descargaría toda mi ira, comencé a palpar con la mano junto a mi cama a la altura de los pies, avanzando hasta la cabecera, de pronto, mis manos tocaron algo extraño, un cuaderno.

Me levante y encendí la luz de la mesita, el cuaderno era azul, pero tenia la imagen de una nutria de caricatura hermosa, la observe un tanto extrañada, puesto que no la recordaba, me senté sobre mi cama observando el cuaderno.

En la parte derecha mas baja de la portada estaba escrito "Hermione J. Granger" ¿ese habría sido uno de los cuadernos y libros que me diera su madre hace ya algún tiempo?

No espere nada para comenzar a hojearlo, comencé en el centro, a veces lo leía en algunas hojas, luego me saltaba otras 15, total, lo abrí al azar, hasta que me tope con algo que me sorprendió, algo que parecía ajeno al resto del cuaderno, vi un poema, un poema, bastante largo, que sobresalía, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, la letra era un tanto mas descuidada que en el resto del cuaderno, no lo pude evitar, y comencé a leer.

¿Por qué no puedo llorar  
como una persona normal?  
¿Por qué cada que lloro  
nadie se puede enterar?

Desde que tengo memoria,  
mis lagrimas he de ocultar.  
Desde que tengo memoria,  
mi boca ni un gemido ha de soltar.

Mis lágrimas siempre cayendo  
en un silencio profundo y mortal,  
dejándome sin aliento  
quemando mi piel al solo rozar.

Siempre me he de ocultar  
Para que no me vean mis amigos llorar  
Buscando un oscuro rincón  
Para poder oír la voz de mi corazón

Una dos o mil lágrimas silenciosas  
he de soltar  
Una dos o mil lámparas a mi alrededor  
haré estallar.

¿Por qué siempre ha de ser así?  
¿Por qué he de sufrir?  
¿Por qué no simplemente dejar que me vean?  
Es sencillo, no quiero que me hieran.

Nunca quise que nadie me viera  
y lo conseguí hasta que me encontró,  
no fueron mis amigos, mi novio o mi nuera  
fue ÉL que como caballero en montura llego.

Se acerco despacio y con cuidado  
intentando distinguir mi figura en la oscuridad,  
lo vi y lo reconocí de inmediato  
y por un momento deje de respirar.

Intento decir algo  
que me hiciese sentir mejor,  
pero de su boca que siempre escupió veneno  
con no decir nada lo consiguió.

De pie imponente frente a mi  
yo, sollozando a sus pies.  
Se agacho para verme mejor así  
apoyándome por primera vez.

Sorpresa, desconcierto, desconfianza  
fue lo que sentí al principio.  
Felicidad, gratitud y esperanza  
cuando me abrazo y note que no se había ido.

Mis lágrimas tuvieron un oyente,  
por primera vez tuvieron sonido.  
En sus brazos llore como siempre,  
frágil haciéndome un ovillo.

Ellos nunca comprenderán este acto  
no comprenden el por que de mi confianza.  
El y yo hemos hecho un pacto  
para enfrentar la guerra y la desesperanza

Me gustaría decir que la historia termina aquí  
Que a pesar de todo, es un final feliz  
Pero para mi las cosas no han de ser así  
Pues esto nunca será más que el principio de un fin

Cerré el cuaderno. Esa libreta era el corazón del ultimo año de vida de Hermione, en su caso, no me gustaría que alguien leyera mi diario, claro si llevara uno como tal, pero, ¿Y si esto me ayudaba a encontrar a Hermione?, ¿Si lo leía y la encontraba gracias a el? Pero, ¿Qué tal si ella no quisiera ser encontrada?

Su poema me pareció muy triste, era obvio por su contenido y su letra, que había estado llorando mientras lo escribía, cuando menos hasta el momento en que EL apareció.

Ahora, ¿Quién era EL?, ¿Quién era aquel chico que le devolvió la esperanza en el último momento?, ¿Hacia quien ella se sentía tan agradecida tan solo con un abrazo?

Y sucedió de nuevo, mi cabeza volvió a retacarse de preguntas sin respuestas, ya no solo era el homicidio de Bellatrix Lestrange y la supuesta muerte de Hermione Granger, ahora también era su vida personal, sus dolores y sus esperanzas ¿en un chico?

Busque si mas adelante habría un nombre, pero no lo había, siempre que Hermione se refería a este chico, le llamaba EL, pues como ella escribió alguna vez:

"Lo llamare EL pues no pienso permitir que le descubran y asesinen por mi, como si necesitaran mas excusas que la traición que ha cometido hacia los suyos, pero aun así, he de llamarle EL".

En ese momento pensé que ella tenia razón, si su amistad les había creado problemas, no me imagino lo que habría sucedido si ellos (como ella los llamaba) creían que había algo mas.

Guarde el cuaderno en el cajón de la mesita de noche, por fin acepte que no podría dormir ni estar en paz hasta dejar zanjado el problema de Hermione Granger, y como yo sabía que se me haría imposible olvidarlo, decidí apurarlo, ya bastaba de dejar correr el tiempo, ya tenia que terminar.

Es Gracioso (seguramente, esta frase va a terminar hartándolos, pero no puedo evitar decirla, puesto que hay que ver el lado positivo de la vida), creo que nunca nadie puede tener un sueño tranquilo, o cuando menos en mi caso han sido pocos, primero, las figuras con mascaras, que a pesar de todo seguían apareciéndose de vez en cuando, solo para recordarme que seguían existiendo; luego fue culpa de Draco, Harry y Ron, que con sus historias me hacían pensar de mas, y ahora Hermione Granger era la culpable.

En ese momento pensé que a lo mejor la idea de llevar un diario no parecía tan descabellada, era eso o conseguir una o un amigo, pero desgraciadamente, no tenia tiempo, o mas bien, no me quería dar tiempo, es un poco complicado.

Esa noche tome una de las decisiones mas importantes de mi vida (aunque suene muy exagerado), decidí leer todos los libros que me había dado la Sra. Granger; Si Hermione era un bruja, los libros debían de ser muy interesantes.

En cuanto desperté en la mañana siguiente di un recorrido general por todo el departamento, recogiendo los libros que había dejado dispersos por todos lados, los junte y apile sobre mi cajonera.

* * *

_*Voz electrónica* _  
_Estimados visitantes, se les informa que en la parte inferior hay un botón _  
_en el que pueden dejar comentarios... _  
_Se les suplica, lo "puchurren" y escriban lo que opinan... _  
_por su atención, muchas gracias _  
_*musiquita de super mercado xD*_


	9. Cap9 La Selección

_Ah que lata ha sido esto!!!!. Llevo peleandome por subir bien los capitulos ya un rato... Grrr._

_Me e dado cuenta de lo realmente cortos que son mis capitulos u.U... Pero bueno, como ya los tengo escritos, no les modificare mas que la horrografía xD ((si, en eso es en lo que me tardo xD))_

_Bueno, le straje el siguiente Capitulo, disfrutenlo ^^_

_((Siempre olvido el Disclaimer ¬¬)) __**disclaimer: Personajes y algunas situaciones son de JK Rowling. el resto es Mio.**_

* * *

_CAPITULO IX __"La Selección"_

En las dos siguientes semanas, me pude dar cuenta de lo necia y terca que puedo llegar a ser, ¿Por qué lo digo?, por que encontré tiempo para leer y hasta hacer anotaciones de los primeros libros que leí, sin importar el lugar en donde estuviera, tanto en mi departamento, como en el parque o en la cafetería.

El primero fue el de "La Historia de Hogwarts", quise comenzar con el, por que tenia mucha curiosidad de lo que fuera Hogwarts. Me sorprendí al descubrir que Hogwarts era el nombre de una escuela para magos y brujas fundada hace miles de años por Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin.

Cada uno de ellos representaba una de las cuatro casas en que se dividía Hogwarts.

Ravenclaw – Para los inteligentes.

Hufflepuff – Para los honestos y leales.

Gryffindor – Para los valientes de corazón.

Slytherin – Para aquellos de mente astuta.

Cuando releía estas notas, estaba en mi departamento, en mi sillón que a esas alturas se había vuelto mi sitio favorito de todo el lugar, cerré los ojos, tratando de colocar a mis conocidos en las distintas casas.

A Harry Ron y Ginny, los envié directo a Gryffindor, sin un solo titubeo, Luna me costo un poco de trabajo, pero recordé su forma tan inusual de decir las cosas, tan cruel pero verdadera, pensé en Ravenclaw; Para Hufflepuff no se me ocurrió nadie, Draco, el si fue mucho mas difícil que Luna, no sabía donde enviarlo, repase mis notas mentales de cada una de las casa, y opte por Slytherin, la casa con mas secretos que tenia Hogwarts, ¿Por qué? Porque así era él, secreto en todos los aspectos.

Pero, ¿Y Hermione Granger?, me pregunte, ¿A dónde la enviaría a ella?

Ah!! –una voz profunda resonó en mi cabeza- veo que eres ingeniosa, mmm, si, hay aquí mucho ingenio para enfrentar los problemas, tienes una mente fuerte y muy persistente, mmm, veamos, ¿Qué mas hay? ¡Valla!, tienes una gran memoria, eres una excelente candidata para Ravenclaw, la casa de los listos e ingeniosos, sin embargo… tu corazón es valiente, y te gusta luchar por aquello que crees y quieres, me has terminado gustando mas para GRYFFINDOR!!! –Grito dentro de mi cabeza.

Un eco de aplausos llego a mis oídos primero lejano y suave, pero cada vez más cercano y fuerte, seguí con los ojos cerrados, estaba nerviosa, yo me sentía nerviosa, me aferre al borde del banco donde estaba sentada ¿Banco?, ¡¡¡Pero si yo estaba en mi sillón!!!

Me arme de valor y abrí los ojos, definitivamente, yo no estaba en mi departamento, frente a mi, cuatro larguísimas mesas se extendían, la última con un enorme león escarlata y dorado aplaudía con fuerza.

Me levante lentamente y camine hacia ahí, sentándome distraídamente, y observando el enorme sitio donde me encontraba. Era obvio que estaba en alguna especie de castillo, por las magnitudes de ese enorme comedor.

Mire hacía la quinta mesa, llena de adultos Profesores -de nuevo la voz mandona en mi cabeza-. En el centro de la mesa un anciano de larga barba plateada observaba a mis compañeros ser divididos en cuatro casas completamente distintas, parecía un tanto triste por este hecho.

POTTER HARRY –La profesora volvió a llamar mi atención, un silencio profundo se apodero de todo el lugar, todas las miradas estaban puestas en el mini Harry, que tenia puesto el raído sombrero hasta la nariz, cubriéndole los ojos, y dándole un aspecto un tanto ridículo; tardo un poco, hasta que por fin grito ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Yo le mire interesada, toda la mesa había comenzado a aplaudir con bastante mas entusiasmo que cualquier otra a cualquier otro alumno, yo estaba segura de que se encaminaría a sentar junto a mi, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso, se sentó varios lugares mas alejado de donde yo estaba, me confundí muchísimo, y seguí viendo la selección distraídamente.

Cuando le toco el turno a Ron, también fue mandado a Gryffindor, lo extraño fue que me dirigió una mirada de fastidio. Cerré los ojos y me sentí mareada, muy mareada, me deje caer y de nuevo estaba en mi departamento, sobre mi sillón. Debí de haberme quedado dormida.

Si, ese fue mi primer pensamiento, pero el segundo fue bastante mas fuerte, ese ultimo sueño me había hecho pensar que yo no podía ser Hermione Granger, muy al contrario de todo lo que había supuesto, después de todo, Harry y Ron me habían dicho que eran mejores amigos de Hermione, y esa mirada de Ron, él, él, ¡Él me odiaba!

Pero, ¿Y el recuerdo del anden?, ahí estábamos los tres, y ellos se acercaban a mi sonriendo y saludándome, aunque quizá, solo saludaban a alguien detrás de mi. ¡Diablos! Definitivamente, nunca iba a encontrar respuestas.

Fui a mi cuarto, en el estaban todos los libros de Hermione, ahora divididos en dos montones, los ya leídos solo dos, y los que faltaban por leer, todos los demás. Muchas veces desee ser una bruja, y tener una varita solo para practicar aquello hechizos y encantamientos.

Miau –Crookshanks me hablo

¿Que es lo que quieres pequeño?, ya te serví tu cena, y sabes que no puedes comer mucho.

Miau –Volvió a maullar, ¡a veces era tan frustrante hablar con el!

Vamos a la cocina, ya veras que si tienes comida.

Cargue a Crookshanks por el estomago, cuando lo levante, me percate de que estaba acostado sobre el paquete que hacía ya meses había recibido, ¡Por fin lo abrí!

Había algo en su interior, que reconocí de inmediato por todas las ilustraciones que me había encontrado en los libros, ¡Una varita mágica descansaba en el paquete envuelta en una seda roja! Al lado, algunos artículos para darle brillo y mantenimiento.

Tome la varita dejando a Crookshanks en el suelo, cuando sostuve la varita en mi mano derecha de esta salieron unas chispas platas y rojas, provocando que yo diera un pequeño salto hacía atrás, y Crookshanks saliera del cuarto ofendido.

* * *

_jajaja. Lo admito, la vez pasada estaba mas creativa, hoy solo pondre un pedido "formal"_

_**Por plis!!  
Denle al botoncito de abajo lindo, que dice Revs, y dejenme una notita, se los agradeceré mil.**_  
_**Valen mil ocho mil. besitos, besitos.**_

_xD... Por esto, las drogas no son buenas jajaja_


	10. Cap10 La Enfermedad de Crookshanks

_Hoy desperte con una ansiedad horrible, asi que como no se como rayos se menaje, pues... les dejo otro capítulo. Espero les guste ^^_

_Saf (te dejo Respuesta aqui, por que no tienes cuenta xD): Mas adelante se sabrá, maaaaaaas adelante se sabra *voz misteriosa xD*_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes y algunos eventos, de JK Rowling_**

_

* * *

__CAPITULO X __"La Enfermedad de Crookshanks"_

Desde el descubrimiento de la varita, había olvidado todo lo demás, Hermione Granger había pasado un segundo plano sin importancia.

No podía hacer magia en la cafetería, pero aprovechaba para practicar los movimientos y la pronunciación con un lápiz, yo estaba muy emocionada, por dios, una bruja ¡Yo!

Al pensar en ese momento, en el momento de mi descubrimiento, me emociono todavía, después de todo, no todos los días descubres que eres una bruja, y que puedes hacer magia, y todo eso con tan solo un movimiento de un trozo de madera.

Esa mañana, yo había dejado la varita junto a mi cama, Crookshanks no se había levantado, así que le deje su desayuno en su plato en la cocina. Llegue a la cafetería muy temprano, la calle parecía completamente vacía.

¿En que piensas sabelotodo? –algo o más bien alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, el era el único que llegaba siempre que yo estaba distraída como en esa ocasión.

Eh, ah, hola Draco, en nada, nada importante –le dije.

¿Por qué insistes en intentar mentirme?

Ese, era un Martes particularmente solo, ya eran las 4:00 pm, y el lugar estaba completamente vació, al igual que la calle.

Yo no miento –¡Cielos, ni yo me creí eso!

Te ayudo a cerrar, y vamos a platicar –dijo, o más bien ordeno.

¿Alguna vez han estado tan distraídos que no atinan a servir agua en un vaso sin derramarla?, ese día, yo estaba así. Crookshanks llevaba algunos días sin levantarse de mi lado en las mañanas a pedirme el desayuno como era su costumbre, lo había examinado, pero no parecía tener nada roto.

Decir que estaba preocupada no era nada que describiera lo que sentía, preocupada estaba cuando no lo encontraba en el departamento al regresar, pero el hecho de que ya casi no comiera, que no saliera, que no se moviera si quiera, estaba muchisisisimo mas arriba que una simple preocupación.

¿Que tienes? –me pregunto Draco.

Me volvió a sorprender, note que la cafetería ya estaba cerrada, Draco lo había hecho todo, y en ese momento me veía preocupado.

No es nada –repetí yo, aun sin creérmelo- nada importante.

Entonces tomo mi rostro con sus manos obligándome a verlo directo a los ojos, sus ojos grises parecían brillar de una forma que yo no había visto antes, o que no recordaba haber visto, creo que era preocupación.

Niña, te conozco lo suficiente para saber tu nivel de "nada importante", te lo repito, y espero una respuesta sin rodeos: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Por un momento no supe que hacer, me perdí en sus ojos, y cuando reaccione, estaba llorando en sus brazos, ¿Cómo llegue a ellos?, no lo se, pero de pronto, él me estaba abrazando, y yo estaba llorando hecha un ovillo en ellos.

Hubo un silencio, él no dijo ni decía nada, ¿Por qué me solté a llorar tan de repente? Creo que fue por que Draco me inspiro una confianza que no había sentido antes, algo que dijo o hizo logro que yo me viera y me sintiera débil.

"Nunca demuestres tus sentimientos frente a los demás, o te aplastaran como un insecto asqueroso –la voz de Draco, mas siseante y venenosa, pero a final de cuentas su voz retumbo en mi cabeza".

Deje de llorar de inmediato, y me aparte de él, me miro sorprendido y yo sonreí para tranquilizarlo mientras me prometía a mi misma no volver a llorar nunca frente a nadie, y esa ha sido de las promesas mas ridículas que me he hecho en toda mi vida y obviamente una de las que nunca he podido cumplir, no con él.

¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto.

¿Qué pasa de que? –fingí demencia mientras secaba mis ojos con una servilleta

¿Por qué te soltaste a llorar? –me dio la impresión de que aun no asimilaba la rápida separación.

Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada.

Por qué, la cafetería va mejor que bien, ya eres una persona solvente, ¿Qué es lo que te puede preocupar? –pregunto tomando un poco de jugo.

No todo en la vida es dinero –dije yo reprovatoriamente. -No, lo que me preocupa es Crookshanks.

Draco se atraganto con el jugo, y comenzó a toser mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y la compostura, lo mire, pero la verdad estaba lo suficientemente distraída en ese momento, como para ponerle mucha atención a ese reflejo.

¿Quién es Crookshanks? –pregunto muy pálido.

Es mi gato, con el que te dormiste la otra vez en mi departamento, no ha estado muy bien últimamente, uno de mis vecino me hizo el favor de revisarlo, es veterinario…

Viteri… ¿Qué? –me interrumpió.

Oh si, lo olvidaba, -dije yo recordando que Draco como mago seguramente desconocería muchos términos comunes del mundo muggle- un doctor especializado en animales.

Ah –dijo el, pero la verdad no creo que me haya entendido.

Si. Lo reviso y me dijo que no tenia nada malo, que solo… -trague saliva, era muy difícil para mi, Draco me comprendió, y no me interrumpió- que solo… que solo estaba cansado de la vida.

"Cansado de la vida", yo no había reparado en lo fuerte de esas palabras, ¿Cómo alguien se podía cansar de la vida?, no lo entendí en ese momento, y dudo llegar a entenderlo por completo algún día.

Entonces yo lo llevare con alguien que le pueda ayudar –dijo Draco levantándose.

¿No será mucha molestia? –pregunte dudando.

No es ninguna molestia –dijo él-, además, Crookshanks me cae bien, digamos que será una ayuda directa para él.

Se levanto con decisión, y fue directo hacia mi, tomo mi mano en las suyas, yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, su mano estaba helada, y me gusto esa diferencia de temperatura.

Vamos, necesitas distraerte, ya en la noche me llevare a Crookshanks.

Me debo quedar en la cafetería –discutí yo absurdamente- la debo de atender.

Nada de eso, necesitas descansar y distraerte.

¡Para eso es el Lunes!

Y seguramente los usas para descansar –dijo en tono de burla, ya estábamos en la puerta de atrás, y yo no me había dado cuenta, simplemente me había dejado llevar por su mano- Vamos, hoy es un buen día para liberar tus pensamientos, además, si te dejo aquí con lo distraída que estas vas a quemar la cafetería, ¿Dónde están las llaves?

En el mostrador, en una caja –dije yo inconscientemente, seguía pensando en lo helado de su mano.

¿Ves?, esto comprueba mi teoría, tu subconsciente dice que necesitas distracción –me miro sonriendo con autosuficiencia y victoria cuando soltó mi mano y fue en busca de las llaves.

Me sentí turbada por un rato, me impresiono el hecho de que solo el contacto de su mano me provocara tanta confusión, y tanto en que pensar, no se, fue algo muy extraño, y a la vez muy conocido, como si ese tipo de cosas fueran clásicas de Draco y su manera de comportarse.

Esa ha sido una de las tardes mas hermosamente extrañas que he vivido en esta vida, nunca me imagine que Draco se divirtiera con cosas como un simple helado se fresa, y menos que me lo pudiera contagiar a mí, haciendo que de pronto el resto de mis problemas no valieran ninguna de mis preocupaciones.

Fuimos a caminar un rato por el parque, mientras él me contaba algunas historias de cuando asistía al colegio, lo relataba de un modo muy interesante, evitando en todo momento, cualquier mención del nombre Hogwarts, o de lo que estudiaba en realidad ahí.

Yo aun no le había dicho nada sobre lo que había estado leyendo de Hogwarts, sobre la varita o sobre el redescubrimiento de mis poderes hacia apenas un par de semanas.

En el parque compro unos helados, después de haberse peleado un poco con el dinero, lo que a mi me causo mucha gracia; el mío era un enorme cono de Fresa, mientras el suyo era de vainilla, íbamos caminando, y noto que mi helado tenia la cara de una rana en uno de sus costados, yo negué diciendo que no parecía una rana, a lo mejor un oso, pero que una rana no, estuvimos tanto tiempo conversando sobre la cara de mi helado, que se derritió rápidamente, haciendo que mis manos quedaran pegajosas, y que yo me quedara sin helado.

Después me acompaño a mi departamento, Crookshanks seguía en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado esa mañana, haciendo que la realidad me bajar de golpe, y que mis problemas y preocupaciones regresaran a mi, a pesar de ello, Crookshanks se alegro de vernos llegar tan temprano, Draco lo cargo y deposito con cuidado en una canasta para llevárselo.

¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le pregunte antes de que se fuera

No gracias, como yo si comí helado de vainilla estoy bien –dijo el sonriendo de un modo tan especial, que no pude evitar sonreír también- Tengo que irme, para alcanzar a esta persona.

Tomo la canasta con cuidado mientras yo me despedía de Crookshanks como una madre de su hijo en su primera salida todo un fin de semana, Draco me dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarme, y se fue llevando la canasta con sumo cuidado.

* * *

_Dejen Revs por fis_


	11. Cap11 Lumus

_Hola a tods! ((los y las que leen, y las que dejan esos lindos Revs... ¿Ven extraños? no es tan dificil!, en serio, solo tienen que pushar el botón de abajo jajaja._

_Bueno, ya les traje el próximo capítulo ^^... este esta cardíaco! (bueno, ya estoy adelantando, debo dejar de hacerlo u.U)_

_**Saf... **un beso? me creeras que cuando escribía nunca se me paso por la cabeza?... El beso llegará cuando tenga que llegar. =D_

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y cosas que eeconozcan, son de JK Rowling, la historía es de mi alocada cabecilla._**

_Disfrutenlo!_

_

* * *

__CAPITULO XI __"Lumus"_

Me sentí mas aliviada cuando Draco se hubo ido, sabía que Crookshanks estaría en buenas manos, lo presentía, y eso me hacía feliz. Decidí aprovechar esa salida temprana para descansar y dormir así que me cambie, me lave la cara y los dientes, y me recosté.

Una noche escalofriante, y aun así, no fue la peor de todas. Todo comenzó, bueno, no diré comenzó, mas bien reinicio alrededor de las 11:00 pm.

Me desperté. Había tenido un sueño que me había espantado, cuando me hube tranquilizado, la parte lógica de mi cerebro comenzó a hacer suposiciones: Seguramente habría sido por culpa del frió, puesto que en mis movimientos, me había descubierto casi por completo, pero ¿Frío?

¡Eso era imposible!, mi departamento contaba con calefacción, así lo había contratado, no debería de hacer frío –¡Genial!- exclame molesta- Lo que me faltaba, ponerme a arreglar la calefacción a esta maldita hora.

Me levante irritadísima, intente prender la luz de mi mesita de noche, pero cuando moví el pequeño suitch, el foco reventó, apenas y alcance a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, sentí como algunos fragmento rozaban mi rostro, me sacudí mi cabello en el que estaba segura habrían quedado algunos fragmento mas, entonces comencé a moverme con mucho cuidado para evitar cortarme mas de lo que seguramente ya estaría a esas alturas.

Me levante por completo y camine con mucho cuidado rumbo a la puerta, junto a la que estaba el suitch del foco del techo, pero al prender este, sucedió exactamente lo mismo que con el de la mesita de noche, apenas logre poner los brazos frente a mi cara evitando nuevos cortes en esta, pero provocando algunos en mis brazos.

El coraje fue pronto sustituido por el temor, yo sabia que algo no andaba bien, digo, un foco esta bien, pero ya dos, y además la calefacción, la situación comenzaba a asustarme, quise abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, trate por todos los medios que se me ocurrieron en ese momento, pero parecía que nada funcionaba.

Entonces caí en cuenta todo mi cuarto estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso, ni luz ni ruido alguno entraban por la ventana, que a pesar de permanecer cerrada, todas las noches yo era arrullada por un leve sonido de algún gato, pero esa noche no, esa era una noche distinta a cualquier otra que yo hubiese vivido o recordado vivir. Y además, el frió iba en aumento, como si de pronto varios refrigeradores se estuvieran abriendo para volver mi cuarto uno mas de ellos.

¡POR FIN HA DESPERTADO! –una voz muy aguda me sorprendió, provocando que me dejara de pelear con la cerradura y girara rápidamente en busca del origen o el dueño de esta.

El dueño, era una diminuta figura negra, parecía un hombre empequeñecido, reducido a nada, se me hizo horriblemente familiar, esa postura encorvada, como si no mereciese el regalo de la vida, esa túnica negra, y esa mascara… me lleve la mano a la boca horrorizada, de pronto tras el aparecieron muchísimas figuras iguales, pero distintas en el porte, y la altura.

¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?, ellos ya no habían vuelto, y era la primera vez que seguían visibles en el momento en que yo habría despertado, estaba paniqueada, me recargue contra la puerta, rogando con toda mi alma que esta desapareciera para yo poder huir a un lugar mas iluminado, pero sobre todo lejos de ellos, los miraba fijamente, tratando de hacer que mi Cerebro pensara en algún plan, en algo para salir de ahí, pero mi cerebro parecía apagado.

Adoro cuando las cosas son tan fáciles –dijo la voz cantarina de una mujer que me helo la poca sangre que aun circulaba por mis venas después de la primera impresión, que en realidad no era mucha- ¿No es acaso, hermosa la venganza?

La voz provenía de la figura ubicada frente a las demás, una muy alta y delgada, que a pesar de tener la misma capa negra sucia y raída que las demás, tenia su mascara blanca, pero, esta no era completamente blanca, a diferencia de las de los demás, esta tenia la mitad de debajo de un color vino tinto, baje la vista al suelo, la figura parecía flotar al avanzar hacía mi, pero tras ella, iba dejando un pequeño rastro de una sustancia muy oscura, se detuvo a apenas unos pasos de mi.

¿Dónde esta el guardia? –pregunto alguien mas. Una voz muy grave proveniente de una de las figuras que la primera había dejado atrás, pude saber de quien era, pues inspeccionaba el lugar moviendo la cabeza de una dirección a otra.

No esta –dijo la aguda voz que me sorprendiera en un inicio, por un momento sentí pena por el, después de todo, y con la poca luz que había en mi cuarto producto de las mascaras blancas, el se veía tan diminuto, tan temeroso, tan… no pude decidir que mas puesto que volvió a hablar- no se ha aparecido en toda la noche.

Era extraño, esa diminuta criatura, no parecía tener ganas de estar ahí, era evidente que odiaba a cada una de las figuras que yo tenia frente a mi con cada fibra de su ser, pero aun así, ahí estaba el, al pie del cañón, arrastrándose frente a los demás, de pronto también me repudio la idea.

Excelente –dijo la voz de la mujer, provocando que mis pensamientos se alejaran de la otra figura y volviendo a centrarlos en ella- ¿Qué se siente niña? ¿Qué se siente estar sola y alejada de todos lo que te quieren? Llevo años esperando este momento –su voz comenzaba a sonar histéricamente demente, yo, que ya me había comenzado a tranquilizar, me volví a asustar- desde esa noche, esa maldita noche, no he soñado con otra cosa mas que hacerte pagar, hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste, lo que NOS hiciste, ¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

Sangre Sucia, sucia, sucia esas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, como el sonido de las olas del mar al chocar contra las rocas, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de olvidar esas horribles palabras esas palabra tan humillantes que habían sido utilizadas en mi contra tantas veces en el pasado.

¡NO ME LLAME ASÍ! –grite fuera de mi, al tiempo en que literalmente era expulsada de mi cuerpo, de pronto me encontré viendo la escena como una espectadora en lugar de una actriz en una obra teatral.

Tanto mi personaje como la figura extraña, se quedaron completamente inmóviles, mi varita voló a la mano de la Yannia que yo tenia frente a mi, y que desconocí por completo, fue como si de pronto, Yannia se convirtiera en Hermione Granger por primera vez, encontré un parecido entre las fotografías de casa de los Granger con la figura que tenia frente a mi.

Esta, estaba llena de una especia de orgullo desmesurado, que sin querer, y sin tener plena conciencia de ello comencé a envidiar, ese porte que mi personaje representaba era algo fuera de lo normal, era intimidante, total, me pareció genial.

Terminaremos esto en otro momento –dijo la voz evidentemente disfrazada de un hombre, una de las figuras se acerco a la mujer y bajo la varita que había levantado apuntando a mi personaje, es muy probable que lo haya imaginado, o de menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero me pareció que la figura recién llegada al cuadro, me guiño un ojo.

Vi desvanecerse mi cuerpo en el momento en que la ultima figura desaparecía por completo, y fui atraída de nuevo a el.

Desperté, abriendo los ojos con pereza. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que aun seguía en mi cuarto, pero ya había luz, seguía tumbada en el suelo frente a la puerta, pero el ruido y la luz de la calle, se filtraban por las pequeña abertura de mi ventana, como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Me levante del suelo con cuidado, puesto que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me dolía igual o mas que la cabeza, volví a inspeccionar mi cuarto, los cristales de los focos emitían pequeños brillos cuando alguna de las diminutas luces que se filtraban por la ventana se reflejaba en alguno de ellos, mis brazos tenían pequeños cortes, por lo que supuse que mi rostro estaría en un estado bastante similar.

En mi mano aun tenía mi varita, aquella que hubo volado desde la mesa de noche a mi mano en el enfrentamiento de la noche, la calefacción comenzaba a funcionar como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada. A unos pasos de donde yo estaba parada, había un pequeño charco de una sustancia muy oscura.

Me acerque con cuidado de no cortar mis pies con algún cristal, toque la sustancia con mis dedos, y la acerque a mi rostro para olerla, y mirarla mejor, tenia una consistencia un tanto pantanosa, y un color a vino muy oscuro, fue hasta ese momento en que caí en cuenta, esa sustancia no era nada mas que ¡SANGRE!

Ese rastro, lo había dejado la figura que me había llamado sangre sucia, me limpie de inmediato con un trozo de papel que había por ahí con muchísimo asco.

- Lumus –la punta de mi varita se encendió permitiéndome ver mejor, me puse de pie por completo y salí de mi habitación. Fue una suerte que recordara el hechizo correcto en el Momento indicado.

Mire el reloj de la cocina, apenas eran las 5 de la mañana, en un día normal, a esa hora estaría sonando mi despertador por primera vez, efectivamente, mi reloj comenzó a sonar en cuanto regrese a mi habitación.

Entre con la escoba en una mano, y el recogedor en la otra. Lo primero fue buscar unos zapatos gruesos para no cortarme con los vidrios, luego tuve que cambiar el foco del techo, para ver mejor, sacudí mi cama y cambie el foco de la mesita de noche. Barrí mi cuarto lo mejor que pude, rogando por que ningún cristal se quedara en mi cama o en mi colchón.

Examine a mancha con cuidado, la luz confirmo mi suposición, efectivamente, se trataba de sangre, ¿Por que la figura femenina goteaba sangre? ¿Que significado tendría la venganza de la que hablaba? ¿A que día se refería? ¿Por que me perseguía a mi?

Llegue rayando a la cafetería, me moría de sueño, pues aunque dormí, no descanse, el día parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con migo, puesto que estaba bastante nublado.

Al poco rato de haber abierto el lugar, llegaron Ron y Luna, ya comenzaba a acostúmbrame a sus rostros, aunque no quería hacerlo, es muy peligroso acostumbrarse a ver a alguien, pues cuando se aleje de ti, lo cual será inevitable, te costara mucho superarlo.

¿Qué te sucedió? –me pregunto Ron apenas me vio al entrar en el local.

¿Qué me sucedió de que, o por que? –pregunte sin entender bien a que se refería.

¿Cómo que de que? ¿Si tienes toda la cara cortada, y los brazos también!

No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente, por dio, ¡Ron se preocupaba por mi!, por alguna extraña razón, que en ese momento no entendía, eso me ayudo mucho a que me olvidara de mis visitantes nocturnos.

No es nada, solo fue un accidente –dije yo sabiendo que mentía, y estoy segura de que le también lo sabia, pero lo dejamos ahí, tomaron un café cada uno, y se fueron, como cada mañana.

Ese día fue de los pocos que no quise atender la cafetería, tenia sueño, estaba cansada, pero lo mas importante, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. Aunque, el mundo no podía estar conmigo en todo, y si ya me había dado gusto con el clima, no lo haría con la cafetería, por lo que pronto comenzó a llenarse de comensales como todos los días, obligándome a mi a atenderlos.

* * *

**_Dejen comentarios!_**  
**_Y pueden salvar... un chocolate jajaja... bueno, como chocolates cuando me deprimo, no me pueden culpar por ello u.U  
Eso no tenían que saberlo xD_**


	12. Cap12 Invitación Inesperada

_Wuaca wuaca wuaca ((algun personaje, de alguna caricatura de mi tierna infancia se reía asi... si alguien se acuerda, diganme, que por mas que lo intento no lo consigo xD))_

_En fin, gracias a todos (as) las (os) que me leen, y doble, es mas hoy me siento generosa triples gracias a quienes me dejan Revs... recuerden, un Rev puede salvar una vida jajaja... bueno, eso me han dicho, a mi no me consta nada O.o_

_Bueno, ya, a lo que nos truje chencha:_

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling, y lo que adivinen... tendrán que contarmelo xD_**

_Disfruten la función!_

_

* * *

__CAPITULO XII __"Invitación Inesperada"_

En todo el día no volví a pensar en mis problemas nocturnos, hasta que oscureció y cerré la cafetería, no me había percatado de lo maravilloso que era hasta ahora que lo pienso, ¡Dios!, es genial tener algo que te distraiga y te mantenga ocupada la cabeza.

Por desgracia creo yo, no se puede atender la cafetería todo el día y la noche, por mucho que yo lo desease, así que cuando la cerré me encamine a mi departamento con unas ganas enormes de dormir, pero con una decisión aun mas grande de no hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba, me sentía atosigada por una sombra extraña, a cada rato, volvía el rostro en busca de alguien tangible, pero no encontraba a nadie, y aun así, seguía con esa horrible sensación de ser perseguida y vigilada, y esa sensación, en la noche, siendo mujer y en el centro de Londres, no es nada agradable, así que no es de extrañarse que en cuanto llegue a mi edificio cerré con todos los candados posibles la puerta que daba a la calle, y subí casi volando a mi departamento, donde hice exactamente lo mismo.

En cuanto entre, busque a Crookshanks, y más que nunca lo extrañe, cuando tenía esos accesos de miedo, siempre llegaba y se los contaba a Crookshanks, quien, dios sabe como lograba hacer que yo me sintiera mejor, así que sentí su ausencia de inmediato.

Me acomode en mi sillón sentada, con la esperanza de no caer dormida, lo que era muy difícil, puesto que poco a poco, mis pensamientos sobre Crookshanks, y Draco me introducían sin piedad en el. Por desgracia, ¿o debo decir suerte?, la figura de la noche anterior, aquella completamente erguida y orgullosa frente a las demás, que aplastaba por mucho al pequeño hombre que había delatado mi despertar, regreso a mi mente, asustando cualquier otra idea de sueño.

Esa noche, al igual que las siguientes tres, no dormí absolutamente nada, entrando a mi cuarto solo para lo más mínimo indispensable como ir por los libros que me sirvieron de distracción al memorizarlos por completo.

Esa fue la parte positiva, pero como no puede existir el blanco sin el negro, o la luz sin la oscuridad, el domingo llegue a la cafetería de un humor de perros, gritando a todo aquel que se me cruzara, y azotando las puertas inconscientemente.

Me pelee con un idiota que disque manejaba y le hecho la lamina (casi atropella, o le hecho el coche) a una señora ya un tanto grande, de esas que ves y te dan ternura, ¡Cielos! Que enorme ridículo debí de haber hecho esa mañana.

Por el bien de la reputación tanto de la cafetería como mía, cerré temprano, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo comí un domingo en mi departamento.

Estaba muy melancólica, tenía ganas de llamarle a alguien para platicar, o de platicárselo a Crookshanks mientras estábamos en el sillón, el recostado en mis piernas mientras me observaba como si comprendiera, una pequeña lagrima escapo de mis ojos al imaginarme donde estaría Crookshanks, que no estaba conmigo, por dios ¡Lo extrañaba muchísimo!

Alguna vez han notado lo cierto de las palabras de: "No sabes cuanto quieres a alguien hasta que se encuentra alejado de ti", o algo así, ¿Quién lo diría?, yo equivocándome en un proverbio tan famoso, pero, después de todo, ¿Qué mas da, en esta historia son solo palabras que describen situaciones y emociones a lo largo de mi vida. Cualquiera que me hubiese conocido nunca creería lo que acaba de suceder.

Por ahí de las 6, que yo estaba en la mesa con una enorme taza de café frente a mi, mis notas y los libros, pero lo mas importante, mi varita en la mano para practicar los hechizos. Alguien toco la puerta.

¡En seguida abro! –grite desde mi lugar, recuerdo haber hojeado mis notas, hasta encontrar el hechizo que estaba buscando- Alohomora –susurre y moví la varita- ¡Esta abierto!

Se escucho un "clic" y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, empujando por una mano blanca perteneciente a Ginny, quien desde el marco observaba el lugar con ojo crítico.

Que lugar tan triste –dijo apenas cruzo el umbral.

Gracias –dije del modo más frío que pude conseguir en tan pocos segundos.

Me irrito esta frase, no me irrito por el tono que había usado, que por cierto fuera bastante molesto, más bien lo que me molesto fue lo cierto de estas palabras. Mi departamento SI era muy triste, en la sala-comedor solo tenia mi sillón consentido de dos piezas, una mesita en frente y una al lado, en donde descansaba un radio ya un tanto viejo que había conseguido en una venta de garaje hacía ya tiempo, la mesa redonda para 4 personas en la que solo había una silla, única sobreviviente de mi época de histérica, y el banco reparado por Draco hacia ya tiempo.

En las paredes solo tenia un cuadro de una pradera plagada de flores amarillas, con una cabañita blanca a lo lejos. Observe mi departamento de nuevo, el no haber dormido en tanto tiempo, provoco que lo viera con ojos mas críticos y crueles.

Toma asiento –le indique a Ginny el banco.

No es necesario, vengo de prisa, Harry te quería dar esto –me extendió un sobre verde botella con un sello de león.

¿Y por que no me lo trajo el? –pregunte sin tomar el sobre.

Yo me ofrecí –fingió una sonrisa, que me irrito hasta la última fibra que aun no había sido tocada por mi molestia.

Y ¿Por qué te ofreciste?, yo no te caigo bien, y aceptémoslo, tu ni siquiera quieres intentar que te agrade.

Su torcida sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro como se escurre el jabón del vidrio cuando le hechas agua, y se puso de pronto muy pálida.

¡Eso no te interesa! –dijo molesta, como si las cosas no fueran como ella las había planeado.

¿Será acaso que tienes miedo?

¿Miedo? ¿de que? Tú no representas ninguna amenaza –dijo en un tono fingido de ironía.

No se, fue solo una idea –dije haciéndome la loca y viendo hacia el techo- después de todo, Harry es MUY GUAPO –la mire de reojo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin detenerse a pensar Ginny saco su varita rápidamente y me apunto con ella. Nunca creí que Ginny fuera tan insegura de si misma como para en realidad considerarme una amenaza para con Harry.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, yo me habría puesto igual o peor, una extraña se aparece de repente que es idéntica a la mejor amiga muerta de tu novio, y parece como si el desviara todo el cariño para con su amiga difunta en esta extraña aparecida de la nada. Me sorprende que no me hubiese lanzado un hechizo antes.

Me levante lentamente, tomando mi varita y apuntando también a Ginny, nos quedamos en silencio, en una especie de lucha de poder de miradas, Ginny se daba el lujo de rodar su mirada irónica entre mi varita y yo.

¿Eres bruja?

Puede que si, puede que no, en realidad ¿Te quieres arriesgar?

Sin planearlo, en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al recordar de pronto un torrente de hechizos de ataque y defensa, así como muchos otros más.

La imagen de Ginny frente a mi se puso borrosa, y se distorsiono, hasta transformarse en otra chica de cabellos rubios y chinos, con un enorme letrero de soplona en su cara.

Luego una lista con muchos nombres cada uno con una caligrafía distinta, Harry encabezaba la lista, pero aun sobre su nombre había un letrero "Ejercito de Dumbledore" escrito por mi letra -El ED-.

Un último flashazo de luz plateada con forma de nutria comenzó a retozar frente a mí, para luego desvanecerse.

Ni si quiera has de saber hacer un hechizo sencillo –la voy de Ginny se introdujo en mi cabeza como un taladro regresándome a la realidad.

Intenta atacarme Ginebra, las dos pertenecimos al ED, demuéstrame que aprendiste bien y puedes derrotarme.

Nunca supe por que dije eso, pero Ginny se quedo de piedra tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar mientras yo digería lo que acababa de escapara de mis labios.

Otro infernal y eterno momento de silencio, yo veía fijamente los ojos de Ginny, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando puesto que parecía meditar algo importante. Como producto de esta meditación bajo y guardo lentamente su varita, ya terminada esta operación tuvo el descaro de sonreírme.

Si las dos fuimos del "ED", no tenemos por que pelear –dijo sentándome frente a mi en el banco que le había ofrecido a su llegada mas por compromiso que por deseo- Aguamendi –un vaso con agua apareció frente a ella sobre la mesa siéntate, estas en tu casa –¡Me señalo mi silla!

Me senté torpemente., mi cerebro no alcanzaba comprender las extrañas reacciones de Ginny, en menos de media hora, había ya tenido distintos cambios de humor. La observe nuevamente, redoblando mis intentos de leer su mente, o de menos la mirada brillante que había adquirido su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

Ron tiene razón, luces terrible –dijo tratando de terminar con el extraño silencio- ¿No has dormido?

No –dije secamente.

Te daré algo para que duermas –dijo tomando la resolución sin consultarme

No gracias –me negué de inmediato- no necesito dormir.

Me miro con expresión de superior benevolencia, como si yo estuviera loca, y mi pedido fuese menos cuerdo que el de alguien que quiere revivir un cadáver.

No seas ridícula –dijo moviendo la mano como si asustase a un molesto insecto- tomate esto, te hará dormir sin soñar.

Saco una botellita diminuta, con una sustancia transparente, de no saber de antemano que Ginny era una bruja podría haber jurado que se trataba de simple agua, la mire con ironía y desconfianza.

No te voy a envenenar –afirmo ante mi silencio.

Sirvió el contenido de la botellita en mi taza de café, aun le quedaba un poco, y me estuvo insistiendo un rato hasta que me lo tome más a fuerza que de ganas.

Fue una sensación muy extraña, me sentí como muerta, pero a la vez viva, me dolía mi cabeza… pero cuando trate de llevar mis manos a esta, ellas no respondieron a la orden dada por el cerebro, todo comenzó a nublarse a mi alrededor, como la niebla mas densa del invierno.

Algo humedecía mi frente, era algo muy frío contrariamente al calor de mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos lentamente tratando de descifrar donde estaba. Las luces estaban apagadas solo una vela sobre la mesa de noche alumbraba uno de mis platos hondos con agua, levante la vista, y unos ojos grises me devolvieron la mirada desde la oscuridad de mi habitación.

¡Draco! –grite lanzando mis cobijas a un lado y abrazándolo fuertemente, note un estremecimiento en el, pero creí que fue parte de mi imaginación cuando me devolvió el abrazo, si no con el mismo entusiasmo de menos si con alegría.

He traído a Crookshanks de vuelta a casa –me susurro al oído.

Hoy mismo, no me puedo imaginar nada, absolutamente nada que me habría hecho mas feliz en ese momento como lo hicieron esas palabras tan dulcemente dichas en mi oído. Lo busque con la mirada, su cara chata no lucia tan cansada como antes, sus ojos ambarino brillaban de una forma singular, todo en el parecía estar de maravilla, y la confirmación a estas observaciones fue la mirada de reproche que me obsequio al notar que lo veía, puesto que con trabajos salía debajo de las cobijas que yo le había lanzado encima al levantarme a abrazar tan repentinamente a Draco.

¡Crookshanks! –grite como primera reacción, y como segunda me lance sobre el como lo habría hecho una lechuza sobre un inofensivo ratón pronto a destinarse en su alimento, o lo que es lo mismo como una madre que no ha visto a su pequeño hijo en años, lo cargue antes de que pudiera escapar abrazándolo con fuerza.

Debo aceptar que el pobre animal trato de escapar de mis brazos asustado tal vez por el grito, tal vez por lo imprevisto de mis movimientos, pero eso si, lo intento lo mejor que pudo sin lastimarme, pero la felicidad, como la tristeza y el coraje nos ciegan, y yo cegada por la primera emoción no lo note, por lo tanto no lo solté.

Deja al pobre animal, o lo vas a asfixiar –me dijo Ginny tranquilamente.

Me desconcertó su presencia y Crookshanks nada tonto, aprovecho este momento y escapo de mis brazos soltando un bufido. Mire a Ginny, quien se encontraba de pie justo detrás de la silla donde Draco estaba sentado, y quien me veía con ojos brillantes que a pesar de la mínima luz, pude distinguir acompañados de una sonrisa inteligible.

¡Ginny! –exclame asustada de su presencia- Yo te juro que lo puedo explicar –dije a modo de suplica tratando de ganar tiempo.

¡Maldición! ¿Ahora que diablos le iba a decir a Ginny?, era obvio que yo no quería que le sucediera nada a Draco, pero ¿Cómo le explicas eso a una persona que ha perseguido y cazado a otra como se casa a un criminal, contando claro esta que dicha persona es inocente? ¿Sobre todo cuando sabes que la primera persona no confía en ti?

Además, aun quedaban Harry Ron y Luna, ellos tres a quienes apreciaba bastante mas que a Ginny, que si se llegaran a enterar, se decepcionarían y me dejarían de hablar, acabando con toda esperanza mía de sonsacarles información de Hermione Granger un fantasma que a pesar de todo seguía presente.

Tranquilízate –dijo Ginny sin quitar su antigua sonrisa de sus labios- No le diré absolutamente nada a Harry y a Ron.

Tuve miedo, ¿Acaso esa pelirroja podía leer los pensamientos? Revise en mis lecturas de libros de magia, no recordaba haber leído nada así.

¿No? –pregunte incrédula y torpemente, mis pensamientos aun estaban fijos en la paginas de los libros que había leído últimamente.

No –confirmo- Draco y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo luego de haber conversado un rato.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Draco, ese diminuto gesto de amistad, hizo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir de una forma muy extraña y nueva para mí hasta ese momento, como si todo mi ser se preparaba para ser quemado por dentro.

¿Qué acuerdo? –pregunte secamente tratando de convencerme de que era simple y humana curiosidad.

Eso, es un secreto –dijo él sonriendo.

Busque algo en mi habitación que me distrajera de esa horrible conversación, mi mirada se poso en mi despertador que en ese momento marcaba ya las 3:33 am.

Ya es tarde –observe fríamente.

Las 3:33 según tu reloj –confirmo Draco observando lo que yo veía.

Será mejor que vallan a dormir, ya es muy tarde y seguro al rato deben ir a trabajar –dije poniéndome de pie.

¡Ja! –exclamo Ginny- trabajar. Draco –se volvió a el sonriendo con autosuficiencia- ¿conoces esa palabra?

El ambiente que minutos antes yo creí sentir tan tenso por la presencia de Ginny junto a Draco, parecía del todo relajado, Ginny bromeaba como si ellos fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, la voz de Draco me volvió a regresar al mundo real, lejos de mis pensamientos.

La conozco, pero no la uso –dijo fingiendo su voz molesta, pero sonriendo abiertamente- muy al contrario tuyo y de tu novio, que se han visto esclavizados por un sistema apenas salieron de la academia.

Bien –le lanzo una rápida mirada de reproche a Draco que me puedo vanagloriar de haber sorprendido- si es así yo ya me voy, Ron debe de estar preocupado, te cuidas Yannia –era la primera vez que pronunciara mi nombre con simpatía- y espero verlos el Viernes, se portan bien –guiñó un ojo y con un "PLOP" desapareció.

¿Se portan bien? ¿A que se refería con eso? Mire a Draco con gesto curioso, pero el parecía sonreír de un modo incomodo ¡Perfecto! Ese era el momento de interrogarle a el, en mi mente se formo una maléfica sonrisa.

¿A que hora llegaste?

Alrededor de las 9. Esperaba encontrarte aun despierta

¿De que acuerdo hablaba Ginny? –pregunte acusadoramente.

Creo que es mas que obvio que la primera pregunta solo era para probar el terreno, si por mí fuera habría preguntado lo segundo en primer lugar, pero me pareció descortés.

No te voy a decir, fue un acuerdo entre ella y yo

¡Vamos! –insistí- ¿A que acuerdo se referían?

No –dijo determinantemente cruzando los brazos como queriéndome dar a entender que la conversación se habría terminado.

Pero ¿Qué clase de persona seria yo (y estoy segura de que ustedes estarán de acuerdo con migo) si no insistiera en una cuestión tan importante?, como ya dije, insistí.

¿No me vas a decir? –trate de nuevo, utilizando un tono de reproche bastante bueno si se me permite decirlo.

Ya te dije que no –dijo afirmando su negativa con el movimiento de su cara- deja de poner esa cara de pucheros y mejor duérmete, tienes que recuperarte de los últimos días.

Pero…

Pero nada, recuéstate y duérmete

Lo obedecí muy a mi pesar.

¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Espere a que te duermas –me cubrió con las cobijas.

Yo no tenia nada de sueño, así que observe a Draco un rato, tomo un sobre verde que estaba en mi mesita de noche, lo abrió y saco una hoja de pergamino que leyó de inmediato.

Te invitan a una fiesta el Viernes –me dijo al notar que lo observaba.

¿De quien? –pregunte olvidando de donde había salido.

De Potter –explico el- cumple años, y va a hacer una reunión a la que te esta invitando.

¿Cuántos cumple?

No dice –dijo releyendo la carta rápidamente, una sonrisa ladeada asomo fugazmente a su rostro- ¡Ni que fuera mujer!

Yo también sonreí ante el último comentario y cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, sentí la mirada de Draco que me velaba hasta que me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

_**Ya que pasaron este rato, disfrutando de unas buenas palomitas, y un buen refresco (cosas importantes en la dieta diaria xD)... sigan las siguientes instrucciones:  
*Me pongo seria y me limpio la garganta*  
Uno: guíen el cursor de su computadora a la parte inferior central donde dice Rev... y pushenle... ¿Ya? bueno  
Dos: ahora escriban lo maravilloso que les parecio este caítulo... ¿Ya? ¡Genial!  
Tres: ahora borrenlo, y escriban lo que realmente piensan jajaja.**_

_**Espero sus honestos comentarios xD**_

_**Miren, la felicidad en tres simples y sencillos pasos jajaja**_


	13. Cap 13 Triple D

_Huy, capitulo nuevo! que felicidad, jajaja_

_Bueno chicas disfrutenlo, es una especie de pausa antes de la tormenta, muajajaja._

_Saludos, y gracias por leer ^^_

**_Disclaimre: Todo lo que en esta historia reconozcan, es de JK Rowling, yo solo soy una titiritera que usa a sus personajes para entretenimiento._**

_

* * *

__CAPITULO XIII __"Triple D"_

Al dividir esta relato en capítulos, nunca creí que esta parte pertenecería al capitulo 13, hay muchas suposiciones sobre este numero, que es el numero maldito, que es el numero bendito, en realidad tantas cosas que luego no sabes que pensar, por mi parte, ese numero fue especial, por esta vez.

Nunca había apreciado tanto las noches y el sueño como esa semana, en la que las figuras no dieron ni sus luces.

Fue una semana genial, simplemente genial. El Lunes que desperté, Draco estaba acostado junto a mi sobre las cobijas, me estaba abrazando, ¡Dios! ¡Se sentía tan bien!, así que opte por quedarme quieta hasta que despertara.

Buenos días –me dijo cuando despertó alrededor de la 1:00.

¿Días? –pregunte sonriendo y alzando las cejas-Ya son tardes Draco.

Oh, bueno, tu entiendes la idea –dijo bostezando- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Hasta ayer yo planeaba desayunar una enorme taza de café y un poco de fruta, pero la verdad ahora no se me antoja nadita.

¡Claro que no! Llevas 3 días completos tomando café a toda hora, te asqueaste –se interrumpió un momento- ¿Qué es lo que se te antoja?

No se, ¿Y a ti?

Estuvimos un rato pensando en que desayunar y platicando de muchisimas otras cosas, cuando por fin decidimos levantarnos ordenamos una pizza ¡Mi primera Pizza! Claro esta que Draco la critico hasta el cansancio, diciendo que la de Italia era la mejor que había probado en su vida y me contó cuando fue allá con sus padres de vacaciones.

La verdad no quería que el Lunes llegara a su fin, siempre que estaba con Draco el tiempo era demasiado corto.

¿Quieres ir a la fiesta con migo? –le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

No puedo, si Potter me ve, seguro que me intenta aniquilar.

Oh, vamos, puedes conseguir poción multijugos y disfrazarte de alguien mas.

¿Poción multijugos? –pregunto alzando una ceja- ¿De donde sacas tanta información?

Me sentí cohibida ante la mirada examinadora de Draco, fue extraño, pero sentí como si mi forma de aprender magia no fuera la correcta, ni la mejor.

Pues… eso no importa –dije a la defensiva.

¿No me vas a decir?

Entonces se me ocurrió, secreto por secreto.

Te digo si me dices lo que Ginny y tu planean –dije encontrando una salida rápida.

¡Hey! No es justo –me reclamo.

Claro que si, me dices tu secreto y yo te digo el mío, secreto por secreto.

No te voy a decir, mejor ya me voy –dijo medio molesto.

Entonces, ¿Si vas a la fiesta?

Déjame ver, te aviso en la semana –se dispuso a desaparecer.

¡Espera! –lo detuve- Respecto a eso, ¡Ya me canse!, es horrible no poder comunicarme contigo y no saber donde localizarte.

¿Me quieres tener vigilado? –dijo sonriendo de lado.

¡Claro que no! –exclame ofendida.

Jajaja –rió un momento- pues tengo una semana para buscar una solución.

Desapareció.

Observe el lugar donde hacía unos minutos se encontrara Draco, comenzaba a ser muy frustrante el hecho de que ellos se desaparecieran y yo no poder hacerlo.

Después de todo, si ellos eran magos y brujas, y se suponía que yo también seguro que yo podría, hice un circulo en el suelo con una manta, y me pare justo frente a el a unos 40 centímetros, lo observe con mucha concentración, cerré los ojos y lo visualice, entonces desee estar en su centro y sentí como si fuera aspirada por un tubo, mis pies ya no tenían piso debajo, abrí los ojos asustada.

Estaba de nuevo en el enorme comedor al que había llegado antes, calculaba que yo debía de tener unos 17 años; aun así seguía llevando el uniforme con túnica negra, tenía una insignia con una enorme "P" en el pecho.

Mire alrededor, no estaban las enormes mesas, y solo había algunos alumnos que calcule serian de mi edad, vi a Harry al fondo de salón detrás de Draco, quien estaba a punto de sacar su varita.

¡Silencio! –gritaron 4 profesores.

Vi con curiosidad a una de ellos, alta y con el cabello recogido en un moño, tenía puesta una túnica negra con toques en vino, y un sombrero de pico alto, sus ojos se clavaban en los alumnos que seguían hablando por lo bajo consiguiendo así que se callaran.

Cuando clavo la vista en mi, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa mas tranquila de que sus ojos no me vieran como a los demás.

Un aro de madera apareció frente a mi, y la voz de un mago llamo mi atención.

¡Cuando uno se aparece, lo que tiene que recordar son las tres "D"! ¡Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura!

"Primer paso: fijen la mente con firmeza en el "destino" deseado. En este caso el interior del aro. Muy bien, hagan el favor de concentrarse en su destino.

Me concentre en el interior del aro de madera lo mejor que pude, pero no lo conseguí, había un sordo murmullo a mi alrededor, además de que tenia la duda de donde estaría Ron.

Segundo paso –dijo el mago- ¡Centren su "decisión" en ocupar el espacio visualizado! Dejen que el deseo de estar en el se les desborde en la mente e invada cada partícula del cuerpo.

Mire a mi alrededor ante la pausa del mago, Ron estaba unos lugares a mi derecha muy rojo por el esfuerzo que hacía al cerrar los ojos y los puños con fuerza, justo a su lado había una chica de cabellos largos y castaños que veía a Ron dulcemente.

Busque mi varita a tientas para hacer crecer un muro entre Ron y la chica, pero la voz del mago resonó en mi cabeza y me obligue a ponerle atención nuevamente.

Tercer paso –anuncio- cuando de la orden… ¡Giren sobre ustedes mismos, sientan como se funden con la nada y muevanse con "desenvoltura"! atentos a mi orden: ¡uno!...

Mis ojos centellaban al recordar la imagen de la chica con Ron.

…¡Dos!...

Trate de devolver mi concentración a la desaparición.

…¡Tres!

Gire sobre mi sabiendo de antemano que no serviría de nada, ¡No estaba concentrada!

Aun así, sentí que me elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, y volví a pisar tierra, abrí los ojos asustada más que antes, me encontraba de nuevo en el departamento pero ahora en el círculo que había hecho con la manta.

El primer intento como han visto, resulto bastante provechoso, sonreí al recordar a Draco a punto de sacar su varita para atacar a Harry.

Me gustaría saber que cosa habría detrás de ese gesto que me resulto tan familiar, que cosa habrá dicho Harry para que Draco quisiera atacarle.

Ahora que lo pienso, una vez leí que basándonos en el estudio de Darwin sobre la evolución humana, el antecesor del neandertal, no aprendía cosas nuevas, simplemente se limitaba a recordar aquello que ya sabía, creo que a lo largo de este relato es lo que he estado haciendo, en fin continuando donde me quede.

Esa noche dormí como piedra literalmente, Crookshanks se durmió a mi lado haciendo que me sintiera feliz por dos razones.

La primera, Crooky ya estaba muchisisimo mejor. Y la segunda, con su cuerpo me calentaba la espalda.

Todos los clientes que me habían visitado la semana pasada parecían agradecidos por mi cambio de humor que en realidad era muy evidente.

Me sentía alegre con la vida, reía y bromeaba con todo aquel que se dejara, hasta comencé a hablar como parlanchina, es mas, hasta Ron me pregunto que donde estaba el botón de apagado.

Ahora que lo pienso (de nuevo) las visitas constantes de Ron Luna y Ginny han sido de gran ayuda hasta hoy. Aunque he de aceptar que al principio creí que Harry sería el que me visitaría mas, aunque al parecer no hay nada escrito en esta vida ¿Verdad?

_

* * *

__Hoy no estoy de humor para poner una peticion divertida e ingeniosa._  
_Así que recurrire a una suplica... iba a decir desesperada, pero de esas no me salen, jajaja_

_Dejen Revs!_

_Bueno, eso mas bien parecio una peticion jajaja_  
_Saludos y gracias por leer ^^_


	14. Cap 14 Primera Vez

_HOLA!_

_Que creen?... si, traigo el siguiente capitulo! si, auqnue ustedes no lo crean, luego de una semana estresante y algo dificl para mi hermosa persona u.U traje el nuevo capitulo._

_Poco a poco se iran descubriendo los secretos... poco a poco *voz miestriosa xD*_

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que aqui reconocen es de JK Rowling... pero la historia es mia =D_**

_Oh, y gracias por los Revs! son los mejores ^^_

* * *

_CAPITULO XIV __"Primera Vez"_

La semana paso volando literalmente, y el viernes llego antes de lo que me imaginara, y he de aceptar estaba nerviosa, ¡¿Pueden creerlo?

Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante extraño, rayando en lo frustrante lo que a mi me pasaba en esa época, esa época estuvo retacada de Primeras sensaciones, primeros olores, primeros placeres, total, en un año viví todas las Primeras Veces que los seres humanos han experimentado hasta mi edad a lo largo de sus 22 años.

Imaginando que el recién nacido tiene su primer grito cuando lo nalguea el doctor para ver si esta vivo, el mío fue al despertar y ver a mis fantasmas, mi primera palabra no la recuerdo, pero fue a mis 21 años, el 31 de Julio del 2001, cuando para un niño seria en los primeros 12 meses de su vida.

Mis primeros pasos los di en el "Hospital", mi primer regalo fue por compasión de una enfermera que me lo dio en Navidad al ver que no había recibido ningún regalo, aunque he de aceptar que era una linda bufanda roja y amarilla. A los 21 años viví mi primera, Navidad, mi primera Primavera, mi primer San Valentin sola, total, todas esa cosas, que nadie recuerda su primera vez, y que yo por mi edad puedo presumir de haber vivido.

Esa era mi primera fiesta, para la que me sentía como una puberta de 13 años, compre un bonito vestido Azul pálido no muy largo, pero tampoco corto, ¿Que habrá sido? mas o menos un tantito debajo de la rodilla, tenia una rosas blancas tejidas en el escote, que fue el detalle que me decidió a comprarlo.

A Harry, al no saber que comprarle y no querer comprarle ropa pues si no le gustaba se iba a quedar en el rincón mas oscuro del closet hasta que un día la vería se preguntaría de donde habría salido y se la obsequiaría a alguien mas ya oliendo a viejo, entonces decidí comprarle un libro (Hay cosas que nunca cambian).

Cerré un poco antes de lo normal, para que me diera tiempo de cambiarme y arreglarme, a las 8:30 yo ya estaba lista para irme, tome la invitación que guarde en una bolsa blanca también comprada para la ocasión, y tome el regalo, me mire por ultima vez al espejo satisfecha por como me veía, me encamine a la puerta.

Iba pensando en que Draco no se había aparecido por mi casa, pero cuando abrí la puerta, una bonita sorpresa me esperaba, el estaba ahí a punto de tocar el timbre.

Sonreí al verle, creo que fue un acto reflejo, que también a él le paso al verme, y lo invite a pasar, traía un enorme paquete que tenia pinta de ser una jaula cubierta por una manta azul con estrellas y lunas; lo mire interrogante.

¿Esto? –alzo la jaula.

Yo asentí con la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras el.

Es un obsequio.

No sabia que fuera tu cumpleaños –dije sonriendo.

No me lo han dado.

Entonces es para Harry –afirme sabiendo que no era cierto.

Si –dijo rotundamente, yo dude un momento- de hecho, nos fuimos a tomar unos tragos y somos los mejores amigos, hasta me mando una invitación personalizada.

Ja ja ja –dije frunciendo el entrecejo.

Es para ti, se llama Noirtier.

Levanto la manta, ahí había un enorme búho completamente negro, con sus enormes ojos ambarinos muy abiertos y examinando su nuevo hogar.

Es… curioso –dije yo no muy convencida por el nuevo animal.

Me preocupaba la reacción de Crookshanks que era muy territorial y se creía dueño y señor del lugar, hablando de eso, él susodicho se apareció saliendo de mi cuarto pomposamente, se acercó a la jaula con curiosidad mal contenida, seguramente abría oído la puerta y la voz de Draco.

Cambie una mirada de preocupación con Draco, quien movió la cabeza invitándome a seguir viendo al gato, que en ese momento olisqueaba a Noirtier. Para mi sorpresa termino su tarea y se dio la media vuelta sin darle la más mínima importancia.

A veces creo que Crookshanks es el amo y señor del departamento –dije por lo bajo y mirando reprobatoriamente al gato que ya se alejaba de nuevo al cuarto.

¿No te gusto? –pregunto Draco contrariado ante mi rostro.

No es que no me haya gustado –me apresure a añadir- es solo que me preocupa dejarlo solo con Crookshanks.

¡Oh!, no te preocupes, no le hará daño.

¿Seguro?

¡Claro! ¿No lo viste alejarse dándote permiso de que se podía quedar?

Bueno, eso si –acepte.

Entonces no te estreses y Vámonos, que se hace tarde –me tendió su brazo.

Tome mi bolsa y el regalo, pero cuando me vire para tomar el brazo ofrecido por Draco, ya no estaba ahí, bueno, si estaba ahí, pero era distinto, había cambiado.

Su piel era más morena, bueno cualquier es en realidad más morena que la pálida de él, jeje. Su cabello era completamente negro, su nariz un poco más prominente pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, grises y fríos.

Sonreí al verle –así es Draco- pensé- siempre será guapo aunque se de un cambio total.

¿Nos vamos? –me pregunto aun ofreciéndome su brazo.

Si –dije yo tomándole con elegancia.

Los dos salimos del departamento que cerré muy bien, al llegar a la calle, Draco saco su varita y la alzo hacia la calle, de inmediato un enorme autobús de 3 pisos apareció frente a nosotros.

Lo vi con curiosidad, un muchacho bajo invitándonos a pasar, yo no le preste atención, estaba mas interesada examinando el autobús con detenimiento.

Vamos –me apuro Draco ayudándome a subir- a Grimmauld Place –dijo al chofer y me guió a una cama que transformo en dos sofás donde nos sentamos.

Que lugar tan raro –le dije viendo a mi alrededor, ahí había una señora vestida de rojo muy pálida y elegante, con una niña al lado.

No me gusta mucho este medio de transporte, pero es de los mas seguros –me dijo sonriendo- ¡Bienvenida al Autobús Noctámbulo!, transporte para el brujo desesperado –sonreí- o eso dijo el chico que nos recibió –agrego por lo bajo guiñándome un ojo.

¿Cómo se supone que te voy a llamar? –le pregunte jugando con mi bolsa.

Joe Johnson –dijo el sonriendo.

¿De donde sacaste el nombre? –pregunte, era un nombre ridículo.

Ginny me lo dijo, así se llama un amigo de ella, a quien no invito a la fiesta.

Valla –dijo me dio molesta y no volvimos a hablar hasta que el muchacho nos aviso que ya habíamos llegado, y me baje sin esperar a "Joe".

* * *

_Vamos, que se me funden los fusibles... un Rev es una carga mas de energía =D_  
_Así que pushenle y será como darle baterías a la super exentrica y un poco (e escrito solo un poco) neurotica escritora._

_Salvaran a una criatura inocente de ser atormentada por mi mal humor, jajaja._  
_Asi que puchenle y escriban, la criatura inocente se los suplica_

_((yo no, yo no suplico xD))_


	15. Cap 15 Mariposas de Luz

_Y por fin aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora, esta semana estube full... fui a clases de manejo... y no choque con nada! jajaja. Pero descubri algo, mi profesor SI TIENE EMOCIONES! jajaja. Lo siento, es que el primer día juraba que no las tenía, hasta que se le ocurrio la brillante idea de meterme el segundo día a una avenida principal y se vio en la necesidad de encender un cigarro; fue entonces cuando supe que las tenía xD_

_Bueno bueno, a lo que nos truje xD._

_Gracias por esos lindos Revs ((ven? no es tan dificl, solo PUSHENLE abajo y ya!)), de todo corazón, y si aceptan un consejo de una extraña: Nunca den clases de manejo a NADIE! o pueden hacerse fumadores jajaja ((lo siento, me sigue dando muchísima risa =D))_

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK Rowling, lo que no, es mío!_**

_

* * *

__CAPITULO XV __"Mariposa de Luz"_

Comencé a caminar por la calle, la invitación la tenía Draco así que yo no sabía que casa era, Draco me alcanzo y camino a mi lado buscando la casa con la mirada.

¡Yannia! –escuche un grito a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y corriendo hacía nosotros estaba Ginny- los estaba esperando –dijo cuando nos alcanzo.

Se acerco a mí y a modo de saludo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo solo choque la mía con la suya, pero a Draco lo abrazo como si fueran los mejores amigos, y le beso una vez cada mejilla, él correspondió del mismo modo con una enorme sonrisa. Yo estaba trinando y apretando los puños.

Vengan –se situó en medio de los dos y nos guió al numero 12.

¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto "Joe".

A la casa so tonto –dije fríamente, me solté del brazo de Ginny y camine hacia la puerta.

Al entrar, fuimos recibidos por la sonrisa de Harry, que se había asomado a buscar a Ginny.

¡Harry! –lo salude efusivamente y lo bese en la mejilla asegurándome de que los otros dos me vieran perfectamente.

Yannia, que bien que hayas podido llegar –me saludo alegremente- ¿Y tú eres? –le pregunto a "Joe".

El es Joe Jonson, ya te había hablado de el –dijo Ginny presentándolo.

Pensé que no vendría –dijo por lo bajo Harry mientras estrechaba la mano de "Joe"

En este punto, se preguntaran que fue de la fiesta, bueno, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, probé una bebida un tanto familiar llamada "Cerveza de Mantequilla", no conocía a básicamente nadie, así que me la pase todo el tiempo con Harry hablando con todos y con nadie, y obviamente evitando a Draco, bueno, casi todo el tiempo.

Yannia, diviértete un rato, yo tengo que subir por algo –me dijo Harry al pie de las escaleras alrededor de la 1.

¿Quieres que te ayude? -Le pregunto Ginny saliendo quien sabe de donde.

Si.

¿Y yo? –pregunto, fulminando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

No será necesario, con Ginny me basta y sobra.

Subieron las escaleras juntos, Harry entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novia y le sonrió lleno de amor, esa clase de amor que es tan evidente que te causa envidia, pero a la vez te hace sonreír tristemente, al saber que te gustaría estar en su lugar.

Voltee hacia la fiesta, y reconocí a unos ojos grises que buscaban algo, o a alguien, no quería hablar con el, así que me colé por las escaleras, y en el primer piso entre en la primera puerta abierta que encontré, rogando por que Draco no me hubiera visto desaparecer.

Me senté en el suelo recargada en la puerta, eso me daría la ventaja de escuchar si alguien se acercaba a mi escondite.

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de recobrarme, de cierto modo la imagen de Harry y Ginny juntos, me hizo sentir un tanto mal, era un lugar un tanto lúgubre, parecía haber sido un salón, y estar en camino de volverse un estudio.

El tapizado de los sillones era color vino, y parecía ya muy viejo y roído, a pesar de eso tanto este como el resto de los muebles parecían muy antiguos, y de cierto modo lindos. Bueno, a lo mejor la palabra lindo no es la indicada, mas bien, melancólicos, parecían querer decir tantas cosas, y sin embargo callaban, a lo mejor por respeto al lugar donde estaban, a lo mejor por no saber como expresarse, lo que si, es que querían decir algo, millones de historias, de la familia, de los romances… de nuevo, Harry y Ginny regresaron a mi cabeza.

Comencé a preguntarme y a cuestionarme si en verdad valdría la pena seguir con mi búsqueda, ¿No sería más fácil comenzar a vivir mi vida, dejar de preocuparme por Hermione Granger, y darme el tiempo para querer a alguien más? Mas fácil si, pero ¿Sería lo mejor?

Una vez me dijeron "El mundo esta lleno de señales y hay que saber reconocerlas a tiempo". A mi me paso eso exactamente en ese momento, justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y de dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero claro, la señal llego captando mi atención.

Una pequeña luz blanca iba volando hacía donde yo estaba, extendí mi mano y se posos en mi dedo índice, la observe de cerca, ¡Se trataba de una Mariposa de Luz! Cerré los ojos, ¿Cómo sabía yo que era una Mariposa de Luz?

Los enormes ojos de Luna se materializaron en mi cabeza, su brillo potente.

La imagen se amplio, Ginny estaba sentada junto a ella viendo algo en una revista llamada "El Quisquilloso", parecía algo muy lindo por los ojos de ternura que la pelirroja dedicaba a la imagen, me la mostraron, pequeños insectos (sobre todo mariposas) luminosos cubrían toda la imagen, junto a esta, un pequeño párrafo.

"Mariposas de luz

"Pensamientos sueltos a propósito por alguien que no quiere recordar, toman la forma de insectos voladores, recurren sobre todo a las mariposas de todo tipo y tamaño, solo las pueden ver aquellos que…

Son hermosas –Ginny me distrajo, y me hizo volver a la casa de Harry.

La mariposa despego de mi dedo y voló rumbo a una pared, yo la seguí en silencio y sacudiendo mi vestido, la mariposa chocaba contra esta desesperadamente.

No eres muy lista, ¿Verdad?

Le pregunte a la criatura, se volteo y comenzó a revolotear en mi cabeza a modo de reclamo, con cada roce de sus alas contra alguna parte de mi cara, me provoco algunos choques extraños, como si un enorme paquete de fotografías cayera en mi mente para ser enterrado de nuevo en ella. Terminada su tarea con migo, volteo de nuevo a la pared.

Yo la imite, le di unos golpecitos con el puño a la pared, y me sorprendió el eco que estos producían, detrás debía haber otro cuarto, al que la mariposa se esforzaba por entrar.

Busque hasta que encontré una diminuta palanca justo donde termina la pared y empieza el suelo; una especia de suitch que accione en el acto, la mariposa atravesó la pared, así, simplemente la traspaso.

Yo acerque mi mano, pero no sentí nada, mi mano también atravesaba la pared a pesar de que esta seguía ahí, era una especia de holograma. Di un paso y la atravesé con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada para evitar gritar si me golpeaba la cara.

Llegue a un cuarto bastante mas pequeño que el anterior, en el centro había una mesa redondea y pequeña, yo le calcule unos 60 cm. de diámetro, sobre la que había una vasija.

La mariposa de Luz revoloteaba sobre la vasija que parecía emitir una luz lechosa, de pronto, un diminuto lazo salió de la vasija atacando a la mariposa, que se desvaneció como niebla ligera.

Solté un pequeño grito de la impresión, que tuve que sofocar de inmediato, me acerque asustada, después de todo, la mariposa había sido mi compañera en un momento melancólico, y la llegue a apreciar en esos 10 minutos.

Me asome a la vasija, había una especia de bruma, como una niebla muy densa y lechosa brillante que iluminaba la habitación, tome un pedazo de madera que había junto a la vasija y revolví la sustancia.

Fue divertido, la sustancia tomaba formas muy extrañas y graciosas con cada movimiento de la vara, a veces un rápido resplandor un poco más fuerte que el normal llenaba la habitación cuando dos formas chocaban entre ellas.

Me perdí en la inmensidad de mis pensamientos, cuando una voz me sorprendió.

No se quien soy

¡Por dios! ¡Era mi voz!, vire en busca de alguna grabadora o algún artefacto que reprodujera mi voz, pero no había nada ni nadie, el cuarto seguía tan solo como cuando entre en el.

Por última vez ¿Quién eres? –Ahora era la voz de Ginny, que sonaba enfadada.

Seguí el sonido, y me tope con la vasija, me asome en ella, tuve una sensación muy rara la contemplar mi departamento desde el techo, ahí estaba yo, sentada en la silla, y Ginny frente a mi de pie con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

Reconocí la situación, poco a poco mi mente comenzaba a unir cabos, esa fue la ocasión hacia una semana en la que Ginny fue a mi departamento a darme la invitación para la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la planta baja.

Pero, algo no cuadraba bien, esa parte de la conversación, yo no la reconocí, es mas, estaba segura de que no había sucedido.

¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Esa era la voz de Draco.

Regrese mi vista a la situación que antes estaba contemplando, Draco acababa de aparecerse en mi departamento con la canasta de Crookshanks.

¡MALFOY! –Exclamo Ginny.

Toque la sustancia con el dedo para ver si la imagen se borraba, pero mi acto fue desfavorable, por que no solo no se borro, si no que además me succiono hacia adentro.

Caí en el sillón de un enorme sentón, no me moví por miedo a que Draco o Ginny me vieron y se asustaran pero no sucedió, estaban más ocupados apuntándose mutuamente con las varitas, o eso fue lo que yo pensé.

No voy a pelear contigo Weasley –dijo el bajando la varita y caminando hacia mi cuerpo que parecía desmayado sobre la silla.

Debí suponerlo, no es más que una espía tuya –soltó Ginny sin bajar la varita.

Draco la ignoro, tomo el pulso de mi cuerpo y olisqueo la taza de café, hizo una expresión de enfado, yo aproveche para acercarme y contemplarle.

Mi cuerpo, es decir el que estaba sobre la silla parecía atontado, no estaba desmayada, tenía los ojos y la boca ligeramente abiertos, en espera de algo.

Me sorprende que TÚ, la menor de los Weasley fueras a caer tan bajo como para usar una poción de este tipo.

¿De ese tipo?, ¿a que se refería Draco?, Ginny solo me había dado una poción para dormir sin soñar, aunque acepto, que yo no estaba dormida, mas bien estaba ida.

¿De que hablas? –pregunto ella fingiendo inocencia.

No insultes mi inteligencia Weasley, bien sabes tú de que hablo.

No diré nada.

Entonces lo aceptas –la acuso Draco- Y seguramente Potter estará encantando de saber que su supuestamente inocente novia ataca a traición echando pociones en las bebidas de los demás.

Ella sabía que le estaba dando una poción, tú no puedes acusarme de nada.

Ginny estaba muy pálida, al parecer había hecho algo muy malo, ella que al principio juzgaba a Draco, en ese momento era la juzgada no solo por él, si no que también por ella misma.

USASTE "VERITASERUM" –la acuso Draco fulminándola con la mirada- Esa poción esta controlada por el ministerio.

Pues si, la use –dijo ella recobrándose repentinamente- ¿y eso que?, ella no es quien dice ser, y Harry debería saberlo.

Entonces ¿Quién es?

¡No lo se! Maldita sea –dijo Ginny molesta- Ni siquiera sabe quien demonios es.

Ginny seguía muy pálida, al parecer la fuerza le faltaba en las piernas, se sentó mientras se tomaba el cabello desesperada apoyando sus codos en la mesa y ocultando su rostro tras su cabello.

¿Cómo la conociste Malfoy? -Pregunto tranquilamente después de una larga pausa en la que Draco se sirvió un poco de agua y guió mi cuerpo al sillón, yo me había quedado junto a la mesa.

Igual que tú –dijo sentándose en la silla en la que minutos antes yo estaba.

¡No puede ser!, yo la conocí en su café, con Harry, Ron y Luna.

No, tú la conociste en el mismo sitio que yo, y que tu hermano y que Potter: en Hogwarts.

Entonces ella…

Si, ella es tu mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

Ginny clavo la vista en mi cuerpo desmayado sobre el sillón, atravesando mi entonces espectro.

No debiste de haber escuchado eso. -Draco, o bueno, "Joe", estaba justo detrás de mi, de pie observando la escena y a mi.- Vámonos.

Me tomo de la mano y aparecimos de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto, yo lo mire pasmada, estoy segura de haber palidecido demasiado.

¿Estas bien? –me pregunto.

Adiós –dije sin responder a su pregunta y soltando mi mano que seguía presa en la de él.

Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, balbucee una rápida disculpa con Harry y me fui.

* * *

_Recuerden, si dejan un Rev... *pensando* Oh, ya se!_  
_Ayudaran a la compra de cajetillas de cigarros de chocolate para los maestros de manejo._  
_Por unos maestros mas sanos pulmonarmente pero mas obesos jajaja_

_¿Es una buena causa no? o.O_


	16. Cap 16 mi Viaje

_Y sucedio!_

_Jajaja, lo siento, lamento la tardanza, pero e andado algo... rara, bueno, de echo, había estado bastante bien, hoy comence de rara xD. Pero de rara util, me he puesto a ponerme al corriente con todas las cosas pendientes en internet, ustedes saben, pasarme a los foros, actualizar historias y regañar gente, jajaja. bueno, y a quejarme de por que estoy rara con un amigo xD._

_Ya les traje el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo mucho._

_En fin:** DISCLAIMER: Personajes y cosas que reconozcan de JK Rowling, lo demás, mío.**_

_

* * *

__CAPITULO XVI __"MI Viaje"_

Di tres pasos fuera de la casa y desaparecí reapareciendo de inmediato en mi departamento, lo recorrí de cabo a rabo metiendo alguna ropa, un poco de fruta y un cepillo de dientes en una pequeña mochila, de esas llamadas "de ataque".

Metí a Crookshanks en su canasta y cubrí la jaula de Noirtier de nuevo luego de haber conseguido meterle en ella, puse sus respectivos alimentos en bolsas, que guarde en la mochila rápidamente.

Mágicamente hice la copia de todas mis llaves, tanto de la cafetería como del edificio, separándolas con cuidado, he indicando por medio de un letrero para que servía cada una en las copias.

En el momento en que sacaba mi dinero de todos los escondites en lo que lo había colocado, tras de mi apareció Draco, estaba mas pálido que nunca, pero la verdad, me dio lo mismo.

Hola –salude yo sin siquiera dignarme a mirarle.

¿Estas bien?

Aja –dije fríamente.

Tu no estas bien –exploto acercándose a mí.

NO ME TOQUES MALFOY –vocifere evitándole- y si solo a eso has venido, has el favor de salir de mi departamento.

¿Me corres? –pregunto altivamente alzando una ceja.

Si

Pues no me voy, no hasta que me digas como estas, y hasta que te convenza de hablar de lo que sientes. –dijo neciamente.

¿En verdad quieres saber como estoy?

Si.

Pues eso creo que tú lo has de saber mejor que nadie, después de todo, parece que todos aquí saben más de mí que yo misma.

Hermy…

No me digas así –dije deteniéndome de inmediato, y cerrando los puños- yo no me llamo así, mi nombre es Yannia, y te pido que te largues de MI departamento.

Pues no me voy a ir, yo pague por todo esto, fue mi dinero, por mi encontraste este lugar.

Pues a lo mejor fue tu dinero, pero yo lo pague, el contrato esta a mi nombre, y si el dinero es lo que te hace pensar que tienes alguna autoridad aquí, eso se puede arreglar.

Busque en el cajón de la cocina algunos sobres atados con hilo cáñamo, esos eran todos los sobres que Draco me había enviado como "incógnito", y uno mas, aquel en el que yo llevaba mis cuentas, y tenia la suma total de lo que le debía, así como el uso que le había dado.

Aquí esta –le puso en las manos el fajo de sobres- hasta el último centavo, puedes contarlo si te place, pero te quiero fuera de aquí.

Le obligue a salir de mi departamento a fuerza de empujones aprovechando su estado pasmodico por la recepción del dinero, pude leer en su rostro, que no creía que yo tuviera la solvencia necesaria como para liquidar mi deuda con él así, de trancazo.

Conjure un hechizo para que nadie se pudiera aparecer sin mi aprobación, y cerré la puerta para que Draco no pudiera entrar, ni por métodos mágicos, ni por muggles.

Aun así, Draco no se dio por vencido, y comenzó a aporrear la puerta sin tregua, incluso probo algunos hechizos que simplemente chocaban contra el campo protector, por un momento, mi vena de orgullo salto alabando mi conjuro.

Acomode mis pertenencia de un modo que presagiaban una ausencia un poco larga, y me cambie a ropa mas cómoda, nada como unos jeans, unos tenis, una playera de algodón y mi gabardina negra, me cepille y amarre el cabello en una sola coleta, y guarde mi peine y algunas ligas en mi mochila.

Pronto estuvo todo listo para irme, guarde mi dinero en distintas partes de mi equipaje, me puse la mochila sobre los hombros y con una mano tome la canasta de Crookshanks mientras que con la otra tome la jaula del nuevo integrante de nuestra diminuta familia. Retire el conjuro y desaparecí antes de que Draco pudiera seguirme.

Luego de caminar un par de calles completamente a oscuras, llegue al sitio buscado, la hermosa y confortable casa de los Granger. Calculo que serian ya alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, no estoy muy segura, pero es lo que calcule a ojo de buen cubero.

Cuando me abrió la señora Granger, si aun señora Granger, no le diría madre hasta estar completamente segura de todo. No pude evitar dejar caer la canasta de Crookshanks (que salió echando un bufido), y la jaula de Noirtier para lanzarme a los brazos de aquella mujer que siempre me había acogido como a una hija.

¿Qué tienes hija? –me pregunto preocupada.

La señora Granger es tan buena mujer que desde el principio tomo la costumbre de llamarme hija, esto no me producía ninguna molestia, puesto que si a la huérfana le dices hija, crearas en ella un sentimiento de gratitud absoluta, ¿Por qué? Es sencillo: por el simple hecho de saberse tan especial y tan querida como para merecerse esa palabra de afecto por una mujer completamente extraña.

¿Usted lo sabia? –pregunte deteniendo momentáneamente el llanto.

¿Saber que?

La mire, su rostro reflejaba la más sincera afición a mí, lo que me conmovió de sobremanera, haciéndome volver a derramar lágrimas en su ya húmedo regazo, aun así, ella siguió abrazándome del mismo modo como una madre abraza a su hija, sin saberlo, ella me abrazaba como lo que yo era: su hija.

De pronto, todo el dolor que aquellas palabras escuchadas de boca de un espejismo de Draco se disolvieron y perdieron importancia, en los brazos comprensivos de aquella mujer, de mi madre, me sentía a salvo de todos y todo.

Pero Draco no me dejaría de buscar, en cuanto notara la desaparición del conjuro, entraría y me buscaría, luego buscaría pistas de donde pudiera haber ido, y si me conocía, seguramente pensaría en los Granger, mi ultima esperanza es que me fuera a buscar primero en los domicilios que yo había visitado antes de caer en esa casa.

Me tengo que ir –dije en cuanto me hube tranquilizado por la fuerza.

Hoy no puedes, es muy tarde, y no te dejare salir sola a la calle.

Se que es muy tarde, pero en verdad me tengo que ir, vine por que necesito tres favores

Los que sean –me sonrió al verme tan convencida.

Necesito dejarles a Crookshanks y a Noirtier, no me los puedo llevar, será solo mientras yo no este.

La señora Granger palideció al notar como el gato le saltaba al regazo con completa confianza, yo sonreí al verlo así, tan familiarizado con aquella casa, y con aquella familia.

Cl… Claro –dijo al recobrarse- ¿Qué mas?

Mi cafetería, estas son las llaves –saque el juego extra- también están las de mi departamento y el edificio, todas sus puertas y accesos, no se si se puedan dar algunas vueltas por mi departamento, solo para comprobar que las cosas siguen en orden, si se quieren hacer cargo de la cafetería, adelante, yo no tengo ningún problema, si no solo les pediré que pongan un letrero de que estará cerrado por algún tiempo, necesito que le den este sobre a mi casero, y este otro al dueño del local, los dos ya están pagados por adelantado los próximos cuatro meses.

Le extendí dos sobres que había escrito a ambos intendentes explicando que tenía que salir de la ciudad por motivos familiares muy urgentes, y que los señores Granger pasarían de vez en cuando a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

¿Y el último favor?

Necesito ir al callejón Diagon, tengo una cuenta en Gringotts, y necesito comprar algunas cosas.

¿No sabes llegar?

Del modo muggle no –dije fingiendo.

Le diré a mi marido que nos lleve, espera un momento.

No será necesario, solo vístete y nos vamos –el señor Granger había escuchado todo desde las escaleras sin que yo me diera cuenta- Buenas noches Yannia –me saludo.

Buenas noches –dije yo bastante confundida por no haberle visto.

En quince minutos, ya íbamos los tres en el auto en completo silencio, el matrimonio a veces intercambiaba alguna mirada de desasosiego que yo alcanzaba a descifrar, pero nada mas, no me hicieron preguntas de a donde iba, ni nada.

Eso, era simplemente genial de los Granger, son el tipo de personas que te apoya sin preguntar, puesto que confían en ti, y no creen que lo que vallas a hacer este mal, sentí una enorme gratitud hacia ellos, puesto que estaba segura que si me pidieran que me quedara yo hubiera accedido de inmediato, evitándome así algunas cosas que yo debía de aprender sola.

Me mostraron la taberna "El Caldero Chorreante", yo me despedí de ellos en la puerta, sin entrar si quiera, ¿Por qué?, no quería que nadie me viera. En cuanto los perdí de vista me encamine hacia la estación de trenes mas cercana, y compre aquel pasaje que me llevara mas lejos de Londres, una ciudad lejana era lo que necesitaba, un lugar donde pensar, donde estar segura apartada de Draco.

Me senté en un vagón, oculta en las sombras, apartada de todo, no quería que nadie me viera, no quería ver a nadie, en ese momento me sentía vacía, abrace mi mochila tratando de encontrar en ello un apoyo, y me quede divagando.

De haberme esperado un poco, a lo mejor un par de minutos en los que dejara actuar a mi consiente, este me hubiese retenido en esa ciudad que en ese momento no quería si quiera ver, obligándome así a encerrarme en mi departamento, y sumirme en una terrible depresión, me atrevo a pensar, que seria una de la que no podría escapar como lo había hecho de las otras.

Pero, al actuar premeditadamente, me sentí libre, completamente libre aun sabiendo que este era el tipo de comportamiento que mis "amigos" (Si, en ese momento ose llamarles así con una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro y lagrimas tratando de salir por mis ojos), no hubieran imaginado.

No, Hermione Granger nunca hubiera huido de ese modo, ella lo habría enfrentado sin miramientos, pero, desgraciadamente, yo no era Hermione Granger, o no lo había sido en los últimos 5 años.

* * *

_Por fa, dejen Revs, en serio, son Gratis_


	17. Cap 17 Traicionada

_**Hola, Hola!**_

_Lamento la tardanza, e estado vuelta loca con mis super clases de idiomas, y el Alemán (por desgracia no un hermoso aleman, solo el idioma xD), así que apenas ahora pude revisar el documento y subir este capítulo, si ven alguna falta de horrografía, porfavor, no me lo hagan saber xD._

_Gracias a todos por leer, en serio, lamento mucho la tardanza u.U. no me golpeeen T.T_

_**Disclaimer: Sobre todo en este Capítulo, personajes y situaciones conocidas de JK Rowling, el resto, mío.**_

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO XVII **__**"Traicionada"**_

Cerré los ojos y los abrí de inmediato, un ruido me había despertado, vi desaparecer a Harry y a Ron por una escalera, mire a mí alrededor, me encontraba en una sala circular, en la que predominaban los colores rojo y dorado, había muchísimas pinturas en las paredes, con sus personajes moviéndose y platicando entre ellos.

Me levante para despejarme y no quedarme dormida de nuevo, a mi alrededor había muchos chicos de distintas edades sentados en pequeños grupos de sillones, todos ellos vestían igual.

¿Qué acaso no hay sentido de la individualidad? –me pregunte mientras los veía con desdén, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que yo estaba vestida igual, con excepción de una bata rosa que traía encima- No, no lo hay. –suspire.

Me senté en un sillón individual observando el fuego y pensando, lo que Harry y Ron me habían dicho esa tarde, había sido muy grosero.

Si ellos querían portarse como idiotas, era su problema, pero yo no podía permitir que los demás nos viéramos afectados, así que espere pacientemente a que volvieran a bajar, ¡No me rendiría tan fácilmente!

La sala se vació rápidamente, mire mi reloj de pulso, ya eran las 11:30, no tardarían, y, efectivamente, pronto oí sus pasos, y antes de que consiguieran salir los aborde.

No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto Harry.

¡Tú! –dijo Ron furioso- ¡Vuelve a la cama!

Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano –dije enfadada por el tonito que el pelirrojo había usado conmigo- Percy es el prefecto, y puede detenerlos.

Vamos –dijo Harry a Ron ignorándome, empujo un retrato y desapareció por el agujero.

Yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente con la primera negativa, y menos siendo tan patética, así que seguí a Ron gruñéndoles.

No les importa Gryffindor, ¿Verdad? Solo les importa lo suyo. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora Mc Gonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

Encantamientos para cambios, ¡Claro!, ese día los habíamos visto en transformaciones, yo era la mejor alumna de mi curso ¡Y los conocía todos!

Vete –dijo Ron sin siquiera verme.

Muy bien, pero les ha avisado, recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Son tan…

Mientras decía esto, me había dado la vuelta para abandonarlos a su suerte, pero me tope con el retrato vació y cerrado, impidiéndome la entrada a la sala.

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? –pregunte agudamente por la impresión.

Eso es tu problema –dijo Ron- Nosotros tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde.

Castañetee despertando de mi letargo, me encontraba en el tren, el día estaba muy nublado y pequeñas gotas chocaban contra los cristales de la ventana.

Solté un largo bostezo y me estire viendo mi reloj las 10:15 am, apenas llevaba poco más de 4 horas de camino sentada y dormida.

Recordé el sueño tan vivido, la voz tan fría de Ron, y la indiferencia de Harry, habían sido una especia de puñal clavándose en mi pecho, que me ahogaba horriblemente.

Mire por la ventana tratando de olvidarme de mi sueño y sin quererlo, sin pensarlo si quiera fui a caer en otro.

Iba caminando por los pasillos acompañada de una mujer, la misma que había visto antes en el Comedor, llegamos a la sala común y entre luego de haber dado la contraseña.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados admirando una escoba, o eso hacían hasta que entramos, entonces volvieron su vista hacía nosotras pero se detuvieron en la mujer cuando yo pase de largo y me senté, tomando el primer libro que halle y ocultándome tras él, en espera de la tempestad que yo misma había traído conmigo.

Con que es eso –dijo la mujer, oí como se acercaba a los chicos y se quedaba de pie.

Sentí como mi cara se ponía colorada, no leía el libro, me limitaba a parar la oreja y escuchar todo lo que sucedía detrás de este.

¿Puedo? –se oyó la voz de la mujer y luego de un par de minutos prosiguió- Mmm… ¿No venía con ninguna nota Potter? ¿Ninguna tarjeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?

Nada –respondió la voz de un Harry no muy seguro.

Ya veo… -dijo la mujer en tono sombrío- Me temo que me la tendré que llevar Potter.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? –pregunto Harry, se oyó el ruido de un sillón siendo empujado rápidamente, adivine que se habría levantado- ¿Por qué?

Tendremos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo –explico la voz de la mujer- por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la desmontaran.

¿Desmontarla? –pregunto Ron sin dar crédito, como si la sola idea fuera una completa locura.

Tardaremos solo unas semanas –aclaro la mujer- te la devolveremos cuando estemos seguros de que no está embrujada.

No tiene nada de malo –se apresuro Harry. La voz le temblaba- Francamente Profesora…

Eso no lo sabes –observo ella con toda amabilidad- no lo podrás saber hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado.

Oí como la profesora salía por el retrato y me quede quieta ahora si segura de la llegada del golpe, que me sorprendió se tardar tanto

¿Por que has ido corriendo con la profesora Mc Gonagall? –pregunto molesto Ron.

¡Profesora Mc Gonagall!, entonces así se llamaba, menos mal que me enteraba así, habría sido muy tonto preguntarle su nombre a ella, sobre todo por la familiaridad con la que me trataba.

Deje mi libro a un lado, y aunque aun sentía la cara caliente me levante y le enfrente desafiantemente.

Porque pensé (y la profesora Mc Gonagall está de acuerdo con migo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.

Me subí por las escaleras para que ninguno me respondiera, pero eso no evito que viera la mirada de reproche de Harry.

Todo se borro, y me encontré sentada en la misma sala que de la que hacía unos segundos había escapado, a mi alrededor estaban varias mesas y sillas llenas de libros y pergaminos, Harry se acerco y se sentó junto a mí.

Hermione… -comenzó un poco dudoso.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte yo medio ida y medio histérica por la sarta de deberes que aun me faltaba terminar.

Quería hablar contigo sobres Scabbers.

Scabbers, la rata mascota de Ron, me dije a mi misma.

¿Tú crees que Crookshanks lo hizo? –pregunte clavando mi vista en el

Bueno, todo apunta a que si lo hizo el…

Eso fue suficiente, lo mire tratando de contener las lágrimas.

¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! –casi grite con voz aguda- Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora Scabbers, todo es culpa mía ¿Verdad? Lo único que te pido Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Harry comprendió que yo no diría nada más, y se levanto; de inmediato tome algunos libros y los puse en la silla que había dejado vacía para evitar ser interrumpida de nuevo.

Las lagrimas me despertaron, frías se habían escapado de mis ojos mientras dormía y ya tenía la cara marcada por el camino que estas habían recorrido, me limpie de inmediato.

Harry y Ron, mis mejores amigos según mi diario escolar, ellos me habían hecho llorar ¿los amigos hacen eso?, y ahí estaba de nuevo, mi inseguridad, salida de quien sabe dónde, pero que me había invadido algunas veces.

Un sentimiento de desprecio hacia ambos me envolvió de improviso, el puñal de hacia ya un rato se revolvió en mi interior, abrase mi mochila con más fuerza, seguía buscando algún consuelo que me dijera que mi vida no era una farsa.

Un consuelo, que creí encontrar al mirar por la ventana y ver una nube solitarias y gris, gris como los ojos de Draco, esos ojos tan comprensivos y amistosos, esos ojos incapaces de demostrar odio hacia nadie y menos hacia mí, incapaces de hacerme llorar.

Me volví a quedar dormida imaginando los ojos de Draco, igual que su rostro. Bonita imagen hasta que se alejo de mi y se poso a la mitad de un prado. Ron iba caminando a mi lado, los dos nos dirigíamos hacia ellos, pero yo no sabía si íbamos juntos o solo nos acompañábamos.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto Ron a Harry- ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué está haciendo ese aquí?

Miraba a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido, el rubio traía puesta una túnica verde y nos miraba con desdén.

Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley –dijo Draco con petulancia- Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

Ron miro boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante, yo las mire con indiferencia y me volví a Draco confundida, tratando de que me viera a los ojos y me explicara que sucedía, sin embargo no lo hizo, veía con placer la cara de admiración del pelirrojo.

Son buenas ¿eh? –dijo Draco con sorna- pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pagaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin estallo en risa. Todos vestían de verde, me molesto muchísimo la actitud de Draco, así que al ver que nadie hacia nada decidí hablar.

Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso –observe agudamente- Todos entraron por su valía.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia, de su rostro se había borrado la mirada petulante, que fue remplazada por una de odio y desprecio inmenso, que me asusto mucho.

Nadie ha pedido tu opinión _Sangre Sucia_ –espeto él.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese término tan despectivo y grosero, a mi parecer, pero no me acercaba nada al verdadero peso de esas dos palabras, puesto que a mí alrededor se formo un tumulto.

Uno de los tipos de verde, el más alto se coloco enfrente de Draco, para evitar que dos pelirrojos saltaran sobre él, una chica grito -¡Como te atreves!- y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y amenazo a Draco.

Yo permanecí aislada, envuelta en mi misma, y con mis ideas a toda velocidad, aun así, no podía encontrar el significado de las palabras "_sangre sucia_"

_Sangre Sucia_, es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman "sangre limpia"-

La voz de Ron resonó en mi cabeza con esa explicación, fue entonces cuando fui consciente de ese insulto tan ofensivo que Draco me había dirigido.

De nuevo me desperté por completo, las 3 personas en las que yo había intentado depositar mi confianza me habían lastimado y mentido, nunca creí que Draco me odiase tanto, esa mirada, ese tono, ¡El me despreciaba!

El tren detuvo su marcha, había llegado a la última estación, ya casi oscurecía, me envolví mejor en mi abrigo y me encamine rumbo a un hotel, deseando que la tierra me tragara para evitarme el sentirme de ese modo, el puñal ya no existía en mi pecho, ahora había un enorme vació, me sentía Traicionada.

* * *

**_Dejen Revs! Y les hago una super promisse de que los respondere lo mas pronto posible u.U_**

**_Chaito, cuidense mucho  
Coman Papas y refrescos...  
y...  
bueno,  
vivan la vida lok xD_**


	18. Cap 18 De Colores

**_HOLA!_**

**_Anmntes que nada: MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASOOOOOOOOOOO! Tengo a mi mejor amiga en mi casa y la vdd hemos estado del tingo al tango, osea, de pata de perro, osea, conociendo la ciudad en la que vivo, osea... comiendo fuera de casa... encontramos un restaurante Venezolano cerca del Parque Hundido!... y las arepas son deliciosas =D._**

**_Bueno, bueno, ya me desvie, jeje. La buena noticia de este mensaje, es que POR FIN traigo el siguiente capítulo -si, si, pueden dejar los comentarios sarcásticos para los Revs... me los merezco u.u- Y la mala -por que siempre debe de haber una mala cuando hay una buena- es... esperén! no traigo una mala! oh, genial, jajaja. Es lindo no traer malas noticias =D._**

**_En fin, aqui van los agradecimientos, que son harto, HAAAAARTO importantes xD_**

**_Gracias a todos aquellos que me leen, dejen o no mensaje, ls que me dejan, bueno, siempre agradezco en persona, a los demás... se que están ahí, ustedes no lo saben, pero YO SE que están ahí, muajajaja *Risa conspiradora* - jajaja -_**

**_* Adri Antara.- Gracias por dejarme tu Rev... lamento no madarte mensaje, peeeeeeero, no tengo idea de como hacerlo u.u... ¡En serio! Yo solo le puchurro al globito del lado derecho de los mensajes, no tengo idea de como enviar uno fuera de ese globito u.u... pero lo importante es que estoy respondiendo! Y eso es lo que cuenta. Así que muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado esos momentos para escribirme algo lindo. Espero te guste el siguiente capítulo._**

_**DISCLAIMER.- Todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece a JK Rowling, lo que imaginaron que sucedería y le ateinaron -aunque no hay nada de eso en este capítulo xD- sigue siendo mío... ¡En serio!**_

**_

* * *

_**_**CAPITULO XVIII **__**"De Colores"**_

Entre a un hotel, el más popular del lugar, y rente un cuarto para esa noche, la mañana siguiente decidiría que hacer, me dieron el número 18, en el primer piso.

¿Cómo me acuerdo de cosas tan diminutas como el numero de un cuarto en el que solo pase una noche?, por dos razones, ambas creo muy validas, la primera, llegue al hospital cuando tenía 18 años, o eso me dijeron, y la segunda, no ha sido una de mis mejores noches.

Ahora que lo veo, nunca pensé que al dividir mi relato en partes, la número 18 quedara con esto, desde que recuerdo, me han gustado las coincidencias, sobre todo de este tipo.

Llegue al cuarto y lo primero que vi fue la cama, a la que me encamine sin prestar atención al escritorio o al buró, deje caer mi mochila junto a la cama y me tire en ella, vestida y sin des tenderla, mi único objetivo era pensar un poco antes de dormir, si es que podía dormir. Cerré los ojos para pensar sin distracciones.

Mi primer encuentro con Draco fuera del "Hospital" llego a mi cabeza, el lo sabía todo, y sin embrago nunca me lo dijo, ni una sola palabra; parecía como si prefiriera que yo siguiera sin recordarme.

Hermione la mato.

El rostro de Harry apareció frente a mí pronunciando esas palabras.

Fue cuando caí en cuenta, yo no era tan inocente como yo creía, o más bien quería ser, yo le había quitado la vida a alguien independientemente de quien fuera, me había manchado las manos de sangre, de pronto para mí, no fui más que una asesina, y me desprecie desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

¡Nada!, ¡Absolutamente nada! Te da derecho a quitarle la vida a alguien, esas eran cosas penadas por la ley, no, no entendía como me pude haber atrevido a asesinar a alguien. -Asesina –murmure llena de dolor y desesperación por ese acto.

No, no lo soy –se defendió desde dentro esa parte mandona de mí que tantas veces me había corregido.

¡Si lo soy!, le quite la vida a una persona –murmure agriamente.

A dos…

Esa segunda voz, por primera vez salió de mis labios, note que era capaz de hacer esa voz tan fastidiosa, esa que yo utilizaba cuando recordaba a Hermione Granger, me di cuenta de que esa era mi voz, mi verdadera voz.

Lagrimas ácidas habían estado escapando de mis ojos desde que la cara de Harry apareciera en mis parpados cerrados, y esa última línea, esas dos últimas palabras lo detuvieron de repente, haciéndome abrir los ojos.

¿A dos? ¿Cómo que a dos?, según Harry yo solo había asesinado a Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿Cómo pude haber acabado con la vida de otra persona más?

Me levante al baño a vomitar, me sentía asqueada de mi misma, de mis actos pasados, de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, huyendo de todo, en ese momento me desconocí mientras las lagrimas volvían a acudir a mi rostro.

Esa noche no dormí nada, estuve dando vueltas al asunto sentada en el suelo del baño, pues los ascos seguían presentes, y no quería vomitar en el transcurso de mi cama al inodoro.

Cuando se hizo de día, me sorprendió ver entrar a Noirtier por la ventana que yo había abierto para que me entrara algo de aire en la noche, el búho, cargaba una carta en la pata. Me levante y camine hacia él, que se había posado en el escritorio, y me veía como preocupado por mi estado, que adivine no sería el mejor del mundo.

Le quite el sobre con cuidado, y le di una galleta que llevaba en el bolsillo, agradeció ululando suavemente; abrí la carta escrita en una de las características hojas del correo de Draco: negra con bordes plateados.

_Hermione (Si, como ya sabes, ese es tu verdadero nombre):_

_Te pedimos, tanto Ginny como yo, que regreses, es muy peligroso que estés dios sabe donde tu sola; Te entiendo, pero no debiste de haberte ido así nada mas, por favor regresa y hablemos como gente civilizada._

_Atte.- Draco Malfoy_

Arrugue la carta al cerrar mi puño de coraje ¿Qué él me entendía?, por dios, ni si quiera yo me entendía ¿Cómo demonios planeaba el entenderme ÉL?, y luego, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme que volviera así, nada más? ¡Y sobre todo con Ginny! Dios mío, eso sí era cinismo.

No me pude contener del coraje, así que tome una hoja del block que el hotel dejaba sobre el escritorio para uso de los huéspedes, le arranque el logo del hotel y escribí:

_Malfoy (Si, te diré Malfoy, porque así te he llamado toda mi vida)._

_¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que vuelva cuando me has mentido y engañado, pero sobre todo ocultado la verdad? ¿Qué?, ¿Ya se te olvido que no soy más que una asquerosa Sangre sucia? En cuanto a Ginebra (Si, ya recordé su nombre), después de haberme puesto veritaserum en lugar de una poción relajante en el café ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme lo mismo que tú?_

_No, mi respuesta es NO._

_Tuviste muchas oportunidades de que habláramos como "gente civilizada" no las aprovechaste, es TÚ problema, por mi ya es demasiado tarde. Te pido que te mantengas alejado de mí, no me hables, y no me busques, que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti, ni quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas._

_Atte.- Hermione Jane Granger._

_Yannia Noche._

Esa noche, mis ojos se habían secado, y lo que quedaba de mi corazón se había terminado de hacer polvo, me sentía vacía y eso fue bueno en ese momento, puesto que comencé a pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

Doble la carta y la guarde en el mismo sobre en que había llegado la otra, mismo sobre que cerré con un poco de cera de una vela del buró.

Ten –le dije a Noirtier amarrando la carta a la pata que me estiraba- devuélvele esto a Malfoy, y no permitas que ni él ni nadie te vuelva a mandar una carta para mi, y si buscan a otra lechuza para que lo haga por ti, derríbala, o haz lo que creas necesario para que no me localice, recuerda que tu ama ahora soy yo, no Malfoy.

Noirtier movió la cabeza a un lado y parpadeo como si me entendiera, le di un beso en la frente y emprendió el vuelo, yo me quede contemplándole sentada en mi cama, hasta que alguien toco a puerta.

¿Quién? –grite sin moverme.

Le buscan en recepción –dijo la voz del mismo botones que me había recibido la noche pasada.

Me estoy arreglando, dígales que esperen.

Como diga.

Lo oía alejarse por el pasillo. ¡Demonios! Esos dos habían seguido a Noirtier. Draco cada vez me parecía más despreciable.

Es gracioso, nadie me había dicho quien era, y yo ya daba por sentado que eran Draco y Ginny, ¿Cómo lo supe? Fue un presentimiento, un muy agrio presentimiento.

Me metí a bañar para relajarme un poco y pensar en lo que iba a hacer, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y con Draco rondando, no podría hacerlo tranquilamente, así que tenía que deshacerme de él un par de días.

Salí en toalla y llame a recepción, ya tenía decido lo que haría.

Buenos días –saludo una voz femenina por el auricular.

Buenos días –correspondí- hablo del cuarto 18, me comunicaron que alguien me espera en recepción.

Así es.

¿Sabe sus nombres? –pregunte, creyendo que si los habían dado eran demasiado confiados, o demasiado estúpidos.

No, no quisieron dármelos.

¿Cómo son?

Es una chica pelirroja, y un joven rubio, llevan aquí un rato.

Hágame el cierre de mi cuenta, y llámeme cuando este lista.

Como diga.

Y algo mas –dije antes de que cortara la comunicación- No quiero que ninguno de ellos sepa que hable, cuando tenga mi cuenta bajo.

Como diga.

Colgué el auricular, me vestí y peine con una trenza, guarde mis cosas y escribí un pequeño recado que decía:"Déjenme de Fastidiar", que deje sobre la cama, por fin el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ya esta lista su cuenta –dijo la misma voz.

Muchas gracias, dígale a los jóvenes que suban en 5 minutos.

Después de que me hubiera dicho que si, colgué y salí de mi cuarto con mi mochila al hombro, baje por las escaleras de servicio, y me asome a recepción, Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de mí, y Draco caminaba en círculos frente a ella.

¿Crees que nos reciba? –pregunto Draco a Ginny.

No le queda de otra, sabe que no nos iremos sin verla.

Puede huir.

No puede, tienes bien vigiladas las ventanas, no podrá salir por ninguna sin que lo sepamos, y si trata de salir por aquí, la veremos.

Disculpen –llego un botones a donde estaban- La señorita Noche está dispuesta a recibirlos, síganme.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción, y lo siguieron, en cuanto las puertas del elevador cerraron, salí de mi escondite y fui al recibidor, liquide mi cuenta lo más pronto posible, y salí del hotel tratando de disimular que no ocultaba nada.

Pase a una tienda que vi mientras caminaba y compre una peluca corta y blanca, y unos lentes de sol enormes, guarde mi gabardina a pesar del viento que hacía, y me compre una chalina blanca.

Salí y tome un taxi, no recordaba si la magia podía ser o no rastreada, pero no me quería arriesgar, así que me limite a utilizar métodos muggles, El taxi me llevo a otra tienda de ropa, le pague, y pase, en ella compre otra peluca, esta vez naranja chillante, y unos lentes rojos.

Pase a distintas tiendas a comprar igual, una peluca variando el color y la forma, y lentes, y en el transcurso, me iba cambiado, que con la gabardina, luego sin suéter, luego con la chalina, total, cambiando de todo, hasta que llegue a una boutique que parecía olvidada por dios.

Entre por una cortina de esferas de cristal de colores, y casi me da un infarto al ver a la dueña del local.

Hola mi niña, ¿De compras? –me pregunto la misma anciana que había visitado meses antes, aun seguía sonriendo amablemente.

Hola –dije después de pasado el susto- Si, ¿Qué hace por acá?

Pues, decidí darme una vuelta a uno de mis negocios –explico la anciana- ¿Y tú?, Londres está muy lejos, y no creo que sea bueno des atender el negocio.

Problemas –dije tristemente.

Así que huyes -afirmo la anciana- La huida está bien, siempre y cuando te sirva de algo, siempre que aprendas.

Y huir solo por necesidad, ¿Está bien?

¿Necesidad de que cariño?, eres joven, eres inteligente, tienes no una, si no que dos vidas intachables, ¿Por qué tienes necesidad de huir?

Para escapara de tantas cosas que me aplastan como a un insecto –dije yo, las lagrimas no acudieron a mí como deseaba, creí que las lagrimas me ayudarían a explicarme, le darían más peso a mi relato, a lo que tenía que decir, pero al verlas ausentes, y a la anciana esperando, continúe- He sabido cosas que son muy fuertes para mí, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, he perdido a una persona que consideraba especial…

Y le fui narrando todas las cosas que me habían sucedido, y que yo creí muy fuertes.

Entonces –dijo al final- estas agobiada por algo que querías saber con toda tu alma.

Bueeeeeno –dije a sentirme acorralada con una sola frase, de pronto deje de sentirme una víctima.

Es difícil saber lo que quieres, ¿Verdad? –me pregunto sonriendo- pero es necesario.

Lo sé.

Este juego de colores ha llegado a su fin –dijo mandonamente tomando todas las bolsas donde estaban las cosas que había comprado- te compro todo esto, pero si en verdad quieres seguir buscándote será mejor que te vayas.

Usted parece saberlo todo –dije extrañada de la actitud de la anciana.

Solo de ti –dijo sonriendo- y se que si te sigues retrasando te van a sorprender en la tienda, este pequeño juego te va a dar un par de días si te marchas ahora mismo.

Pero traigo la misma ropa que al principio –dije dudosa.

Ten –me dio unos pantalones negros, y una blusa blanca, transformo mi mochila en un portafolio, y Eligio unos lentes negros de los tantos que había comprado yo, me soltó el cabello y me lo alació con magia, todo esto en menos de un minuto.

Me cambie y guarde mi ropa en el portafolio, que sentí muy ligero y cómodo para llevar, me calce con unos zapatos muy formales que la anciana me extendía, y salí de la tienda vestida como un empresaria.

Vi a Draco y a Ginny, y los dos pasaron por mi lado como si nada, sonreí de suficiencia, y le agradecí a la anciana lo que había hecho, mientras iba caminando por la calle. Un automóvil negro se acerco a mí y abrió la puerta.

Sin saber porque, me metí en él como si fuera mío, y arranco, cuando mire quien era el conductor era el mismo botones del hotel, que me sonreía radiante.

Me alegra haberte encontrado, a estas alturas yo creí que ya te abrían alcanzado esos dos –me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Cómo…?

Una amiga me mando, te sacare de la ciudad, pero debes de cambiarte, ponte la ropa que está en la caja.

Junto a mi había una caja de cartón negra, cuando la abrí, vi mis jeans, y mi ropa, me volví a cambiar cuando el chico subió el cristal oscuro de la limo, y volví a quedar como yo era, el chico bajo el cristal de nuevo cuando le dije que hube terminado.

En la misma caja hay un sobre, tómalo, te lo mandan.

¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esto? –pregunte.

Digamos solo que una amiga.

¿Su nombre?

No te lo diré, no tengo autorización.

¿Y el tuyo? –era justo de menos conocer el de él.

Aldo.

¿Aldo qué?

Dime Aldo a secas.

¿Entonces no me vas a decir el nombre de quien me está ayudando?

No.

Vamos, no pierdes nada, además quiero saber quien me está ayudando para regresar el favor si me es posible.

Te diré su nombre, pero hasta que lleguemos.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato, comí algo del minibar como desayuno, y me quede dormida, pensando que debía de dejar eso de dormir en el día, y estar despierta por la noche.

El chico me despertó por ahí de las 2 de la tarde, diciéndome que habíamos llegado, efectivamente, estábamos en un pequeño pueblo, me baje, y comimos juntos en una casa de huéspedes, donde yo me quedaría.

¿Estás seguro de que no me encontraran? –pregunte no muy segura cuando lo acompañaba a la limo para que se fuera.

Completamente, tienes 7 días para hacer lo que quieres hacer, después de eso, no te prometo nada. –dijo subiéndose en el lugar del piloto.

Oye, ¿Y el nombre que me debes? –le pregunte mientras el abría la ventanilla para contestar

Es: Cleotilda Vann.

Sonrió y arranco el coche dejándome con la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes, en algún lugar…

* * *

_Bueno, ahora vamos a jugar a Simón dice *usen su imaginación he imaginen que yo soy Simón xD*_  
_- Simón dice que... Se toquen la Nariz! *espero se la esten tocando ¬¬ *_  
_- Simón dice queeeeeeeeeee... golpen al de al lado! *si no tienen a nadie vayan a buscar a su hermon o primo y golpeenlo xD*_  
_Y por último_  
_- Simón dice queeeeeeeeeee... Puchurren el botnón de Revs y dejen un comentario =D... *los tomates se los lanzana al que golpearon, Simon es Carnivoro y no come ensalada xD*_

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	19. Cap 19 Troncos y Expedientes

_Vaya Esrcibio! ¿Pueden creerlo? Por fin la escritora irresponsable de este fic ha escrito! los grilletes y las cadenas ¡Por fin dieron resultado! Que si no, quien sabe cuando se le iba a dar la gana publicar algo u.u_

_Jajaja. HOLA! Si, aunque no lo crean, les traigo el siguienta caítulo, digo, no es muy grande, pero es mejor que nada ¿No creen? además, ya comienzan los descubrimientos... Si! A quien quería saber a quien mas mato Hermione, bueno, ya lo sbarán aqui... creo que era este capitulo xD_

_Gracias por leer, y dejar sus Revs... son ls mejores =D_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes, petenecioentes a JK Rowling, lo demás, mío._**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XIX **__**"Troncos y Expedientes"**_

Me desperté temprano, Aldo se había ido la tarde anterior, así que ese era mi primer día de siete que tendría completamente a salvo.

Me vestí con lo primero que saque de la mochila que había vuelto a la normalidad en la noche. Me peine de media coleta y guarde mi varita en el bolsillo de mi gabardina.

Baje al comedor, la señora Olav preparaba el desayuno para los huéspedes mientras sus hijos menores ponían la mesa, entre a la cocina y tome una manzana de un frutero que estaba en la mesa donde la señora Olav cocinaba.

Buenos días –salude radiante a la señora Olav.

Buenos días señorita, el desayuno estará en unos 20 minutos.

Era una mujer rubia y alta de unos 45 años, sus ojos eran verde brillante y en ese momento su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba un poco por el calor de la lumbre.

No puedo esperar, me temo que no desayunare con ustedes.

¡Pero mi niña! –exclamo la señora- no te puedes ir sin comer nada.

Me voy comiendo la manzana en el camino, allá donde voy como bien, muchas gracias –dije por la procuración que demostró en mi alimentación.

Entonces que tenga un buen día.

Me acompaño a la puerta de la cocina y me despidió sonriendo, ese día había despertado muy alegre, y me sentía segura y acogida en ese lugar.

Al salir pensando en mi visita del día, choque con un muchacho que llevaba los brazos completamente cargados de leña, el choque provoco que los dos nos cayéramos y la leña quedara desparramada por todo el piso.

Lo siento –me disculpe mientras el otro se levantaba.

No te preocupes, yo fui el que no se fijo –se sacudió y me tendió la mano.

La tome y me ayudo a levantarme, me alise la ropa y le ayude a volverse a colocar los troncos. Era un muchacho de unos 25 años su cabello era castaño claro, y sus ojos completamente azules.

Nos vemos –me despedí con la mano.

Hasta luego –se despidió el tras la pirámide de troncos, y entro a la casa.

Yo sonreía mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo, el único negocio abierto a esa hora era la panadería del centro, que inundaba con su aroma a pan recién salido del horno la pequeña plaza que tenía al frente.

Salí del lugar sintiéndome libre, el aroma de la naturaleza llenaba mis pulmones cada que yo aspiraba con fuerza el aroma a pasto húmedo por la brisa matutina.

Llegue a un sitio muy desolado y desaparecí cerrando los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir, me encontré frente a un enorme portón negro franqueado por un par de cruces cubiertas de rosas de cemento, el portón que solo había visto una vez desde afuera.

Toque el timbre y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejándome pasar a un inmenso jardín con algunos enfermos acompañados de las enfermeras caminando los distintos caminos o sentados en las hermosas bancas.

Camine por el camino más directo a la enorme construcción que se encontraba frente a mí, ese había sido mi hogar por 4 años, y pensar que yo ya llevaba 1 año viviendo, o más bien sobreviviendo por mi cuenta.

Las enormes puertas de caoba estaban abiertas, permitiendo que el aire entrara en el lugar, camine rumbo al escritorio de la recepción.

Bueno días –salude educadamente.

Buenos días señorita Noche –me saludo la joven que se encontraba del otro lado del enorme escritorio- ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

Quiero hablar con el doctor Marcus Steward –dije seriamente, me había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que diría y en como lo diría.

El Doctor Steward se encuentra en este momento dando su ronda, si gusta esperarlo… -me señalo unos sillones negros.

¿Cuánto tardara? –Le interrumpí, un poco ansiosa, no había contado con la ronda del doctor, de haber sabido, habría desayunado donde la Señora Olav.

Alrededor de media hora.

Lo espero –dije viendo el reloj que había frente a mí.

Me senté y lo espere casi por una hora, según la señorita, se había retrasado con una paciente que estaba muy crítica y había llegado hacía apenas dos días.

Por fin me indico el camino que yo ya conocía y me dirigí a la oficina del doctor Steward, una oficina en el primer piso, a mano derecha, era una puerta enorme y negra.

¿Se puede? Pregunte desde la puerta que estaba abierta.

Adelante –dijo el indicándome una silla frente a su escritorio.

Buenos días –salude

Buenos días señorita… -dijo esperando mi respuesta.

Noche, Yannia Noche.

Como no había levantado la vista desde que yo llegara, no me había visto, pero al oír mi nombre levanto rápidamente la cara y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿La misma Yannia Noche que…?

La misma –confirme sonriendo ante su sorpresa.

Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo consiguió hablar?

El estaba sinceramente sorprendido y yo no podía dejar de sonreír por la satisfacción de que en verdad me reconociera y se acordara de mí. El Dr. Steward había sido el médico encargado de mi caso, y era el que me conocía más que nadie en todo el hospital, el había sido el que hubiera irrumpido en mi cuarto cuando me desperté y grite ahuyentando las sombras que había alrededor mío esa noche.

No lo sé –dije yo fingiendo inocencia- simplemente lo desee y listo.

Interesante –dijo levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a mí.

Me examino los ojos y la boca, luego puso su mano en mi garganta y sintió mis cuerdas bucales, estaba, maravillado de mi recuperación.

Y, ¿A qué se debe su visita con nosotros? –me pregunto cuando hubo vuelto a su lugar.

Quiero saber cómo llegue aquí hace 5 años.

Me miro sorprendido clavando sus ojos en mí, se levanto, cerró la puerta y las ventanas con seguro y corrió las cortinas de estas últimas para evitar ser visto u oído, eso me inquieto ligeramente.

¿Qué es lo que sabes? –me pregunto volviendo a su lugar pero sin sentarse, parecía un poco exaltado.

No sé nada.

Yannia, hace tres horas recibí una lechuza de Draco pidiéndome que le avisara si venias, diciéndome que ya sabías algunas cosas.

Maldito Malfoy –dije por lo bajo.

¿Perdón? –pregunto el Dr, al oír mi rumor.

Que, ¿Qué mas decía la carta? –dije fingiendo interés para ocultar mi turbación.

Solo eso, que te retuviera aquí hasta que el llegara.

¿Y qué va a hacer usted? –le pregunto seriamente.

Me levante despacio, metiendo mi mano en mi bolsillo, acaricie mi varita involuntariamente y me puse a pensar que hechizo utilizaría para poder escapar sana y salva.

Le escribiré, y le diré que llamaste y me pediste cita para mañana por la mañana.

Lo mire extrañada, yo no regresaría al día siguiente, no esta tan mal de la cabeza como para cometer semejante estupidez.

Entonces usted….

Te protegeré, Draco nunca me dijo que te había sucedido cuando te trajo hace años inconsciente.

Entonces ¡El me trajo! –exclame sorprendida de no haberlo descubierto yo misma antes.

Si, el te trajo una noche lluviosa, te registro con el nombre de Yannia Noche y me pidió que lo mantuviera informado de tus avances.

Y usted lo hizo –afirme apretando mi varita aun oculta en mi bolsillo.

Algunas cosas –me explico- pero no te acepte hasta que me hubo confesado tu historia.

¿Y por qué no busco otro lugar?

¿Por qué?, porque nuestra institución es la más discreta a nivel internacional, nada sale de estas paredes sin el consentimiento del paciente –dijo orgullosamente.

¿Entonces, que es lo que sabe Draco?

No mucho, el nunca se entero de tus pesadillas, ni de tus visitas con la psicóloga.

Entonces, ¿De qué se entero?

Solo de que no podías hablar.

¿Y mi expediente?

Es secreto.

¿No lo puedo ver? –pregunte incrédula.

Tu si, eres la paciente, pero Draco no, no sin tu consentimiento.

Me relaje soltando un poco la varita y me volví a sentar respirando con más tranquilidad, me causaba una especia de satisfacción amarga el hecho de que Draco estuviera en la completa ignorancia sobre mi situación clínica.

**RIIIIIIN**

El teléfono sonó, y el doctor puso el altavoz sentándose en su silla.

Doctor, la Sra. Minerva Mc Gonagall, y el Señor Harry Potter lo buscan en la recepción –dijo la voz de la enfermera que me había pasado a mí.

Dígales que me desocupo en 10 minutos.

Bien doctor.

El se levanto de nuevo soltando un suspiro, y camino hacia un archivero gris que estaba en el fondo de la habitación, abrió el cajón de en medio y saco un fólder negro, que luego me tendió a mí sonriendo.

¿Negro? –pregunte tomándolo entre mis manos.

Si, cada paciente tiene un color, poco son los que se repiten.

Pero, ¿Por qué el mío negro? –pregunte aun sin entender.

Es el color que te corresponde. Tu subconsciente lo escogió, por eso te corresponde.

Pero –insistí- ¿Por qué mi subconsciente elegiría un color tan triste?

Porque es el color que tenías al llegar aquí, un manto negro completamente cubría tu mente, solo aquellos que han perdido la memoria, o que son muy jóvenes para tener una eligen el negro, una mezcla de todos los colores y la misma ausencia de ellos –me explico- Necesito que me lo regreses hoy antes de las 7.

¿Dónde lo puedo leer sin interrupciones?

Tu antiguo cuarto sigue vació, ningún paciente ha podido dormir ahí desde que te fuiste, dicen que se sienten asfixiados, que el aire está viciado.

Hay algo mas –dije negándome a levantarme ante la evidente presión del doctor por que saliera de su despacho- Usted me dijo que no accedió a que me tuvieran aquí hasta que Draco le contara mi historia, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo de mi?

Todo está en tu expediente Hermione, ahora, por favor sal de aquí, que quiero ver a una vieja amiga.

Con permiso.

Me levante y me fui por una puerta lateral mientras el doctor volvía a abrir sus cortinas y Ventanas y caminaba hacia la puerta para ir por la profesora Mc Gonagall, entrecerré la puerta y me quede para escuchar de que hablaban, Harry venia con ella, así que a lo mejor era algo importante, o yo le podía ayudar con algo.

* * *

**_Dejen Revs y salven a una ballena aseisna de tercera generacion mutante del fonde le cielo =D_**  
**_Chao._**

**_((saben, ater miraba en TV que los Tiburones son los unicos peces -peces, npo mamiferos- que tiene pene O.o... y fueron los primeros en la evolucion en tenerlo O.o... todos al mismo tiempo: WOOOOOOOOOOOOW))_**


	20. Cap 20 Detrás de Cada Puerta, Hay un

_Ñacañacañaca *risa malevola xD*_

_Es esta poniendo bueno vdd? jajaja. Bueno, ya les traje el siguinte capitulo... malo malo, por que debería de estar terminando mi tarea de idiomas... y ¡NO!, aqui estoy, publicando, por que el Ruso me marea u.u_

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruten ^^_

**_Disclaimer. Persponajes y situaciones que reconozcan: de JK Rowling, el resto mio de mi =D_**

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO XX **__**"Detrás de cada puerta hay un tesoro"**_

Escuche con atención ¿Qué sería aquello de lo que la Profesora Mc Gonagall quería hablar con el Dr. Steward? ¿Qué hacía Harry con la profesora? ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto?

Oí que alguien entraba al despacho del doctor, me asome por la rendija y vi a Harry y a la profesora Mc Gonagall examinar el lugar en completo silencio, Harry fue el que lo rompió.

¿Si le va a preguntar? –Harry sonaba muy ansioso.

Ya te dije que si Potter –dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall, al parecer aun no se quitaba la costumbre de llamarle por su apellido a pesar de que hacía 5 años que no era su alumno.

¿Qué me vas a preguntar Minerva?

El doctor Steward había entrado en ese momento sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, Harry lo miro un tanto avergonzado y la profesora sonriendo sinceramente.

Hola Marcus –saludo la profesora.

¿Qué tal Minerva? –se acerco y le beso la mano que la profesora le había extendido- siempre tan bella.

Y tú tan galante.

Yo estaba a punto de soltarme a reír, la escena de la profesora Mc Gonagall, y el Doctor Steward coqueteándose era demasiado ridícula y graciosa para mí.

¿A qué se debe tu visita? –pregunto el moviendo una silla para que la profesora se sentara.

Mmmj -Harry carraspeo la garganta ara que lo tomaran en cuenta.

Potter, el doctor Marcus Steward, Marcus, Harry Potter –los presento la profesora.

Mucho gusto –Harry extendió su mano.

Así que tú eres Potter –dijo el doctor sin estrechar su mano- toma asiento –le ordeno.

La indico la silla junto a la que ya estaba sentada la profesora. Harry se sentó molesto porque el doctor le había rechazado la mano, pero lo que más le enojaba era que no conforme con eso, tanto el doctor como la profesora se sonreían mutuamente.

¿Me decías? –pregunto el doctor a la profesora.

Oh, sí. Harry vino hace algunos años, a preguntar sobre una persona, y se le negó la información a pesar de haber venido con una Orden firmada por el Ministro de Magia.

Así es –dijo el doctor- aun lo recuerdo, el señor Potter amenazo a una de mis enfermeras cuando ella se negó a darle la información.

Lo sé, Harry me lo dijo –acepto la profesora.

Vi a Harry, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de él, estaba rojo, además de que su puño estaba cerrado con fuerza.

Entonces, Han venido a intentarlo de nuevo –afirmo el doctor sonriendo indulgentemente.

Así es Marcus, pero esta vez he venido yo a hablar contigo como viejos amigos, Hermione Granger era una excelente persona, y nunca se encontró su cuerpo, de menos me gustaría saber que fue de ella, y por qué no ha buscado a sus amigos.

¿Solo a sus amigos? –pregunto agudamente el Doctor- Minerva, te conozco bastante mejor de lo que te gustaría, trata de convencerme, dime porque esa niña es tan importante para ti.

Un profundo silencio se adueño del lugar, el doctor veía a sus visitantes con mucho interés, Harry parecía ido, y la profesora analizaba lo que iba a decir.

¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunto la profesora.

Todo –dijo el doctor.

¿Qué es todo? –pregunto fríamente Harry.

Todo, pero si quieren, empecemos en: ¿Quién es la famosa Hermione Granger?

"Ja, ¿famosa yo?" Me pregunte amargamente y puse muchísima atención a lo que la profesora respondía, las manos me estaban sudando mucho.

Hermione Granger era la alumna que todo profesor gustaría de tener, ella era inteligente, participativa, con sed de aprender, manejaba sus propias teorías, muy practica pero sobre todo, ella era una buena persona.

Sentí como me ruborizaba, es lindo oír a las personas referirse así de ti, y que la profesora lo hiciera, era para mí uno de los mejores halagos de todos.

En mi distracción, mi expediente estuvo a punto de caerse, decidí que ya era suficiente, la profesora sabía tanto de mí como yo misma. No, el relato que yo quería escuchar era el de Draco, y rogué por que estuviera anotado en mi archivo.

Me encamine a ese que había sido mi dormitorio, no tenia llave, y pude ver que muchos pacientes y enfermeras lo evitaban prudentemente, ósea, que pasaban a una distancia un tanto exagerada de la puerta.

Me quede en el marco de la puerta, todo estaba como lo había dejado, todos los muebles en el mismo sitio, las hojas, el reloj, los cuadros, sentí como si ese lugar me hubiera estado esperando, como si supiera que yo iba a regresar.

Entre despacio, mi mano recorrió la pared hasta llegar a la cama en la que me senté, el cuarto a pesar de tanto tiempo seguía oliendo a mí, después de todo un año, ese lugar seguía siendo mío.

Deje el expediente junto a mí y me levante, fui hasta el closet y lo abrí, estaba completamente vació, me puse en cuclillas y jale una tabla del piso, esta cedió y dejo ver un pequeño espacio entre las tablas, metí la mano y lo encontré, mi fólder de dibujos y pensamientos.

Sonreí mientras lo sacaba y le sacudía el polvo, volví a meter la mano para comprobar que no hubiera ningún otro dibujo que se hubiera salido del fólder y me tope una cadena.

Comencé a emocionarme y la jale de inmediato, era un hermoso guardapelo que tenia la forma de un corazón y estaba abombado, era de plata muy fina con un pequeño rubí de un lado, y una diminuta esmeralda del otro; seguramente dentro traería una fotografía.

Ese era mi guardapelo, o más bien, era le guardapelo que yo había tenido al despertar hacia tiempo, pero se me había extraviado, y yo ya lo había dado por perdido.

Lo mire con interés y de pronto se me ocurrió: ¿Y si dentro se encontraba la fotografía de ÉL? De aquel del que yo me había enamorado perdidamente en Hogwarts…

Me levante mas emocionada que antes, me volví a sentar en mi cama y trate de abrirlo, pero no funciono, ¡Oh, cielos, lo había olvidado! Nunca lo había podido abrir. Recordé que ya lo habían intentado miles de veces, incluso con un chuchillo que me había robado de la cocina, pero nada había funcionado.

Me quede observándolo anhelante mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

Pase un rato mas viéndole fijamente, como si el guardapelo me hubiese embrujado y yo no pudiera quitar mi vista de él, o como si viéndole fijamente este fuera a decirme como se habría.

No olvides a lo que ha venido –la Voz de mi otro yo, me saco de mis pensamientos.

Esa voz mandona a la que aun no me había acostumbrado me irrito, ya había comenzaba a divagar sobre unos ojos grises, del mismo color de mi guardapelo; volví a suspirar al no quedarme de otra, y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Abrí mi expediente lentamente, sabía que aquello que leyera le daría un giro completo a mi vida, y eso me aterraba hasta la última fibra de mí ser.

Comencé a leer las notas del Doctor Steward.

"_La paciente Hermione J. Granger, ha sido ingresada a nuestra institución el día 7 de Julio del presente año (1998)._

"_Su estado no se ha podido determinar, pues fue ingresada por el señor Draco Malfoy (amigo de la paciente) mientras ella estaba inconsciente._

"_El Sr. Malfoy ha llenado las formas para que las Srita. Granger sea llamada de este momento en adelante como Yannia Noche._

Busque las dichosas forma, y ahí estaban, Draco las había llenado perfectamente, conocía mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, mi lugar de nacimiento, mi religión, mi altura, mi peso, mis alergias, mi tipo de sangre; ¡Lo conocía todo! Me quede asombrada, no había una sola mentira, un solo error en uno solo de los informes que había llenado.

Aquí debo de mencionar, que mi estupefacción, era por el trabajo que me había costado conseguir toda esa información de mí cuando había desaparecido.

Volví a las hojas de anotaciones.

"_El Sr. Malfoy a declarado que la Srita. Noche ha quedado inconsciente y a asegurado que ha perdido la memoria gracias a un encantamiento Ovlivate (encantamiento desmemorizador) que se le fue aplicado dos días atrás. No supo o no quiso decir quien la había atacado, pero aseguro que no lo volvería a hacer._

Entonces… ¡Yo había perdido la memoria por un encantamiento desmemorizador!, pero ¿Quién me habría atacado para no solo hacerme olvidar quien era, sino que también hacerme quedar inconsciente por tres años y medio? ¿En verdad lo sabría Draco?

Me puse a dar vueltas por el cuarto sin poderme detener, en ese momento era la mejor forma que tenia de liberar toda la energía que de pronto se había apoderado de mi, volví a sentarme un rato a seguir leyendo, lo abrí en la tercera hoja, donde había una nota del Dr. Steward.

"_Parece que la paciente responde bien ante la presencia del Sr. Malfoy._

Había muchísimas notas parecidas a lo largo de los tres años en que estuve inconsciente, eso significaba, que Draco me había ido a ver muchísimas veces sin que yo lo supiera, además, ¿A que se referían con que yo reaccionaba bien cuando él me visitaba?, llegue al final de las primeras notas, donde me entere que el Dr. Steward estuvo a punto de dejar mi caso al notar que yo no progresaba.

Llegue hasta el momento de la psicóloga sin nada verdaderamente relevante, más que mi indisposición a salir y relacionarme con los demás.

Encontré un dibujo, que no recordaba haber hecho, pero que estaba firmado como "Hermione Granger".

Ahí había un dibujo de mi, con una larga túnica, a mi lado derecho había dos figuras, ambas más alta que yo, junto a estas una más pequeña incluso que yo, a mi izquierda había una sombra que me abrazaba que también era más alta, y detrás mío había dos sombras mas abrazadas, supuse que serían un hombre y una mujer, y eso me llevo a pensar que podrían ser mis padres.

Leí la nota de la doctora con interés.

"_La paciente Yannia Noche cayo fácilmente bajo los influjos de la hipnosis, le he pedido que dibuje a sus seres queridos, le he preguntado por qué no tenían rostros, ella me dijo que era porque sabía que estaban ahí, pero no los recordaba bien, además me explico que las figuras de atrás son sus padres (*esto confirmo lo que yo supuse*), las de su derecha sus dos mejores amigos y su mejor amiga, y la de la izquierda era el hombre que más había amado._

Volví a ver mi dibujo de inmediato, ¡Por fin les vi forma! Es más, uno de los amigos que dibuje, tenia lentes con un color más claro que casi ni se notaban, y los otros dos tenían pecas en la cara, pero… ¿Y el hombre que yo mas amaba? A él no le encontraba forma, pero… de todos modos se me hacía tan familiar.

Pase al siguiente dibujo, era muchísimo más triste que el primero, me asusto mucho.

Era una hoja blanca en la que había figuras negras con mascaras blancas alrededor de una muchacha que estaba de rodillas, la muchacha supuse que sería yo por mi característico cabello desordenado, pero había algo extraño, mi ilustración tenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos, del que caían pequeñas gotas rojas que formaban el charco sobre el que yo estaba, mire el rostro que tenia, y la chica estaba muy seria, pero con lagrimas marcadas en el rostro.

Lagrimas exactamente idénticas a las que se fugaron de mis ojos al ver la escena tan real.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo erizando hasta el último de mi bellos, mi mano comenzó a temblar tan violentamente que no me permitía leer la nota de la doctora. Tuve que dejarla sobre la cama y respirar profundamente un par de veces para poder leerla.

"_En la misma sesión, le he pedido que dibuje las consecuencias de lo peor que ha hecho en su vida, ella ha dibujado un homicidio. Me ha explicado que el bulto que está cargando es una niño que ella no sabía que existiera (*la escritura comenzaba a leerse un poco irregular*), que ella lo había asesinado al tener un arranque de ira contra su madre, dijo que las figuras eran todos aquellos ojos que la habían visto esa noche, y que cada que el sol se ponía regresaban en la oscuridad para juzgarla._

"_No volveré a verla, es mejor que no recuerde nada de lo que ha hecho, por su propio bien._

¡Esa era la razón por la que no recordaba la última sesión con la psicóloga!

Vacile un momento, me sentía aterrada.

Cerré de golpe el archivo deseando nunca haberlo visto si quiera.

Esa imagen del pequeño bulto que había resultado ser un niño, una criatura indefensa que había perdido la vida por mis manos me aterraba, me tenía completamente petrificada.

Trate de tranquilizarme viendo mis dibujos, aquellos que me habrían servido de terapia durante mi estancia en el centro. Pero no pude terminar de verlos, desde el primero las sombras estaban presentes, observándome y juzgándome, incluso en una flor les veía en las sombras de cada hoja, de cada pétalo, con sus ojos rojos diciéndome cada minuto, cada segundo: ¡Asesina!

Definitivamente, detrás de cada puerta existe un tesoro, y el mío hubiese deseado nunca haberlo encontrado.

* * *

**_Oh vamo! que no fue un dato tan averrante xD... no es como si les hubiera puesto la cantiddad en litros de vomito que el ser humano produce al año O.o_**  
**_-No, no la conozco por si alguien quería saberla jajaja-_**

**_En fin, haré eso, comenzaré a poner datos que a nadie le interesan, pero cuando alguien los dice, son sosprendentes ^^..._**  
**_... en cuanto uno se me ocurra, ahora solo puedo pensar en mi tarea de ruso u.u... Oh! Sabían ustedes que las bodas Rusas, típicas y fiestas de esa índole suelen durar un promedio de 3 a 4 días?... ahí esta el dato, jajaja... lo que una recuerda de las conversaciones con la maestra xD._**

**_Gracias por leer, dejen Revs!_**


	21. Cap 21 A Según Minerva

_**HOLA!**_

**_¿Como están? Espero que genial xD... Bueno, ya le straig0o el siguiente capityulo, gracias por leer... Pero antes..._**

**_Necesito un favor! Veran, hay un concierto aqui en la ciyudad de México, al que me muero por ir, y pos entre a un concurso, pero necesito que mucha gente vote por mi super foto para poder asistir, tal vez no sea la mejor de las fotografías, pero a mi me conocen y me harían muy, muy feliz. Pueden votar las veces que sean, así que sería genial si votaran muchas veces por mi hocho (abajo dice Naytzelina). La direccion es: http : / www . mediasnoches . com / ... Realmente, les amaría si me ayudan con esto, los demás participantes seguramente tambien tienen un monton de gente votando, y por desgracia, a mi no me dejan votar ¬¬ ((malditoooos T.T)) si no, estaría pegada a la pagina en este momento votando como poseida xD. En fin, realmente se los agradecería mucho._**

**__****Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling, Historia, mía de mi propiedad.**

_**CAPITULO XXI **__**"A según Minerva"**_

Saque una copia mágicamente de mi expediente y la guarde en el fólder de mis dibujos, sentía como estos papeles me quemaban las manos y producían un enorme peso en mi mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina del Dr. Steward.

Llegue y me quede quieta escuchando, no podía entrar si Harry seguía ahí, pues era obvio que me iba a reconocer de inmediato, y haría preguntas incomodas, no creí que se hubiera aliado a Draco, por el odio mutuo que existía entre ambos, así que por ese lado me tranquilice, pero seria un problema si le decía algo a Ginny.

No se escuchaba a nadie en la oficina, así que entre un tanto distraída, deje mi expediente sobre su escritorio, y salí por su puerta principal.

Iba caminando por el pasillo para largarme de aquel lugar al que NUNCA regresaría cuando me tope con un espejo, me mire interesada en el y me sorprendió mi aspecto; esa mañana yo había despertado radiante, ahora estaba demasiado pálida, y en mis ojos se leía claramente que algo no estaba bien.

Los cerré y me los talle, no podía darme el lujo de salir a la calle así, y menos de llegar a la posada con ese rostro o me bombardearían de preguntas.

¡¿Hermione Granger? –una voz que temblaba me hizo voltear a donde provenía.

Frente a mi, estaba la profesora McGonagall muy pálida y con una mano en su boca y la otra en su pecho, como si acabara de ver un fantasma, yo la mire interrogante, tratando de aparentar que no la conocía.

¿Me habla a mi? –le pregunte extrañada.

Tú… tú… ¿Tú no eres? –pregunto cada momento empalidecía mas.

¿No soy quien? –seguí insistiendo con las preguntas sin sentido.

Me partía el corazón verla así, pálida, extrañada, no se, rara; pero yo debía de fingir ser otra persona, debía de esconder quien era, puesto que si ella se lo decía a Harry, y este a Ginny, esta se lo diría a Draco, y adiós al resto de mis días sola.

Lo… lo siento –tartamudeo y se acerco a mi- la confundí con alguien mas- puso su mano en mi hombro y se siguió de largo, yo me quede petrificada, estuve a punto de llorar al decepcionar de ese modo a la profesora, no me aguante y me gire.

¡Espere! –exclame acercándome, ella me miro extrañada- ¿Busca a alguien?

Si, busca a una chica muy querida a mis ojos –contesto la profesora, sus ojos le brillaron de una forma muy tierna.

¿Quiere que le ayude? –pregunte como cualquier persona se ofrecería a ayudar a una persona de la edad de la profesora.

¿A que me puedes ayudar si no la conoces? –pregunto tranquilamente.

Puedo ayudar escuchándola, tal vez si hablamos mucho de esa chica esta regrese a donde estamos.

Ella me miro agradecida y fuimos a los jardines, yo la guié hacia mi banca favorita, la misma en la que me había encontrado Draco hacia meses, era mi favorita por que estaba muy bien escondida de las miradas y los oídos indeseables.

La mire esperando que iniciara su historia.

La chica que busco se llama Hermione Granger, fue dada por muerta hace apenas 5 años.

¿Y por que la busca? –le pregunte extrañada de lo ilógico que sonaba lo que acababa de decir.

No creo que este muerta –dijo tajantemente y medio ofendida- no, ella no puede morir tan fácilmente, además, Draco nunca le habría hecho daño, a pesar de lo que el centauro diga, el nunca la dañaría, y si ella hubiese muerto, el se habría quitado la vida.

¿Quién es ese tal Draco?

Él era el novio de Hermione.

Me quede de una pieza con lo que dijo ¿Novio?, el y yo habíamos sido ¿Novios? Estaba que no me lo creía, y me deje ir un poco hacia atrás, creo que la profesora no lo noto, por que prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

Nunca lo hicieron publico, pero yo lo supe de inmediato, el la dejo de ofender o cuando se peleaban frente a los demás se lanzaban miradas cómplices entre ellos.

¿Por qué no lo hicieron público? –le pregunte extrañada, aunque algo me decía que ya lo sabía.

La familia de Draco hubiese matado a su hijo antes de permitirle estar con una persona como Hermione –explico- además, los amigos de ella no lo iban a aceptar y preferían matarlo antes de verlo hacerla feliz.

Valla amigos –dije sin poder contenerlo.

No los puedes culpar, Draco le hizo mucho daño a Hermione.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba con él?

Porque ella lo quería, ella era de las pocas personas que conocían al verdadero Draco, si Dumbledore no hubiese muerto, Draco se habría cambiado de bando públicamente y no habría tenido nada que temer, pero cuando asesinaron a Dumbledore, él ya no lo pudo proteger, y Draco tuvo que comenzar a cuidarse solo, pero Hermione se ofreció a ayudarle.

Esa chica estaba loca –dije de repente interrumpiendo por tercera ocasión.

La profesora me miro sonriendo con los ojos.

Todos lo decían, sus amigos, sus profesores Draco, hasta ella misma se lo reprocho al principio, pero tenía un corazón de oro, y no pudo dejar abandonado a Draco a su suerte cuando lo encontró, o eso es lo que ella me dijo cuando la obligue a confesármelo.

¿Sus amigos supieron alguna vez de su relación?

Su mejor amiga Ginny, lo supo poco antes que Ron y Harry, sus otros amigos, ellos dos tuvieron muy poco para acostumbrarse a la idea, porque lo supieron una semana antes de que Hermione desapareciera, y por lo tanto siempre creyeron que Draco solo la había utilizado para llegar a ellos y volver a introducir Mortifagos en el castillo.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato, yo volví a clavar mi mirada en la fuente, entonces Ron y Harry no sabían nada de eso, entonces yo había estado con Draco, y Ginny lo sabía, entonces Draco se protegía en el castillo de su propia familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, Draco no la había tenido tan fácil como yo creía, después de todo, si su familia estaba dispuesta a asesinarlo antes de verlo feliz con migo, su vida no debió de haber sido muy alegre.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya se había oscurecido el cielo, y la profesora ya no estaba a mi lado, mire en todas direcciones buscándola, pero seguramente se habría ido al ver que yo ya no contestaba, en su lugar, había una nota que me había dejado.

"Si vez a Hermione dile que regrese".

Observe ese diminuto pedazo de papel por unos minutos, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y me levante, me encamine hacia el enorme portón, y tuve que convencer aun guardia de que yo no era interna para que me dejara salir.

Llegue a la posada ya entrada la noche, no había comido nada en todo el día y sin embrago no tenia hambre, así que llegue directo a mi cuarto, donde me deje caer sobre la cama y caí en un profundo sueño, estaba mentalmente agotada, por lo que a la mañana siguiente que desperté note que aun tenia la ropa puesta y que me había dormido sobre el fólder con mis dibujos y mi expediente.

* * *

_Ahora dire cosas de tiburones xD_  
_¿Saían ustedes que los tiburones balncos consumen hasta un 25% de su peso de una sola vez, asi que un tiburón, de digamos 7 metros de largo y mil kilos de peso, consume alrededor de 250 KG ¡De Golpe!... y se ven tan lindos cazando!... o además, su estomago ocupa una quinta parte de su cuerpo y tiene la forma de una J._

**_Bueno, no olviden dejar Revs aqui, y unos 50 votos diarios e mi foto =D... bueno, bueno, con 100 diarios me conformo u.u_**  
**_Saludooooos_**


	22. Cap 22 Promesas

_Hola!_

_Bueno, les traigo el siguiente capitulo, gracias a quienes me ayudaron en el concurso, creo que si me voy al Concierto_

_Gracias a todos por leer, espero disfruten este capitulo, explica un par de cosas, jeje. Cuidense mucho, y suerte a los que comienzan el colegio la proxima semana, yo el sábado tengo la boda de mi hermana, asi que por eso me pase hoy._

_**Disclaimre.- Personajes JK Rowling, el resto, es mío**__**CAPITULO XXII **__**"Promesas"**_

* * *

Me desperté completamente exhausta, no me sentía descansada, más bien, todo lo contrario: ¡estaba agotada! Deje el fólder de papeles en la mesa y me metí a bañar.

Al cabo de 40 minutos, ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, y eso fue lo que hice, pues tenía un hambre atroz después de no haber comido nada desde la manzana de la mañana anterior.

Al bajar al comedor, vi a gran parte de los inquilinos terminando su ración de frutas, me senté en el lugar más cercano, y comencé a servirme un poco de fruta picada.

Por la puerta de la cocina salió la señora Olav, cargada con una enorme bandeja repleta de salchichas y huevos, dos de sus hijos le ayudaban con charolas con pan, que pusieron en cada esquina de la enorme mesa rectangular.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me he detenido a describir esa bonita casa de huéspedes, y creo que lo haré, sobre todo por que era un lugar verdaderamente mágico y pacifico.

Todas las paredes eran de madera muy bien cuidada, tenía en cada una, varios cuadros con paisajes de todo el mundo, tanto urbanos como rurales, los muebles eran muy antiguos también de madera, lo que le daba a la casa un aspecto muy hogareño.

El comedor era una de las habitaciones mas grandes, puesto que tenia varias vitrinas llenas de platos de porcelana y adornos de cristal cortado dispuestas por toda la pared de la derecha, la mesa estaba al centro, y era para unas 14 personas sentadas cómodamente, yo amaba esa mesa, pues tenia decorados de hadas, bosques y flores tallados por toda la orilla, y en las patas, haciéndola única.

La casa en total era de 4 pisos, demasiados para una familia de 6 miembros, por eso alquilaban habitaciones, la planta baja era en la que estaba el comedor, la cocina, la sala, un cuarto de entretenimiento y una terraza, en el primer piso estaba instalada la casera y su familia, ahí también instalaba a sus invitados, mientras que el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso era para huéspedes, generalmente el cuarto piso no se utilizaba, pero la señora Olav me había dado a mi una habitación de este para que estuviera tranquila, he hiciera lo que quisiera sin ser molestada ni molestar a nadie.

Al ver a la señora Olav entrar baje la mirada clavándola en el pedazo de papaya con el que jugaba, me sentía avergonzada por no haber llegado a cenar como se lo había prometido, pues me incomodaba demasiado faltar a mis promesas.

¿Mis promesas? Si, siempre me había molestado faltar a ellas, cerré un momento los ojos aun con la cabeza gacha, para meditar un momento en que le diría a la Sra. Olav si me hablaba; pero, no pude pensar en eso, por que la voz de Draco retumbo en mi cerebro.

¿Me lo prometes? –por culpa de esa frase abrí los ojos de golpe, frente a mi ya no estaba el plato de fruta, si no que estaba Él recostado en un sillón de tres piezas, tenia un brazo vendado sobre su torso desnudo solo cubierto por otro vendaje.

¿Mande? –pregunte torpemente, aun impactada de encontrarme frente a él y quien sabe donde.

¿Me lo prometes? –volvió a preguntar insistentemente, su voz era muy débil, y estaba rasposa, como si no hubiese tomado agua o hablado en mucho tiempo.

"¡Pero que tonta soy!-, me reprendí mentalmente en ese momento, -Claro que no ha bebido nada, si no lo recuerdas, le salvaste la vida cuando lo estaban matando a golpes genio, Malditos mortifagos, ya ni por que les ayudo.

Recordé que el estaba frente a mi, así que le conteste con otra pregunta lo mas fríamente posible.

¿Que quieres que te prometa?

El me miro sorprendido, alzo una ceja al darse cuenta de que yo no sabia de lo que hablaba, sonrió de lado al recuperar su arrogancia habitual.

¡Vamos Granger!, solo promételo y listo.

Tu no cambias –dije frunciendo el entrecejo- De verdad que tu no cambias.

¡Claro que no!, yo, soy un MALFOY.

¿Y ser una "Malfoy" –dije despectivamente- es lo que te dejo así tirado, a la mitad de la nada casi muerto al intentar escapar de aquellos que una vez admiraste?

Su rostro se nublo de furia contenida haciendo que toda saliera por sus ojos que destellaron peligrosamente, todo eso por lo que acababa de decir, o mas bien, por que el sabia que lo que dije era verdad y le dolía no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo; cerro los ojos y respiro un par de veces tratando de olvidarse de todo.

Lo contemple embelesada, ¡Dios! Se veía tan tranquilo, tan distinto a como el siempre era, abrió los ojos y se me quedo viendo, su mirada antes furiosa ahora se veía cansada, desgastada, me atreveré a decir que incluso triste.

Solo prométeteme que no me vas a entregar y que nadie sabrá que estoy aquí.

Sabes que no puedo –dije para no comprometerme, después de todo, yo no podía ocultar a un mortifago, y menos a ESE mortifago.

Cuando menos espera a que me recupere, después ya me las ingeniare yo –rogó con la mirada, aunque sus palabras sonaron tan frías como siempre.

Suspire resignada, después de todo, ¿De que valía entregarlo? ¿Para eso lo había salvado, para entregarlo en ese estado? No, lo había salvado por que así era yo, una testaruda que le encantaba meterse donde no le llamaban, y defender al agredido sin importa quien fuese.

Esta bien, te doy tres semanas para que mejores, después de eso ya veremos –dije cabizbaja, sentía que estaba traicionando a Harry y a Ron.

Promételo –insistió.

Te lo prometo.

Me senté en el sillón donde Draco estaba y ahora fui yo la que cerro los ojos, Draco se movió para que yo me pudiera sentar bien, pero no me importo, permanecí igual en la orilla, sentí como se incorporaba, seguramente buscaría su varita para atacarme por la espalda, y curiosamente no me intereso, pues estaba segura de que viviría, después de todo, solo era un recuerdo, ¿No?

Gracias –susurro en mi oído y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, yo me sonroje levemente.

Buenos días –alguien me saco de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

Voltee a ver quien era mi interlocutor, y me tope con los mismos ojos azules que había ayudado a levantar la leña tirada por mi culpa.

Buenos días –le salude sonriendo.

Anoche no llegaste a cenar –comento como quien comenta el clima mientras se sentaba a mi izquierda- mi madre estaba muy preocupada.

Me entretuvieron mas de lo creí –me excuse rápidamente.

El tenía el cabello largo, lacio y completamente negro (a diferencia de su madre que lo tenía completamente rubio), sin embargo su piel era tan clara como la de todos sus hermanos y sus ojos eran de un azul metálico inusual, era un muchacho muy guapo.

Y a todo esto, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? –me pregunto al notar que lo estaba mirando.

Yo… este… yo -¡DEMONIOS! No había pensado en otro nombre, maldita sea, ¿Cómo me iba a llamar?- Parvati Patil –dije mencionando le primer nombre que se me vino a la mete.

Mi madre estará feliz de de saber tu nombre, no le agrada llamar a la gente por cuarto que habita –dijo el sirviéndose un par de salchichas- ¿Quieres que te sirva?

Si, dos por favor –dije sonriendo, y espere a que se volviera a sentar- ¿Y tu eres?

Oh, lo siento, soy un grosero –dijo dejando sus cubiertos apoyados en el plato- me llamo Mark Olav, pero dime Mark –me tendió su mano.

Un placer

Extendí mi mano para estrechar la de el, pero se adelanto y la tomo suavemente llevándosela a los labios para besarla.

El placer es mió –y la beso.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban ligeramente y sonreí nerviosa, por suerte en ese momento la señora Olav se percato de que yo estaba en la mesa y se acerco sonriente.

Buenos días –me saludo.

Buenos días Sra. Olav –salude haciendo que mi mano se escapara de las de su hijo discretamente- lamento no haber llegado a cenar, pero me fue imposible –me explique pensando que no era del todo falso, si bien es cierto que me pude haber ido antes, también es cierto que no hubiera estado en estado de meterme nada a la boca.

No te preocupes, pero espero que hoy si llegue a comer, va a estar delicioso –dijo sonriendo y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Lo intentare –dije sonriendo.

Aunque lo dudaba, yo ya tenia planes para ese día, pues como el Dr. Steward iba a entretener a Draco en la Clínica, aprovecharía para ir a mi departamento y sacar mi diario a hurtadillas, rogaba por que Draco no lo hubiese encontrado ya.

Me apresure a terminar mi desayuno, me despedí negándome a que Mark me acompañara y me fui al mismo sitio que ya había usado para desaparecer, esa mañana lo volví a utilizar para lo mismo.

Me aparecí en el parque que solía visitar con tanta frecuencia, todo estaba como siempre, los pájaros cantando, los niños jugando bajo la estrecha vigilancia de sus madres o sus nanas, Todo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que me fuera.

Me encamine a mi departamento; mientras mas me acercaba, caminaba mas lento y con mas cuidado, tratando de descubrir a Draco o a Ginny saliendo de algún sitio escondido, o a alguien con abrigo negro y sospechoso, por suerte no me tope con nadie que considerara un peligro, así que llegue al edificio y subí a mi departamento, me acerque a la puerta sacando mis llaves, pero esta estaba abierta.

* * *

_Sabian ustedes que en el Google earth, no "Street View" de las calles de Alemania, por que el pueblo se unio, y pidio que se respetase la intimidad y privacidad de sus hogares?_  
_Ojala que en México lo hicieramos u.U_

_Dejen Revs!_


	23. Cap 23 Llamada Telefónica

_HOLAAAA... Pues que creen? Si me fui al concierto =D... asi que el 17 que lo pasen en MTV Latinoamercia, sabran que yo estuve ahí... y me enamore de los Smashing Pumpkins!_

_Bueno, han sido unos días dificiles y decepcionantes, así que aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo... _

_**Sailor Mercury**, No me deja mandarte mensaje, dice que lo tienes deshabilitadso o algo así... O.o_

_B__ueno, ya les dejo lo ultimo. Gracias por leer._

_**Disclaimer: Ya saben lo que prtenece a JK.**____**CAPITULO XXIII **__**"Llamada Telefónica"**_

* * *

Me acerque a la puerta muy despacio, y me asome al interior con curiosidad, distinguí a Harry y a Ron acompañados de otros pelirrojos.

"Fred, George y Charlie –recordé sonriendo mientras veía los rostros de los gemelos y del hermano mayor preocupados con al vista clavada en Harry. Me puse atenta y pude escuchar lo que hablaban.

¿Están seguros? –pregunto Fred a Harry y a Ron.

Segurísimos –dijo Harry- ella es Hermione, y la hemos vuelto a perder –sonaba bastante molesto y frustrado.

¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunto Charlie.

Vi la cabeza de Harry y Ron girar para mirarse mudamente, tenían el rostro sombrío.

Ginny, nos dijo que Malfoy se lo había contado.

Harry estaba molesto, lo podía saber por su voz, que era de ira contenida, un silencio siguió a estas palabras, ya suponía yo como se debían de sentir, después de todo habían sido engañados por Ginebra hermana menor de los pelirrojos y prometida de Harry, manteniendo una relación de "amistad" con Draco Malfoy, eterno enemigo del oji-verde y de los pelirrojos.

¿Y Ginny? –pregunto George rompiendo con el silencio, queriendo saber la ubicación de su hermana menor.

No lo sabemos –dijo Harry- me dijo que iría a buscar a Hermione con o sin nuestra ayuda, y se fue, no la hemos visto desde hace una par de días.

Ron estaba mudo, no lo alcanzaba a ver bien, pero lo que veía, era que estaba muy pálido, más que de costumbre. Me habría encantado quedarme a oír todo, pero por desgracia el tiempo me comía, y no me podía dar ese lujo, pues no dudaba que en cuanto Draco y Ginny se dieran cuenta de que el Dr. Steward solo los había estado entreteniendo, regresarían a mi departamento más rápidos que el viento.

Ahora, tenía que pensar en alguna forma de arriesgarme a entrar sin que me vieran, o entrar y que me reconocieran, me detuvieran, y decirle adiós a mis días libres.

Ya que lo pienso, y que caigo en esto, me pregunto ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con esos días libres? ¿Por qué no me dejaba atrapar para que me explicaran todo y así y dejarme de meter a sitios extraños para investigar por mi cuenta?

Creo que fue por orgullo, porque me sentía dolida con todos, y no quería aceptar absolutamente nada de ellos, ni si quiera el más insignificante grano de sal.

Flipflip fliiii flipflip… Flipflip fliiii flipflip

Ese ruido me desvió la atención, el sonido provenía de mi departamento, seguramente sería de una celular, sonreí con indulgencia ante lo ridículo de la tonadita, ¿Cómo se atrevía a salir con ese sonido en su celular a la calle?

Bueno… -escuche a Harry hablar, los demás se habían quedado en silencio y veían al oji-verde con mucha atención.- ¡Malfoy! –Harry exclamo secamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pon el altavoz –gesticulo Fred a Harry, quien obedeció y pronto la voz de Draco algo distorsionada inundaba mi departamento.

A mí también me da gusto oírte Potter –dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Draco.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué quieres? –Harry preguntaba aguantándose las ganas de lanzar el teléfono, lo supe porque tenía los puños cerrados, y casi podría jurar que trataba de no gritarle nada.

Pues después de discutirlo con tu novia por un tiempo, he decidido que ya que estamos en el mismo barco, nos podemos ayudar mutuamente.

Ron veía a Harry penetrantemente, había cambiado de color ya un par de veces, luego cambiaba la mirada al celular de su amigo y lo veía con odio y espanto.

Así que te convenció –dijo Harry burlándose, disfrutando imaginariamente del hecho de que su novia hubiese podido con la voluntad de un Malfoy.

Así es –acepto Draco demasiado humildemente a como él era- ella pueda ser muy persuasiva si se lo propone.

Todos los hermanos y Harry abrieron mucho los ojos ante ese comentario de Draco, yo habría podido jurar que lo había hecho con toda la mala intención del mundo, sabiendo lo que causaría en Harry.

Por mi parte, me dieron ganas de tener a Draco en frente para hacerlo sufrir lo mas que pudiera, en ese instante incluso habría utilizado varias veces la maldición cruciatus para que nunca más se atreviera a decir alguna otra cosa como esa ¡NI SI QUIERA DE BROMA!

¡Eres un hurón hijo de…!

A a a a –dijo Draco burlonamente- no digas nada que me ofenda, o ya no te propondré la alianza que he estado pensando y que …

¡NUNCA NOS VOLVEREMOS A ALIAR CON UN MALFOY! –grito Ron muy rojo poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

¡Vaya!, la comadreja está contigo Potter, si esto fuera como en los viejos tiempos, seguro que Hermione escucharía también esta conversación ¿Qué crees que diría?

Que eres un miserable, y que en mi vida me volvieras a hablar, maldito hurón volador –pensé con odio.

¡No te atrevas a volver a nombrarla con tu sucia boca de Mortifago! –dijo Ron casi arrebatándole el teléfono a Harry.

Ron, tranquilo –lo detuvo Charlie y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

Tranquilo Weasley –dijo burlón Draco- ahora Potter, ¿No te parece irónico que te proponga esta alianza por la misma persona por la que nos unimos la última vez?

Solo me limito a decirte esto Malfoy, si le tocas un solo cabello a Ginny, estás muerto, y si le hiciste algo a Hermione desearas estarlo –Harry hablaba apretando los dientes y los puños, casi deshaciendo el celular.

Bien Potter, acepto, pero ya que estamos en las "advertencias", te aviso que si le sucede algo a Hermione por tu imprudencia y desconfianza, utilizare en ti todos los hechizos y maldiciones que me enseñaron los Mortifagos.

Me sorprendieron esas dos amenazas por mí, no sabía si sentirme halagada o molesta porque creyeran que necesitaba de ellos, y que no me podía cuidar yo sola.

Por otra parte, lo que Harry le dijo, me puso a pensar "Si le hiciste algo a Hermione…" ¿Y si Draco era el que me había borrado la memoria? ¿Y si el solo fingía ante el Dr. Steward y había intentado matarme? Pero… era absurdo," aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. "Después de todo, si lo había intentado, ¿Por qué llevarme luego a la clínica?"

Oí el ruido de sillas arrastrándose, y corrí al piso de arriba para que no me vieran, los oí salir de mi departamento.

Malfoy está cuidando la zona del hospital, debemos ir al café –decía Harry a los demás.

Será bueno que alguien se quede –dijo Charlie- solo por si ella viene a su departamento por algo que haya olvidado.

Es una gran idea Charlie –dijo Ron- tú quédate, nos avisas si viene, trata de detenerla.

De acuerdo –acepto el mayor de los Weasley.

Escuche los pasos de los otros cuatro bajar las escaleras a tropel, me asome por las escaleras, Charlie se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta observando por donde habían desaparecido sus hermanos. ¡Ese era el momento!

Petrificus Totalus –susurre moviendo mi varita, el encantamiento dio de lleno en su pecho, y cayó como una tabla- lo siento –le dije acercándome a él- levicorpus.

Su cuerpo se elevo unos centímetros mientras él me lanzaba miradas de asombro, entramos y lo deje sobre el sillón.

Entre a mi cuarto casi volando y comencé a buscar mi diario, después de un rato, lo encontré debajo de mi cama y lo guarde en mi bolsa.

Salí caminando más relajada y mire a Charlie, el ya comenzaba a moverse. Me sorprendí, ¡El hechizo lo debía de haber dejado paralizado más o menos media hora!, vi mi reloj, y ese lapso estaba pronto a cumplirse, ¡No imagine que me tardaría tanto!

Me acerque y le saque la varita del bolsillo, dejándola en la mesa lejos de su alcance, así me aseguraba que no podría avisar a los demás con un hechizo hasta que se pudiera mover libremente, y me daba lago de tiempo de ventaja.

Adiós Charlie –me despedí- me saludas a tu madre y a tu padre –Salí poniendo un encantamiento en la puerta para que solo se pudiera abrir por afuera, todo para retrasarlo lo máximo posible.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, apenas fijándome donde pisaba o si había alguien adelante, por eso, choque con alguien en la recibidor del edificio, y ambos caímos.

Lo siento –me disculpe sin verlo y poniéndome de pie.

No te preocupes, eso le pasa a George por andar en la luna.

Esa voz me llamo la atención, alce la vista y frente a mi estaban los dos gemelos, Fred sonriendo con burla de su hermano, y George sacudiéndose la ropa; al parecer habían regresado a mi departamento por algo.

Me tengo que ir –me excuse antes de que alguno me reconociera y salí corriendo por la calle.

¡OYE! –grito uno, pero no voltee, era mejor desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Después de haber corrido un par de calles en dirección opuesta al rumbo de mi cafetería, y en cuanto encontré un callejón vació, entre y desaparecí, reapareciendo de inmediato en mi habitación de la casa de huéspedes.

* * *

_Como ya me recordaron lo de los datos curioso de los Tiburones, aqui viene el de hoy, y serán dos =D_

_1.- ¿Sabían que los tiburones pueden percibir los diminutos choques electricos de los musculos de sus presas gracias a unos sensores que tienen en donde deberían de tener labios?... como si el resto de sus excelentemente sensibles sentidos no fueran suficientes u.U_  
_2.- ¿Sabian ustedes que el tiburon Blanco, cuando lanza la mordida, sus ojos se cubren con una membrana para protejerlos de la sangre y de los golpes de la victima? Osea, que cuando atacan, al momento de la mordida, se quedan ciegos por unos momenotos._

_Dejen Revs! ^^_


	24. Cap 24 Ron

_HOLAAAAAA!_

_Si, si, lo se xD... me tarde mucho u.U ... pero bueno, ya estoy aqui, DISFRUTENEME! ah no xD... mejor disfruten el capítulo ^^_

_**Disclaimer: personajes y partes de la historia: JK, el resto Mío =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPITULO XXIV.-

_**"Ron"**_

Deje el diario sobre los papeles de la clínica que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de checar, y me deje caer en mi cama, respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad, sentía que me había salvado por un pelo.

Mire el techo, y me perdí, lo veía con interés para distraerme y tranquilizarme, yo sabía muy bien que lo que fuera que encontrara en el diario, estaría a punto de verlo con un nuevo sentido. Poco a poco los puntos del tirol comenzaron a tomar forma.

Pasa Granger –era la voz de Draco, entre e una habitación muy familiar para mí.

Han pasado ya las tres semanas –le dije sentándome sobre mi antigua cama.

Esa habitación, era la de huéspedes de mi propia casa, cuando vivía con mis padres, y esa había sido mi cama antes de que compráramos una mas nueva para mí, lo veía divertida mientras se contemplaba en el espejo del tocador.

Lo sé, y estoy listo para que me entregues –dijo el desviando su mirada del espejo y clavándola en mi.

Sabes muy bien que no te puedo entregar Malfoy, si lo hiciera todo el mundo sabría que te ayude.

¡Era falso!, yo sabía que era falso; yo no lo quería entregar, había comenzado a apreciarlo como amigo, y no quería ser yo la que apagara la luz de su vida encerrándolo en una celda de Azkaban.

¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –me pregunto recargándose en el tocador de espaldas al espejo, y mirándome interrogante- yo te prometí que después de tres semanas me podías entregar.

¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? –le pregunte tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba que hacer.

Yo quiero ser libre Hermione, ya te lo he dicho estas tres semanas, yo quiero vivir mi vida, sentir que mi vida me pertenece a mí.

Podemos hablar con la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, en esas tres semanas me había dicho hasta el cansancio que estaba harto de ser una marioneta de todos los que le rodeaban, yo lo había escuchado y comprendido, después de todo, eso era lo que todos queríamos.

¿Para qué? Una vez confié en mi profesor predilecto y él me quito todo y me entrego a Voldemort

Su semblante se ensombreció como siempre cada que hablaba de él, de aquel que le había quitado a su familia, que le había envenenado el corazón, y que lo había torturado por no ser como él.

¡La Profesora McGonagall no es como Snape! –dije defendiéndola- ella es amable y comprensiva, y estoy segura de que te puede ayudar.

Si rechace la ayuda de Dumbledore ¿Por qué aceptaría la de McGonagall? –me pregunto fríamente.

Porque es lo mejor, además, es eso, o dejarte morir en una celda de Azkaban o en manos de los Mortifagos.

Palideció escandalosamente, cada que tocábamos el tema de los que ellos le habían hecho, el reaccionaba de la misma forma, yo trataba de comprenderle, pero no de imaginarme todo lo que había pasado en sus manos, por mi bienestar psicológico lo evitaba. Me era más que suficiente ver su rostro palidecer y el sudor frió comenzar a rodar su frente para convencerme de que había sufrido mucho.

De acuerdo –acepto dejándose vencer, se noto en su tono de voz, y en su postura, de pronto se vio muy decaído- pero hablare con ella a solas.

Si quieres yo…

¡No! –me corto- yo solo, hay cosas que no quiero que escuches.

Como quieras, le llamare para que venga lo más rápido posible –me levante y salí, dirigiéndole una última mirada de preocupación.

Ese era Draco Malfoy, una persona normal que se había metido con algo más grande que él, y que ese algo lo estaba aplastando y asfixiando lenta y dolorosamente.

Baje a la sala, donde la profesora McGonagall ya estaba. Ella había estado muy ocupada con el funeral del ex-director, pero había accedido a visitarme, según me había dicho para despejar un poco su mente.

Ella había estado ahí desde temprano, yo le había contando lo de Draco y ella estaba preocupada por mí, pero accedió a hablar con él si él accedía, para saber si era de confianza o no.

Por eso, cuando baje a decirle que él había accedido, ella subió resignada, decidida a conocer al "nuevo Malfoy" como yo se lo había descrito y decidir si era o no de confiar.

La vi desaparecer por las escaleras después de haberle indicado la habitación en la que el rubio estaba. Me quede en la sala tratando de convencerme de no subir a espiar y de no utilizar una de las orejas extensibles de Fred y George que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Para entretenerme y no pensar en la conversación de arriba, tome un cuaderno que mi madre me había regalado y comencé a hacer distintos hechizos en el, para engrosar la pasta, cambiar el diseño, en resumen, hacerlo mágico.

Al terminar luego de alrededor de 20 minutos, lo contemple satisfecha de mi creación, la portada era azul oscuro, y en el centro una hermosa nutria blanca abría y cerraba los ojos, como último toque escribí al pie mi nombre con la mejor letra que pude.

"Hermione J. Granger".

Comencé a explorar mi sala, tratando de distraerme aun con el cuadernillo en mis manos, oí ruidos que provenían de la escalera y mire; la profesora McGonagall, y Draco bajaban en completo silencio, me levante dejando el cuadernillo sobre el sillón, muerta de ganas por saber que había sucedido.

Draco se viene con migo –dijo la Profesora ante mi rostro interrogativo- Potter y Weasley no tardaran en venir a visitarte, te has desaparecido demasiado tiempo, y no lo pueden encontrar aquí.

¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? –le pregunte un poco preocupada por el rubio.

Regresara a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios mientras limpiamos su nombre, será mejor que no tengan ningún contacto.

De acuerdo –accedí mirándolo, se veía tan taciturno, que me causo ternura.

Adiós Hermione, espero verte a ti, a Harry y a Ron de regreso el primero de Septiembre –dijo la profesora dándome un beso en la frente como despedida.

Ella estaba preocupada, lo podía leer en sus ojos tras las gafas de montura cuadrada, y en la forma en que me tomaba de los hombros aprensivamente al despedirse.

Adiós Draco –me despedí, el me obsequio una mirada de despedida, y salió tras la profesora, un auto ya los esperaba afuera, los vi subir en él y cerrar la puerta, luego desaparecieron tras una esquina.

Me quede contemplando el lugar, pensando en el futuro del rubio, y en lo que le diría a Harry y a Ron para justificar mi incomunicación de esas tres semanas con ellos.

Como si hubiesen sido llamados por este pensamiento, un coche verde se estaciono donde minutos antes estuviera el de la profesora, de él salieron mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo, sonriendo y extrañados de verme en la puerta.

¡Confiésalo!, ¿Quién arruino la sorpresa? –pregunto Harry acercándose a mí a saludarme.

Me abrazo muy fuerte, y me dio un enorme beso en la mejilla

Nadie –dije sonriendo por la euforia del chico- les juro que nadie, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.

Y a pensar en nosotros –termino Ron sonriendo ampliamente.

Se acerco a mí, me tomo por la cintura, me jalo hacia él y me planto un beso en los labios.

* * *

_Jeje *cara malévola* Ahora que he vuelto, y que han leido este capítulo... va mi SUPER despedida *muajajaja*_  
_MMMMMMMMMM *pnsando* MMMMMMMMMMMMM *pensando* MMMMMMMMMMM *y sigo pensando... osea, estoy en blanco jajaja*_

_Hoy, dire una frase que cree con mi papá (único momento en la vida en que hemos creado algo además de discusiones y heridas el uno al otro u.U)_  
**_"El mundo, es demasiado grande para quedarse en un solo sitio... y muy chico para no conocerlo todo"_**


	25. Cap 25 Leyendas y Sospechas

_Bueno, ya vine *me quito mi capa de viaje* Lamento la tardanza, he estado algo ajetreada, me fui de mi hogar materno por un año (Espero mas) y el cambio de horario y toda la madre me tienen algo mareada... bueno, eso y algunos inconvenientes extras que ya ni vale la pena mencionar. Como sea, les dejo el siguiente capitulo._

_Saliro Mercury... por alguna razón, no puedo responder tu mensaje... ¿Sabes que onda? Como sea, re-bienbenida y espero seguirte leyendo por aqui ^^_

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter AC, pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo me divierto con sus marionetas._**

_**

* * *

**_

CAPITULO XXV

___**"Leyendas y Sospechas"**_

Me levante de golpe, aun podía sentir las manos de Ron en mi cintura, y sus labios contra los míos, estaba impactada, no, mejor dicho anonadada. ¡¿Yo? ¿¡Besándome con Ron como si nada!

En definitiva, decir que estaba asombrada era poco, estaba alteradísima, me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar por toda mi habitación, tocándome de vez en cuando lo labios al recordar la sensación de los suyos, el recordar su lengua tratando de profundizar el beso, un escalofrió me recorrió.

¿Por qué me había besado?

Seguía dando vueltas buscando una explicación, porque además, el beso no me parecía ajeno, lo que significaba que no era el primero, y Harry no parecía tampoco sorprendido, entonces… ¿¡Qué demonios significaba eso!

Algo dentro de mí ya lo sabía.

Seguí caminando por mi cuarto por mucho tiempo, calculo que habrían sido unas dos horas, tiempo que a mí se me hizo como 10 minutos ¡POR DIOS! Seguía consternada por haberme besado con uno de mis mejores amigos ¡¿Cómo me atreví?

Aunque… pensando como mujer, ron no besaba taaaan mal, y aun así, ese beso había despertado dulces recuerdos de unos labios delgados sobre mi cuello.

La piel se me erizo al recordarlos, y me comencé a preguntar de quien serían esos dulces labios.

Me toque donde minutos antes había sentido el contacto de los labios delgados, presione un poco, y me dolió, me acerque al espejo, quería saber porque me había dolido; me quede estática, una mancha roja resplandecía en mi cuello marcando la evidencia de un chupetón.

Me talle los ojos sin poder creérmelo, volví a fijar mi vista en mi cuello, pero no quedaba rastro alguno del chupetón. ¡Demonios! Lo único que me faltaba: ¡comenzaba a alucinar!

Me senté en mi cama de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas, tenía que distraerme en algo, o en verdad podría volverme loca, decidí que cualquier cosa que ocupara mi mente sería mejor que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Tome los papeles del buró, puse el diario de nuevo en donde estaba; me centraría en los papeles de la Clínica. Los saque del sobre esperando volver a toparme con la terrible caligrafía del doctor Steward, pero me extraño toparme con puras hojas en blanco, bueno, casi en blanco, al centro tenían una leyenda:

"Lo lamentamos, pero esta información pertenece al:

Hospital de Especialidades Clínicas Mágicas y Muggles A.C.

Por lo que la reproducción es un delito"

"La información antes aquí publicada

ha sido borrada para asegurar el secreto del paciente

y el prestigio de nuestra institución, le rogamos que no busque otra

forma de sustraer información ilegalmente de nuestras instalaciones. Pues

la próxima vez que sea sorprendido será remitido a la autoridades

correspondientes"

Mire la estúpida leyenda con los ojos muy abiertos, sentía mi sangre hervir al terminarla de leer, agarre las hojas al cerrar mi puño con saña y las avente en dirección a la puerta furiosa; -¡Mi riesgo no había valido para absolutamente nada! – pensé con amargura.

Tome la almohada des tendiendo un poco la cama, y sofoque un grito con ella, luego otro, y otro, y así perdí la cuenta de cuantos, hasta que me canse y me tranquilice un poco, estaba agotada.

Me deje caer hacia atrás, y me acomode de lado aun con la almohada apretada fuertemente contra mi pecho; me sentía frustrada, mire el reloj del buró, estaba acomodado sobre mi diario, y su luz verde brillante marcaba las 2:00 pm.

Y ese número fue lo último que vi por un tiempo de ese lugar.

Sentí algo húmedo contra mi mejilla, abrí los ojos extrañada, ya no tenía la almohada en mis brazos, y además estaba tirada a la mitad de la calle, estaba pringando ligeramente. Busque a mí alrededor apenas levantándome para ubicarme mejor. Muchas personas corrían por todos lados refugiándose de la lluvia.

Mire con más atención, no se refugiaban de la lluvia ¡Huían de los Mortifagos!, un hechizo paso sobre mi cabeza, y dio a una muchacha que estaba frente a mí, en el acto, la chica cayó al suelo, sin proferir ningún grito, la observe un poco mejor, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de horror en el rostro que lo desfiguraba notablemente.

¡Mosmordre!

Alguien grito a mi espalda, me vire rápidamente, y vi que de su varita salía una enorme calavera verde brillante que se hacía más grande con forme se elevaba, y se movía poco a poco para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de la chica en el cielo.

El Mortifago veía con satisfacción la calavera en el cielo, bajo la vista para contemplar el cuerpo de su víctima, pero nuestras miradas chocaron, su sonrisa se torció muchísimo de satisfacción.

Levanto la varita con un brillo demente en sus ojos, estaba segura de que no me había reconocido, puesto que en lugar de matarme opto por lanzarme una maldición.

¡Crucio!

El hechizo me golpeo en la espalda, el dolor era terrible, sentía que me apuñalaban mil veces con cuchillos que sentía con poco filo, incrementando el dolor, de pronto se calmo tan rápido como había llegado.

Sentía lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas, yo me había lastimado los labios al mantener mi boca cerrada con fuerza, pues no quería gritar para no llamar la atención de algún otro Mortifago que quisiera llegar a ayudar a su amigo.

¡Se me había ocurrido regresar a mi pasado en medio de una maldita batalla!, lo recordaba poco a poco, los alumnos de Hogwarts habíamos salido a dar un paseo en Hogsmeade, era otoño, casi Halloween, lo percibía por el fuerte aire que rondaba todos los rincones del pueblo.

Comencé a preguntarme donde estarían Harry y Ron, rogando porque no les hubiese pasado nada malo. ¡Sentía una maldita opresión en el pecho al pensar que podrían estar heridos, lastimados, casi muertos!, sentí un agrio alivio al pensar que no podrían estar muertos.

Aun mientras escribo esto mis manos tiemblan, y el sudor recorre mi rostro, al recordar la carcajada que el Mortifago soltó al verme caer bajo los efectos del hechizo, su risa era terrible, fría como el hielo, y cruel, muy cruel, casi sobrenatural.

¡Ese es tu merecido Asquerosa Sangre Sucia! –exclamo el Mortifago seriamente.

No se como, y no se de donde, pero saque las fuerzas para levantarme, tome mi varita de mi bolsillo, y ví a mi rival con odio y desprecio.

Esa fue la primera vez que la frase "Asquerosa Sangre Sucia" causaba en mí ese efecto de furia contenida, esas ganas de asesinar.

El haber ayudado a Draco hacia un par de meses, me había hecho reaccionar lo que ya sabía, que nadie era mejor que nadie por su sangre, y si Draco ya estaba harto de ser una marioneta de los demás, yo ya estaba harta de ser vista para abajo por un intento de ser humano como ese por mi sangre y mis padres; nunca permitiría que nadie volviera a utilizar ese término tan despectivo hacia ningún hijo de muggles, ¡NUNCA!

¡IMPEDIMENTA! –grite con furia, le hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de mi adversario, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás y caer por la fuerza del mismo.

¡HERMIONE! –Ginny llego corriendo hacia donde yo estaba- ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ, NO TARDARAN EN LLEGAR MAS MORTIFAGOS!

¿Y Harry y Ron? –le pregunte rápidamente, la pelirroja seguía sin caerme completamente en gracias, pero seguramente ella sabría algo de ellos, mientras yo los buscaba con la vista por todos lados.

No lo sé, Hermione, ¡Nos tenemos que ir!

No me esconderé si ellos no se ponen a salvo también –me impuse tercamente.

La pelirroja me vio con el entrecejo fruncido, se veía ya desesperada por mi negativa de moverme.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ GRANGER?

Me vire, Draco se acercaba corriendo con la varita en alto, su cabello escurría un poco de agua, y la blusa de su uniforme estaba manchada de lodo, o eso parecía ante la poca luz que había.

¡Lárguense de aquí las dos antes de que los Mortifagos las identifiquen! –nos grito- Serán un bonito trofeo para Voldemort.

Pero Harry y Ron, ellos…

Ellos ya están grandecitos y se pueden cuidar solitos –me corto enfurruñado- además, tienen a toda la orden cuidándolos, ustedes no, así que ¡YA LÁRGUENSE!

Draco estaba rojo de tanto gritar, así que opte mejor por no discutirle y me deje llevar por Ginny rumbo a algún escondite, íbamos lo más rápido posible sin llamar demasiado la atención, hasta que conseguimos entrar a Honeydukes y nos refugiamos con muchos otros alumnos del colegio, que habían salido igual que nosotros a pasear.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? –me pregunto Ginny por lo bajo en cuanto hubiésemos encontrado un buen lugar al fondo apartadas del resto, que estaban más preocupados por ver lo que sucedía fuera del local que en las conversaciones ajenas.

¿Qué fue qué? –le pregunte buscando la cabeza de Harry y Ron entre los estudiantes que se habían refugiado ahí.

¡Malfoy!, Nos cubrió mientras escapábamos, ¡Le obedeciste!

¿Y?

Ella me miro abriendo mucho los ojos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que Ginny sospecho de mí, ella fue la primera persona que luego se entero de que había rescatado a Draco.

Hermione, a mi no me engañas –dijo seriamente- ese de allá afuera no era el Draco Malfoy del año pasado, ya no te molesta, ya casi no se mete con nadie, y aunque Harry y Ron crean que es porque se siente derrotado, y lo quieran matar cada que lo ven, yo me he dado cuenta que ha cambiado de cierto modo, está muy distante, se la vive en su mundo.

"Además no soy la única, lo han notado muchas chicas de Ravenclaw que me lo han comentado ¡Incluso Luna se dio cuenta! Tú te traes algo, y espero de verdad que no sea lo que creo

¿Qué no sea que Ginebra? –le pregunte fríamente, no me sentía de humor para sus frases encubiertas.

¡Hermione! No te lo diré –dijo negando con fuerza con la cabeza- te enojarías si me equivocara.

Se me quedo viendo fijamente tratando de leer mis pensamientos, me alegre de que no pudiera hacerlo, porque si no me habría descubierto, y se habría armado la gorda.

Entonces, deja de imaginar cosas.

Me iba a replicar algo, pero la puerta se abrió con fuerza, provocando que todos ahogaran un grito al mismo tiempo, Ginny y yo volteamos a ver con las varitas en la mano apuntándole a los recién llegados.

Eran dos figuras altas, cubiertas pon capas negras y largas, parecían buscar a alguien entre los rostros que nos encontrábamos resguardados en la dulcería.

Se quitaron las capuchas y Ginny y yo soltamos un grito agudo de impresión.

Frente a nosotras, sanos y salvo estaban Harry y Ron, que con nuestro grito voltearon a vernos, en su rostro se reflejo inmediata tranquilidad, seguramente la misma que en el nuestro al reconocerlos. Se acercaron a nosotras y nos abrazaron con fuerza.

Debemos irnos –nos dijo Harry en voz baja- hay que ir al castillo por si los Mortifagos intentan atacarlo.

Vamos –dijo Ginny de inmediato.

Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con los estudiantes que se quedan? –les pregunte un poco aprensiva, me preocupaban los alumnos de tercero y cuarto, pero también me preocupaba Draco, que seguía ahí afuera.

Hay gente de la Orden que vigila el lugar –me explico rápido y por lo bajo Ron para convencerme- no perdamos el tiempo, Harry y Ginny ya se adelantaron, ¡Vamos!

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, nos arrastramos por unas escaleras que daban al sótano, yo lo seguía por inercia, mi mente estaba en medio de la batalla con un chico de cabellos rubios que estaba luchando mientras yo me escapaba cobardemente.

¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque demonios me seguía preocupando por esa serpiente que no sabía hacer otra cosa que escupir veneno? -Por qué no siempre escupía veneno- me conteste a mí misma, haciendo que mi irritación aumentara más y más.

De pronto, choque con la espalda de Ron, casi caigo, pero él me alcanzo a detener.

Herm, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraída –me dijo algo preocupado.

Estoy bien –le dije torpemente mientras me ponía de pie, no era el lugar ni el momento para que me preguntara eso- es solo que me siento un poco preocupada por todo lo que está pasando –mentí rápidamente.

¡APÚRENSE! –nos grito Harry, él y Ginny ya casi no se veían por el estrecho pasadizo que atravesábamos.

Seguimos corriendo por un rato más a lo largo del túnel, Harry y Ron llevaban sus varitas en alto para alumbrar el camino.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino después de haber corrido por alrededor de una hora, Harry se adelanto, desapareciendo tras una rendija de luz, luego se asomo para ayudar a Ginny a salir, luego me tendió la manos a mí y salí.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos del colegio, Ron salía con dificultad de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, corrimos hacia el vestíbulo, mandando a todos los alumnos que nos encontrábamos en el camino a que fueran a sus salas comunes y se quedaran ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

Salimos por la puerta principal, y lo que vimos fue escalofriante, a mi aun se me pone la piel de gallina.

Cruzando el lago, se veían destellos de chispas de los hechizos lanzados a diestra y siniestra; enormes calaveras se reflejaban en el lago, estaban sobre el pueblo como distintivo de la muerte; había algunas casas del pueblo en llamas.

Hasta nosotros llegaban los gritos que la gente prorrumpía al verse alcanzado por un crucio, o algún otro hechizo, al igual que risas crueles y frías, risas intimidantes que cortaban la noche como un cuchillo la carne.

Comencé a temblar de la impresión, sentí el brazo de Ron sobre mis hombros tratando de reconfortarme, hace algún tiempo, con ese gesto me hubiese puesto a llorar en sus brazos buscando que me reconfortara de verdad, pero en esa ocasión no podía, sentía una enorme barrera que nos separaba, que nos alejaba aunque estuviésemos juntos.

Yo no podía separar la vista del terrible espectáculo que tenía enfrente, mi vista se centraba sobre todo en las marcas tenebrosas que iluminaban el cielo con su enfermizo tono verde, rogando a dios que ninguna de ellas flotara sobre el cadáver de una adolescente de rubios cabellos y ojos grises apagados.

Hay que volver –le dije a los otros nerviosa.

¿Estás loca Hermione?, McGonagall nos mando aquí –dijo Harry.

No, ella los mando a ustedes –dije fuera de mi- yo no tengo por qué seguir ordenes que no me dieron directamente. –dije soltándome de Ron.

Pero Hermy –dijo Ginny tomándome del brazo para detenerme.

¡Pero nada, voy a volver con o sin ustedes!

Me encamine hacia la batalla, tenía los puños cerrados, y mi corazón palpitaba a mil, no se me hacia justo estar a salvo mientras decenas de personas estuvieran siendo atacadas frente a mis ojos, ¡Y yo sin hacer absolutamente nada!

Oí que alguien corría hacia mí, mire rápidamente sobre mi hombro, era Ron, que trataba de darme alcance, aun tenia la varita que no había guardado desde el túnel.

¡HERMIONE, REGRESA! –me grito.

YA DIJE QUE NO –le grite aun más alto, pues no lo veía de frente, yo continuaba mi camino hacia el pueblo.

Entonces, tendrás que perdonarme –dijo seriamente, me vire para verle, pero el ya tenía preparada la varita en la mano, y apenas alcance a ver como la movía mientras gritaba -¡Desmaius!

Sentí como era golpeada en el pecho por el hechizo, el mundo se oscureció, y solo sentí como caía en el pasto húmedo.

* * *

_Hoy no tengo dato simple ni nada así, no me siento bien... pero les traigo dos la proxima vez =D_

_Cuidense, dejen Revs y gracias por leer ^^_


	26. Cap 26 El Susurro de los Libros

_HUUUY este capitulo esta que ardeeee... personalmente, es de mis favoritos, jajaja. Es patetico lo que la gente hace cuando cree que nadie lo ve u.u  
¿Que creeen? Mañana me mudo de nuevo xD... ¡Así es! Me mudo de nuevo... prefiero eso a seguir durmiendo en un catre xD... no es que sea remilgos, pero luego de unos días cansa y para mi que el sueño es tan importante... pos mas._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus Revs, de verdad que el recibirlos es lo que nos anima a los escritores a seguir publicando =D_

**_DISCLAIMER.- Ya saben toda esa basura de lo que pertenece a JK (Osea, Harry y sus camaradas) y lo que es mío (por que tambien merezco algo de credito)_**

_**

* * *

**_

CAPITULO XXVI

___**"El Susurro de los Libros"**_

Abrí los ojos, estaba en la enfermería del colegio y era de noche. Corrí las cortinas de mi cama para ver mejor el lugar, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, la noche era hermosa.

Me levante con cuidado, tenía puesto aun mi uniforme y mi capa, me sobre puse mis zapatos que estaban a lado de esta. Me extraño tanto silencio, no se oía ni un solo ruido, bueno, solo el de mis pasos contra el suelo de mármol de la enfermería.

Camine rumbo a la ventana, tenía curiosidad de ver algo, la luna, si, el rostro pálido de la luna me llamaba, y yo no podía contenerme.

Me asome, vi a lo lejos el pueblo, aun flotaba sobre él una de las enormes marcas tenebrosas de la batalla, que mientras la veía desapareció tras un destello de luz escarlata.

Las construcciones que se habían quemado aun soltaban al aire una columna de humo muy oscuro, alcanzaba a divisar muchas personas moviéndose por todo el pueblo, y por parte de los terrenos del castillo.

Al parecer, habían logrado controlar el ataque de los Mortifagos, pero entonces, ¿Qué habría pasado con los muertos? Un dolor en mi pecho me recordó un par de ojos grises ¿Qué habría sido de Draco? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría herido, vivo… muerto?

¡¿Muerto? No, él no podía estar muerto, no merecía estar muerto, él solo se había equivocado, nada más. Sentí que las fuerzas se me iban con solo la idea, no me imaginaba que sucedería si fuera cierta. Opte por salir a buscar noticias de él, si me quedaba ahí nunca descubriría que había sucedido.

Me calce bien los zapatos y salí de la enfermería lo mas silenciosamente que pude, una vez afuera decidí ir a mi sala común, seguramente Harry y Ron sabrían quienes habrían muerto.

Si estaban tristes habría muerto algún conocido, o alguien de los nuestros; si estaban felices, habrían terminado o capturado a algún Mortifago, ahora que si estaban radiantes de júbilo, algo malo le habría sucedido a Draco.

Sonreí ante tal idea, pensar que el año anterior yo habría estado igual o más feliz que ellos dos si algo malo le hubiese sucedido a Draco, aunque pensándolo bien, si algo malo le hubiese sucedido el año pasado se lo habría tenido bien merecido.

Llegue a la entrada de la sala, estuve a punto de entrar cuando un fugaz pensamiento atravesó mi mente: ¿Y si Harry y Ron se enojaban al verme fuera de la enfermería? O algo peor ¿Y si comenzaban a sospechar algo extraño por culpa de Ginny?

Me mordí el labio soltándolo de inmediato, ese era un maldito habito que no me podía quitar, a pesar de tenerlo lastimado por no haber gritado esa tarde; me di media vuelta tratando de pensar a donde podría ir.

Tal vez me podía encaminar al despacho del a directora, pero seguramente ella no estaría en el, seguramente seguiría apoyando en el pueblo…

Comencé a vagar por los pasillos pensando en con quien podría acudir para buscar información, y deshacerme de sospechas.

Mis pies me guiaron a la biblioteca, ese era mi templo, el lugar al que siempre acudía cuando quería pensar, me sorprendí al ver la puerta entreabierta, ¡Por dios! Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, la biblioteca no debería de estar abierta a esa hora.

Me asome con cuidado y en silencio, y camine por los pasillos; todo estaba oscuro, con excepción de las zonas que se alumbraban por la luz nocturna que se colaba por las ventanas que no tenían las cortinas corridas.

Saque mi varita del bolsillo interior de mi capa, mis manos comenzaban a sudar mientras apresaban con fuerza la varita.

¡Vamos! Hay que decírselo al mundo –decía una voz femenina tras la estantería frente a la que estaba parada yo.

No debía escuchar, yo lo sabía, por ser premio Anual, los podía reprender y bajar puntos, pero yo quería escuchar la contestación de la otra persona, eso me serviría para distraerme un poco.

Sabes que no podemos, ella no lo soportaría.

La voz de Ron contesto a la insistente chica, me quede estática, eso sirvió para que no notaran mi presencia, me hice un par de pasos para atrás, ocultándome en la oscuridad, ahora si me interesaba saber que sucedía, me recargue en la pared para ponerme cómoda y puse atención en lo que se decía.

No te entiendo, ¿Por qué la proteges si ya no la quieres?

¡Yo si la quiero! -exclamo el- la quiero mucho, pero no me imagino una vida completa con ella, y no la quiero lastimar.

¡Ronald! –le reprocho- Será peor para ella, de todos modos se va a enterar.

Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie –espeto el bajando al voz.

¡Yo no le diré a nadie! Pero ella lo sabrá, solo a ti se te ocurre querer ocultarle algo a ella.

No lo sabrá, hemos sido muy cuidadosos, ninguno de los dos lo sabrá.

Y, ¿Por qué me citaste hoy aquí en la biblioteca? Sabes que a ella le gusta mucho venir acá.

Hoy es perfecto, este lugar siempre esta vació, y nadie nos vera, además, ella está en la enfermería y no saldrá hasta mañana en la noche.

Si al principio de la conversación hubiese creído que no hablaban de mí, la última frase del pelirrojo me hubiese desmentido, nadie mas estaba en la enfermería, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Me pregunte tratando de darle una última oportunidad de duda a Ron, que deshecho sin saberlo.

Oí ruidos y me puse más atenta que antes, Ron apareció frente a mí de la mano de la chica que no alcance a distinguir, como si el destino quisiera probar mis nervios de por sí ya alterados por la ignorancia de la situación de Draco.

Ron detuvo a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente, por un momento, recordé cuando me beso en mi casa de la misma forma, ella al igual que yo sé dejo llevar, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

Ahogue un grito por la impresión, en menos de un día había vivido el inicio, el intermedio y el final de mi noviazgo con Ron, un noviazgo que al parecer había durado algunos meses.

Juraría haber escuchado mi corazón palpitar con fuerza por la impresión, como si tratara abandonar mi pecho, trataba de tranquilizarlo, cosa bastante difícil, cuando te está a punto de romper el tímpano de lo fuerte que tú misma lo escuchas; Si Ron me escuchaba se armaría un verdadero drama, y yo no me quería ver humillada ante la extraña.

Permanecieron besándose un rato mas hasta que ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo fuera de la biblioteca, me asome detrás de la estantería para ver si ya habían salido, o si se habían detenido otra media hora a besarse junto a la puerta, me alegre de verlos salir olvidándose de cerrar la puerta.

Solté un profundo suspiro, no sabía cómo sentirme, si bien era cierto que yo no sentía más allá de una excelente amistad por Ron, me dolía que él no me lo hubiese aclarado, y que fuera tan cobarde como para mantener una relación con alguien más a mis espaldas.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? El debería de saber que yo lo habría comprendido, me sentía herida en mi orgullo.

Camine fuera de la biblioteca con cuidado y baje por un pasadizo del quinto piso a las mazmorras con la esperanza de toparme a algún estudiante de Slytherin fuera de su sala común y poder bajarle puntos, que me insultase y así yo poder gritarle.

Es patético lo que nos hace sentirnos mejor cuando estamos heridos. Si se me hubiese dado la oportunidad de gritarle a Ron todo lo que le quería gritar y además hacerle sentir miserable, yo la habría aceptado con los brazos abiertos, pero ya en el momento hubiese callado y me descargaría con alguien más.

Ahora sonrío con esta idea, pero en ese momento, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tristeza e indignación al sentirme utilizada por Ron.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Ron ocultando todo eso? ¿Desde hacía cuanto, me besaba y abrazaba sin sentir un verdadero sentimiento de amor hacía mi? ¿Hacía cuanto que ya no me quería, que ya no me veía como la única chica en el mundo? ¿Hacía cuanto que yo hacía lo mismo?

Si bien era cierto que yo no le había puesto el cuerno, hacía tiempo que yo ya no estaba enamorada de Ron, y que estaba con él para no romperle el corazón, y para no estar sola, desgraciadamente, Ron se había vuelto mi "Peor es nada".

¿Qué haría yo en su lugar? ¿Qué haría si alguien más me gustaba pero yo estuviera con Ron? ¿Se lo diría? ¡Claro que no!, la idea era ridícula, No se lo diría directamente, Ron se enojaría y exasperaría y me dejaría de hablar por el resto de nuestras vidas.

O tal vez no, tal vez la reaccionaria del mismo modo en que yo reaccionaba en ese momento, tal vez reaccionaría tranquilo y sereno, y al final me diría: "No te preocupes Hermy, yo te quiero, y estaré de acuerdo con tu decisión, porque te quiero y te respeto tanto o más que a mí mismo".

* * *

_Veamooooooos... ¿Que dato curioso tengo ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaa?_  
_Bueno, no tengo ninguno, así que ire a San Google para informarme de alguno, jajaja... es lo que pasa cuando estas lejos de la TV por tanto tiempo xD._

_Huy, ¿Sabian que no se en que mentada alfombra Roja, Emma Watson fue calificada como la mejor vestida?... y Rupert quedo creo que en 4to lugar seguido de Daniel xD_

_Ya lo tengo! Estaba leyendo algo sobre que los Mosquitos tienen dientes, y me acorde... ¿Sabían ustedes que el Dragon de Comodo, además de ser el "Dinosaurio" mas grande de hoy en día, tiene además una mordida letal toque o no un organo vital? Eso es por que en los dientes hay tal cantidad de bacterias que con solo una mordida, la herida se infecta y causa la muerte a largo plazo (o no tan largo)... ¡Y eso no es lo más curioso! ¡Lo mas curioso, es que ese sistema es la primera arma biologica de la HISTORIA! comenzada con el Tiranosaurio Rex._

_Y el segundo... no se si sea cierto o no, pero Ah! como me reí xD:  
En la antigua Inglaterra la gente no podía tener sexo sin contar con la autorizacion del Rey (a menos que se tratase de la familia real), asi que cuando la gente quería tener un hijo, debían de solicitar un permiso al monarca, quien les entregaba una placa que debían de colgar afuera de su puerta mientras tenían relaciones, la cual citaba: "Fornication Under Consent of the King" (FUCK). Ese, al parecer, es el origen de la famosa palabra xD... Repito, no se que tan cierto sea, pero de que me reí, me reí, jajaja._


	27. Cap 27 Rondas Nocturnas

_Jajaja... eso Explica por que AMo el chocolate xD... mi corazón es sencillo de conquitar xD._

_¿Alguien ha probado el Chocolate relleno de Yogurt de Fresa? Es una de las cosas mas delciosas de este mundo... creanme es DE-LI-CIO-SO. Por cierto... comenzare a hacer recolecta de ese chocolate jajaja... lo siento, pero me gusto mucho, y ya no encuentro en ninguna $&$## tienda y/o Mercado la marca que em gusto ¬¬ ... hoy compre otra, espero sea bueno u.U_

_Bueno, bueno, ya les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrutenlo muchísimo, okaS?... Olh, y amen a Draco xD_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes y entorno, de JK, Historia, originalmente y por siempre, mía.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__CAPITULO XXVII.- "Rondas Nocturnas"

Solté un enorme suspiro, me apoye en la pared y me deje resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, estaba sentada frente a una antorcha en las mazmorras, aun no tengo idea de cómo llegue ahí, pero contemplaba el fuego embelesada, que saltaba alegremente por toda la antorcha iluminando todo a su alrededor.

Otro suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, cuando reía, cuando me corregía si me equivocaba en algún termino de Quidditch, oírlo meter la pata siempre que hablaba sobre las relaciones amorosas ajenas, verlo intentar hablar con la boca llena de comida en las cenas del gran comedor…

Sonreí tristemente al recordarlo, mis ojos se humedecían al recordar su sonrisa, mis ojos me picaban y molestaban, y aun así, ninguna lágrima quería salir de ellos, era como si tuvieran miedo de hacer el recorrido a lo largo de mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla.

Seguramente, el mismo miedo que yo tenía que llegara la mañana siguiente, ¿Podría besar a Ron después de lo que acababa de ver? No, era obvio que no podría, sentiría que me traicionaba a mí misma, tenía verdadero pánico, y no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Esa era una excelente pregunta, ¿Cómo reaccionar? Sería mejor gritarle que era un desgraciado por haberme engañado, o mejor hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, y esperar a que el confesara lo que había hecho, y quien era la chica.

Pero no, yo conocía a Ron, y él no lo haría, no se atrevería a decirme que me había engañado frente a mis narices, el no lo haría si no se le obligaba a hacerlo.

Me sentía muy inquieta, así que decidí dejar de atosigarme he ir a hablar directamente con Ron, si no me terminaría comiendo mis propias uñas.

Me levante y respire profundamente un par de veces para tomar valor y me encamine a la sala común. El pelirrojo debía de llegar en algún momento para dormir un poco; llegue antes de lo que hubiera deseado, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y una vez que yo tomaba una, no me la quitaban de la cabeza tan fácilmente.

Dije la contraseña "Churrería" y entre, me senté en uno de los sillones y avive las llamas casi ya extintas. Estaba concentrada en eso, cuando note algo, un pequeño destello azul me llamo la atención.

Casi me da un infarto cuando me tope con mi pequeño cuaderno debajo de una mesa, lo agarre rápidamente rogando porque nadie lo hubiese visto ¡Pero qué tonta! Recordé aliviada al recordar que yo le había puesto un hechizo para que solo yo lo pudiera abrir.

Pero ¿Quién lo habría bajado? Esa mañana yo lo había dejado en mi cuarto, bajo mi almohada, eso si se me hacía raro. Me senté de nuevo en uno de los sillones, uno que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apenas me había acomodado, escuche que el retrato se abría y a dos personas gritar.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –era la voz de Ginny, sonaba muy molesta- ¡ELLA ESTA EN LA ENFERMERÍA POR TU CULPA! ¡MIENTRAS TU TE REVUELCAS CON UNA ZORRA!

-No digas eso de Susan –dijo sombríamente Ron.

-¡NO DIGO MAS QUE LA VERDAD!, ES INCREÍBLE, TANTO TU COMO ELLA TIENE PAREJA.

-Ginny, tranquila –dijo de pronto Harry a su novia.

Mientras tanto, yo no me movía, había descubierto la identidad de la chica y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente arrepintiéndome de haber salido esa noche, y rogando para que no me notaran.

-¡NO TE PONGAS DE SU LADO! HERMIONE TAMBIÉN ES TU AMIGA

-No es por eso, es solo que no quiero que toda la torre se entere de lo que paso, de lo que está pasando –dijo seriamente Harry.

-ARREGLAREMOS ESTO DESPUÉS RONALD –grito por ultimo Ginny, y oí como sus ligeros pasos desaparecían por las escaleras y luego como se azotaba una puerta.

-Ahora si la hiciste –dijo Harry después de que el retumbar del ruido de la puerta cesara.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –pregunto Ron, se escuchaba preocupado- Ginny nos vio, y le dirá a Hermione mañana a primera hora.

-Y te lo tendrás bien merecido –dijo secamente Harry- sabes que eres mi amigo, pero Hermione también lo es, y no es justo que juegues con ella.

-Lo sé.

-Entretendré a Ginny mañana hasta la tarde, a las 12 en punto iremos a la enfermería, y espero que ya hayas hablado con Hermione, y le hayas confesado todo…

-Pero Harry, no puedo, eso la destruiría –le interrumpió Ron.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees

-Harry, eres mi amigo, ¡Apóyame!

-Porque soy tu amigo te doy tiempo, así que mejor piensa en lo que le dirás y como se lo dirás.

Oí a Harry subir por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, y después de unos minutos Ron lo siguió; me quede en el mismo sitio hasta estar segura que no volverían.

Solté un profundo suspiro decayendo mi estado de ánimo, yo estaba dispuesta a hablar con Ron esa misma noche, pero por desgracia, los nuevos eventos parecían conspirar para hacerme esperar y pensar.

Pensar era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento, pensar en lo que haría, en lo que pasaría, en cómo me lo diría Ron, era odioso que me obligara a hacer aquello que no quería

Salí de la sala meditabunda, la señora gorda me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, y aprovecho para regañarme por todo el escándalo que habían ocasionado mis amigos.

La mire interrogante, esa mirada era más para mí que para ella, pero funciono para que se callara ¿Quiénes sabrían lo de Ron y Susan? Seguramente ya todos los cuadros del castillo estarían bien enterados, mis sospechas se creyeron confirmadas cuando pase junto a un cuadro en el que había dos señoras asomadas por un balcón.

Se me hizo extraño que estuviesen despiertas a esa hora, pero ya que lo estaban, aprovechaban para cuchichear. No sé si mi imaginación estaba muy excitada o de verdad sucedió, pero sentía que sus miradas se clavaba en mi mientras pasaba.

¿Qué me ven? -les pregunte molesta por sus miradas- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Se callaron al instante, una de ellas, la que parecía más joven quería decir algo, pero su compañera la cayó con una mirada.

Si había algo que me molestara, era que alguien supiera algo que yo no, sobre todo cuando ese algo era sobre mí, en ese momento sentía como si todo el castillo lo supiera y se riera de mí a mis espaldas. Di la media vuelta y seguí caminando con los puños cerrados alejándome del cuadro, las tipas habían vuelto a susurrar entre ellas.

Hay algo raro en mí, yo al contrario del resto de los prefectos y premios anuales, disfrutaba mucho de las rondas nocturnas, me encantaba estar sola en la noche, acompañada solo por el silencio, la luna y la estrellas, que parecían velar el sueño de todos; con el aire frió inundando cada oscuro y recóndito rincón del castillo. Ese era el momento preciso para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Me asome por una de las enormes ventanas del pasillo del primer piso, la noche estaba en calma, ni si quiera había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid, seguramente después de todo el relajo que habían armado los Mortifagos, en ese momento la mayoría estaría descansando un poco.

Me dieron unas enormes ganas de salir al lago, a caminar junto a su tranquila superficie, y a despejarme un poco la mente, pero de inmediato comprendí que ya tentaba demasiado a mi suerte al haberme salido de la enfermería y andar rondando por el castillo.

Abrí un pasaje que estaba junto a las escaleras y entre en él, el pasaje tenía una enorme resbaladilla junto a unas escaleras idénticas a las exteriores, usaría el pasaje para bajar a las mazmorras sin ser vista.

Me deje ir por la resbaladilla hasta que se termino, salí por el pasaje, vi a mi alrededor, estaba en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras. ¿Por qué había ido ahí de nuevo? Aun no lo sé, supongo que porque el lugar tan desolado me hacía sentir muy segura, no lo sé, pero sabía que no había ningún lugar tan solo y lúgubre de noche que las mazmorras: era el sitio ideal para mí en ese momento.

Ahora que lo razono, también pude haber ido a la sala de lo Menesteres, pero en realidad no tenía muy buenos recuerdo de dicho lugar, no después de que Dumbledore hubiese muerto por la existencia de esta.

Me volví a dejar caer en el suelo, dejando el pasadizo a mi derecha; me percate de que aun llevaba mi diario en mi mano, lo contemple tristemente eso debía ser una señal, ese sería uno de los mejores momento para escribir.

Busque en mis bolsillos, no encontré ninguna pluma, pero si una varita de regaliz, que de inmediato transforme en un lápiz.

Me desfogue escribiendo todo lo que quería y necesitaba, todo lo que sentí, la contrariedad que inundaba mi alma, la furia contenida, total, todo lo que necesitaba escribir y que ya he relatado aquí.

Comencé a llorar, la frustración invadía mi ser, y en tanto más escribía, mas lloraba, me sentía muy humillada por la acción de Ron, sentía mi orgullo completamente destruido.

Cuando por fin termine, comencé a escuchar pasos acercándose a mí, me acurruque para esconderme entre las sombras, tontamente, pero así de menos podría simular que me habría desmayado. La persona se sentó a mi izquierda, no pude evitarlo, la curiosidad me gano, así que ladee ligeramente la cabeza para descubrir a mi compañero.

Cuando lo vi de reojo, me tope con un par de ojos grises, que me miraban con preocupación, no pude evitar sentir mi cara caliente, síndrome exacto de que me estaría sonrojando por verme encontrada por la persona que yo había salido a buscar.

¿Qué haría Draco ahí a esas horas? Me preguntaba extrañada, de pronto, sentí su brazo pasar sobre mis hombros, y estrecharlos contra su pecho. Ese gesto, ese gesto que hacia un par de horas Ron había hecho y no me había causado ninguna reacción, en ese momento me movió todo en mi interior.

Antes de si quiera pensarlo ya lo estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras volvía a llorar, el también me abrazo para darme ánimos y apoyo moral, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que tan agradecida me sentí con él en ese momento, le agradecía el abrazo, la compañía, el hecho de que no preguntara nada, que se limitara a estar con migo en ese momento, a acompañarme en silencio.

Así precisamente era el Draco que yo había conocido en las vacaciones, no preguntaba, prefería esperar a que se le contaran las cosas.

Después de un rato, en el que me hube tranquilizado, el me alejo un poco de si, lo justo para verme a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto, esa fue la primera vez que en sus ojos pude leer la preocupación, pero me puedo jactar de que no fue la última.

-No -le respondí un poco mormada- no lo estoy

Otro silencio, pero un silencio comprensivo, de compañía, de hermandad, de respeto, un silencio que solo había vivido en la presencia del rubio.

Nos miramos un rato, hablando sin palabras, el me decía que todo estaría bien, que no importaba lo que hubiese pasado, que yo era fuerte y podría sobrevivir a cualquier inclemencia que la vida me pusiera enfrente.

Yo le decía… no, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que le decía con mi mirada, pero estoy segura de que el comprendía la idea del porque de mi estado tan deprimente en ese momento.

Fue cuando tome la decisión, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, gritarlo en frente de alguien, si bien era cierto que mi diario me había ayudado a desahogarme, no me sentía completamente satisfecha que si hubiese hablado con alguien, alguien que me contestara, me abrazara, y me reconfortara; que me ayudara a sentirme mejor.

-Ron –murmure por lo bajo, apenándome del hecho de que estuviera llorando por mi novio frente a un casi extraño.

-¿Qué te hizo nena? –me pregunto suavemente para no presionarme demasiado.

-Esta con Susan Bones –logre decir bajando cada vez más la voz y entre hipidos.

Me miro sorprendido y me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-Pero es solo un rumor, no debes creerlo, además, Weasley sería más idiota de lo que siempre creí si dejara ir al mujerón que tengo enfrente.

-No es un rumor –dije secándome las lagrimas con el dorso de mi capa- yo los vi.

-¡Oh! –dijo mirándome compasivamente- si quieres, lo puedo mandar golpear, o lo golpeo yo mismo, le tengo ganas desde hace bastante tiempo –dijo sobando su barbilla con una mano.

Lo mire asustada, pero él estaba sonriendo hacía mi, solo lo había dicho de broma. El sabía que yo quería a Ron, y dudo que le pusiera un dedo encima sin que yo lo quisiera.

-Déjalo –le dije secamente- mañana va a hablar con migo.

Me miro sorprendido ante tal afirmación, le sonreí levemente y me puse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya me tengo que regresar a la enfermería, tratare de dormir. Mañana me espera un muy largo día – suspire.

-¿Quieres que este contigo?

-No, soy más fuerte de lo que crees –dije recordando lo que Harry le había dicho a Ron de mí, me comencé a alejar de Draco.

-Lo sé, pero estas desorientada –dijo alcanzándome, yo lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, y justo cuando iba a hablar, me puso el dedo índice en los labios y prosiguió. –Tienes que volver por el mismo pasadizo por el que llegaste.

Me tomo por los hombros, y me encamino justo al lugar de donde nos habíamos levantado, me acompaño hasta la entrada de la enfermería, donde me dio un beso en la frente deseándome suerte y se fue.

* * *

_Para complementar el dato del chocolate de Pabajii nos dejo tan amablemente._

_¿Sabían ustedes que: la creación del chocolate como lo conocemos hoy en día fue un accidente? ¡así es! y además, fue en Europa (creo Suiza) donde se creo, no en México como la mayoría de la gente cree. Pues en México lo que se tomaba, era la grasa del Cacao, que por si sola es demasiado amarga. El Chocolate como tal, fue inventado en Europa mezclando esa grasa con leche (en México ya se hacía eso) pero agregandole además, azucar para contrarestar el sabor amargo... el accidente ocurrio por que el azucar fue agregada sin querer por un descuido, jajaja._

_Oh, y además, las envoluras doradas que la mayoría de los buenos chocolates tienen, se debe a que Moctezuma, solía beber la cocoa, en una copa completamente de Oro que era usada unica y exclusivamente para eso... como nota, lo bebía antes de ir a "cuchiplanchar" xD... y el no necesitaba el letrero, jajaja._

_Dejen Revs! =D_


	28. Cap 28 Rosas

_HOLA! Antes que nada: **LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto en colgar el siguiente capitulo, pero he estado atareada con muchas cosas, y miuch agente me ahce enojar y el idioma es un problema y mi curso y me hacen enojar y... bueno, escusas son un montón, pero lo importante, es que **POR FIN** traje el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho._

_De nuevo, Lamento mucho la tradanza._

**_Disclaimer: Personajes: JK Rowlin, Historia Mía, yttraducción... ah, no, esperen este es el idioma original xD_**

_**

* * *

******_

CAPITULO XXVIII

_**"Rosas" **_

Me recosté en mi cama pensativamente, había sido una noche demasiado ajetreada, y me encontraba completamente exhausta no solo física, sino que también psicológicamente.

Bien, ve el lado positivo, no todos los días descubres a tu novio poniéndote el cuerno, escuchas que lo van a obligar a hablar contigo, y además un "casi" extraño te consuela, cosa que debería de haber hecho tu mejor amiga o amigo –dije por lo bajo, acompañando estas palabras con la sonrisa mas irónica que pude hacer.

Me sentía triste, ya había pasado el enfado, ya solo me sentía triste, me dormí pensando en que era lo mejor, que no me podría enfrentar a Ron al día siguiente si de pronto me encontrara furiosa, por que comenzaría a gritar y terminaríamos verdaderamente peleados.

Me desperté con el primer rayo de sol dándome directamente en los ojos encegueciéndome, me cubrí con la sabana molesta, molesta porque el mentado pedazo de sabana no me cubría lo suficiente del sol, que le traspasaba con demasiada facilidad.

Señorita Granger –oí la voz de le Señora Ponfrey mientras me sentí sacudida ligeramente- será mejor que se levante.

No quiero –dije bajito acurrucándome mejor en la cama- es muy temprano

Debe tomar su medicamento y su desayuno –insistió dejando de moverme.

Está bien –dije dándome por vencida.

Solo me hube acomodado en la cama, y la enfermera ya tenía listas las pociones que debía tomar. La observe un par de segundos para no parecer grosera, tenia los labios fuertemente apretados parecía verdaderamente furiosa, no me podía imaginar por que estaría ten sacada de quicio, ella una mujer que generalmente inspiraba tranquilidad.

Pronto mi duda se libero cuando la escuche estallar por lo bajo contra Ron.

Ese joven Weasley, no debería de hechizar a nadie, ¡Aunque tenga autorización!, es muy irresponsable de Minerva el dejarlos usar la magia de una forma tan irresponsable ¡Mira que equivocarse en un hechizo tan sencillo como un Desmaius! No me imagino como pasó su TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sonreí ante el monologo en contra de Ron de la Sra. Ponfrey, sentía, una especie de satisfacción malévola al notar que alguien más tenia carrilla contra el pelirrojo, aunque solo fuera una carrilla que se terminaría en cuanto yo saliera de la Enfermería, no importaba. Seguí escuchando a la enfermera oculta tras la taza en la que la Sra. Ponfrey había mezclado la poción con te.

Y luego –agrego sin darse cuenta que la estaba escuchando- tengo a esta chico que se siente mal, menos mal que no despertara hasta dentro de un rato.

¿Chico? Busque a alguien más en el lugar, y me tope con una cama con las cortinas cerradas casi al fondo de la enfermería. La mire con curiosidad preguntándome quien sería aquel que escucharía mi rompimiento con Ron, pero decidí no saberlo, así que no le pregunte nada a la enfermera.

¿Se puede?

Le enfermera y yo nos volteamos, en la puerta estaba Ron, de pie con los brazos en la espalda, perecía un tanto nervioso, la Sra. Ponfrey lo vio reprobatoriamente, pero aun así le dejo entrar y se retiro a su despacho.

¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto Ron por lo bajo apenas se hubo acercado.

"¡De la chingada IMBECIL! Anoche me entere que me ponías el cuerno, y que hoy me ibas a dar una excusa seguramente ¡estúpida e idiota!" Pensé agriamente sin verle si quiera.

Creo que bien –le conteste sin verle a los ojos, pero si a la cara.

Te traje flores –dijo después de un largo silencio.

Hizo un movimiento con la varita, y de ella salió un hermoso ramo de rosas de todos los colores menos rojas, cosa que note de inmediato y con irritación "valla, de menos puedes realizar bien este tipo de hechizos" pensé de nuevo agriamente.

¿A que se deben? –pregunte secamente clavando la vista en las Rosas.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de agarrar el ramo y golpear con el a Ron hasta que la última Rosa quedara sin un solo pétalo!, pero me contuve, me contuve por el bien de mi orgullo y honor.

Solo creí que te gustarían.

Puso las flores junto a mí al ver que yo no las tomaba entre mis brazos; comenzó a estrujarse las manos nerviosamente haciendo que mis nervios se dispararan de una forma muy alarmante. Lo observe, el chico comenzaba a sudar y soltaba de vez en vez algún suspiro casi imperceptible.

Una enorme barrera de silencio acababa de crearse entre los dos, una barrera que ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a romper, cada uno estábamos inmersos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Oh bueno, más bien, yo estaba pensando en lo que Ron me diría acerca de su relación con Susan Bones, o si yo tendría que hacerlo confesar; ¡La incertidumbre estaba volviéndome loca!

Lindo día – dijo el torpemente, a mi parecer no pudo haber dicho nada más estúpido que eso "lindo día" no inventes, ¡Hay que ser más imaginativo en las conversaciones!

En fin, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que Ron y yo no tuviéramos algo concreto de que hablar, o que lo tuviéramos, pero no supiéramos como llegar a él. Como él no se decidía y comencé a cansarme, decidí comenzar yo. Mientras más rápido comenzara, mas rápido terminaría.

Si, luce como el día del entierro de Dumbledore.

Me miro abriendo mucho los ojos; lo acepto, a lo mejor fui un tanto directa, y es mas podría decirse que hasta un tantitin cruel, pero se lo merecía, además, de no haberlo hecho así, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuviéramos ahí esperando a que el otro hablara.

¿Aun lo recuerdas? –tuve la sensación de que le costaba tragar.

¡Claro!, digo, no todos los días entierras al mago más famoso de todos los tiempos y consigues novio

Lo mire de reojo, sentía en mi pecho crecer una cruel satisfacción al verlo palidecer, estoy segura de que el día que planeas terminar con alguien, no te esperas que es alguien hable de cuando comenzaron, y eso te saque de balance.

Ah… si, claro –dijo con la voz muy clara y baja.

¿Aun recuerdas como fue? –bien, lo acepto, estaba dispuesta a torturarlo lo mejor que pudiera hasta que se decidiera a hablar, no estaba segura de si eso me hacía sentir mejor o peor, pero de menos me hacía sentir algo- Poco antes de que nos sentáramos, me llevaste lejos de todos, y me dijiste que aunque no creías que ese fuera el mejor momento, aun así querías pedirme que fuéramos novios –mantuve mi voz fingiendo la mayor ilusión y enamoramiento que me era posible.- por qué no habías podido soportar como Mc Laguen me tomaba de la mano y me abrazaba.

Un silencio, el más pesado en el que hubiese tenido la desgracia de estar ni siquiera con Malfoy mismo, inundo la enfermería, aproveche para tomar las flores que Ron había dejado a mi lado y olerlas.

Les falta algo –dije contemplándolas "embelesada", tome mi varita y con un golpe de esta todas las rosas se volvieron rojas- listo, así podré presumir que me las obsequio mi novio –las volví a contemplar- ¿Por qué no venia ninguna de este color? –pregunte fingiendo inocencia.

Fue cuando tome la decisión, mientras más se tardara el por dar zanjado ese problema lo atormentaría lo mas que pudiera haciendo que sufriera por haberme engañado de esa forma tan vil.

Eh… se me olvido –dijo rascándose la cabeza detrás de la oreja y evitando verme a los ojos

No te preocupes por eso corazón –dije tomando la otra mano y apretándola entre las mías- yo siempre voy a estar aquí para recordártelo.

Si con eso no lo hacía sentir incomodo, no sé cómo lo lograría, el fin de tal mortificación tanto para él como para mí solo dependía de que el dijera lo que había ido a decir, y eso sería todo, pero el insistía en seguir, así que yo estaba dispuesta a seguir.

Lo observe de reojo, comenzó a ponerse pálido, cada momento más pálido, llego un momento en que creí que un cadáver no se podría ver más pálido que como Ron estaba en ese momento.

Oí un ruido de cortinas, vire y vi las cortinas de la cama ocupada moviéndose ligeramente, no supe si fue el aire o la persona que estaba dentro, no le di gran importancia, así que me volví a Ron, decidí dejar los ataques por un rato, esperaba comprobar que el otro chico no estuviera despierto.

Paso una hora ¡UNA HORA! Hablando solo con monosílabas y viéndonos muy pocas veces, el rehuía mi mirada y yo no hacía mucho para retener la de él, comenzaba a aburrirme mucho.

¿A qué viniste? –le pregunte por fin después del más largo de los silencios, me recosté en mis almohadas.

A verte, y... pedirte disculpas –dijo el casi tartamudeando.

¿Solo eso?

Bueno… también vine porque… porque… porque te tengo que decir algo… algo… importante.

¡Por fin!, por fin me diría lo que había venido a decir, por fin terminaría con este maldito juego de locos que estaba por terminar con mi equilibrio mental, me contuve, y lo mire aburrida.

Dilo –dije haciendo un ademán para que continuara

Mi estado había cambiado repentinamente, de actuar como una chica enamorada, ahora actuaba como la persona más fría y distante del mundo entero, una estatua, una condenada resignada a escuchar la sentencia de muerte conocida de antemano.

Es… es algo difícil de decir –comenzó jugando con sus manos.

Ron, dilo de una vez antes de que me canse.

Yo lo sentía, sentía como la furia que había estado acumulando desde la noche anterior pugnaba por escapar. 1 hora, ¡UNA HORA SIN QUE EL SEÑORITO HUBIESE HABLADO DEL VERDADERO MOTIVO DE SU VISITA! Por dentro seguía tratando de mantener a raya a mi furia, de parecer fría y serena, de no dejarle ver lo que sentía.

¿Por qué me hablas así? –me pregunto creo que preocupado- ¿Estas enojada?

"¡SI!"

No, solo estoy algo cansada –dije secamente.

¿Te sientes mal?, puedo ir por la enfermera si es así –se puso de pie parecía alarmado, y ya estaba dispuesto a ir por la enfermera cuando lo detuve de la túnica.

Ron, si no tienes la confianza para decirme lo que me viniste a decir, de verdad, mejor vete y déjame descansar, de todos modos me voy a enterar tarde o temprano.

Clavó su vista en la mano que lo sujetaba, haciendo que yo lo soltara, luego la cambio a mi rostro, por primera vez en toda la mañana me dirigía la vista solo a mí, supe de inmediato que estaba a punto de decirme lo que estaba ansiosa y temerosa de oír.

Esto ya no funciona –dijo después de un silencio que me pareció eterno- lo nuestro… ya no funciona –se dejo caer en la silla que acababa de desocupar hacía unos momentos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me había estado engañando al pensar que lo quería ver sufrir, que quería que el pasara por lo que yo estaba pasando, me había estado engañando todo el tiempo. La pregunta era porque quería estar segura de lo que Ron me quería decir, porque una parte de mi aun quería que se arrepintiera de todo.

Yo sentía una punzada de dolor, tenía todo el tiempo pensando que decirle para no sonar tan dañada, pero no lo podía evitar, yo aun quería a Ron, era mi mejor amigo, y me dolía tanto que no hubiese terminado con migo antes, que se hubiese buscado a otra chica, ¿Qué es lo que Susan le daba que yo no le había dado?

Si, en ese momento comencé a dudar de mi, de mi persona, yo que me había mantenido tan firme comencé a pensar que era mi culpa, que Ron terminaba con migo por mi culpa, que yo había hecho algo mal, algo que lo enfadara. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería como amigo, y en lo horrible que sería mi vida si nunca más pudiera volver a hablar con el por culpa de nuestro fracaso amoroso.

Esto, nuestra relación, ya no funciona –soltó un suspiro y se agarro el cabello con las manos- yo te quiero Hermione, y no quiero que lo olvides, pero te quiero como mi mejor amiga, como la mejor amiga de mi hermana, no como… no como algo mas.

Lo mire fijamente, ahí me di cuenta que él no se arrepentía, no tenía por qué arrepentirse y decidí que no lloraría nunca más por él, que Ron no me vería llorar en ese momento.

¿Quién es? -Le pregunte.

¿Quién es quién? –me pregunto alzando el rostro, sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas- No hay nadie mas Hermione, es solo que ya no creo que nosotros tengamos un futuro juntos como pareja.

Yo no te pregunte si había algo mas, te pregunte quien era el culpable de nosotros dos.

No era cierto, yo quería escucharle decirme en la cara que me cambiaba por Susan Bones.

Enrojeció ante mi comentario al sentir que había metido la pata.

Ah… este… me tengo que ir –dijo aflojándose la corbata- cuídate mucho Hermy, y espero que no estés enojada.

Se dio la media vuelta y cuando está a punto de irse le detuve jalándolo de la túnica y obligándole a que me viera.

Dale esto a Susan, a ella le gustaran más que a mí, a ella se las darás con amor, no con compromiso.

Le puse en las manos las Rosas que había transformado en rojas y cerré las cortinas de cama sin darle tiempo a replicar.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeno, hoy no tengob un dato ñoño que presumir, solo tengo hambre... el hambre cuenta como dato ñoño? por que si es así, ese es mi dato ñoño:_  
_TENGO HAMBRE! _

_jajaja... bueno, no se crean, luego vendre con mas datos ñoños que no sin importantes, pero que siempre es interesante saber xD._

_Revs! Porfitaaaas (ya se que no me los merezco, pero bueno, nadie ha muerto por pedir xD)_


	29. Cap 29 Contrastes y Justicia

_HOLA! He regresado, soy como la mala hierba, nunca muero, jajaja... chale, pudiendo decir que soy como el Fenix y renazco de las cenizas me voy a decir que soy una hierba xD... bueno, las hierbas son bonitas, y nunca pueden ser arrancadas de un jardin... me quedo con la hierba!, jajaja_

_¿Que tal les trata la vidA? ¿Que les trajo San Nikolaus? A mi nada... creo que sabe de mis negocios ocultos y no me trajo ni un trozo de cabrón, ¡Y yo que soy tan buena!, pero en fin, si su barba desaparece uno de estos días, no será mi culpa ((N/A: Aqui en Alemania, el 6 de Diciembre, es día de San Nikolaus, los niños dejan afuera de su casa un zapato (generalmente una bota) y San Nikolaus les deja dulces. Los adultos se regalan entre ellos Santaclauses pequeños (San Nikolauses xD) de chocolate.))_

_Verám, la razon de que me he tardado en pubvlicar los ultimos capitulos, es que aun no los tenía en fanfiction, asi que estaba editando horrografía (tomen en cuenta que escribi esto hace años, asi que hay bastante que modificar) y algo de redacción. Aunque es bien lindo volver a leer algunas cosas... Oh, como me gusta Draco!... bueno, ESTE Draco, que el de los libros en un bebe llorón u.u_

_¿Quien ya miro la peli? Yo la vi en Alemán =D. Así que me alegro conocerme el libro casi de memoria, porque no entendía muchos dialogos, jajaja. Méndigos alemanes, la version en ingles es caríiiiiiiiisima ¬¬, y solo hay en UN CINE!_

_Bueno, bueno, ya les dejo este capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por leerme =D_

**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes y algunos entornos, KJ Rowling, historia, mía =D**

**

* * *

**

_**CAPITULO XXIX: contrastes y "Justicia"**_

En cuanto oí la puerta cerrarse tras Ron solté el primero de muchos sollozos, el primero acompañado de un gemido de dolor.

Sentía una herida desangrándome el pecho, con lo que había hecho Ron, había enterrado un puñal dentro de mí que estaba segura no poder sacar pronto. Cada que recordaba su rostro, ese puñal se movía dentro de mi pecho, lastimándome, y haciéndome soltar sollozos entre lágrimas silenciosas.

¿Qué paso en ese tiempo? No lo recuerdo, no lo sé, lo que viví, ahora esta borroso en mi mente a pesar de haberlo vivido dos veces, no es más que una mancha borrosa de dolor.

A cada rato me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, contemplaba todo a mí alrededor sintiéndome desesperada, trataba de buscar algo para distraerme, para dejar de sentirme la victima de lo que sucedía, de todo.

Lo que sí, es que aprendí muchas cosas de mi en ese rato, ha sido de las experiencias más humillantes pero más importantes que he vivido, me mostró mucho de mí que dudo haber podido aprende por otro medio.

¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento de llanto? Es algo imposible de describir, estoy segura de que ni el mejor poeta, trovador, o escritor podría describirlo en letra, así que no lo intentaré, y solo me limitare a decir que si a alguien le ha sucedido algo así, ser traicionada y engañada por aquel que creías te amaba, se sentirá como yo, y no necesitara una explicación..

Mientras contemplaba todo perdida en mis pensamientos, sentí el impulso de desaparecer, de que la cama me tragara y así yo dejara de existir en este mundo, perderme en un mundo vació y blanco como las sabanas, y no tener que ver de nuevo a Ron ni a nadie más…. Así que me imaginaba en ese mundo.

A lo largo de toda la mañana, oí acercarse a algunas personas, ese era el momento de secarme las lágrimas, voltearme al lado contrario del que venía el ruido y cubrirme hasta la cabeza con las cobijas fingiéndome dormida.

Después del quinto ruido, decidí dormirme de verdad, nada sería mejor que dormirme profundamente para alejarme de todo, para distanciarme y vivir una vida lejos de la humillante realidad.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, estaba en una hermosa torre asomada por el balcón, la torre era muy alta, casi podía tocar las estrellas con la punta de mis dedos. Respiraba profundamente permitiendo que el aire nocturno entrara en mis pulmones y me los limpiara de todo mal.

Fue cuando llego a mí el dulce sonido de un arpa entremezclada con el ruido de la noche, se fundían y formaban una melodía hermosa y desconocida para mi, busque por un rato el origen, pero al no encontrarlo, decidí cerrar los ojos para poder memorizar la melodía, que pronto comenzó a tener letra y voz.

Iba más o menos así, pues no la podría reescribir exactamente como la oí, y seguro no tendrá el mismo impacto que cuando la escuche por primera vez.

_Yo estaba perdido en la Oscuridad  
__Resignado a morir en ella  
__Cansado y harto ya de luchar  
__Esperando que el fin pronto viniera._

_Pero tú, caer no me dejaste  
__Tú, una luz eclipsada por dos más  
__Un día me iluminaste  
__Extrayéndome de la oscuridad._

_Fue cuando note tus dos hermosos ojos  
__Alejando la oscuridad  
__Brillando tanto o más que estrellas  
__En una noche de luna nueva._

_Me gustaría sentir tus labios  
__Ser el dueño de tus besos  
__Estrecharte contra mi cuerpo  
__Estar juntos todo el tiempo._

_Pero sé que no se puede…  
__Pues barreras hay entre nosotros  
__Aun así, si pudiera convencerte  
__Las destruiríamos juntos desafiando al mundo._

_Solos… desafiando al mundo._

Nunca había escuchado melodía más hermosa, y letra más profunda, sobra decir que me calmo, que me hizo sentir feliz entre sueños; pronto Ron dejo de ser importante, lo único en ese mundo era esa voz, esa canción, ese momento.

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de conocer algo sin saber de dónde? Pues eso mismo me pasaba a mí, aunque la letra era completamente nueva, la voz era dulcemente familiar.

Me despertaron de mi hermoso sueño, el sonido de nuevos ruidos que interrumpieron y destrozaron la música, aun así, no abrí los ojos cuando las cortinas de mi cama se abrieron de un tirón, a lo mejor si me veían dormida se iban, vanas esperanzas.

En cuanto escuche a Harry nombrar a Ginny supe que no se irían hasta haber hablado conmigo, suspire para mis adentros, y escuche algo antes de fingirme recién levantada.

- Ginny –decía Harry- Esta dormida, ya te lo dije, vine hace un rato a verla.

- Solo lo dices para proteger a Ronald –le reclamo la voz irritada de su novia- ya me estuviste distrayendo toda la mañana, ¡Ya no más!, ¡Voy a hablar con ella Ahora!

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte en voz aletargada fingiendo que acaban de despertarme con sus gritos- ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Los dos dejaron de discutir y se volvieron hacia mi; Ginny ahogo un grito al verme, y me clavo una mirada muy extraña.

- ¡Ya vino! –exclamo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunte irritándome por ese gesto, olvidándome así de mi visita matinal, mi yo consiente seguía en la torre escuchando la hermosa canción.

Los otros no dijeron nada, solo me veían preocupados, fue cuando caí en cuenta, y supuse que mi estado sería en verdad lamentable. Seguramente tendría un par de enormes ojeras, los parpados completamente hinchados por haber llorado, mis ojos seguramente rojos e irritados, y mis mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas. Me avergoncé de la pinta, que adivinaba, traía.

- Chicos, no es un buen momento –les dije secamente esperando inútilmente que se fueran y así poder hacer algún hechizo para eliminar todo rastro de mi cara.

- Herm, ¿Qué te dijo? –me pregunto Ginny dulcemente poniéndome su mano izquierda en mi hombro.

- Nada –susurre abajando la mirada.

Me volví a sentir furiosa con Ron, con el mundo, conmigo misma, sí, la furia era conmigo, por no haberlo previsto, por haberme mostrado débil ante ellos, por sentir la mirada de Ginebra, por sentirla como una mirada de lastima, y me odie aún más por saber que en su lugar yo me daría una mirada bastante similar.

- Herm –dije Harry- somos tus amigos…

- Y te apoyaremos siempre –término por él Ginny.

Levante la vista hacia ambos, y un monstruo creció en mi interior, sentí celos de ellos dos, sentí celos de ver como Harry tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, y entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano derecha de ella.

Sentí envidia, y me pregunte ¿Por qué yo no podía tener a nadie así, a nadie que me estrechara de ese modo tan protector? Baje mi mirada avergonzándome de mi sentimiento. Era patética, en lugar de estar feliz por mis mejores amigos, sentía celos de su felicidad.

- ¿Estás bien? –me pregunto Harry al ver como bajaba la mirada.

- Si.

Y por un momento nadie más hablo, Harry abrió la boca un par de veces, pero la volvía a cerrar, al parecer no muy seguro de lo que diría.

- Váyanse por favor.

El silencio había comenzado a ahogarme, después de todo, no es lo mismo un silencio por soledad, a un silencio en compañía, definitivamente, prefería el primero.

Ginny pensaba repelar algo, pero Harry se lo impidió alejándola de la cama, y saliendo con ella de la enfermería, y antes de salir, me lanzo una de esas miradas que solo él podía lanzarme, una en la que me recordaba que era mi amigo, y que siempre lo sería sin importar nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Harry, me desplome por completo sobre mi almohada soltando un largo y profundo suspiro de tristeza. Contemple de nuevo el techo y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, y así entre pensamiento y pensamiento me quede dormida, completamente exhausta, pero más tranquila, después de todo, lo peor ya había pasado.

De nuevo oí esa hermosa canción, la letra era distinta, Como si recomenzara en el mismo sitio en el que se había interrumpido.

_Sin el consentimiento de tus amigos  
__Sin la aprobación de los míos  
__Juntos nada importaría  
__Nunca nos separarían._

_Pero sé que no se puede…  
__Y es en gran parte mi culpa  
__Así que me contento con verte  
__A ti, hermoso ángel de las alturas._

_Te juro que estaré a tu lado  
__Aunque no me reconozcas  
__Riendo, hablando, llorando  
__Haciendo aquello que tu más gustas._

_Sí, eres mi hermoso ángel  
__Aquel que vuela y ayuda a otros  
__Aquel que lucha sin ninguna ayuda  
__Aquel que sonríe inmutable, mirando nuestros cambios_

_Si algún día cayeras  
__Estaré ahí para evitar tu muerte  
__Dichoso seré en ayudarte  
__Dichoso seré en sostenerte._

- Buenos días –me despertaron con un beso en la frente -¿Cómo dormiste?

- Como piedra –le dije a Draco que se encontraba sentado junto a mí en mi cama- eso si las piedras duermen.

Mire a mi alrededor, había algo raro, pero no podía descifrar de que se trataba, sobre la mesa había un delicado florero con un tulipán, el tulipán más hermoso que yo había visto. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, y por la ventana el cielo aun se veía oscuro.

- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? –le reclame al rubio sentándome y acomodando mis almohadas para poder recargarme en ellas.

- Pensé que los leones madrugaban –lo mire con los ojos medio cerrados- está bien, -aceptó- por qué mas tarde será imposible darte mi regalo sin levantar sospechas, tus amigos insistirán en pasar todo el día contigo, juntos los 4.

- ¿Regalo? Lo mire extrañada, ¿Por qué me daría un Regalo? Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta, era verdad que había visto la ventana, pero no había prestado atención al sitio en el que me encontraba.

Me sorprendí al descubrirme en mi habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, traía puesta mi pijama favorito, unos pants negros con estrellas blancas muy holgados, y una blusa de tirantes también negra con un solo estampado de una luna y una estrella.

Hice memoria preguntándome como habría llegado ahí, y que rayos hacia Draco en mi habitación si ni Harry ni Ron que eran de la misma casa habían podido entrar.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en mis recuerdos, visualice la visita de Ginny y Harry, y luego uno de los sueños más hermosos de mi vida, y luego… nada; mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, era como un lienzo que tuviera un enorme espacio vacío entre imagen e imagen. Abrí los ojos con cansancio rumbo a las ventanas, y descubrí una Nimbus 2001 recargada en el alfeizar de una de ellas.

Negué con la cabeza sin poder suprimir una sonrisa, vi a Draco, quien también sonreía al ver mi actitud ante su astucia, inflo el pecho inconscientemente.

Vi a los pies de mi cama, había una pila de regalos perfectamente ordenados, sonreí al ver la cantidad y me volví a Draco.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Le dije abrazándolo ((N/A.- No acostumbro hacer esto, peeeeero: Maldita hija de toda tu pin…. Ojala te mueras desgraciada!))

De mi buró saque un sobre rojo y dorado. Sus ojos se iluminaron y de pronto me recordaron los de uno de mis primos, un niño de 5 años, que aun veía el mundo con ojos sorprendidos, y que se podía quedar maravillado por el volar de un ave.

Ese niño, cada Navidad o cumpleaños, tenía un modo muy especial de demostrar su ansiedad, le brillaban los ojos muy singularmente, muy impacientes, muy inocentes, me encantaba regalarle cosas solo para ver sus ojos sorprendidos.

Draco abrió el sobre y saco una tarjeta negra, se puso a leer su contenido.

Era una tarjeta 100% muggle, que yo le había pedido encargada a mis padres, Les había dicho que era para un gran amigo que me había apoyado mucho. Me mandaron como 20 tarjetas distintas para que eligiera la que más me gustara, con una nota en la que me pedían le diera las gracias a Harry por ser tan buen amigo.

Cuando las recibí me reí de lo lindo con la nota de mis padres, y decidí que sería mejor no desmentirlos, que ellos creyeran que era Harry, si eso los hacía felices, que así lo siguieran creyendo.

De todas las tarjetas, me decidí por una muy sencilla que pensé iría genial con la personalidad de Draco. Era completamente negra con la marca en blanco en la parte de atrás; en la portada se podría decir, había un árbol plateado con lunas crecientes en las ramas, y que ocupaba casi todo el espacio, a su alrededor y arriba había estrellas que yo había encantado para que en verdad brillaran.

El interior era simple y hermoso, el marco era de serpientes enroscadas entre ellas también plateadas, y yo había escrito con tinta blanca en el centro negro. De vez en cuando las serpientes se movían de sitio por todo el marco gracias a un encantamiento que les había puesto.

Me apoye en las almohadas que había acomodado en mi cabecera, recordaba poco a poco todos los borradores que había hecho de la tarjeta para que no hubiera ni un solo error.

Muchas gracias –se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se me escapo una ligera sonrisa al sentir sus labios en mi rostro ((N/A: MALDITA!))

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, tan tranquila y en paz; hice cuentas, desde finales de Septiembre más o menos un mes antes de que me enterar del engaño de Ron.

Esos recuerdos, la noche por los pasillos, la conversación vacía con Ron, nuestra ruptura, todo ese día y los siguientes permanecían borrosos, pero en el lienzo comenzaban a colorearse y rellenar los espacios vacíos poco a poco.

- Ahora me toca a mi –dijo Draco sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Lo voltee a ver, el me sonreía abiertamente, comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos, primero lentamente, luego mas y mas rápido, poco a poco empalidecía preocupado. No pude evitar mirarlo irónicamente.

- ¡Hey no te rías! –me reclamo al ver mi expresión, y luego murmuro para sí- no puedo haberlo perdido.

- ¡Ja!, Mejor dime que no tenias nada preparado y listo –le dije fingiéndome ofendida. Me miro de un modo tan feo espantoso que de inmediato agregue- ¡Estoy jugando!

No parecía creerme, se habría puesto demasiado serio para una mañana de Navidad, en lo personal no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de iniciar ese día de fiesta, y no me gustaba verlo enojado, así que tuve que repasar y hacer memoria pensando en si conocía o no alguna forma de hacerlo reír.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer que Draco Malfoy riera? Era cierto, yo lo conocía pero no tanto como para saber con qué demonios podía quitarle su molestia; de pronto, vino a mi ¡claro! ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Estire mi dedo índice frente a su rostro y comencé a moverlo en pequeños círculos diciendo mientras modificaba mi voz:

- Este dedito te hace reír, este dedito te hace reír, este dedito te hace reiiiir – mi voz era tan irritante como la de las tías que le hablan a sus sobrinos como si tuvieran tres años, del mismo modo en que le hablaban a sus mascotas favoritas.

Lo vi morderse el labio tratando de no reírse y de conservar la compostura, así que seguí haciendo esa gracias riéndome yo sola, y comenzándola de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas. Así estuve un par de minutos riéndome yo mientras él se trataba de mantener serio, hasta que por fin lo conseguí, el ya no pudo disimular mas y también estallo en una sonora y clara carcajada.

Nunca supe si su carcajada había sido por la gracia, o por que se había contagiado de mi risa.

Ese jueguito solían hacérmelo mis padres desde pequeña, cada que yo hacia una rabieta o un berrinche lograban hacer que me indignara al no poder contener la risa. Ese jueguito que me traía tan dulces recuerdos, tenía el poder de ponerme de buenas sin importar nada.

Estuvimos riéndonos un rato, Draco no dejaba de hacerme ese recién adquirido juego, y no ceso hasta que me vio con lagrimas en los ojos y comencé a quejarme del dolor de estomago por la risa.

¿Quién lo habría dicho?, hacia apenas unos minutos había vuelto a vivir uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida: el rompimiento con Ron, y ahora como un enorme contraste, estaba llorando de la risa con aquel que fuera mi peor enemigo por casi 6 años.

Por mi mente cruzo la expresión que Ron pondría si en ese instante entrara por la puerta y nos viera riendo juntos a Draco y a mí. Seguramente abriría y cerraría la boca un par de veces mientras empalidecía de la sorpresa, y luego se pondría rojo de furia también varias veces; saltaría sobre Draco y lo golpearía, aunque solo atinaría a dar el primer golpe, puesto que el rubio se defendería, Harry llegaría para separarlos, y verme de un modo decepcionado, y luego Ron comenzaría a gritarme que era una traidora, y cosas por el estilo. Suspire. Si, seguramente así reaccionaria mi "amigo".

Draco saco un caja de su túnica, era una caja larga y negra, la vi extrañada, pensando en las posibles utilidades de dicho portador en cuanto fuese despojado de su preciada carga.

Me la extendió con una enorme sonrisa, me hubiese gustado devolverle una sonrisa parecida, o cuando menos una pequeña y tímida, pero por mis labios solo se cruzo la sombra de una mueca. Clave mi vista en la caja y la abrí poco a poco sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Por qué abrir un regalo como seguramente pocos con poco entusiasmo? Sobre todo, siendo algo que casi cualquier chica esperaría con ansias del príncipe de Slytherin. Es simple, yo como cualquiera otra chica sabía lo que Draco podría obsequiar, y no me emocionaba recibir una joya preciosa y seguramente carísima, yo estaba dispuesta a apostar todo lo que tenía a que ese sería el tan preciado regalo.

Lo había adivina –pensé agriamente-. Al abrirla, me tope con una bellísima cadena plateada con un dije de mariposa de un metal brillante y blanco: Oro blanco. El dije tenia incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en las alas, a su juego, una pulsera de varias mariposas del mismo tipo y un par de largos aretes del mismo juego.

- ¿no te gusto? –me pregunto al ver que no saltaba y gritaba de gusto como cualquier chica que hubiese recibido un obsequio así.

- No es eso –dije aturdida tratando de no menospreciar aquello que él me regalaba, ni que él se sintiera menospreciado.- es solo que es demasiado para mí.

- Nada de eso –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tomo la cadena con delicadeza de la caja, y la sostuvo frente a mí.

- Ayúdame, recógete el cabello para que pueda ver cómo te queda.

Tome una liga de la mesa y me improvise una trenza con la maraña que tenia por cabellos de recién levantada.

Draco me paso con suavidad la cadena, y la abrocho detrás de mi cuello, volvió a su sitio y me contemplo de un modo extraño, de pronto, me sentí algo incomoda. Ahora que lo pienso, no era incomodidad, me sentía más bien fea, sentía que la joya no hacía más que opacar mi poca belleza natural, pero bueno, esa joya opacaría la belleza de cualquier chica.

- Lo que me temí –dijo por lo bajo Draco aniquilando el silencio que nos había rodeado.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte sin poder esconder que estaba ansiosa.

Comencé a pensar que seguramente me vería ridícula con esa joya encima, y yo vestida con las fachas más terribles de todas.

- No te hace justicia.

* * *

_- Ha llegado la hora del dato curioso... sientense mis queridos niños... ¡Hey, tú, el de ojos cafes, deja de pegarle a tu compañerito *Reprendo a uno de los niños que casi ha tirado a otro para acomodarse hasta adelante, me acomodo mi disfraz de abuelita y mis lentes, que no son parte del disfraz xD* Bueno mis queridos niños, hoy les contaré la verdadera historia de Caperucita roja... Todo comenzo un día en el que Caperucita Roja salio al bosque a casa de su abuelita..._

_¿Sabían ustedes que la mayporia de los cuentos que nos han contado en nuestra tierna infancia, no eran cuantos de niños? ¡Así es! Blenca nieves era una historia de Pedofilia (no eran enanitos, eran niños u.u) y Caperucita... bueno, el pobre lobo no volvio a ser el mismo luego de parar por sus armas..._

_*Miro a mis niños una vez que les he contado la verdadera historia de Caperucita roja hasta el final*_

_- Mi trauma es tan grande, que cuando sea grande, seré Administrador de Empresas (***) *dice el niño golpeador a todos en el salón*_

* * *

_*** Texto sustraido de: http:/ vetealaversch. com/episodios/temporada-1/episodio-11-ricitos-de-oro/ pagina altamente recomendable, jajaja (omitan los espacios en la direccion)_

_Dejen Revs!_


	30. Cap 30  Torrente de Recuerdos

_HOLA HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿'Que tal els ha tratado la vida? Yo no me puedo quejar, jajaja._

_Bueno, como aquellos que hayan leido mi oneshot de "Feliz Navidad... La Odio!" saben que estas fiestas no son en realidad mis favoritas... osea, me gusta un poco, sinceramente, lo que me gustan son los regalos, pero como hace años que Santa se ha olvidado de mi, pos ya no me gusta xD... lo se, lo se, soy bien materialista, jajaja, pero no importa xD. En fin, por cumplir con una obligacion social, les deseare una: Feliz Navidad! y pos ya en eso, espero que a Santa se le olvide su costal en sus casa y tengan mas regalos de los que esperaban este año xD... hay si se acuerdan de su servidora y me mandan alguno, se agradecera xD._

_En fin, como "regalo" yo les voy a dejar dos capitulos. Es como regalo, y porque la verdad, estan bien cortos, y no he publicado en mucho tiempo como para solo ejarles un mini-capitulo u.u ... soy honesta, asi que les dejare dos capitulos, espero los disfruten mucho ^^_

__

**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes y algunas situaciones pertenecen a JKRowling, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes =D**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO XXX **__**"Torrente de Recuerdos"**_

Todo se puso borroso, Draco dejo de estar claro ante mis ojos, y ya no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Pero…

¡Si le pregunte! En cuanto lo había dicho yo no me pude contener y se lo pregunte directamente, pero él como siempre se limito a sonreír de esa forma tan suya que había adoptado últimamente, y que hacía que Lavender y Parvati se derritieran cuando lograban olvidar de quien eran los labios que la dibujaban.

Draco había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos mientras yo lo veía interrogante mente, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, fue cuando acerco su rostro al mío como pensando en algo, luego me beso en la comisura de los labios, me soltó, tomo su escoba y se marcho por la ventana por la que supuse había llegado.

Su silueta desapareciendo por la ventana fue la primera de millones de imágenes, sonidos, sentimientos y rostros que volvieron a salir a flote de algún sitio de memoria.

Era obvio que solo habían esperado que el dique se rompiera para llegar como torrente de recuerdos a mi memoria, un torrente que me asfixiaba hasta el punto de desear con toda mi alma despertar, y así lo hice, o eso creí.

Desperté con un sobre salto, y una terrible jaqueca

Mire a mí alrededor ¿Dónde me encontraba ahora? Todo estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro y en tinieblas, y fue cuando sucedió, llego a mí como si un arroyo de luz hubiese caído frente a mí.

De nuevo los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, sentía como chocaban y discutían por salir a flote uno antes que otro, con cada choque, sentí que mi cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro, cerré con fuerza los ojos, tratando de poner cierto orden en mi interior, y tome mi cabeza con fuerza entre mis manos, como si eso fuera a funcionar, ilusa de mi.

Por fin un recuerdo sobre puso a los demás, haciéndome abrir de nuevo los ojos de golpe a la oscuridad por la sorpresa producida, por la enorme magnitud de mi recuerdo.

¡Yo era Hermione Granger, y también Yannia Noche!, una bruja inteligente; mis dos mejores amigos era Harry y Ron, y mi mejor amiga y confidente Ginny, Ginny, que se había olvidado de prejuicios y me había apoyado siempre que yo lo había necesitado, las tres personas en las que más había confiado a lo largo de mi vida, mas bien, de mis dos vidas.

Era como si las cortinas del telón de mi vida se abrieran ante mí, y cada uno de mis recuerdos comenzara a desfilar en el escenario. Comencé a recordarlo todo con más claridad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a mis padres, a Crookshanks, a la profesora Mc Gonagall, a la ridícula profesora Trelawne…

¡La profesora Trelawne! Era la señora que vestía ridículamente cargada de cuentas de todos los tonos habidos y por haber; la misma con la que me había topado hace algunos meses, que en ese momento me parecía otra vida, y al mismo tiempo solo un par de minutos.

Recordé mi vida, como Ron Harry y yo salimos en busca de los Horrocruxes, nuestras escapadas de Hogwarts, cada persona que conocimos y que nos ayudo con la destrucción de ellos, cada acertijo que El me daba para localizarlos y destruir a Voldemort.

¡Voldemort! Sus ojos, su rostro, el sobrepuso al resto, sentí una oleada de miedo en mi interior, escuche su fría risa, la risa que me helo la sangre como en el pasado, haciendo que una enorme ola de frió inundara cada centímetro cúbico de mi ser.

El enfrentamiento cuando teníamos 15 años en el ministerio, mi preocupación por Harry en ese sitio, todos esos oscuros recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no había tenido un solo recuerdo tranquilizador? No pedía mucho ¿Verdad? Solo pedía aquello que no se le puede negar a nadie, una sonrisa, un poco de alegría en mis recuerdos.

¿Acaso no había ni uno solo, nada?

Me desperté, tuve miedo, de seguir dormida de nuevo, sentía lágrimas humedeciendo mi rostro, ¿De que eran? ¿De miedo, de tristeza, de soledad? No lo sabía, si, ahora, aquí sentada en un escritorio lejos de todo ese jaleo pienso irónicamente que "La Sabelotodo Insufrible", "la Come libros", "la Cerebrito", "la Rata de biblioteca" por fin aceptaba que no sabía NADA.

Abrí los ojos esperando lo peor, esperando volver a hallarme en ese sitio completamente negro, pero me sentí verdaderamente afortunada al encontrarme en la habitación de la hostería, tenia puesta una manta encima y sentía la boca seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo me habría dormido? Un par de horas… solo dos o tres cuando mucho. Descubrí con alegría un vaso y una jarra lleno de agua sobre la mesita de noche, junto con un par de aspirinas sobre una servilleta.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, alguien me había sacado los zapatos, cosa que descubrí al bajar los pies al suelo y encontrármelos acomodados justo para que yo pisara sobre ellos al levantarme.

Me tome las pastillas casi de inmediato rogando para que funcionaran, los recuerdos volvían a querer salir de mi memoria, y temía desmayarme, al beber el agua, esta refresco mis labios y mi garganta, cerré los ojos con placer al sentirla hacer el recorrido desde mi boca hasta el estomago, refrescando todo lo que se pusiera a su paso y devolviéndome un poco la claridad de mente, despejando mi cabeza y volviéndome a una realidad más tranquilizadora.

Con todas esas cosas que había recordado, mi cabeza era como un enorme panal de abejas, todas zumbando y volando al mismo tiempo y en todas direcciones, debía de encontrar a la reina y poner a todas las demás en orden por mi bienestar psicológico.

Volví a subir mis pies a la cama sentándome en forma de chinito, tome la manta y me envolví en ella.

Había llegado el momento, y tenía que afrontarlo con entereza; acababa de recordar quién era , a quienes conocía, a quienes quería y odiaba, lo que era y lo que había soñado con ser. Era el momento de volver a poner en orden mis recuerdos, mis vivencias y mis sentimientos, el momento de recuperar mi vida.

Recargue mi espalda en la pared cerrando los ojos, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, comencé con mi ardua tarea, poniendo todo en orden, cada vivencia, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima, cada orden, cada trabajo, cada tarea, cada hechizo… todo fue acomodado perfectamente en orden dentro de mi cabeza, como una enorme biblioteca que estuviese siendo remodelada. Todos mis recuerdos de mis dos vidas, la de Hermione Granger, y la de Yannia Noche….

Yannia Noche… ¿Quién era ella? Yo sabía que Draco me había dado ese nombre en la clínica para ocultar mi verdadera identidad, pero ¿Por qué ese precisamente? Pudo haber buscado uno más común, uno más alegre, no tan… no tan misterioso, tan extraño, tan… No supe y no sé cómo describirlo.

Estuve 3 tres días así, apenas me movía, trataba de poner todo en orden lo antes posible, ya había postergado las cosas mucho tiempo, había llegado el momento de pasar de las palabras a los hechos.

Era obvio que había terminado con la despreciable vida de Bellatrix Lestrange, a pesar de no recordarlo, todo gracias a los papeles de la clínica, cielos, parecía que en ese momento todo había pasado hace tantos meses, siendo que apenas serian 1 día, o 2, o 3… ¡Ya no sabía en qué día vivía!

Ese tiempo estuve como ausente de mi, la familia Olav se porto como mi salvación, todos ellos eran Ángeles bajados del cielo, estaban al pendiente de mi casi todo el tiempo, pensando que me había enfermado, por alguna especia de virus extraño, la Sra. Olav me obligaba a tomar te´s que eran ricos, e incluso a veces me aclaraban la cabeza, agilizando el recuento de mis recuerdos.

* * *

_Dato ñoño, en el siguiente capitulo xD_

_..._

_Bueeeeno, mejor no xD_

_¿Alguien sabía que en Alemania, el Canciller (ahora la xD) es el que maneja todo el poder politico del pais?_

_El Presidente solo es la cara bonita... y el que vive en un castillo, jajaja._


	31. Cap 31 ¿Novio?

_Bueeeeeeno, aqui viene el siguente capitulo._

_Disfrutenlo_

_Y gracias por leerme, y por los Revs, son tods uns soles =D... y a aquellos que no dejan Revs... ¡No inventen! son solo unos segundos, no les pido una biblia, un poema, una cancion... solo les estoy pidiendo dos palabras: me Gusta... ¡Y ya! no es mucho pedir ¿o si? o.O_

_Ah!1 casi lo olvido! espero que se la pasen genial estas vacaciones y descansen del trabajo o la escuela o sus actividades lo que merecen. ^^_

_**DISCLAIMER.-Personajes y algunas... solo algunas... situaciones, de JKROWLING, lo demás, viene de mi vil y perversa mentecilla =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO XXXI "¿Novio?"**_

Son graciosos los sentimientos del ser humano incluidos los míos, con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta que en definitiva me es imposible llegar a comprenderme al 100%. Al recordar a la dulce Sra. Olav, he querido hablar de ella y sus hijos, una familia en definitiva como pocas. Actuaban como si vivir juntos, fuese lo mejor que les hubiera pasado.

Al estar entre ellos, yo no podía dejar de sentirme en familia, eran personas lindísimas, se preocupaban por sus huéspedes y estaban al pendiente de que a nadie le faltara nada. Me sentía verdaderamente bien al abrir los ojos por la mañana y encontrar a una sonriente Sra. Olav o a uno de sus hijos cargando una enorme bandeja con mi desayuno, y varios te´s que ella había preparado para mí.

Hubiese en verdad querido estar más presente en ese sitio, estoy segura de que me hubiese sentido feliz entre tantos rostros amables, rostro que hoy en día solo es posible ver en los niños, la gente adulta casi no sonríe ya.

Creo conveniente hablar de ellos, fueron mi isla dentro de la tempestad, por desgracia me vi en la necesidad de partir lejos, así que al cumplirse el sexto día, ya que mi cabeza estaba casi completamente en orden y yo me sentía con fuerzas para afrontar lo que fuese que viniera baje al comedor a la hora de la cena.

Al entrar, la pieza se quedo en silencio, la familia Olav cenaba con el resto de los huéspedes varios jóvenes, una pareja con dos hijos y tres hombres mayores estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa. Sonreí tratando de no intimidarme por todas las miradas que estaban sobre mí.

Me senté en una esquina, en la silla más cercana y me serví algo de puré y pastel de carne en el plato que estaba dispuesto.

El silencio era muy espeso, como si una enorme niebla hubiese bajado a instalarse justo en el comedor, podía sentir las miradas curiosas de los presentes y me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si algo no cortaba esa niebla pronto terminaría subiéndome a refugiar en mi cuarto.

- Me alegra que se sienta mejor –dijo por fin la Sra. Olav, el silencio se había interrumpido, y pronto desapareció por completo, yo pude respirar aliviada.  
- Te recomiendo probar los guisantes –me dijo Marc sonriente y sentándose a mi lado- son la especialidad de mi madre.  
- Gracias –dije tomando la bandeja que él me acercaba y sirviéndome un poco en mi plato.

Fue una cena muy tranquila y relajante, Marc estuvo encantador y estuvimos platicando y riendo todo el tiempo.

Luego de los últimos meses, me sentía tranquila y feliz, ahí sentada, con todos esos extraños a mi alrededor, me sentía completamente llena; ellos habían logrado por medio de atenciones y sonrisas hacer que la paz que me había abandonado volviera a mí.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que el día siguiente los dejaría, trataba de disfrutar el estar sentada entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo en que me hacia feliz, también me entristecía un poco, extrañaba a mi familia, a la de mi adopción (mis padres) y la de mi elección (mis amigos).

Al terminar la cena, Marc me invito a caminar por la propiedad, yo acepte, era una forma de agradecerle por las atenciones que habían tenido para con migo, y aprovechaba para gravarme en la mente todo el lugar tan fuertemente que no se me olvidara por nada del mundo.

La noche era fresca y el viento que soplaba se había llevado las nubes, así el cielo se veía como una enorme tela negra de terciopelo con estrellas bordadas en ella; Marc y yo caminamos por la parte trasera de la casa, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la propiedad era muchísimo más grande de lo que yo creía.

El jardín trasero estaba plagado de flores perfectamente ordenadas y hermosas, luego de un par de metros, el terreno era completamente llano con algunas flores silvestres por aquí o por allá.

Yo iba sujeta del brazo que Marc me había ofrecido apenas salir de la casa, él era una excelente compañía, me contaba todas las historias del pueblo, y de su propia vida, así fue como supe que la señora Olav había sacado a sus hijos adelante sola tras la muerte de su marido, todo por el sudor de su frente, así había conseguido comprar esa casa y transformarla en posada, en la mejor posada de todo el pueblo.

Continuamos un rato por la orilla del lago, hasta llegar a un árbol, nos sentamos en sus raíces y nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el paisaje.

Yo estaba extasiada, el lago estaba tan tranquilo que en realidad parecía como si el manto celeste estuviese frente a mí, a mis pies y sobre mi cabeza. Desde el sitio en el que estábamos, se alcanzaban a ver algunas casa en el resto de la orilla del lago, y justo enfrente había una que a pesar de la distancia se veía enorme, apenas se distinguía su contorne, y una luz encendida, que en cuanto fije mi mirada en ella se apago, dejando toda la casa en penumbra.

De pronto, un calor se extendió por todo mi pecho, como reacción, lleve mi mano al dije de corazón que colgaba de mi cuello, y lo apreté con fuerza cerrando los ojos, ese calor en mi pecho, me daba un sensación extraña, deliciosa y extraña, como la caricia de un ser amado, pero… de pronto se fue, tan rápido como había llegado, devolviéndome al mundo real, me encontré con Marc mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?  
- Si, solo pensaba –le sonreí tranquilamente- es un sitio hermoso.  
- A mi me encanta, y en las noches tiene la mejor vista de todas, aunque es una pena que no se alcance a ver la casa.  
- ¿La casa? –pregunte sin entender, me volví y aun alcance a ver una parte de la posada.- pero ahí está –dije señalándola.

Él volteo a donde yo miraba y sonrió con indulgencia.

- Esa no.  
- ¿No?  
- No, yo hablo de esa casa –señalo la que yo había estado observando.  
- ¿Es muy hermosa? –le pregunte tratando de ver algo más que la silueta de la lejana casa.  
- Si, pertenece a una familia que se dice habitaba esas tierras incluso antes de la fundación del pueblo.  
- Valla –exclame sorprendida- es mucho tiempo- ¿Qué tipo de gente vive en ella?  
- Oh, nadie lo sabe con certeza, se dice que la habita gente mala –su voz bajo hasta transformarse en un susurro- la gente que ha ido nunca ha regresado, hace algunos años, la gente dejo de acercarse, pues en la noche se oían gritos aterradores, a pesar de que ya no se escucha nada, la gente sigue teniendo miedo de acercarse.

"Hay quien dice que los señores murieron, y los sirvientes siguen atados a la casa, esperando a un nuevo amo que lo ordene; otros dicen que quedo un sobreviviente, el único hijo del matrimonio, quien se quedo solo, y por el aburrimiento mato a todos sus sirvientes solo por diversión.

La piel se me enchino con las historias, eran de verdad aterradoras, Marc continuo al ver mi reacción.

Yo no creo que su hijo haga esas cosas, mi madre solía ir a esa casa, le llevaba comida al portero, pero hace años que no va, ella fue la que me contó que el hijo podía ser pedante, grosero, y orgullosos, pero no un asesino, lo decía con tanta seguridad, que yo termine creyéndole, y cuando supimos de la muerte de sus padres me dio mucha pena.

Marc tenía puesta la vista en la lejana propiedad, como si tratara de llegar ahí, traspasar el lago y poder ver la casa de más cerca.

Respete su silencio y su ensimismamiento, y lo aproveche, también clave la mirada en la lejana construcción, de pronto, la imagen de un hombre asomado por una de las ventanas me vino a la mente, sus rasgos no los alcanzaba a ver bien, pero se me hacían familiares, el hombre se preguntaba por mi paradero, podía leer sus pensamientos, y sus suspiros, estaba preocupado porque no sabía dónde estaba yo, no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde, que Marc estaba hablando.

- Es una casa a la que mi madre me tiene prohibido ir, creo que esa es la razón por la que me llama tanto la atención, todas las noches vengo a contemplarla, o bueno, trato de venir todas las noches.  
"Ahora que recuerdo, ese chico vino un par de veces hace tres o cuatro años, venia por la noche y amarraba el su bote en este mismo árbol; mi madre siempre ha creído que yo no sé nada de eso, sin embargo lo sé, el joven es de esos que casi nunca se olvidan, te puedo apostar que si lo viera en la calle lo reconocería.  
"Cada noche que vengo, espero ver en el horizonte un bote acercarse por el lago, sin embrago no ha pasado, aun así, espero que suceda.

Lo mire extrañada, se me hacia extraño oírle hablar así, parecía como ido, como si se hubiese olvidado que yo estaba a su lado escuchando todo lo que decía.

- Pero –continuo de pronto- no hemos venido aquí a hablar de un extraño –sonrió y me miro- venimos a pasar un rato agradable. Ahora sí, cuéntame algo más de ti Parvati.  
- ¿Parvati? ¿Me había llamado Parvati? ¡Cierto!, ese era el nombre que le había dado al presentarme.  
- ¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunte aliviada de que hubiésemos cambiado de tema, algo dentro de mi me decía que no quería saber nada mas sobre esa misteriosa casa y sus habitantes.  
- No se –dijo poniendo sus manos tras la base de su cuello y recargándose en el tronco del árbol- ¿De dónde eres?  
- De Londres –dije imitándoles- del Centro de Londres.  
- ¿Vives sola?  
- Sí, tengo un departamento, y dos dedos de frente para sobrevivir sola.  
- ¿Y qué te trajo a este rincón olvidado de Dios?  
- Necesitaba un descanso de mi vida, y un sitio tranquilo para pensar.  
- ¿Problemas con el novio?

No le conteste, no sabía que contestarle, no quería contarle toda mi historia.

- ¿Tienes novio? –me pregunto levantándose un poco para verme mejor a la cara.  
- Si –dije involuntariamente, e inmediatamente lo negué.

El me miro extrañado, pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma muy extraña.

- ¿Si, o no?  
- No, negué rotundamente- No tengo novio.

* * *

_¿Saben cual es la razón por la que loa Navidad es... ? oh que demonios, todo el mudno sabe que proviene de un rito pagano, y que la iglesia carolica la movio para que coincidiera y los paganos adoraran a su dios en lugar de a los de sus antepasados.._

_bueno, dejare entonces otra cosa...*pensando*_

_¿Sabían ustedes que en los templos construidos por esclavos del pueblo derrotado hay en los simienos y las paredes simbolos de sus religiones pues ellos no se resignaban a adorar a un Dios desconocido y cuando iban a los templos en realidad le oraban a sus dioses?_

_Y además, en México, los hijos de las grandes familias nunca fueron a la escuela que los Consquistadores preparaon para ellos, los nobles mandaban a los niños de la servidumbre porque no estaban dispuestos a que sus hijos crecieran con creencias que no eran las suyas. Esa fue la razón por la que la raza noble llego casi a su extincion conforme fueron muriendo estos, porque sus hijos no se sabian mover en ese nuevo mundo, no conocían el idioma ni nada y murieron muy pronto... eso y el odio de los de la clase mas baja que si eran obligados a estudiar fueron los que pronto se convirtieron en sus amos y señores y de los que abusaron del mismo modo en que fueron abusados antes._

_*imaginen que esto esta centrado, que hace eones que no consigo centrar mis comentarios ¬¬*_


	32. Cap 32 Uno Más

_HOLA! bueno, aunque ustedes no lo crean (en realidad soy yo la que no lo cree xD) ya vamos a llegar al Rev 100 ! Hoy que mire, casi saltaba de alegría! oh, recuerdo cuando comenzamos... yo era tan joven e inocente *suspiro exagerado xD*... y admitiré, crei que no llegaria a los 20 xD... Oh muchas gracias a todos! de verdad que son un montón de soles! (ejem, mantenganse lejos de los polos porfavor, no queremos que aumente el calentamiento global xD)_

_Oh, genial, ya empece de payaso a bajo costo xD, nooo, no me rento para fiestas infantiles xD._

_Bueno bueno, hoy ando algo feliz, no se porque, tal vez tenga algo que ver con el delicioso fin de semana en cama que pase xD... y bueno, tambien el Lunes, jajaja ayer no me levante mas que al baño y por comida! xD, PDD.- ventaja de tener lap xD._

_En fin, ya les dejo el nuevo capitulo, con una petición para todos aquellos que viajen dentro y fuera de su país: POR FAVOR! no rayem sitios emblematicos de los distintos paises! No saben que feo sentí el domingo que fui a ver el Muro (hay 2 kilometros del Muro de Berlin que se conservan aún en la ciudad con murales de este siglo que hablan de la unidad) y había letreros idiotas de: "Puto el que lo lea" o "Mexico (sin, sin acento ¬¬) Maris, Conchita, Juan y Pedro". Eso es una total falta de respeto para lo que ese muro significa para los alemanes, todas las muertes y las familias separadas por decadas gracias a su existencia, y vienen a rayarlo con idi&%$%&&$... se los encargo mucho._

_**Disclaimer: Personajes y algunas escenas JKRowling, el resto, es mío de mí =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_CAPITULO XXXII.- "Uno Mas"_**

- ¿Y a que se debe? –pregunto, su voz se oía un tanto ansiosa.  
- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?  
- Es que es extraño, una chica como tú, ¿Sin novio? –tenia la vista puesta en el cielo, yo lo veía de reojo.  
- ¿Cómo yo? –pregunto medio aturdida, ¿acaso Marc me estaba coqueteando?  
- Si, como tú. A leguas se nota que eres especial.  
- Valla, así se dice ahora -comente rodando mis ojos- antes se decía diferente –dije recordando mi época en Hogwarts, como era aparatada por muchos gracias a mi forma de ser.  
- ¿Diferente?, bueno, si lo quieres ver así, diferente en tu caso en Genial.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos, los suyos, azules y profundos, me desnudaban el alma, era una sensación extraña, me incomodaba algo, pero también me traía el recuerdo de cosas hermosas, me atraía como por medio de hipnosis, no quise romper la conexión, así que le aguante la mirada.

El se acerco poco a poco a mi rostro hasta quedar a un par de centímetros, me sentí atrapada en su mirada, sentía su respiración en mi rostro nuestros alientos se confundían en uno solo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tic que he tenido desde que tengo memoria, al parecer Marc lo interpreto como señal de impaciencia, por que termino con la poca distancia que había entre nuestras bocas y junto sus labios a los míos.

No hice nada, estaba pasmada de la acción del chico, el me comenzó a besar, un poco lento al principio, luego más y más rápido, presionando sus labios contra los míos, pronto sentí como su lengua trataba de profundizar el beso intentando entrar en mi boca.

Abrí la boca para decirle que se detuviera, pero ninguna palabra salió de mis labios, y el pudo, por fin profundizar el beso; poco a poco exploró mi boca con curiosidad, yo me sentía genial.

Pronto me encontré atrapada, sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor, y el tenia su dorso sobre el mío, de pronto entre beso y beso, sentí una de sus manos que comenzaba a buscar introducirse en mi blusa, ese era el momento de frenar todo.

- Es suficiente –dije deteniendo su mano antes de que llegar a algún sitio más privado.  
- ¿Qué? –pregunto extrañado abriendo los ojos y viéndome a una distancia diminuta de los míos.  
- Ya es tarde, y mañana madrugo –me excuse rápidamente.  
- Está bien –suspiro- te acompaño.

Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme a mí, comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la posada, yo me sentía bastante avergonzada por lo que había sucedido, no debí de haber permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta esas alturas, Marc no me interesaba como algo serio, lo aceptaba, era lindo, guapo amable y buena persona, pero en mi corazón estaba la sombra de una persona… solo la sombra.

Estaba tan encerrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera de la casa, su brazo, no me pregunten cómo, rodeaba mi cintura, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¿Y bien? –me pregunto cuando yo estaba por entrar.  
- ¿Bien qué? –fingí no entender nada.  
- Tenemos algo pendiente –me guiño un ojo haciéndome sonrojar- lo podemos terminar ahora.

Sentí como mi rostro se encendía de vergüenza mientras el sonreía con ojos y labios llenos de lujuria.

- Estoy cansada –me excuse por segunda vez esa noche y cerré la puerta antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Me cambie y me recosté en mi cama, al cerrar los ojos volvía a sentir sus labios contra los míos, y comencé a lamentar de verdad no poder corresponderle, estaba segura de que él era un hombre amable, sincero, respetable y todo lo que cualquiera desearía, pero en mi corazón ya había alguien, una sombra que a pesar de no poder distinguir veía presente en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Volví a llevar mi mano al corazón que me colgaba del cuello, y así me quede dormida, un hermosos y tranquilo sueño, uno reparador, uno que no había tenido desde el torrente de recuerdos.

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma de mi reloj, me sentía relajada y sin sueño, así que me levante y arregle, a las 8:00 de la mañana, me había vuelto a vestir completamente de negro, ese sería el día de mi retirada de esa Isla, y quería vestirme lo más cómoda posible.

Al llegar al comedor, la mayoría de los huéspedes estaban terminando su desayuno, vi un sitio vació y me senté. Por alguna razón, me sentía completamente restaurada y feliz, Marc salió de la cocina y en cuanto me vio, se sentó a mi lado.

- Buenos días –saludo sonriéndome y con intención de besarme en la mejilla, pero no lo hizo, adivine que la razón era su madre, que en ese momento nos observaba- ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
- Muy bien –dije sirviéndome algo de cereal.  
- Hubieses dormido mejor con algo de compañía –me susurro en cuanto su madre comenzó a regañar a uno de sus hermanos.  
- Seguramente –dije sonriendo mientras pensaba en una figura masculina sin rostro.  
- Voy a ir a caminar, ¿quieres venir? –me pregunto sonriente.  
- ¿Cuánto tardaremos?  
- Un par de horas, regresaremos para la comida.

Pensé en negarme, pero una última comida con la familia Olav no me haría daño, además, he de aceptar que quería probar un poco mas de ese chico de ojos azules. Acepte la invitación, y cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos a caminar al pueblo.

En cuanto estuvimos lejos de la posada, el volvió a rodear mi cintura, yo no lo evite. Recorrimos el pueblo en una hora más o menos, luego nos encaminamos a recorrer los alrededores.

- Es un sitio tranquilo –dije respirando profundamente.  
- Si, por aquí casi nadie viene.

Caminamos otro rato en silencio, hasta que llegamos a un mini bosquecillo, entramos y después de caminar algunos metros nos encontramos en un claro, gruesos árboles lo rodeaban y había un tronco seco tirado justo frente a nosotros.

- Es hermoso –dije dando un par de pasos hacia adelante, hasta colocarme justo al centro.

Mire hacia el cielo, el sol estaba casi en lo más alto, Así que baje la vista a mi reloj, eran las 11:00 de la mañana, y la comida se servía a las 2:00 en punto, aun teníamos tiempo de sobra. Mire a Marc, quien me veía como si hubiese pensado exactamente lo mismo, se acerco a mí, en sus ojos podía leer algo tan familiar…

Me volví a morder el labio, esta vez con toda la intención del mundo, lentamente, mientras sonreía, algo en cómo me miraba, me hacia querer otro beso. Uno más.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi rostro, me veía de ese modo tan especial, yo quería un beso, lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero el parecía no estar muy dispuesto a dármelo así como así, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña después de lo sucedido hacia algunas horas junto al lago. No lo pude resistir más, y corte la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los míos.

El correspondió de inmediato, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, yo puse las mías alrededor de su cuello, ese momento cada vez me gustaba más, y no quería que terminara.

Poco a poco comenzamos a movernos rumbo a un tronco particularmente grueso, cuando llegamos, él apoyo mi espalda en la corteza y presiono más su cuerpo contra el mío, abandono mis labios sonriendo y bajo por mi cuello lentamente con uno que otro beso, pero sobre todo respirando muy cerca de mi piel.

¡Dios!, sus besos me encantaban, era como si ese chico me conociera de pies a cabeza, y supiera donde besar, y donde solo rozar mi piel con sus labios, comencé a sentir sus manos subir por mi cintura poco a poco.

Esa forma de actuar, de tomar las riendas de la situación, y de saber por dónde llegar, simplemente me encantaba y me llenaban por completo. Sus manos volvieron a bajar por mi cintura, hasta mi cadera, y luego a mis piernas, las acariciaba lentamente, como si quisiera percatarse de que yo estaba consciente de lo que él hacía.

Comencé a sentir muchísimo calor, el regreso a mis labios, y se pego aun más contra mi cuerpo, yo enrede mis manos en su negro cabello, la presión que yo sentía de cierto modo me hacía sentir segura, y no me incomodaba.

A esas alturas, yo ya había perdido la razón por completo, sus besos me extasiaban, sus caricias me volvía loca, sus ojos que cada momento parecían hacerse más claros, me incitaban a seguir y yo aceptaba inconscientemente. Cada beso que él me daba me acercaba mas al borde de la locura, pero eso no me importaba.

El me despojo lentamente de la gabardina dejándome solo con la playera, comenzó a besar mis hombros, yo no lo aguantaría mucho, esos segundos, me parecía que duraban años, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, al parecer se alegro de mi atrevimiento, porque me sonrió de un modo tan dulce antes de volver a besar mis labios tiernamente.

- Eres especial –susurro en mi oído y provoco que mi piel se enchinara- ya te lo había dicho, y te lo repito, eres completamente especial Hermione.

Algo dentro de mi intento frenar, Marc me había llamado Hermione, conocía mi nombre, y lo había dicho de una forma que me recordaba tanto a aquel extraño, a aquel hombre que no podía recordar con claridad, pero si con mucho afecto, y como si ese pensamiento hubiese acallado a aquella parte de mi que insistía con el freno, pude seguir poniendo mi atención en Marc.

- ¿Y esto? –me pregunto tomando el dije de corazón con cuidado- ¿Qué es?  
- Un dije, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria –dije tomando el dije de su mano y mirándolo con cariño.  
- ¿Quién te lo dio? –me pregunto, se había alejado un par de centímetros de mi, y sus manos se habían detenido.  
- No lo sé, -dije sinceramente- No lo recuerdo.

El me miro como si tratara de advertir alguna mentira en lo que yo le decía, lo mire a los ojos aguantando su mirada, entonces, no sabía si era parte de mi imaginación o que sucedía, pero sus ojos se habían aclarado un poco más que antes, su piel había cambiado de morena claro, a un tono un tanto más dorado, su torso desnudo me distrajo, era perfecto, marcado ligeramente, así que no se veía grotesco ni exagerado.

Me acerque lo que él se había alejado y puse las palmas de mis manos en su pecho recargando mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, como si necesitara sentirme protegida, y lo fuera a conseguir tan solo estando cerca de él.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, y me estrechaban con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y nos quedamos así un par de minutos, a la sombra de ese enorme árbol, lo curioso es que sí me sentía segura en sus brazos, segura y apreciada.

- Sentémonos –murmure y me aleje.

Lo tome de la mano y lo guié a otro árbol, nos sentamos en las raíces de este, y yo me volví a recargar en su pecho desnudo, el apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza, suspiro y me abrazo.

Mientras estábamos así, comencé a pensar en lo duro que iba a ser irme de ahí, no debí de haberme involucrado tanto con Marc, el había sido quien me había recordado a aquel hombre misterioso en todas sus atenciones, en cada movimiento, en cómo había dicho mi nombre… me quede profundamente dormida con ese pensamiento.

Me desperté al sentir una corriente de aire frió en mi espalda, Marc aun tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor, pero había hecho su cabeza para atrás, no abrí los ojos de inmediato, quería sentir más el calor del cuerpo del chico.

A la siguiente corriente de aire frió, abrí los ojos decidida a ir por mi gabardina y volver a mi sitio, me sorprendió ver una piel muy blanca en lugar de la dorada de Marc, y me aleje asustada pero lentamente para no despertar a aquel extraño que aun no había visto a la cara.

Cuando lo vi tuve que ahogar un grito de asombro e indignación, el chico ya no tenía el cabello negro, si no que completamente Rubio, su piel se había aclarado, y yo estaba segura de que si abría los ojos vería los enigmáticos grises de un Malfoy.

Me puse de inmediato mi gabardina, y saque de su bolsillo mi varita.

- Desmaius –murmure para no despertarlo con un grito, el encantamiento dio directo en su pecho, que solo se movió un poco al recibirlo.

Ya comenzaba a alejarme, pero antes no pude evitar observarlo, así dormido, parecía un ángel, entonces me asalto la duda ¿Dónde estaría Marc?, lo observe, y note que no de los bolsillos de su pantalón había un bulto, me acerque y metí mi mano en el. Saque una cantimplora de plata, la abrí y olí su contenido, me di cuenta al instante que no era una bebida común, era poción multijugos, el agrio olor y la consistencia que tenía la delataba de inmediato.

Vacié la cantimplora junto a donde Draco seguía tirado, y me fui a la posada irritada y confundida, había cometido un error al salir con el supuesto Marc los dos solos, ese día debí de haber dejado la casa desde temprano.

En cuanto llegue hable con la Señora Olav, quien se veía triste de que me fuera, pero me hizo un pequeño paquete con comida mientras yo terminaba de preparar mis cosas, me despedí de la familia con una sonrisa, no me dejaron pagar la cuenta, pues ya la habían pagado de antemano.

- Un gusto conocerte Parvati –me decía la dueña de la posada mientras me acompañaba a la puerta.  
- El gusto ha sido mío –dije sonriendo sinceramente- me gustaría conocer gente como ustedes en todos los sitios a los que fuera.  
- Los conocerás pequeña, eres joven y aun tienes mucho que vivir.  
- Eso parece –sonreí de nuevo- hasta luego.  
- Adiós niña –dijo tiernamente- y cuídate mucho.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras de la entrada, y me detuve en el último escalón, me vire a ver a la familia, quienes me sonreían abiertamente.

- Por cierto –le dije, quería preguntarles sobre Marc, pero cambie de opinión- ¿A qué familia pertenece la casa del otro lado del lago?  
- A los Malfoy –dijo la Señora sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

¡Los Malfoy! Por dios, todo empezaba a encajar poco a poco, no sé cómo no lo había notado antes, lo debí de haber averiguado desde el momento en que "Marc" me llamo Hermione ¡Hermione! Me moleste muchísimo conmigo misma, y comencé a alejarme de la casa a paso rápido.

- Hormona mata Neurona –pensé agriamente- bien hecho Hermione, te lo mereces por creerte inmune a eso.

Una mariposa blanca paso de pronto frente a mí, y logro sacarme por un momento de mis pensamientos

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, comenzaré este final (suena gracioso xD) con mis mejores deseos para el proximo año.**_  
_**Cada uno de nosotros comenzara una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, y les deseo a todos GRAN EXITO en lo que sea que hagan... solo procuren no sea demasiado ilegal xD**_

_**Mi dato curioso del día de hoy es sobre todo para todos aquellos lectores Mexicanos, agarrense que estan a punto de saber el nombre de un salvador Mexicano durante la segunda guerra Mundial (para todos aquellos que fuimos enseñadose por el decadente sistema de enseñanza Mexicano que nuestro pais solo participio con el escuadron 201 u.u)**_

_**** El homnbre se llamó Gilberto Bosques Saldivar era embajador de México en Francia durante la segunda guerra mundia y la ocupación alemana, al principio inmune por ser un diplomatico de un país neutral, trabajo para conseguir que Españoles y de otras nacionalidades (incluidos algunos judios) tuvieran la documentación para viajar a México y quedarse allá (Como dato extra, en Francia había muchos españoles en esa época que habían huido al exilio luego de la guerra Civil en su país). El hombre con ayuda del gobierno Mexicano, tambien inaguro dos castillos que servian de refugio para quienes lo necsitaran, en uno de ellos me parece que incluso había una escuela.**_  
_**Cuando México declara la guerra, él es apresado junto con su familia y algunos otros diplomaticos y vive algun tiempo en un hotel como preisionero de guerra, es intercambiado junto con su familia por algunos deportados alemanes y regresa a México sano ysalvo.**_

_**** Información extraida de: http:/ holocaustoenespanol. blogspot. com /2009/11/gilberto-bosques-saldivar-el-schindler. html sigan el enlace, no se van a arrepentir, y quiten los espacios xD.**_

_**Dejen muchos Revs!... porfitas xD**_


	33. Cap 33 El fin del Camino

_HOLAAAAAA_

_Bueeeeno, despues de un fin estresante, con compañía aun mas estresante que de normal, caminando mucho y sin poder disfrutar visitas grandiosas... pos heme aqui de regreso xD... dispuesta a dejarles un nuevo capitulo, y que lo disfruten mucho._

_Espero que su fin de semana haya sido mejor que el mío, sin contratiempos ni nada... _

**_Disclaimer: Personajes y algunas cosas, de JK Rowling, lo demás, mío._**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXIII **__** ¿El fin del Camino?**_

Como si esa hubiese sido mi señal, me di la vuelta y regrese al camino cuidándome de evitar acercarme al bosquecillo en el que había dejado a Draco.

En cuanto me cerciore de que no hubiera nadie, me desaparecí, reapareciendo frente a una enorme reja negra, la mire mientras la presión en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

Avance hacia ella, tenía una enorme y elegante "M" gótica en la parte superior, los dos postes de concreto que la sostenían tenían tallados querubines en desnivel, lo gastado del conjunto le daba un aire triste, abandonado, y hasta cierto punto escabroso al lugar.

- Ya estás aquí Hermione, el final de todo, ¿Estas dispuesta a pedirle a Draco Malfoy todas las explicaciones que te debe? –me pregunte en voz baja tratando de sonar segura para mí misma.

Me estaba costando mucho más de lo que creía dar ese paso, solo un paso que me acercara a la reja, ese paso por el que había estado esperando con miedo, ¡No podía creer que me costara tanto darlo!

Armándome de valor conseguí darlo, luego otro, y otro hasta que llegue a la reja; sin saber porque, o que me guiaba, camine hasta uno de los extremos y toque uno de los barrotes, el cual desapareció con el contacto de mi mano.

Era un hechizo de ilusión que Draco había puesto para fugarse de su casa cuando tenía 14 años, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

No deje de sonreír mientras cruzaba por el espacio que el barrote había dejado libre, en ese momento se me ocurrió, había recordado muchísimas cosas, de Ron, de Harry, de Hogwarts, pero ninguna, o casi ninguna de Draco.

Lo inusual era que mientras caminaba rumbo a la construcción recuerdos de él comenzaron a agolparse en mi mente, gracias a esto pude evadir todas las trampas y protecciones que tenía en las afueras la mansión.

- ¿Para qué me enseñas todo esto Draco? –le pregunte al rubio mientras estábamos a unos pasos de la entrada principal de su casa y nos preparábamos para saltar una losa.  
- Es mejor prevenir, algún día puedes venir por alguna emergencia y no quiero que quedes atrapada en alguno de los sistemas de seguridad que crearon mis padres.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Si me sorprenden me echaran a los perros? –no pude evitar una carcajada.  
- Ja ja ja. Muy graciosa señorita –dijo el serio y frunciendo el entrecejo- si caes en alguna trampa desearas que te hubieran soltado a una manada de lobos rabiosos y hambrientos.

Sentí como el color escapaba de mi cara con el comentario de Draco, de pronto no me pude imaginar nada peor que ser perseguida como un animal, deje de bromear y hablar hasta que llegamos sanos y salvos a la puerta.

Y ahí llegue sin la ayuda de Draco esta vez, las enormes puertas de madera negra eran impresionantes, incluso intimidantes, se me encogió el corazón al verlas, un rápido pensamiento no pudo evitar acudir a mi mente: "¡Estaba a punto de descubrir el porqué de mi amnesia!"

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, sentí como mi respiración aumentaba de velocidad, y mi ritmo cardiaco la imitaba, mi estomago, al igual que mi pecho se redujo considerablemente de tamaño.

Me sentí sofocada, ahí de pie, una simple mortal frente a una puerta que si se me caí encima me quitaría la vida, me sentí intimidada, y por un momento vacile.

Reaccione de mi vacilación, y me sentí tonta, ahí de pie intimidada por un par de pedazos de madera, ahora lo entiendo, no era la madera, era la consecuencia de lo que encontraría al cruzarlas.

Una parte de mí, -la parte que había bautizado como Hermione- acusaba a Draco de haberme atacado, pero… ¿Por qué? -Me repelaba mi otra parte, que llame Yannia-; si Draco quería hacerme daño, ¿Por qué me había llevado a una clínica siendo más sencillo asesinarme y/o torturarme en su propia mansión?... No lo sé –replicaba Hermione- No me pidas que discierna en la mente de un Mortifago… ¡El había dejado a los Mortifagos!... ¿Y si no?...

Discusiones así rondaron mi cabeza por lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero que en realidad debieron de haber sido apenas un par de minutos.

Yannia se aferraba a la idea del Draco amable y cariñoso, si, tal vez un poco egocéntrico, pero de buen corazón que había conocido esos meses, y que me había ayudado a salir adelante. Sin embargo, Hermione se resistía a esa idea, e insistía en que Draco era un embustero mentiroso y traidor que solo usaba a las personas, y que era incapaz de sentir algo bueno por alguien…

Me debatía en mi manera de actuar a partir de ese punto, había planeado ser objetiva e imparcial, pero por alguna razón me había dividido en dos, y ninguna de las partes quería ceder ni un poco, y se negaban a ser neutrales.

Respire profundo un par de veces con la esperanza de oxigenar mi cerebro, no funciono, así que toque la puerta con el puño; un grito agudo y siniestro salido de dios sabe donde precedió a mis golpeteos. Retrocedí asustada mientras escuchaba el eco de tan escalofriante sonido retumbar en cada rincón de la casa.

Sabía muy bien que Draco no estaba, de hecho en lo más profundo de mi, había ido con la esperanza de que nadie, absolutamente nadie me abriera, eso me daría la oportunidad de retirarme sin sentirme culpable de no haberlo intentado, así además me daría tiempo de rumiar la situación y obligar a mis dos yo a ponerse de acuerdo de una vez por todas.

Sin embragó, la puerta se abrió antes de que se extinguiese por completo el eco del grito y el chirrido que produjo me hizo volver la vista. Una elfina con enormes ojos azules y piel extremadamente clara me veía desde la altura de mis rodillas, esperando a que yo hablara primero, o eso creí entender.

- Ehh… -comencé sin saber que otra cosa decir.  
- El amo no se encuentra –dijo con una voz demasiado aguda, una de dos, o me había desacostumbrado a la voz de los elfos, o esa era en verdad chillona- pero si la Señorita Granger quiere esperarlo, él no debe tardar.  
- Me hizo una reverencia no tan exagerada como las que yo recordaba de Dobby, la mire interrogante y accedí a entrar ante la mirada insistente de ella.

El vestíbulo parecía haber estado en remodelación, pero haber sido interrumpido hacía algunos años. La elfina me guío por un par de habitaciones a la derecha del vestíbulo hasta que llegamos a una sala, al juzgar por los cuartos por lo que había pasado, esa era la habitación más usada de la planta baja.

- ¿Quiere te? –me pregunto.  
- Si, por favor –acepte sonriéndole, la elfina desapareció con un leve "crack".

La sala era soberbia, los sillones de piel negros parecían exquisitamente antiguos, con la madera de las patas talladas con cabezas de serpientes eran detalladísimas, los cuadros mostraban a distintas damas enfundadas en antiguas túnicas de gala de colores oscuros sonreían con soberbia, y se mantenían de pie, algunas en compañía de otras damas, otras de apuestos caballeros.

Camine recorriendo con la vista los retratos, todos sin excepción me veían con completa desaprobación, seguramente era por la ropa muggle que traía.

En lo muebles de madera, adornados a juego con los sillones, había algunos retratos más chicos, vi un juego de té de plata, y otro de porcelana tras una vitrina.

El lugar estaba muy iluminado gracias a las enormes ventanas, la luz le daba un aspecto majestuoso e intimidante, el lugar me tenía como hechizada.

No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero mientras yo admiraba el lugar, la elfina había vuelto, había depositado el té en la mesita y había desaparecido, aunque tal vez no había entrado, y las cosas habían llegado por medio de magia, después de todo, los elfos de Hogwarts hacían eso en los banquetes.

- Comencé a beber el té, -manzana y naranja- supe de inmediato, ese te ya me lo habían servido antes.  
- Draco, me siento algo… intimidada –le dije al rubio mientras me sentaba algo aprensiva en uno de los sillones negros.  
- No te preocupes, nadie aquí te hará daño –dijo tomándome las manos y sentándose a mi lado.

La sala, que hacía segundos estuviese iluminada por el sol, en ese momento estaba completamente oscura, las enormes ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas llenas de polvo.

Mire a mí alrededor, todo tenia polvo encima, adornos, copas, vitrinas, floreros, cuadros, todo.

- Bali –llamo Draco de pronto, una elfina (la misma que me acababa de recibir) apareció frente a nosotros haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que pensé que se rompería la espalda.

La mire sorprendida y con algo de molestia, sabía que Dobby había pertenecido a los Malfoy, y él les tenia pánico, ahora esa elfina parecía temerle aun mas que Dobby a su amo.

- Trae te –dijo el sin si quiera verla.  
- ¿El señor quiere decirme de que tipo? -Pregunto la elfina con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Antes de que Draco contestara yo intervení.  
- Sorpréndenos –dije dulcemente.

Ella me miro abriendo mucho los ojos, y luego volvió a ver a Draco, quien asintió con la cabeza mirándome a mí en lugar de a ella, eso me irrito. Bali desapareció y yo me vire a Draco bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué no la vez cuando le hablas? –pregunte fríamente.  
- Hermione, solo es un elfo –dijo el sin darle importancia, lo que me enfureció aun mas- No es más que una empleada, servidumbre, simple bas…  
- ¡ES UN SER VIVO CAPAZ DE PENSAR! –exclame poniéndome de pie.

El iba a replicar, pero en ese momento regreso Bali, dejo la charola con él te sobre la mesa, y comenzó a retroceder tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Gracias Bali –dije cambiando mi tono para que sonara alegre y desenfadado, pero asegurándome de que ella escuchara su nombre.

Un dolor de cabeza vino a mí, y cerré los ojos, me volví a encontrar en la sala, Bali había vuelto a aparecer frente a mí sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Bali? –le pregunte sosteniendo mi cabeza.  
- Bali se preguntaba si la Señorita quisiera que llevara sus cosas a su cuarto –dijo señalando mi diminuto equipaje.  
- Te acompañaré -dije decidida poniéndome de pie y dejando el té en la sala, la seguí por un par de corredores.

* * *

_Dejen Revs Porfitas_

_son gratis, no les toma mucho tiempo hacerlo, y hacen a una persona feliz._

_Cuidense, okas? Y no sean unas malas personas u.u_


	34. Cap 34 Meditando

_HOLAAAAA *Me escondo tras una columna asi gruesa y enorme, para evitar que me den los tomatazos* Npo me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeen, aunque se que me lo merezco u.u_

_Lamento la tardanzaaaaaa... pero he estadpo con conflictos personales muy cabrones, y pos ni tiempo, ni ganas, ni nada. Peronenme porfavor, espero que no se hayan desesperado mucho y que aun se den un par de vueltas, de todos modos, les dejaré dos capitulos, que es lo que tengo subido a la pagina... Hay las cosas se ponen lindaaaaaaaas._

**Disclaimer: Personajes perteneciente a JK Rowling**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXIV **__** "Meditando"**_

Al llegar a la segunda planta vi una habitación abierta, me asome con curiosidad parecía haber sido utilizada recientemente, había ropa doblada sobre la mesa, y objetos de limpieza personal en el tocador.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –le pregunte a Bali deteniéndome en la puerta.

La Señorita Weasley, ha estado viniendo, llegan en la noche, ella y el señor Malfoy, siempre muy cansados, cenan en el comedor chico y el señor Malfoy la acompaña hasta aquí, a su habitación, luego, él entra a la habitación de la señorita Granger –dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos- se recuesta en su cama y ahí se queda por alrededor de una hora o más, luego se levanta y se va a su propia recamara, donde se ducha y se para frente a la ventana a ver el cielo un rato mas y se recuesta aunque no consigue conciliar el sueño hasta la rededor de las 3 o 4 de la mañana.

- ¿Hace eso todas las noches?  
- No todas-contesto la elfina- la noche pasada solo llego la señorita Weasley, ceno sola y luego se fue a su cuarto, el señor no ha vuelto desde ayer por la mañana.  
- ¿Y la señorita Weasley? –pregunte un tanto irritada de saber que habían estado juntos, solos en esa mansión por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.  
- Salió temprano, y no ha vuelto.

La elfina parecía molesta al hablar de Ginny, eso me alegro de cierto modo. Continuamos nuestro camino, subimos otro tanto de escaleras y me arriesgue a preguntarle porque me contaba todo eso sobre Draco y su repetitivo itinerario.

- Bueno –inicio la elfina- nadie me prohibió decirlo, además usted hizo una pregunta directa –la mire extrañada- Usted aun recuerda que Bali vive para servirle ¿verdad? –pregunto la elfina preocupada-Bali sabe que sufrió mucho, así que antes de que recuerde todo, Bali quiere que sepa que estoy orgullosa de servirle a usted.  
- Me quede estática ¿acaso era verdad? La elfina me protegería, y obedecería en lugar de a Draco?  
- Si –respondió la elfina agudamente.  
- Valla –murmure por lo bajo.

Recorrimos otro pasillo, y dos tramos de escalera mas, yo ya comenzaba a cansarme nunca había sido buena para el ejercicio.

Por fin Bali se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y la abrió; entro y yo la seguí, el sitio al que entramos no parecía un dormitorio, la estancia en la que estábamos tenía un par de sillones en colores claros, al fondo, un arco se abría a todo lo ancho de la pared, y por él se podía ver otra habitación, en la que había una cama con doseles plateados.

Toda la habitación estaba decorada en tonos blancos y beiges, algo que contrastaba escandalosamente con el resto de la mansión, que era algo siniestra y triste.

La elfina puso mi mochila junto a la cama y me miro en busca de alguna orden o instrucción.

- Amnn –no sabía que decir.  
- Si quiere, la señorita puede descansar un poco, Bali le avisara cuando llegue el señor Malfoy –dijo la ahora sonriente elfina.  
- Está bien, pero Bali –la detuve antes de que saliera- no quiero que el señor Malfoy sepa que estoy aquí, si él pregunta, dile que no ha habido nada nuevo, y relátale lo de Ginny, solo eso.

Bali dio una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola en tan enorme dormitorio. Abrí las ventanas por completo, la brisa tardía inundo la habitación, me quede contemplando el lago, luego me solté el cabello y me quite los zapatos.

Fui al baño a mojarme la cara, el cabello y el cuello para refrescarme un poco, tome una toalla y descubrí un hermoso espejo de cuerpo entero, el marco era de madera oscura,, y tenía grabados flores y hadas en la madera. Me contemple por unos momentos sonriendo, me veía bien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, luego de caminar y ver algunos cajones, me recosté en la cama, y sin querer, el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida.

- Así que Weasley y Potter temen por su amiga Granger -una voz arrastraba las palabras.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba oculta en un armario, y al parecer nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí. Me asome y vi a Harry, Ron y Draco con los uniformes del colegio, el último sonreía como solo él podía: como si fuese el rey del mundo.

- ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? –pregunto Harry, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no atacar al rubio.  
- Muchas cosas Potter, muchas –igual y fue mi imaginación, pero por un segundo creí que Draco había dado un vistazo hacia donde yo estaba- pero ninguna que quisieran darme.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada sombría y de mutuo entendimiento ¿Cuál sería esta vez la razón de su discusión? Claro, eran Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy, ese era motivo sufriente para una pelea, pero… quien sabe, igual y ni siquiera existiría una verdadera razón.

- Así que Weasley termino pintándole el cuerno a Granger –dijo Draco sisañosamente, tuve que contener el impulso de lanzarle una hechizo silenciador.  
- No te interesa Malfoy –dijo Ron, sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas; clara señal de peligro- ¿O si?  
- Claro que no Weasley –se burlo- no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, pero me interesa lo que hagas con la de ella.  
- Aja –interrumpió Harry- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso Voldemort –Ron gimió, cosa ignorada por Harry- la va a secuestrar para atraerme a él de nuevo? Por favor, ya lo ha hecho mil veces, y sabe que siempre me escapo, además…  
- Estoy seguro –interrumpió al ojiverde Draco seriamente- que te encantara decirme que eres invencible y contarme como has evitado la muerte tantas veces, pero no quiero saberlo, si algún día me llegara a interesar, le preguntare a gente como Skeeter, estoy seguro que ella sabe bastante de ti –Harry bufo molesto- En cuanto a ti Weasley –se volvió a Ron- lo que pase con Granger no es de tu importancia, estas advertido.

Se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta, mis amigos cruzaron sus miradas y luego vieron con odio a Draco, pero salieron de ahí. Draco sonrió al cerrar la puerta y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación recreando en su mente el momento que acababa de pasar; se encamino hacia el armario en el que yo estaba, mientras más se acercaba, la imagen se hacía mas borrosa.

- ¡Que delicia! –susurre, las burbujas rodeaban mi cuerpo, me encontraba sumergida en el baño de prefectos, en la deliciosa y enorme tina que acababa de llenar con esencia de Vainilla, un nuevo aroma que estaba probando.

Ese sitio me alegraba mucho, era agradable y tranquilo, lejos de Ron con su nueva Novia, y de Harry con su librito tramposo y su nueva afición por Draco Malfoy. Con una mano aleje ese pensamientos de mi y cerré los ojos.

Esa era la única hora al día que podía dedicarme a mí, me pertenecía a mí misma, dejaba de pensar en el colegio, en Harry, en Ron… en todos. Me gustaba revivir en mi mente mi infancia en casa con mis padres.

Sonreí involuntariamente y me hundí más en la tina, mi rostro era lo único que no se encontraba oculto en el agua, pero seguramente si oculto entre las burbujas. Comencé a pensar en mis padres, hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ellos, en vacaciones estaba más con los Weasley, Harry y la Orden que con ellos, en las Navidades me quedaba con mis mejores amigos, y en pascua, no salía de la biblioteca, preparándome para los exámenes.

Ya que lo pensaba, desde primer año no pasaba una Navidad con mis padres en casa, ellos eran demasiado buenos conmigo, no me reprochaban nunca el abandono, siempre estaban ahí para ayudarme, apoyarme y brindarme consejo y ayuda.

Un par de lagrimas escaparon por la comisura de mis ojos, me dolía pensar así en ellos, me sentía culpable por tenerlos tan abandonados, después de todo eran mis padres, ¡Mi familia!, me querían y lo más importante yo los quería a ellos, no merecían que yo les tratase así.

Y luego, para terminar estaba preocupada por ellos, después de todo eran muggles, y Lucius Malfoy los había visto, ¡Podía intentar hacerles daño!... A veces me gustaría nunca haber conocido a Harry y a Ron, digo eran geniales y todo, los dos, pero muy demandantes de mi tiempo, demasiado…

"Aunque claro, ahora que Ron tenia "Novia" ya no era demandante" –pensé con amargura.

Contuve la respiración y me sumergí por completo en el agua. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar ahí!, lejos de todos, en mi propia y privada capsula, en gravedad cero…

Subí de nuevo rompiendo la superficie con la cabeza sin ningún cuidado, me quite el cabello y el jabón de la cara y ahogue un grito al ver a alguien frente a mí del otro lado de la tina, trague algunas burbujas de la impresión.

- Valla, valla, -dijo esa voz que tanto me repudiaba- así que la sangre sucia si se baña.  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –pregunte molesta, ese insecto acaba de fastidiarme mi momento de intimidad.  
- Muchas cosas Granger –sus ojos brillaron de un modo extraño, y yo me sonroje, así que hundí mi cara en el agua lo más que pude para ocultarlo. Se rió con maldad ante mi acto. –Vamos Granger, no confundas las cosas, no te tocaría ni aunque me pagaran.

Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían aun más, pero no supe a ciencia cierta si fue por vergüenza o por coraje.

- Y yo moriría antes de dejar que un hurón alvino como tú me tocara –dije molesta cruzando los brazos bajo el agua.  
- Granger, Granger, Granger –repitió mi nombre caminando frente a mí en la orilla opuesta de la tina.

A mi lado había una llave, no me gustaba mucho usarla, pero la situación lo requería, era una llave que soltaba muchísimas burbujas, decidí abrirla por precaución, la tina tenía bastantes burbujas, pero más valía no arriesgarse, el sonrió con suficiencia cuando me vio abriendo la llave.

- Con el miedo que me tengas –dijo torciendo la boca.  
- No te tengo miedo Malfoy –dije seriamente- es simplemente que no mereces ver más allá de mi rostro y mis manos.

Alzo una ceja, yo estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, lo sabía, pero algo de atención de parte de alguien, incluso de Malfoy, en ese momento me caí de perlas.

- Como si me interesara, es más, como si le interesara a cualquier hombre que se respete.

Sentí un enorme deseo de que cayera muerto en ese momento, pero por desgracia no lo hizo, sonrió de lado, dio media vuelta y se fue; yo casi me desmayaba ahí mismo y me jure no decírselo a nadie nunca, y borrarlo de mi cabeza.

"Pero ¿Y si Malfoy no pensaba lo mismo?, ¿Y si en ese momento estaba riendo con sus amigotes burlándose e inventando historias sobre mi? ¡Nunca!". Me vestí rápidamente y salí del baño tratando de no pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, y concentrándome en encontrar a Malfoy lo más rápido posible antes de que abriera su viperina boca.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, si Malfoy había ido a las mazmorras tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su sala común, y si no… pues algún día tendría que entrar y lo estaría esperando. En el transcurso sentí como si alguien me observara, todo el tiempo hasta las mazmorras, pero cada que giraba no veía a nadie.

- Hermione, tranquila –me repetí constantemente- no hay nadie siguiéndote, estas en Hogwarts, aquí no te pueden atacar, tranquilízate ya.

Llegue a un pasillo por el que los Slytherin tenían que pasar a fuerza para llegar a su sala, no me importaba cuanto tiempo o a cuantos idiotas tendría que soportar, Malfoy no iba a entrar a contar quien sabe que mentiras.

Me apoye en la pared a esperar, se me hizo raro que ningún Sly pasara, aun no era tan tarde, vi mi reloj: las 10:00. "De menos puedo estar aquí un rato mas sin ser castigada" pensé mirado mi insignia de Prefecta y sonriendo con suficiencia.

Volví a oír ruidos dos o tres veces más, pero los pase por alto, de por sí ya estaba nerviosa, no necesitaba que mi mente me jugara sucio.

- Así que las ratas ahora espían a las serpientes –dijo la voz que yo había ido a buscar, y por la cual había interrumpido mi hora de meditación.  
- No te proyectes Malfoy  
- ¿Qué quieres aquí rata de biblioteca?  
- Asegurarme que no abras la boca –dije sacando mi varita y apuntándole.  
- Valla, una prefecta me va a atacar –se burlo- eso tengo que verlo –cruzo sus brazos y me miro desafiante.

Ojala el me hubiera atacado, habría sido más sencillo para mí que lo hubiese hecho, así, yo podría justificar mi ataque, pero si solo me miraba… sin defenderse… ¡Yo no podría atacarle así!

- Si te saliste de tu baño, y me esperaste por tanto tiempo, haz lo que viniste a hacer –dijo burlonamente, yo no me pude mover- eso creí. Ahora Granger, quítate de mi camino, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que te decidas.

Paso a mi lado con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro, no supe que hacer, así que me quede ahí, parada, apuntando mi varita a la nada, hasta que paso un rato y decidí moverme. Regrese a mi sala común sintiéndome extrañamente vencida; me tumbe en mi cama con todo y ropa, y me quede dormida.

Alguien comenzó a zarandearme…

- Hoy no iré a clases –recuerdo haber dicho.  
- Hoy no tiene clases –me dijo Bali reventándome los tímpanos con su voz chillona- el señor Malfoy acaba de llegar, y nos mando llamar a todos.  
- ¡No le digas que estoy aquí! –exclame.

Me levante y escondí mis cosas, extendí la cama para que no se notara que alguien se había recostado en ella y me escondí en el closet justo a tiempo.

* * *

_Buuuuuuu... bueno, sin dato ñoño_

_Lo siento, muchos conflictos emocionales u.u_


	35. Cap 35 Bellatrix Lestrange

_Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, este si que esta buenooo_

_Saludos, y Gracias por leer._

**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXV **__** "Bellatrix Lestrange"**_

Apenas hube cerrado la puerta, Draco entro a toda velocidad, Bali corría detrás de él con una capa en brazos, supuse que el rubio se la acababa de dar.

- ¿Para quién preparaste el te? –pregunto el rudamente a Bali.  
- Lo hice para el amo, por si quería… hace tiempo que no toma una bebida caliente.

Me sorprendí de que le hablara así, y una inquietud se apodero de mi pecho por la reacción de Draco ante tanta insolencia por parte de su elfina.

- Lárgate –dijo y corrió a la elfina a empujones, en cuanto Bali estuvo fuera azoto la puerta.

Lo observe por el resquicio de la puerta del closet cuando volvió al cuarto, lucia mal, su rostro había abandonado la paz con la que lo había dejado en el claro del bosque, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a todos lados, me recordó a una animal acorralado.

Un sentimiento de culpa lleno mi pecho, Draco estaba así por mí, se tomo la cara con las manos y se dejo caer sentado sobre la cama dándome la espalda, soltó un grito y luego silencio…

Su cuerpo pareció comenzar a convulsionarse, se estremecía mientras unos sollozos salían de él, entonces lo comprendí: Draco Malfoy estaba llorando, y estaba llorando por mi culpa.

Si antes me había sentido mal, en ese momento me sentí miserable, ver a alguien llorar siempre me conmovía, pero ver a un hombre llorar, y un hombre como Malfoy… es algo insoportable, sobre todo si sientes algo por él. Yo aun no había definido mis sentimientos, pero sabía que sentía algo.

Cerré los ojos y me di media vuelta tratando de respetar ese momento, de hecho hubiese querido quedarme sorda para no escuchar sus sollozos e hipidos, me senté en el suelo del closet tapándome los oídos a esperar que todo terminara.

De nuevo, perdí la cuenta del tiempo que estuve ahí, últimamente perdía mucho la cuestión del tiempo, de hecho, creo que en ese momento, me quede dormida, porque no me di cuenta cuando todo se calmo… así que Salí de mi escondite lo mas silenciosamente posible, Draco estaba dormido sobre la cama, las lagrimas habían dejado una ligera huella a su paso por la pálida piel del chico tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados he hinchados, y su nariz un tanto roja.

Me conmovió verle así, busque una cobija que había divisado en el closet, y lo cubrí con ella, no sé que me impulso, ni por qué se me ocurrió, pero al observar sus labios, delgados, y en ese momento entre abiertos, no me pude resistir, y los bese ligeramente, él como respuesta sonrió entre sueños, pero no despertó.

Volví al closet y comencé a ver el resto de las cosas, me encontré con algunas prendas que reconocí de inmediato como mías, incluido mi uniforme de Hogwarts, con el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho y todo.

Lo observe y solté un suspiro, en verdad extrañaba esas épocas, con Harry y Ron, metiéndonos en problemas y yo fracasando en mi intento de que esos dos se comportaran, y no solo fracasando sino que además ayudándoles.

Deje el uniforme en una silla, y seguí viendo todo, me tope con un cofrecito de madera, y cuando lo abrí me sorprendí al encontrarme con el juego de mariposas que Draco me había obsequiado, igual que muchos otros aretes y collares, casi no había pulseras. Tome el corazón que colgaba de mi cuello, y me lo quite observándolo, mire de nuevo el cofre, junto al dije de mariposa había otro, uno de una rosa, una rosa muy pequeña y muy curiosa, su tallo tenia terminación de llave, una llave diminuta.

Como si algo me guiara, tome el corazón, y justo en la punta de abajo encontré un pequeño orificio que había olvidado por completo, introduje la recién encontrada llave en el sin mucha esperanza, para mi sorpresa el corazón hizo un crujido y se abrió dejando salir una hermosa mariposa de luz, la más bella que me había encontrado hasta entonces tenía pequeñas manchas azules en las alas, algo nuevo para mis ojos.

¿Qué paso? No lo recuerdo muy bien, perdí el equilibrio y sentí como mi cara chocaba con el piso, lagrimas comenzaron a manar de mis ojos, me sentía muy asustada al comprenderlo, de nuevo un recuerdo me había atrapado, sustrayéndome de la realidad.

Observe a mi alrededor, me encontraba de pie en el bosque prohibido, sin ningún rastro de lagrimas, con algunos años menos, la varita en la mano, y buscando algo con la mirada.

- Por fin llegas Granger –escuche una voz frente a mí, ahí estaba una mujer alta vestida de negro, ya no usaba mascara, la había perdido en la batalla; Bellatrix Lestrange me contemplaba con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro  
- ¡No escaparas! –le grite sosteniendo mi varita con fuerza.

No sabía que me había impulsado a seguirla, solo la había visto desaparecer por los arboles huyendo de la batalla, y había decidido que no la dejaría ir, algo me había dicho que no la dejara ir.

- ¡Ja! -La mujer me miraba desafiante, me veía con una seguridad aterradora, me apunto con su varita. –no me hagas reír sangre sucia –dijo burlándose- alguien de tu clase, nunca podría tocarme un cabello.  
- Deja de hablar –dije tratando de contener mi furia contra esa mujer- Deja de Hablar y mejor actúa –le rete.  
- Como tú quieras. ¡CRUCIO!

Un rayo se incrusto en mi pecho, caí al suelo, sentí como si mi cuerpo comenzara a ser cortado en trozos, el hechizo, para mi gusto, duro mucho… demasiado.

- Vamos niña, dijiste que podías, ¡Levántate!

Mis ojos habían dejado escapar un par de lagrimas aun así me levante, sentía dolor en cada parte, en cada célula de mi ser, y una rabia me invadió.

- ¡Tienes que esforzarte más! –me grito Draco, estábamos en los terrenos de su mansión y yo le apuntaba con la varita.  
- ¡No puedo! ¡Maldición! –grite con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡No te quiero herir!  
- Como si pudieras Granger. Vamos, Demuéstrame que puedes.

Pero yo no reaccione, el me había dicho Granger, hacia meses que no me decía así cuando estábamos solos. ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¿Y que si yo solo te uso eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te estoy usando para llegar a Potter? –sentí un hueco en el estomago, Draco ¿Usándome? ¡No podría soportarlo!- Si Granger, eres una impura lo suficientemente tonta como para creer en los demás, te lo dijo Potter, te lo dijo Weasley, ¡Yo solo te estoy USANDO!  
- ¡CÁLLATE! No es cierto –me tape los oídos y comencé a llorar- No es verdad, tu no me has usado.  
- ¡Claro que sí!, ha sido la cosa más sencilla que he tenido que hacer, solo tuve que escuchar tus problemas y tragármelos con una sonrisa en el rostro y obtuve toda la información de Potter que necesitaba, ahora es suficiente para…  
- CRUCIO! –grite sin poder contenerme, ya estaba harta de contenerme, una parte de mi disfruto el haber atacado a Draco, era la única forma de que se callara, así, yo no tendría que seguir escuchándolo, no tendría que oír nada mas de su viperina boca.

Él cayó al suelo por el hechizo, soltó un grito haciendo que lo viera con desprecio, él se lo merecía, se lo merecía completamente, cuando levanto su rostro, sus ojos se oscurecieron, su cabello también, y creció, ya no era Draco, era Bellatrix, quien me veía desde el suelo.

- ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, no lo entendí, busque a mi alrededor, pero no vi a nadie que hubiera lanzado el hechizo, solo estaba yo, pero, yo no la había atacado… ¿O sí?  
- Desde el suelo me llego una risa malévola, Bellatrix se reía…  
- ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunte fastidiada.  
- ¿De qué?, ¿de qué? –pregunto incrédula, se notaba que ya se estaba recuperando- di ti chiquilla tonta, una impura, una asquerosa Sangre Sucia de 17 años se ha atrevido no solo a pensar, si no que a utilizar una maldición imperdonable en…  
- No es verdad –la interrumpí asustada.  
- ¡Claro que sí! Dime Granger ¿Tal es la furia que olvidas como actúas, tu diminuto cerebro no puede con la carga de haber utilizado una maldición cruciatus?  
- Cállate –susurre.  
- ¿Qué dirán tus amigos, ese Potter y ese Weasley eh? ¿Qué dirán?

Ya se había levantado su expresión de autosuficiencia me asustaba; ella disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir con eso, sabia lo suficiente como para poder torturarme con la idea de la maldición Cruciatus.

- Has torturado Sangre Sucia.

"Se lo merecía" me repetía para convencerme de ello "esa maldita bruja se lo merecía"

- Ahora ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a matar? ¿La tonta ingenua basura impura Sangre Sucia me va a matar? Aun no sé porque Draco se fijo en ti, le dio la espalda a toda su familia por fijarse en ti… valla que es un idiota.  
- Cállate, ¡Cállate Maldita Bruja!  
- La apunte de nuevo, la mano me temblaba mientras apretaba con fuerza la varita en su dirección, la rabia volvía a hacer arder mi sangre; su rostro había empalidecido al verme así, mientras mi odio comenzaba a agolparse dentro de mí, era como una especie de válvula y estaba a punto de estallar, de alguna forma estallaría…  
- Expelliarmus  
- Protego –un escudo se formo frente a ella- Crucio- apenas y me aparte a tiempo ocultándome tras un árbol.  
- Incarcero –las ataduras rodearon el tronco de un árbol cuando ella se quito del camino.  
- Vamos Sangre Sucia, demuéstrame que eres una oponente que valga un poquito la pena –comenzó a decir de forma cantarina- sal de tu escondite… ¡Incendio!

Al árbol en el que me ocultaba comenzó a arder, obligándome a alejarme un par de pasos de él.

- Aguamendi –de mi varita salió un chorro de agua a presión que apago las llamas del tronco, por desgracia baje la guarda, y Bellatrix me ataco aprovechándose de esto.  
- Crucio

De nuevo, mi cuerpo era rebanado parte por parte por espadas o cuchillos invisibles, o al menos así se sentía, caí al suelo y al no poder evitarlo un grito salió de mi garganta… o tal vez dos… en realidad no lo recuerdo bien.

Pero todo termino tan rápido como había comenzado, nunca había apreciado tanto el no sentir dolor el no sentir nada… por primera vez en mi vida tome conciencia de mi cuerpo, la importancia de mis manos, lo preciado de mis piernas, lo… Un pie se incrustó en mi rostro haciéndome reaccionar.

Bellatrix se había acercado a patearme el rostro en persona, ahora que lo pienso si Voldemort hubiese vencido, eso hubiese sido considerado un honor… de nuevo el mismo pie se incrusto en mi rostro, y luego bajo a mi estomago una y otra y otra vez, hasta que conseguí alejarme rodándome por el suelo lejos de ella.

"Es una maldita bruja" pensé mientras me levantaba, su cara era de total satisfacción cosa que me molesto aun más.

- Hubiera sido divertido matarte a golpes Sangre Sucia –dijo descaradamente acariciando su varita- tú sabes solo para salir de la rutina.

Sentí lo amargo de mi sangre en la boca y la escupí, pero no dije nada, me comenzaba a sentir exhausta y el tórax me dolía, supuse que me había roto algo al patearme de esa manera.

- Crucio –grite; el hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de una sorprendida Bellatrix que había bajado al guardia para burlase de mi, cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza de la maldición soltando un grito al caer al suelo. Luego... silencio…  
- Camine con cuidado y tambaleándome un poco hacia ella, tenía que saber que había sucedido –lumus- susurre haciendo que de mi varita saliera un pequeño haz de luz.

Bellatrix estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, justo en su espalda al lado, había una enorme piedra, por unos momentos considere comenzar a patearla para devolverle el favor, pero por lo que se veía con la caída había perdido el conocimiento, y yo no me quería parecer a ella.

Le alumbre el rostro con mi varita, tenía una mueca de dolor, sus brazos sostenían su vientre con fuerza, sus piernas encogidas y un charco de sangre bajo ella era lo que se veía al recorrerla con la luz. Una súbita corriente recorrió mi ser, el Crucio no te hacia sangrar, debió de haber sido por la caída, pero… acaso, ¿Acaso yo la había matado?

"No pierdas la calma… vamos Hermione, revisa si la mataste antes de sacar conclusiones" me dije y haciendo acopio de fuerzas, comencé a acercarme más… aun respiraba, yo solté un suspiro, y de improviso…Abrió los ojos.

Me miro con una expresión terrible, fue cuando comprendí que mi fin había llegado, había enfurecido a la bestia, y la bestia me asesinaría, me asesinaría sin piedad si yo no la asesinaba primero.

Retrocedí asustada, pero tuve el suficiente autocontrol para no dejar caer la varita y salir corriendo, mi corazón se acelero y mi garganta se seco por completo y se seguía secando con forme esa mujer se ponía de pie y se percataba de la sangre derramada de su cuerpo.

- ¡ASESINA! –grito con voz ronca señalándome con su varita y tomándose el vientre con la otra mano, ambas cubiertas de sangre; su cara reflejaba un profundo dolor, odio y desesperación.- ¡Asesinaste a nuestro bebe! –comenzó a susurrar mientras observaba su mano y se la llevaba a su cara manchando su pálida piel de rojo- Yo tenía lo más importante para mi señor, el señor Tenebroso me asesinara… ¡Tu lo mataste! Y ahora, dejare de jugar… y yo, yo te matare

Alzo la vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban inyectados con sangre, la mitad de su rostro manchado con su propia sangre y una mueca de desprecio en sus labios seria lo último que vería.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!  
- Grito, y yo apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar dejándome caer y evitando así el rayo mortal y sabiendo que quería vivir, y que no me rendiría desde el suelo le apunte cerrando los ojos con fuerza y le devolví el hechizo –Avada Kedavra –dije con voz clara.

Abrí los ojos con miedo al no escuchar nada, alce la vista y la vi, o más bien vi su cuerpo, estaba apoyado contra las raíces de un árbol, el mismo que seguía atado con las sogas de mi hechizo, seguramente habría retrocedido un poco de la impresión del hechizo y habría muerto a los pies del tronco.

Me levante sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho y me acerque al cuerpo, todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta, los ruidos del bosque desaparecieron para mí a un par de metros de su cuerpo, mis piernas no pudieron soportarme más y caí al suelo de rodillas.

Me cubrí la cara y comencé a llorar, esa mujer me había convertido en una asesina ¡Una Asesina! Alguien me abrazo por la espalda, me vire y el rostro de Draco estaba frente al mío, me miro muy preocupado, y sin preguntar nada dijo.

- Vayámonos -me ayudo a levantar- alejémonos de aquí.

Vi mi cuerpo terminar de ser levantado y guiado por entre los árboles, mientras yo me quedaba ahí, frente al cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange sola en el bosque Prohibido…

* * *

_Dejen Revs!_  
_Cuidense_


	36. Cap 36 Concilio de Recuerdos

_Hola a todooooooooooooooooooooooooos ¿Me extrañaron? Por que yo si, he tenido unas semanas algo curiosas, entre luchas existenciales, problemas de adaptabilidad y una lucha encarnizada con mis instintos asesinos contra mi jefa, no me han dado mucho tiempo de respiro, apenas y puedo distraerme un poco para volverme mas loca de lo que ya estoy._

_Como sea, henos aqui, con un nuevo super capitulos (diminuto, porcierto), que comienza a desentrañar el nuevo hoyo en el que nuestra protagonista se metio por andar cureoseando por ahí... malo malo, si no quiere afrontar las respuestas, no debería de preguntar, pero como soy bien amable y al cliente lo que pide, pos que le voy a dar las respuestas que la chica estaba buscando, pero como no soy una muy buena proveedora, le van a doler, muajajaja._

_En fin, les dejo con el siguiente capitulo, y mi eterna gratitud por la paciencia que me tienen, y por leerme._

**Disclaimer... personajes y situaciones que reconozcan, de JK Rowling, la historia me pertenece por completo**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXVI **__** "Concilio De Recuerdos"**_

Oscuridad, todo se volvió oscuro a mi alrededor, solo el cuerpo muerto de Bellatrix seguía ahí, con su cubre todo negro y un extraño resplandor rojizo.

- Por fin llegamos –dijo una voz femenina que me erizo los pelos de la nuca.

Me levante rápidamente apuntando con mi varita, esa voz, esa era la voz de la persona que acababa de matar, no encontré a nadie…un par de minutos transcurrieron mientras yo me viraba en busca de alguien a mi alrededor, por fin, una de las figuras que me había atosigado desde que despertara hacía varios meses, apareció frente a mí.

Una, y luego otra, y otra más, de pronto me vi completamente rodeada por las figuras, que flotaban en el mismo lugar dejando un único espacio libre, un único espacio por el que yo no me atrevería a pasar para escapar de ellas: el sitio donde yacía Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Quiénes son? –pregunte aterrada sin soltar mi varita. Todos me observaban a través de las mascaras blancas.

- Ya nos conoces –dijo uno.  
- Pero no nos reconoces –dijo otro.  
- Dijiste que nunca nos olvidarías –dijo un tercero  
- Dijiste que éramos importantes para ti –dijo una voz femenina.

¡Maldición!, todos sonaban tan conocidos, demasiado familiares. Comencé a sentirme enferma, creí que vomitaría, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía de un modo punzante, me sentí extraña, hasta que una mujer hablo, la misma que había escuchado toda la noche.

- Tantos recuerdos ñoños y sosos, por fin llegamos al importante –dijo ella.

Me volví dispuesta a pelear de nuevo con ella, pero en lugar de eso, solté un grito, el cuerpo antes muerto, se levantaba y comenzaba a flotar mientras se volvía a crear una máscara en su rostro, la misma mascara bicolor que antes comandaba a las demás.

Un cambio repentino me sucedió, ella dejo de darme miedo, las figuras a nuestro alrededor comenzaron volverse más vaporosas mientras yo me tranquilizaba mas.

- ¿Has visto todo? –pregunté sin saber si enojarme o sorprenderme.  
- ¿Tus estúpidos recuerdos? –Dios, que altanera sonó- Claro que sí, todos y cada uno de ellos nos han aburrido desde hace años.  
- ¿Por qué no los he visto a ustedes? –pregunte tratando de recordarlos en algún recuerdo.  
- No sé, es como preguntarnos: ¿Por qué sigues siendo una sangre sucia patética que no nos deja ser libres? O ¿Por qué eres tan tonta que no puedes vivir con la verdad y te encanta buscar alternativas para evadirle? O ¿Por qué eres tan patéticamente ciega que no nos has visto antes? O…  
- Bueno, ya entendí

Le interrumpí antes de que en verdad se encarrilara con una bola de preguntas en las que me ofendía con cada palabra. La mire de la forma más penetrante posible, me sentí extraña hablándole con tanta autoridad y molesta de que ella no se aminorara.

- ¿Sabes qué? –continué fríamente, lo que acababa de hacer había vuelto a mi mente- No tengo tiempo ni ganas de aguantarte a ti ni a tus cobardes amigos que ni siquiera dan la cara.  
- ¿Mis amigos? –pregunto con sorna y desprecio- si por mi fuera habría puesto un océano completo entre mi superior persona y sus inferiores ellos

Se quito la máscara, y los demás la imitaron, no pude evitar ahogar un grito en mi garganta. Frente a mi Bella se volvió a quitar la máscara no resistí volver a ver su rostro, no después de lo que acababa de hacer, así que me vire a ver a algún otro de sus compinches. He tenido mejores ideas…

El haberla seguido sola al bosque, el haber engañado a mis amigos con Draco cuentan entre las mejores ideas en comparación.

Me volteaba a cada quien, y conforme fijaba mis ojos en ellos, se quitaban la máscara, a la izquierda de Bellatrix, el primer lugar al que desvié la mirada se encontraba el rostro de Harry quien se acababa de desprender de su máscara blanca.

Luego los rostros de Ron, Ginny, Lucius Malfoy, Victor Krum, Luna, Lavender, Neville, Colagusano, Draco e incluso mi madre estaban a mi alrededor desprendiéndose de sus respectivas mascaras, todos con los ojos mas vacíos que había visto en ellos, incluso los ojos de Draco eran más vacíos de los que nunca fueron, contando el tiempo en el que nos odiábamos en el colegio. Pero hubo alguien que no se quito la máscara, una persona no muy alta su cabellos caían sobre sus hombros en ligeras curvas, se me hizo horriblemente familiar, su rostro aun cubierto por la máscara negra no dejaba ver nada y a su alrededor flotaba un aura gris, era la única figura que tenía una aura.

Tuve miedo, los ojos de todos puestos en mi, tan vacíos y fríos… no tenían luz, simplemente se había escapado de ellos, simples cuerpos sin alma, sin corazón, sin vida. Todos ellos menos Bellatrix que me veía con un inmenso odio.

La luz volvió a lugar en el que estábamos, primero tenue y comenzó a hacerse más fuerte poco a poco, una luz blanca ilumino el sitio en el que estábamos, a mi alrededor varios troncos salieron del suelo rompiéndolo, mas lejos otros árboles estos si con hojas les imitaron, parecía una especia de bosque, justo bajo de mi salió un último tronco más corto que el resto sobre el que se habían posado las figuras, me sentaron a fuerza en el tronco y no pude moverme más.

- Hermione Jane Granger- comenzó el Harry de ojos vacíos- Últimamente conocida como Yannia Noche ¿Sabes dónde estás?  
- ¿Harry? –pregunte no muy segura- ¿Qué te pasa, que sucede?  
- Solo contesta –dijo fríamente.  
- Pero…  
- Solo hazlo Hermione

Ese "Hermione" me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, oír mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios con su voz en ese tono de indiferencia, sentí que se me partía algo en dos, como si no me hubiesen pasado suficientes cosas malas, ahora me topaba con esto… no supe como contestar.

- Contesta –ordeno la voz de Lucius Malfoy, me vire a él, lo observe indiferente y volví con Harry.  
- No lo sé, podría ser Hogwarts, en el bosque prohibido, pero no estoy segura –susurre.  
- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?  
- No sé, no sé qué hago aquí, ni porque estoy aquí, yo debería estar en la Mansión Malfoy averiguando sobre mi pasado…  
- ¿Y qué demonios crees que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Bellatrix interrumpiéndome.  
- ¿Sabes quienes somos? –pregunto el Harry de ojos vacíos aprovechando la interrupción de Bellatrix.  
- No –conteste secamente sabiendo que cualquier aditamento a esa respuesta seria ignorado.

Había estado tentada a decir que eran mis amigos y gente que me conocía, y a la que yo conocía, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que no era así, que ellos no eran lo que aparentaban ser, una parte de mi se negaba a creer que fueran personas.

Un largo silencio siguió a mi respuesta un silencio que nadie parecía muy dispuesto a querer romper, así que decidí hacerlo yo preguntando.

- ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Yo explico –se adelanto la figura con el rostro de mi madre, los demás aceptaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, todos menos la figura de mascara negra que no hizo nada para impedirlo- Estas ante nosotros: El Concilio de Recuerdos, por haber atentado en nuestra contra exactamente el 30 de Junio del año 1998 a la 21:22 horas.

¿Yo, atentar en contra de esas cosas fueran lo que fueran? Yo no lo haría me dije confundida de tal acusación sin despegar mi mirada de la figura que acaba de hacerla en mi contra.

- Somos –prosiguió- aquellos a quienes querías olvidar y que por un error sobrevivimos en lo más oscuro de tu interior.  
- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?  
- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto el rostro de Luna con su suave voz- insististe en recordarnos, pero hasta ahora comprendes lo que en realidad eso significaba, hasta ahora sabes lo suficiente para entender lo que sucede.

El primer verdadero silencio se apodero del lugar, ni un ave, ni un animal, nada hacia ruido, era algo sofocante, pero me dio una especie de tregua para pensar, esa Luna tenía algo de razón, yo nunca hubiera comprendido lo que sucedía de no haber revivido tantos momentos que había olvidado, pero aun así, sentía que aun me faltaban muchas cosas por recordar para estar lista.

Esa Luna al igual que todas las figuras extendieron sus manos hacia mí, no me alcanzaban, solo iban en mi dirección y de pronto sentí una horrible punzada en mi cabeza, diminutas fibras brillantes del diámetro de un cabello salieron de mi cráneo, una vez completamente afuera, formaban una mariposa de luz blanca y brillante cada una.

Mariposas que volaban y se posaban en la mano extendida de cada uno de ellos, en total 12 mariposas habían terminado de salir de mi cabeza, cada una con un recuerdo que sentí era importante, mientras que una treceava descendía del cielo y se posaba en el hombro derecho de la figura negra, iluminando su cabello castaño, esa última era la mariposa que había escapado del porta pelo de corazón.

* * *

_Huy, no olviden dejar sus lindos Revs en los que me dicen que no soy una escritora tan patetica y que mis historias pueden en cierto grado compensar mi no muy buena redacción, y mi pesima ortografía xD... en serio!... oh, pueden decir que les gusta, que no, que piensan que va a pasar... total, todo lo que se les ocurra. REPITO: Los Revs son Gratis! es lo bueno de internet =D_

_Oh por cierto, aqui esta mi dato ñoño del día de hoy:_  
_(si, volví con datos ñoños xD)_  
_Uno puede sacar ADN de la sangre y de algunos tejidos, pero no puede sacarlo de un cabello sin raiz o de la orina. Del primero, porque en el foliculo se concentra el material genetico, y de la segunda, porque a menos que haya celulas epitoriales en esta, la orina son solo desechos del cuerpo sin material genetico._

_Interesante ¿no creen?_


	37. Cap 37 Huellas del Pasado

_HOLA HUMANOOOOOOOS!_

_¿Qué creen? He decidido que no soy una humana, soy una Exttraterrestre extraña y Freeak… bueno, eso es lo que me han dicho últimamente, jajaja… a mi y a mi mejor amiga, pero de ella es normal, no esta completa (tú tampoco lo estas encanto) Oh! Tú no te metas!._

_Bueno, el caso, es que después de una semana con mi jefa y su niño, con algunos malentendidos en un pueblito hermoso y luego de que me llegara un rayo de iluminación luminosa (si, leyeron bien xD), pos he retornado al hogar (cuando menos al temporal, jajaja) y pos ahora mismo escribo esto para dejarles el próximo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por dejarme Revs, de verdad que el otro día que los leí, me puse toda feliz ¡y hasta los conteste en ese momento! (Generalmente me espero a que tenga el próximo capítulo para publicar). Así que si mas, le dejo el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho ^^._

_Huy, capítulo laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo... y problemático. llevo semana y media tratando de publicar, veamos si ya me deja u.u.  
_

**Disclaimer: Personajes y un montón de situaciones de aquí en adelante, pertenecen a JK Rowling, la idea es original mía de mi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXVII **__** "Huellas del pasado"**_

Observe cada rostro iluminado por las mariposas de luz, sabía que uno de ellos me mostraría quien me había quitado la memoria, por fin mi búsqueda daría frutos, así que obviamente estaba aterrada.

La figura de Harry se adelanto a las demás, la mariposa que le rodeaba, volvo directamente a mí, sentí una calidez extraña en la frente y luego nada… todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor; y en ese vació, en esa oscuridad, Harry estaba a mi lado.

Ese Harry aun tenia puesto su cubre todo negro pero sus ojos volvieron a recuperar poco a poco su brillo, su voz sonó en mi cabeza.

- Yo era importante para ti, y tu lo eras demasiado para mí –me veía directo a los ojos- siempre lo fuiste y yo casi nunca te lo dije.  
- Yo lo sabía.  
- Sé que lo sabías –me sonrió- tu lo sabías todo, siempre supiste leer en mi rostro como me sentía, me conocías a la perfección.  
- Te conozco –le corregí.  
- No, me conocías, he cambiado, tu ausencia me obligo cambiar, deje de confiar en las persona, he incluso llegue a culpar a Ron, le culpe por lo que te había hecho.  
- Lamento saber eso –y era verdad.  
- No lo lamentes, las cosas suceden por algo, al final por fin me di cuenta que no te encontraría solo, y Ron accedió a ayudarme, es un gran chico.  
- No lo entiendo –dije pensativamente- se supone que eres un recuerdo, ¿Cómo puedes decirme lo que Harry ha hecho, y pensado?  
- Porque tú también lo sabes… ¿O no lo recuerdas? –lo mire incrédula- No, claro que no -prosiguió- después de todo, no estabas consiente… Draco Malfoy nos visitaba todos los días en la clínica, así fue como nos enteramos de lo que sucedía allá afuera, en el mundo real, lejos de nosotros.  
- Los he extrañado muchísimo –dije mientras un par de lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y surcaban mis mejillas- ustedes fueron mis mejores amigos, siempre me apoyaban, sobre todo tú, tú eras paciente y comprensivo con migo. Quiero que lo sepas.  
- Y lo sé, y espero oírlo alguna vez en el mundo real.

Sonreía, solo sonreía con sus labios mientras que sus ojos me decían que me conocía, que las cosas estarían bien que él era mi amigo… y fue entonces que me sentí sola, de pronto tuve una fuerte necesidad de calor humano, ya estaba cansada de vivir lejos de la gente que amaba, ya me había cansado de estar sin alguien con quien hablar, sin nadie que me escuchara y lo abrace… por unos segundos, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, pero luego no había nada, el había explotado en un montón de esferitas de luz que me regresaron al bosque.

El sitio de Harry estaba vació, y el tronco en el que yo estaba sentada giro hasta colocarme frente al rostro de Luna, una Luna soñadora, la misma que había visto por primera vez hacia unos años en el vagón del tren de Hogwarts. Tenía su vista clavada en el cielo.

- Una vez fuiste como yo.

Su voz era tranquila, baja y soñadora, como siempre lo había sido, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera despego su vista del cielo pero nuestro entorno cambio radicalmente, nos encontramos en un espacio negro azulado plagado de puntitos plateados, no había nada mas a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Cómo tú? –pregunte restregándome los ojos, había estado llorado en los brazos de Harry, pero no me había dado tiempo de llorara lo que tenía que llorar, así que ahora tenía que aguantármelo, de nuevo. Mire a mi alrededor, ese lugar se me hacia algo familiar, era como si ya hubiese estado ahí, en un sueño, hacía muchísimos años.  
- Ya estuviste aquí –afirmo- hace ya muchos años, cuando aun creías en cuentos de hadas y criaturas maravillosas.  
- Si, antes creía en eso, pero madure –dije sin apartar la vista de Luna, quien no apartaba la suya del firmamento.  
- No maduraste –dijo seriamente- si hubieras madurado, habrías aceptado la existencia de lo que no vez, y no necesitarías explicaciones para todo, habrías podido aceptar que los demás tenían derecho a creer en lo que querían, y que tal vez, existía la remota posibilidad de que esos cuentos, y esas criaturas en verdad existieran en algún lugar…  
- Yo no necesito explicaciones para todo –la interrumpí sin importarme, era grosero, lo sabía, pero ella también era grosera al no tomarse la molestia de verme cuando me hablaba.  
- Si las necesitas, siempre las has necesitado para poder vivir… algo así como: ¿En qué te basa para decir que los Nargles existen? O cosas por el estilo.

Aunque me costara aceptarlo, era cierto, hacía tiempo que yo había dejado de creer solo por creer, había dejado de soñar con cosas inexistentes, lo había dejado de hacer desde que era una niña.

- Solo piensa en esto Hermione, si los cuentos de hadas no se hicieran realidad, tu no serias hoy una bruja… Soy parte de ti –me sonrió mientras su rostro empequeñecía y se formaba el de una niña de unos cuatro años- nunca o olvides –dijo con su infantil voz clavando en mi por primera vez sus ahora enormes ojos azules.

Empequeñeció mas hasta transformarse en una radiante estrella, que voló hacia el firmamento y se confundió con el resto… de nuevo, volví al bosque.

Frente mi tenia a Victor Krum, dejo ir su mariposa, que revoloteo a mi alrededor transportándome a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, estaba de pie frente a una chica de cabellos castaños y alborotados, al chica habrá tenido unos 13 años, estaba estudiando.

Al fondo un grupo de chicas mayores hablando en susurros y con risitas de esas que molestan a las personas que tratan de estudiar, estaban escondidas y miraban fijamente a un chico que se encontraba un par de mesas más lejos que la chica, él la observaba por encima del libro que se suponía estaba leyendo.

- Recuerrdo eso –dijo Victor, su ingles era muchísimo mejor que la primera vez que lo vi- tú venias todos los días  
- Tú también, y tu ruidosa escolta te seguía -dije recordando las miradas de las locas obsesivas que lo seguían como sombras a cada sitio al que fuera, aunque fuera uno como al biblioteca.  
- Erra lindo verrte estudiarr –dijo sonriendo.  
- Tal vez, pero no era lindo intentar estudiar con el ruido que tus escandalosas seguidoras hacían.  
- Obserrva

El Victor más joven, el que hacía unos momentos espiaba a la chica se acerco a ella lentamente, me sentí jalada, y de pronto me encontré frente a un libro.

- Hola –me saludo el famosísimo Victor Krum, estrella actual de Quidditch  
- Hola –dije secamente y regrese a mi lectura  
- Hermosos día –trato de comenzar una conversión con migo.  
- Si  
- Erres Linda

"¿Qué? ¿acaso había escuchado bien, el famoso Victor Krum me había dicho que era linda? Eso tenía que ser una broma…" voltee ver a nuestro alrededor, a ver si algún Sly estaba ahí observando la escena con satisfacción, pero no había nadie, nadie más que grupo de seguidoras que nos veían con curiosidad mal disimulada- ¿Buscas a alguien?

- ¿Es una broma? -Pregunte sin irme con rodeos, el me miro extrañado, fue raro ver sus ojos tratando de encontrar un significado agradable a la pregunta.  
- ¿Qué es una broma?

"¿Eres idiota o qué? Pensé enfadada- eso de que soy linda –continué armándome de paciencia- ¿Es una broma, perdiste una apuesta o algo así?

- No, solo que lo erres, no tengo que perrder una apuesta parra darrme cuenta, y menos parra decírte lo bonita que erres… Nos vemos.

Se levanto y se fue de la biblioteca, yo volví a mi lectura con la cara roja, ya comenzaba a perderme en busca de un razón por la que él me hubiera dicho linda.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la siguiente vez que te hable?  
- Si –dije afirmando con mi cabeza- me dijiste que yo era muy bella a mi modo, y que te alegraba ser el primer chico que se daba cuenta  
- Y luego…  
- Que…. Que no permitiera nunca que alguien me dijera lo contrario.  
- Siempre has tenido una memoria prodigiosa –dijo mientras sonreía, y su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer.

-¿Te diviertes? –pregunto Ron a mi lado.  
- ¿Eh? –la pregunta era clara, pero la intención era un tanto confusa.

Me miro acusadoramente ¡Dios sí que era Celoso!, le ignore mientras revivía el rostro de Viktor, entonces sentí un tirón en mi estomago y perdí el suelo, cuando me recupere estábamos en la enfermería, él, yo y dos camas con las cortinas corridas, de inmediato reconocí el recuerdo.

- ¿Esto es realmente necesario? –ya era suficiente haber vivido esa experiencia dos veces, como para ahora verla un tercera.  
- Calla y observa.

Bufe molesta y me aleje a la ventana, el día era hermoso, pero no lo suficiente como para poder distraerme y así no escuchar la conversación hipócrita que el pelirrojo mantenía conmigo. Por fin todo termino, y me volví al otro Ron quien me observaba crítico.

- Te dije que observaras.  
- Y yo decidí no hacerlo, ¿Nos vamos?  
- No, no hasta que entiendas este recuerdo –cruzo los brazos y la enfermería pareció congelarse junto con el tiempo.  
- ¿Qué hay que entender? Me pusiste el cuerno, y viniste a terminar conmigo obligado por tu hermana menor, eso es todo.  
- Lo has pensado mucho –una mueca se formo en su rostro, una mueca sarcástica- sin embargo y por mucho que me halagues esto no es sobre mí, sino que más bien sobre ti; te haré una pregunta que te has hecho y que cada que la haces la ignoras y la vuelves a guardar.  
- A ver –le rete cruzando los brazos.  
- ¿Por qué solo te dolió el hecho de que te engañara y no te dolió el hecho de que ya no estaríamos juntos?

Me quede muda, no tenía una respuesta, Ron me acababa de hacer un pregunta muy interesante, me la había hecho un par de veces luego de haber revivido el momento, pero como dijo él, la había vuelto a guardar en mi memoria molesta, me negaba a pensar en eso, y mucho mas a hablarlo, y así fue como se lo dije.

- Como quieras, tenemos toda una vida para esto, tomate tú tiempo que no nos iremos hasta que me contestes.  
- Bien.

Volví a la ventana dándole la espalda molesta… era cierto, no me dolía perder a Ron, me dolía haber sido engañada, pero ¿Solo era eso? No, no era solo eso, no me dolía perderlo, porque no temía perderlo, no le amaba.

- Draco –susurre.

En él había estado pensando al ir a las mazmorras, el había sido mi paño de lagrimas secreto, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de hablar con Harry y en realidad muy poco con Ginny, Draco se había vuelto mi isla, mi refugio, yo le quería demasiado, a él si me dolería perderlo, yo… yo… yo ¿le amaba? –Claro que no- me dije rápidamente, yo no podía amarle, era demasiado rápido para tener un sentimiento de esa magnitud, me negué a aceptarlo, no podía haber cambiado a Ron por Draco, yo no lo haría… ¿O sí?

- Así que me cambiaste -dijo el Ron que estaba mis espaldas.  
- No, yo no…  
- Tú no lo aceptas –era raro, parecía alegre por eso- es hora de irnos.

Me tomo la mano.

No quería volver… en sí, no quería ver a los demás recuerdos, de pronto, me dieron unas inmensas ganas de mirar a Draco, de mirarle, y hablarle y que él me hablara… No me hablo, pero si lo vi, lo mire salir de una de las camas y acercarse a la mía antes de que el bosque volviera a estar a nuestro alrededor.

Lucius Malfoy se había puesto de pie, Ron desapareció de mi lado.

- Muévete –dijo sin mirarme y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí mas a la fuerza que por gusto, seguía pensando en Draco, y estaba descubriendo que la poesía había sido de él.

Pronto los árboles comenzaron a ser menos tupidos y estar tan apretados hasta que desaparecieron, a lo lejos se veía el campo de Quidditch, al parecer había juego, al mirar al cielo para saber que equipos se enfrentaban, la luz del sol me dio directo a los ojos, vi que el Sr. Malfoy caminaba hacia ahí, así que lo seguí.

Fue cuando distinguí a los contrincantes, era un clásico Gryffindor contra Slytherin, se notaba con echarle un vistazo al campo, el color escarlata con dorado y el verde con plata inundaban todas las gradas, El Sr. Malfoy comenzó a elevarse, perecía feliz de dejarme en el suelo, divise una escoba recargada contra las gradas más cercanas y la monte, de una patada me eleve hasta alcanzar al Sr. Malfoy quien ya estaba acomodado en una grada escarlata, al ver su cara de asco no pude más que alegrarme, y ahí estaba yo, una adolescente que veía hacia el cielo en espera de los equipos.

Alrededor de mi yo menor, todos saltaban vestidos de escarlata y dorado, toda la tribuna apoyaba a Gryffindor mientras que yo observaba la cancha aprensivamente, los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron volando de los vestuarios y comenzaron a sobrevolar el campo mientras los presentaban, al nombrar a mis amigos grite con los demás y cuando nombraron a Draco… bueno, pues digamos que no lo abuchee como los demás.

Luego de un par de minutos, Draco sobrevoló la grada en la que estaba, pareció alegrarse de que yo no lo abucheara como los demás, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, volvió a pasar por la grada y dejo caer algo a mi regazo, cubrí lo que fuera que fuese y lo vi cuando creí conveniente, era una pulsera que apoyaba al equipo de Slytherin, cerré mi puño con ella sonriendo, decidí apoyar a ambos equipos… o no apoyar a ninguno, si definitivamente, no apoyaría a ninguno.

- Que hipócrita –dijo el Sr. Malfoy a mi lado.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Eres una hipócrita Granger, apoyas a dos casas rivales, a tus mejores amigos y a su peor enemigo.  
- Decidí no apoyarlos –me defendí.  
- Vamos Granger, ni intentes mentir, sé muy bien lo que estuviste pensando toda la mañana antes del partido, morías por poder apoyar a Draco.  
- Pero no lo hice.  
- Tal vez no conscientemente… eres una verdadera hipócrita.

Volví mi vista al partido, Gryffindor iba ganando, como siempre, mientras Harry y Draco sobrevolaban el terreno en busca de la snitch… de pronto, una bludger se estrello en la espalda de Draco.

Contuve el aire mientras lo veía caer de su escoba, no sé cómo, pero de pronto me encontré tomando la varita con mi mano derecha y alzada en dirección a Draco.

- Levicorpus –susurre, su cuerpo disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo a un par de metros del suelo, lo deposite con cuidado en el pasto desde el sitio en el que me encontraba y escondí mi varita lo más rápido que pude.

El partido se interrumpió por unos momentos, el hecho de que el encantamiento salvador de Malfoy fuera proveniente de una grada de Gryffindor, era algo nuevo, he incluso algo impactante, incluso los profesores se habían sorprendido.

- ¡Hermione! –exclamo Neville en un susurro.  
- No digas nada –le suplique, al parecer él era el único que había notado mi reacción, el resto se había entretenido celebrando el golpe en contra de Draco.

En las sospechas nadie me miro a mi, yo estaba completamente descartada de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a un Slytherin, mucho menos a Draco Malfoy, incluso una chica dijo que era más probable que Neville lo salvara a Hermione Granger.

Vi como se llevaban a Draco en una camilla, Slytherin se había quedado sin buscador y sin posibilidades de ganar, Gryffindor sería el vencedor me sentía algo alicaída; de pronto desee poder ir con Draco a la enfermería, Neville se sentó a mi lado y me susurro.

- ¿Por qué?  
- No me gustan los heridos –me limite a decir y a apretar con fuerza la pulsera que Draco me había lanzado.  
- Eres más hipócrita que yo –dijo el Sr. Malfoy haciendo una mueca grotesca.  
- Nadie es más hipócrita que usted.

Se fue volando rumbo al bosque, yo le seguí en la escoba mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decirme, llegamos al círculo, y se coloco sobre su tronco, mientras yo aterrizaba en el mío, Comenzó a desaparecer y con una última sonrisa de burla dijo para que todos lo oyeran: "No es lo que pensaste en ese momento".

Fruncí el entrecejo molesta y decidí ignorarle así que comencé a buscar a mí alrededor para ver quién era el siguiente que me llevaría al siguiente recuerdo; mi madre, Ginny, Neville, Colagusano, Draco, Lavender, Bellatrix y la figura negra me observaban fijamente desde sus puestos, los mire interrogante.

Caí en cuenta que las mariposas de Harry, Luna, Krum, Ron y Lucius estaban quietas sobre los sitios que estos habían ocupado, mire de nuevo a la figura negra, quien señalo a Colagusano, el intimidado se acerco a mí.

- Vámonos –dijo con su voz de roedor mirándome fijamente pero sin acercarse demasiado.

De nuevo me encontré en un espacio vacío y negro, solo distinguía la figura de Colagusano que era alumbrado por su mariposa de luz, su rostro era extraño, o eso me pareció, se veía más tranquilo de lo que nunca lo había visto, aunque con una sombra de remordimiento.

- ¿Qué me vas a mostrar tú? –le pregunte curiosa, el no me causaba tanta molestia como Lucius Malfoy, y aun así no me imaginaba que me tendría que mostrar un tipo como él.  
- No te mostrare nada –dijo tímidamente- No tengo nada que mostrarte.

Lo mire medio molesta ¡Eso si que era nuevo! ¿Entonces qué demonios hacia ahí?

- ¿Estamos en un recuerdo?  
- Así es, tienes los ojos cerrados en este momento, por eso no vez nada.  
- ¿Entonces qué hago aquí?  
- Escuchar.

Mi propia voz inundo el sitio, era extraño, a pesar de tener la boca cerrada, estar en un lugar cerrado, y que parecía enorme no se escuchaba eco, y aun así era algo siniestro, se oía muy lejana pero a la vez demasiado cerca y clara.

- Soy una mentirosa –escuche- no merezco a los amigos que tengo, los estoy traicionando…

Colagusano sonreía de una forma extraña, me saque un poco de onda ¡Claro!, Colagusano había traicionado a sus propios amigos, yo sentía que traicionaba a los míos, por eso el fue el que me estaba mostrando eso, seguí escuchando con atención.

- Les tengo que decir…  
- Pero, no lo van a entender, ellos creen que la gente no cambia…  
- Pero lo tienen que saber, y tampoco es justo para Draco…

Parecía estar discutiendo sola, una parte sonaba muy racional, mientras que la otra sonaba con culpa.

- Se los debo, deben saberlo…  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me dejen de hablar? No gracias, no quiero que me dejen, los quiero y los necesito…  
- ¡Precisamente por eso!, ¡Por que los quiero debo decírselos ¡No es justo!  
- ¿Aunque aun no estén listos? Ellos no están preparados para algo así, no me comprenderían, se enojarían, se alejarían y me dejarían sola…  
- Siempre estará Ginny, ella lo tomo muy bien.  
- Pero Ginny no es ni Harry ni Ron, no los puedo remplazar con ella, además, ellos la convencerán de que se aleje, los conoces muy bien.  
- Tal vez, pero es tu responsabilidad arriesgarte.  
- Pero no me quiero arriesgar, la batalla está a punto de terminar, no quiero quedarme sola…  
- Lo tienes a él…  
- Pero es solo uno, si llega a morir, no podré seguir sola…  
- Pues si eso sucede tendrás que aprender a vivir así, tú eras la que siempre decía que puedes poner tu existencia y tu bienestar emocional en manos de una sola persona.  
- Pero…  
- Pero nada, ¡Se los tienes que decir!

De nuevo nos encontramos en el bosque, Colagusano desapareció y mi madre se coloco a mi lado.

- Hola corazón –Sus ojos eran alegres, hacía tiempo que no los veía así, un sentimiento de culpa me inundo al pensar que mi madre y mi padre estaban en el mundo real sin saber nada de mí, y que así habían vivido varios años, ¡Maldita conciencia! Y a pesar de ello, me alegre muchísimo de verla recibirme así, digo, para variar un poco.  
- Madre –la quise abrazar, pero me alejo.  
- No lo soy nena –sonrió, y me paso el brazo por los hombros, sentí un mareo.

¿Cómo que no lo era?, bueno, sabía que era una especie de recuerdo, pero ¿Por qué negarse a decir que era mi madre, nadie más lo había hecho… Me vire a verla, pero me encontré sola en un parque, muchos niños jugaban en los juegos, niños de todas las edades corrían de una lado a otro bajo el ojo vigilante de sus padres.

- ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! ¡Ven aquí en este momento!

Me gire al oír mi nombre, mi primer pensamiento fue: "¡Yo no fui!", luego me di cuenta de que no era precisamente a mí a la que le hablaban, mi madre más joven tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la vista clavada en un grupo de niños de los que sobresalía una niña de unos 5 o 6 años peinada con dos enormes coletas, me acerque a ver más de cerca.

Cuando me acerque, observe mejor a la niñas, no es por nada, pero era una niña hermosa, con enormes ojos miel, y el cabello tan esponjado que parecía más grande que su cabeza, bueno, a lo mejor no era hermosa como tal, pero se veía graciosísima. Sonreía sin querer, cosa que deje de hacer en cuanto vi el motivo del grito de su madre.

- Es sencillo –decía con su voz autoritaria (que comprendí había tenido desde pequeña)- solo tienes que quitarme tu jugo y te dejaremos de molestar.

Veía a un niñito mucho más chico que ella a punto de llorar, mientras la niña seguía sonriendo con burla, yo casi me infarto, al parecer es cierto eso de que los niños son crueles. El pequeño saltaba tratando de alcanzar su objeto robado de la mano en alto de mi yo infante.

Nuestra madre, se había acercado a ver por que la niña la había ignorado, sus ojos parecían peligrosamente brillantes, le arrebato el jugo a su propia hija y se lo dio a su legítimo dueño.

- ¡Mami!, estábamos jugando –la niña hizo una rabieta.  
- Vámonos –dijo seriamente jalando a la niña de la mano y caminando fuera del parque.  
- ¡Mami!, ¡Me lastimas! –se quejaba.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto ella seriamente a la niña- era un niño mucho más pequeño que tú ¿Por qué lo molestabas?  
- Era divertido –dijo inocentemente la niña alzando los hombros.  
- Entonces, eso significa que es divertido cuando tus primos te quitan tus juguetes y no te los quieren devolver.  
- ¡No! –exclamo la pequeña- claro que no lo es, ellos son groseros.  
- Y tú también lo eres –la corto- y la próxima vez que vea que te aprovechas de alguien más chico que tu, yo no interferiré cuando tus primos hagan lo mismo contigo.

La pequeña vio al suelo apenada, yo había prendido de esa lección, mis primos lo hacían mucho cuando éramos pequeños, siempre me molestaban cada que creían que nadie los veía; claro que lo dejaron de hacer cuando a uno le salió pelo en la manos…

Mi madre estaba de nuevo a mi lado.

- Fue bueno que aprendieras la lección.  
- Si, y por eso comencé a meterme en problemas con niños mucho más grandes que yo –dije recordando mis discusiones con los niños más grandes de mi calle cuando se aprovechaban de los más chicos.  
- Y yo te veía con orgullo –dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos- además, eso te ayudo mucho a crecer, comenzaste a ser feliz ayudando a los demás y gracias a eso comenzaste a notar lo especial que eras.  
- Si, gracias a eso comencé a ayudar a todos los que podía, incluso lo hice en Hogwarts…

Me sentía orgullosa de ser así, de haber aprendido a respetar a los demás y a tratarlos como iguales, me sentía feliz de haber tenido una madre así.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, les dejare una pequeña nota de un libro que ando leyendo (La loca de la Casa, de Rosa Montero)_

_"Hablar de Literatura pues, es hablar de la vida; de la vida propia y la de los otros, de la felicidad y del dolor. Y es también hablar del amor, porque la pasión es el mejor invento de nuestras existencias inventadas, la sombra de una sombra, el durmiente que sueña que está soñando."_

_Espero les haya gustado, a mi me puso a pensar._

_PDD.- Agradecimiento a kirara, quien me ilumino para poder publicar este capitulo xD  
_

_Dejen REVS!_

_Les dije que era un capítulo largo xD. Saludos!_


	38. Cap 38 Él

_Amo este capitulo!_

_Bueno, d ehecho ya todos los que quedan Uosea, creo 3 xD) los AMO! Disfrutenlo mucho! mientras tanto, yo stalkearé mi cena =D._  
_Gracias por leeeeeeeer!_

**Disclaimer: Personajes y eventos reconocibles, de JK Rowling... con algunas modificaciones mías =D... después de todo, es lo mejor de ser escritor =D**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXVIII **__** "El"**_

- Amo este recuerdo.

Lavender me veía sonriendo justo frente a mí, de nuevo me encontraba en el bosque…

- ¿Cuál? –pregunte sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.  
- Ya veras, no seas desesperada.

Se coloco a mi lado abrazando mi brazo con el suyo de la forma en que siempre tomaba el de Parvati, recordé que siempre que las veía así, siempre creía que estaban planeando algo, o que criticaban a alguien. Me sentí como si estuviera en un traslador, algo me agarraba del ombligo y me jalaba hacia arriba cada que pasaba eso, me sentía como una especie de pescado, todo termino tan rápido como había empezado.

Nos encontramos en la sala común de Gryffindor, Lavender me sonreía a mi lado sin soltar mi brazo, mientras otra Lavender básicamente igual a la de mi lado platicaba con Parvati riendo y caminando rumbo a uno de los sillones más cercanos a las escaleras de los dormitorios de varones, me busque con la vista, pero no estaba.

- Hay que esperara unos momentos –dijo lavender adivinando mis pensamientos, sonreía de una manera extraña, algo malévola incluso- No tardas en llegar y cuando eso pase…

No termino de decir que sucedería, porque en ese momento, aparecí bajando del dormitorio de varones al lado de Ron, platicábamos muy bajo, como si algo ocultáramos, y fue cuando la bomba exploto.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! – la voz furiosa a de Lavender sobresalió del murmullo habitual de la sala haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, la Lavender a mi lado amplio mas su sonrisa.  
- ¡Lav! –exclamo Ron empalideciendo.  
- ¿Qué hacías con Esa allá arriba solos? –pregunto furiosa y apuntándome a mi.

Ni me di cuenta cuando entre en mi cuerpo estudiantil.

- ¿Perdón? –pregunte incrédula de que no me hubiese llamado por mi nombre, después de tantos años de aguantarnos, el nombre "esa" era demasiado ofensivo, las dos chicas cortaban la poca distancia que nos separaba.  
- ¡No lo creo de ti Ron! –a Lavender se le habían inundado los ojos de lagrimas, y estaban a punto de salir de ellos.  
- Tranquilízate amiga, no vale la pena –susurro Parvati a su lado.  
- Lavender, yo… yo…  
- ¡Tú eres un maldito embustero y mentiroso! –grito la chica, y su mano se estrello contra la mejilla izquierda de Ron haciendo que toda, absolutamente toda la sala quedara en un silencio sepulcral.  
- ¡Ron! –exclame asustada al ver la bofetada.  
- Por mi vete al infierno Ronald Weasley, hasta aquí llegamos –Lavender ya estaba llorando furiosa- En cuanto a ti Hermione, eres una…  
- No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Lavender -le interrumpí con expresión seria y ojos de pistola.

Lavender no lo soporto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de la chicas, Parvati la siguió corriendo luego de lanzarme una mirada de "Muérete maldita zorra". Mire a Ron, estaba pálido, era eso, o su piel blanca resaltaba mas por lo roja de la mejilla en la que se veía la mano completa de su ahora ex -novia.

- ¿Crees que deba sentirme mal? –me pregunto con una media sonrisa mientras se tanteaba la mejilla agredida.  
- Si, si lo creo –dije seriamente- eso debe de doler –dije señalando su mejilla, la que toque con la punta de mi dedo con fuerza haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito.

Lavender estaba a mi lado de nuevo, y yo me encontraba fuera de mi cuerpo estudiantil.

- Definitivamente, ese es de mis favoritos –dijo cantarinamente.  
- No debería de serlo, te acaban de "engañar".  
- ¡Claro que no!, conseguí lo que quería sin tener que hacer gran cosa –me observo fijamente y sin más, desaparecían con un "Plop".

Algo raro sucedió antes de que desapareciera, de pronto vi algo demasiado familiar en ella, como si la conociera de siempre, y ella supiera todo de mí.

Una punzada de dolor sacudió mi cabeza, y la cara de Neville me esperaba sonriente de nuevo en el claro del bosque.

- A mí también me gusta ese recuerdo.  
- ¿Y se supone que me tenga que gustar a mí también? –pregunte sin creer lo inhumanos que eran, un corazón roto no era algo con lo que alguien se debiera regocijar.  
- A ti te gusta ese recuerdo –tajo Neville la discusión- pero será mejor que vallamos a otro lado, este sitio es bastante siniestro.

Me tomo de la mano con delicadeza y me guió lejos del circulo tranquilamente, su paz me relajaba y se me contagio, caminamos un rato en silencio, eso me ayudo a tranquilizarme un poco, lo que estaba pasando, me tenia hecho un desastre.

- Hermione… Hermy… por favor, despierta –una voz lejana comenzó a hablarme, mire a Neville que parecía no haberla escuchado- Hermy, por favor niña queremos que vuelvas.  
- Esa voz, era la voz de Ginebra Weasley, mire alrededor en su búsqueda, no nos debía de haber seguido, pero, no la vi, seguí a Neville aguzando el oído, pero no oí nada mas que el ruido de nuestras pisadas, Neville por fin hablo.  
- ¿Cuál crees que es mi mejor virtud? –pregunto.  
- Eres… Tenaz, valiente –dije luego de pensarlo un poco, Neville tenía muchísimos defectos, pero también virtudes, y esas eran especiales en el.  
- ¿Tú crees? –se sonrojo levemente.  
- Claro que sí! –exclame- te nos enfrentaste en primero, ve lo que hiciste en 5 en el ministerio, y en séptimo, bueno, de no ser por ti quien sabe que habría pasado en Hogwarts, además, luchaste desde el primer día contra tu miedo hacia el profesor Snape.  
- Tú también eres valiente.  
- Claro que no, el valiente siempre ha sido Harry, él era el que se lanzaba primero a la oscuridad, yo le seguía, porque sabía que él ya estaba ahí.  
- Pero fuiste valiente al buscar la verdad sobre ti.  
- No fue valentía, fue curiosidad.  
- Fue curiosidad en un inicio, es cierto, peor ¿Y luego? La mayoría habría desistido al toparse con la vieja Señora Granger –dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica- aquella que invento unas historias bien bizarras de ti.  
- Y aun así me ayudo a ser más precavida y confiar en mí antes que en los demás.  
- ¿Y valió la pena?  
- Claro que si, a lo mejor me he tardado más, pero lo he descubierto, insisto, tú eres valiente.  
- Si, de no haberlos sido, nunca los habría tenido como amigos, y la verdad valió la pena arriesgarme.

Lo mire interrogante, el no necesitaba nada para haber sido nuestro amigo, o tal vez si… nosotros nunca lo hubiéramos aceptado de no ser como era él, eso era cierto, del mismo modo en que nuca aceptamos ni a Dean ni a Seamus como a Neville.

- Ven –Me jalo a otro claro y salimos a un pasillo muy extraño.

Ese era el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación en la que sus padres estaban en San Mungo, por la decoración, seria época Navideña pues había muerdago colgado aquí y acá, y algunas coronas en las puertas, llegaron al final del pasillo y entramos, ahí estábamos, Harry, Ron, Ginny y yo frente a Gilderoy Lockhart.

- No puedo creer que ese mentecato me gustara –dije por lo bajo mientras observaba como hacia un garabato en una fotografía y se la pasaba a Ginny.  
- ¡Oh, señora Longbottom! ¿Ya se marcha?

Gire la cabeza, un mujer de aspecto maternal con una corona de adornos navideños había alzado la vista hacia dos camas en el fondo, que en ese momento estaban al descubierto, una anciana bruja de aspecto imponente, que llevaba un largo vestido verde, una apolillada piel de zorro, y un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con un buitre disecado; y detrás de ella con aire profundamente deprimido iba un Neville más joven, caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

Vi una urgencia extraña en los ojos de Harry, y como Ron alzaba la cabeza en busca de los dueños del apellido de uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡Neville! –exclamo el pelirrojo a mi lado.

Este dio un brinco y se encogió, como si una bala hubiese pasado rozándole la cabeza.

- ¡Somos nosotros Neville! –exclamo Ron muy contento y poniéndose de pie-. ¿Has visto…? ¡Lockhart está aquí! ¿A quién has venido a visitar tú?  
- ¿Son amigos tuyos, Neville, Tesoro? –pregunto gentilmente la abuela de Neville y se acerco a nosotros.

Parecía que Neville deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio. Un intenso rubor se estaba extendiendo por sus rollizas mejillas, y no se atrevía a mirarnos a los ojos, a ninguno de nosotros.

- ¡Ah sí! –exclamo su abuela mirando fijamente a Harry, y le tendió una apergaminada mano con aspecto de garra para que él se la estrechara-. Sí, claro, ya sé quién eres. Neville siempre habla muy bien de ti.  
- Gracias –repuso Harry y le estrecho la mano.

Observe de reojo a Neville, seguí sin vernos, muy al contrario observaba la punta de sus pies mientras el rubor de su cara se hacía mas y mas extenso.

- Y es evidente que ustedes dos son Weasley –continuo la señora Longbottom y ofreció majestuosamente su mano primero a Ron y Luego a Ginny-. Si, conozco a sus padres, no mucho, desde luego, pero son buena gente, buena gente… Y si no me equivoco, tú debes de ser Hermione Granger –a mi me sorprendió mucho que la señora Longbottom supiera mi nombre, pero aun así le di la mano tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa-. Si, Neville me lo ha contado todo sobre ti. Sé que lo has ayudado a salir de unos cuantos apuros, ¿Verdad? Mi nieto es buen chico –afirmo mirando a Neville con severidad, algo que me pareció extraño, como si lo evaluara y lo señalo con su huesuda nariz- pero me temo que no tiene el talento de su padre –Y esa vez señalo con la cabeza las dos camas del fondo de la sala, lo que provoco que le buitre disecado oscilara peligrosamente.  
- ¿Cómo? –dijo Ron perplejo- ¿Ese de allí es tu padre, Neville?  
- ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto la señora Longbottom con brusquedad- ¿No has hablado de tus padres a tus amigos, Neville? –el inspiro hondo, miro al techo y negó con la cabeza- ¡No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte! –exclamo la señora Longbottom con enojo- ¡Deberías estar orgulloso, Neville, muy orgulloso! Tus padres no entregaron su salud y su cordura para que su único hijo se avergüence de ellos ¿Sabes?  
- No me avergüenzo –replico Neville con un hilo de voz, seguía sin mirarnos, mientras, Ron se había puesto de puntitas para mirara a los pacientes de las dos camas.  
- ¡Pues tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo! –le reprendió la señora Longbottom-. A mi hijo y a su esposa –prosiguió volviéndose con un gesto altivo hacia nosotros- los torturaron hasta la demencia lo seguidores de Quien-ustedes-saben –me cubrí la boca con las manos de la impresión, eso era algo muy fuerte, Ginny hizo lo mismo que yo, y Ron puso cara de pena- Eran aurores, y muy respetados dentro de la comunidad mágica –continuo la señora Longbottom-. Ambos tenían dones extraordinarios, y… Si, Alice, querida ¿Qué quieres?

La madre de Neville, en camisón, se acercaba caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Tenía la cara delgada y agotada, los ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal y el pelo se la había vuelto blanco, ralo sin vida.

Cuando la vi sentí que mi corazón era estrujado de un modo cruel, su aspecto era por todos lados desolador, le hizo una seña a Neville y le tendió algo con la mano.

- ¿Otra vez? –dijo la señora Longbottom con un dejo de hastió-. Muy bien, Alice, querida, muy bien… Neville, tómalo ¿quieres? –Pero el ya había estirado el brazo, y su madre le puso en la mano un envoltorio de Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos- Muy bonito, querida-Añadió la abuela de Neville con una voz falsamente alegre, y dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su nuera.  
- Gracias mamá –dijo Neville en voz baja.

Su madre se alejo tambaleándose por el pasillo, y tarareando algo. Neville nos miro con mirada desafiante como retándonos a reírnos, pero sí de mi hubiera salido algo, habría sido una lagrima, nunca había visto alto tan triste como eso.

Bueno, será mejor que volvamos –dijo la señora Longbottom con un suspiro, y se puso unos largos guantes verdes-. Ha sido un placer conocerlos. Neville, tira ese envoltorio a la papelera, tu madre ya debe haberte dado suficientes para empapelar tu cuarto.

Los mire alejarse de nosotros con un nudo en mi garganta, observe que Neville no tiraba nada en la papelera, supongo que lo debió de haber guardado, ¿Y quién no lo haría? La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Otro Neville de nuevo estaba a mi lado, sonreía de un modo triste, yo trataba de aguantarme las ganas de soltarme a llorar en ese momento.

- Tú eres más valiente que yo –dije con la garganta seca- tú has sufrido, nunca tuviste a tus padres a tu lado, pero aun así, los amabas como dudo alguien ha amado a sus padres.  
- Todos sufrimos de distinta forma, a mí me toco con mis padres, a ti te ha tocado con todos nosotros: tus amigos.  
- Valla que esto fue triste –dije secándome las lagrimas con la mano.  
- Vámonos, ya viste lo que tenias que ver.  
- ¿Y que se supone que aprendí de todo esto?  
- Solo tú lo sabes

Caminamos de nuevo al bosque prohibido, Neville me soltó en el centro del circulo y desapareció tras los árboles, el circulo había quedado ya casi completamente vació, solo había cuatro personas una de ellas aun con mascara; en el resto de los troncos volaban las mariposas de luz de cada uno de los enmascarados que me habían llevado a algún recuerdo.

Ginny salto de su tronco aterrizando de una forma limpia a mi lado.

- Hola –me saludo sonriendo alegremente- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?  
- ¿No te lo imaginas? –pregunte muy molesta, su presencia en la casa de Draco me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y no le perdonaría el que estuviera viviendo con él.  
- ¡Qué genio! –exclamo sin dejar de sonreír- se nota que no has estado con El en mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Él? –pregunte son entender demasiado.

"¡El diario, por supuesto!, Ginny sabia quien era Él, o eso según las últimas páginas de este.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Él?  
- Solo lo que tú me contaste, o bueno, tal vez un poco mas –ella comentaba como si estuviese hablando del clima, y esa ligereza con la que lo hablaba me molestaba-. Ven, seguro te interesara saber quién es.  
- No confió en ti.  
- Pues haces mal, sígueme si quieres.

Se elevo en el aire, eso comenzaba a caerme en la punta del hígado, ¿Por qué ellos podían hacer eso y yo no? y curiosamente, convence a elevarme.

Ahora que lo veo así, era obvio, después de todo, yo me encontraba en algún lugar de mi misma, era obvio que lo que esas cosas hicieran, yo también podría hacerlo, claro, si me empeñaba.

La seguí un tanto preocupada y comencé a agradecer el hecho de tener puestos mis pantalones en lugar de una falda como solía hacer de chica. Alcance a Ginebra cuando sobrevolaba algunos cultivos, le alcance, ella me sonrió y acelero, yo la imite. A lo lejos vi una construcción que parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos, Ginny pasó de largo sobre la Madriguera y aterrizo a orillas de un lago.

- Este era tu sitio favorito, bueno, nuestro sitio favorito –dijo apenas hube aterrizado a su lado-. Nos gustaba venir a pasar el tiempo aquí.  
- ¿Y a que venimos ahora?  
- A revivir una de las conversaciones más importantes que nuestra amistad ha tenido que afrontar, si no es que la más importante.  
- La más importante la tendremos cuando despierte y te reclame que clase de "amiga" eres al irte a vivir a casa de Draco.  
- Eres tan desesperada como siempre cuando se trata de conseguir información o de reclamar algo Herm.  
- Déjate de hacer la tonta y guíame a la famosa conversación.  
- Vamos.

La odie, seguía sonriendo a pesar de lo grosera que yo había sido, ella seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan horrible, de esa forma tan espantosa que tenia cada que sabía algo que yo quería saber, la seguí, hasta un sitio donde había una enorme roca, detrás de esta, estábamos Ginny y yo sentadas sobre unas toallas, las dos en traje de baño.

De nuevo, fui jalada a mi cuerpo joven, Ginny traía el cabello recogido en una coleta, su traje era completamente blanco, cosa que hacía que se viera aun mas infantil de lo que siempre se veía, traía puestas unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos azules, y observaba el lago pensativa.

Yo traía puesto un traje negro que Draco me había regalado, había encantado el lugar para que hubiera un poco de sol y no hiciera tanto frío como normalmente hacia en vacaciones de Pascua. Mi cabello lo traía recogido con dos trenzas, y miraba a Ginny expectante.

- ¿A qué se debe que hayamos venido? –le pregunte luego de haberme aburrido de esperar a que ella hablara.  
- Quería que me dijeras donde has estado estos meses, desde que Ron y tú ya no son nada, me has dejado simplemente de lado, y yo creí que era tu amiga.  
- Eres mi amiga Ginny –asegure.  
- Hermione, entiende, somos amigas, nada de lo que me digas llegara a oídos de mi hermano, se que terminaron, y que terminaron mal, pero no es razón para que ya no confíes en mi.  
-No es que haya dejado de confiar en ti Ginny, tú has sido mi única amiga desde que entre en Hogwarts, nunca desconfiaría de ti.  
- ¿Entonces, porque me ocultas cosas?  
- No…  
- No me mientas –me interrumpió, y yo le agradecí interiormente, no me gustaba mentirle- Tu me ocultas una relación amorosa, y como tu amiga siento que si no me lo has dicho, es porque es alguien malo, y sabes que estás haciendo mal, así que por favor, desmiénteme.  
- No te voy a desmentir –dije mirando yo el lago en esa ocasión, no podría seguir mintiéndole a Ginny, a lo mejor si lo compartía con ella, seria luego más sencillo compartirlo con Harry y Ron- Hace tiempo que llevo saliendo con alguien, primero como amigo, hasta hace poco, como algo más.

Abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer solo había estado lanzando piedras en la oscuridad y curiosamente había dado en el clavo con la primera, o tal vez no y era una excelente actriz, tendría que preguntárselo luego.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto de inmediato.  
- El problema es quien es –dije por lo bajo, me costaba decirlo, había guardad tanto tiempo el secreto, que ya me costaba compartirlo, y pensar que al principio rogaba por tener a alguien a quien contárselo.  
- ¿Significa que en verdad es alguien con quien no debas salir? –pregunto asustada- ¿es algún profesor?

No pude más que soltar una carcajada, cielos, ¿Era mejor salir con un profesor que con Draco?, Ginny también se río, parecía aliviada de que no fuera un profesor, tomando en cuenta el bombón que había llegado a Hogwarts a darnos un curso de primeros auxilios, Draco y el resto de los chicos, se habían puesto furiosos con su llegada.

- Es Draco Malfoy –solté antes de que terminara de disfrutar del chiste, cosa que hizo que Ginny cortara su risa de golpe y me mirara horrorizada.  
- ¡No estás hablando en serio!  
- Claro que si, ha sido la persona más importante para mí en este curso –dije seriamente, el matiz de la conversación había cambiado de un blanco neutro, a un naranja gracioso, a un gris casi negro serio.  
- Hermy, no puedes estar hablando en serio –dijo ella aun sin creérselo.  
- Nunca he hablado más en serio Ginny, estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy, por eso no te lo podía contar.

Ginny se puso de pie horrorizada, me veía como si yo fuera una especie de loca psicópata, recogió su toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió rumbo a la Madriguera, yo solo podía rogar por que no le dijera nada a Harry y Ron, hasta que lo hubiese pensado bien, y que me apoyara, cuando menos con su silencio.

Me quede un rato mas hasta que Harry fue por mí al lago, ya era hora de cenar, no me había dado cuenta cuando se había oscurecido el día, yo estaba de nuevo, encerrada en mi misma.

- ¿Estás bien? -fue lo primero que me pregunto.  
- Si, ¿por?  
- Ginny llego hace rato, y cuando el preguntamos dónde estabas nos miro de un modo muy extraño, y subió a su habitación, no ha salido de ahí en todo el día, ni siquiera nos ha abierto a mí, a Ron o su madre, ojala puedas hablar tu con ella.  
- Lo dudo –dije secamente- vamos a cenar.  
- Quite el encantamiento, haciendo que una ráfaga de aire helado llegara hasta mí, me cubrí y seguí a Harry, entramos y la Sra. Weasley me mando a cambiar.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, Harry me susurro "Te lo encargo" cuando pase a su lado, así que no me quedo más remedio que ir a cambiarme en la habitación de Ginny, me sorprendió no ver mis cosas fuera de ella, pues como siempre, las dos compartíamos dormitorio.

- ¿Se puede? –pregunte luego de haber tocado.  
- Pasa –escuche la voz de Ginny.

Entre extrañada de la tranquilidad de su voz, y ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro de portada azul con una nutria, yo me quede de pie completamente helada y aterrada; ¡Ginny estaba leyendo mi diario! ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido leerlo? Se suponía que estaba protegido.

- ¿Qué… que haces? –pregunte, sentí como empalidecía, y mi estomago se hacía pequeño.  
- Averiguo por que estas con Malfoy –dijo simplemente, yo estoy segura de haber empalidecido aun mas, y cerré rápidamente la puerta con temor de que alguien hubiese escuchado eso.  
- Ginny, no debes de tocar mis cosas.

Mi propia voz me había abandonado en ese momento, estaba aterrada, ¡Aterrada!, me acerque y le arrebate el cuadernillo, vi que ya iba en las ultimas hojas cosa que me enfureció, como siempre, luego de la impresión y la sorpresa llegan el resto de los sentimientos, así que me puse roja del coraje.

- No debiste –susurre tratando de sonar peligrosa.  
- No debí, pero lo hice, y me alegro mucho –dijo seriamente- no sabía que Malfoy podía ser tan como lo describes.  
- Yo no hablo nada de Draco –dije tratando de sonar completamente segura.  
- Eso creí, después de todo, Él no suena a Draco Malfoy, Él, es un encanto, mientras que Malfoy, bueno… es Malfoy.  
-No hables así de Draco –dije molesta- no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarlo, ha pasado por mucho como para que además hables así de él.  
- Si, por mucho… si le quieres tanto, ¿Por qué le pones el cuerno con Él? –pregunto con una mano en su cintura.  
- Yo no le pongo el cuerno a Draco, nunca se lo pondría.  
- Pero supongo que entonces si le puedes poner el cuerno a Ron.  
- ¡NUNCA le puse el cuerno a tu hermano Ginebra! Por si no lo recuerdas, él fue el que me lo puso a mí.  
- Claro que no, lo único que tienes son suposiciones Hermione Granger.  
- ¡No leíste el diario, demonios! Los vi Ginny, los vi, vi a tu hermano en la biblioteca con Susan Bones, vi cuando le dijiste que más le valía decirme o tu me lo dirías, fui testigo de todo eso, y no dije nada, me quede callada por que apreció a todos ustedes, y no quería perder el vinculo.  
- ¿Y no creíste que ocultándome cosas de todos modos lo perderías? Por dios, soy tu amiga, o creí serlo.  
- ¿Estás mandando al diablo nuestra amistad? –pregunte sin podérmelo creer.  
- Tú lo decides Hermione, confía en mí como antes lo hacías, muéstrame que aun quieres ser mi amiga, y yo lo seré de ti.  
- No puedes obligarme Ginny.  
- No, tú lo vas a decidir. Nos vemos abajo, apresúrate o mi madre se desesperara.

Salió de la habitación tranquilamente, en cuanto oí que la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, me senté en el catre en el que dormía dándome por vencida, Ginny había leído todo mi diario, se había enterado de todo, y además, estaba a punto de mandar al cuerno todos esos años de amistad, definitivamente, yo no podría sobrevivir en Hogwarts sin Ginny, ahora tendría que contarle todo.

Me cambie en silencio y baje a cenar, Harry me miro interrogante, le hice una señal con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, mientras que Ginny fue tan encantadora como siempre ¿Cómo podía ser así después de lo que habíamos hablado? ¿Cómo podía ver a su familia sabiendo que con ellos estaba la novia de uno de sus peores enemigos? ¿Cómo podía bromear de esa forma sin que el secreto la agobiase como me agobiaba a mí? Pero, en realidad no me agobiaba cuando estaba con ellos, solo cuando estaba a solas y me daba tiempo de pensar en lo horrible que me estaba comportando.

La cena paso sin pena ni gloria, la casa sin los gemelos era otra por completo, se extrañaba su ruido y sus bromas, el silencio era algo abrumador, aun no me podía acostumbrar, así que apenas terminamos de recoger lo de la cena, di la buenas noches esperando a que Ginny me siguiera, cosa que hizo.

Una vez que entramos a la habitación, y yo puse encantamientos protectores para que nadie pudiera ni entrar ni escuchar de qué hablábamos, me vire a Ginny, quien ya estaba acostada en su cama, y le hable.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- Todo, oh si Hermy, quiero saberlo todo, el por qué no nos dijiste, es más que evidente, Harry y Ron te matarían, y luego lo matarían a él, yo, pues en un principio pensé en decirles, pero en el lago te dije que era tu amiga y que podías confiar en mí, así que quiero que confíes. ¿Por qué lo ayudaste en aquel callejón?  
- Porque así soy yo –dije suspirando y sentándome junto a ella- así soy, no puedo ver como nadie sufre, me duele demasiado.  
- ¡Pero era Draco Malfoy!, aquel que te llamo Sangre sucia por primera vez, aquel que te ofendía cada que tenia oportunidad, aquel que no hubiese dudado matarte si tenía la oportunidad.  
- Una persona como cualquier otra –dije secamente- es un ser viviente, y no puedo ver como lastiman a algún ser viviente y quedarme sin hacer nada.  
- ¡Pero era Malfoy! –Ginny insistía en ese punto,  
- Eso ya lo establecimos, pero fuese quien fuese, lo hubiese ayudado, aunque como paga me hubiese matado, no me interesaría, mi conciencia estaría tranquila.

Ginny me miro en silencio evaluando lo que le decía.

- Si sabias lo de Ron ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?  
- No lo creí necesario, es una herida que sigue ahí, y que cada que toco vuelve a sangrar.  
- Mi hermano es un idiota por haberte hecho eso –dijo Ginny, parecía que hacía mucho que lo quería decir- casi consigue que tú y yo dejáramos de ser amigas.  
- Tú lo has dicho, casi.  
- Si, y el otro que está a punto de lograrlo es Malfoy.  
- No lo va a conseguir, o espero que nuestra amistad sea más fuerte que cualquier hombre -dije seriamente.  
- ¿Quién es Él?  
- Draco, Draco Malfoy es Él, Draco Malfoy es aquel que me ha estado apoyando estos mese, es el que ha sido mi soporte cuando tuve problemas con Ron, es aquel que se ha conseguido colar hasta lo más profundo de mi misma.  
- Que profunda –dijo Ginny y más relajada- ¿Ves?, no costo tanto trabajo.  
- Lo dices porque tú no eres la que se tuvo que confesar.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¿Entonces qué?  
- ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?  
- Hasta que nos cansemos –dije sonriendo y abrazándola.

De pronto, ya no abrazaba nada, Ginny se encontraba a mi lado sonriendo, sonriendo como el resto de sus compañeros luego de que yo descubriera el por qué de los recuerdos, le sonreía también, tal vez, no había nada de malo en que estuviese pasando unas noches en la Mansión Malfoy, después de todo, Bali me había dicho que dormían en cuartos separados por dos pisos, tal vez yo había exagerado un poco.

- Él es un sol.  
- Si, Draco lo es…

Entonces Él, era Draco, eso explicaba mi aprensión hacia él, eso explicaba mis sentimientos por él, eso explicaba el por qué el había estado ahí, por que el me había encontrado, me había protegido, me había ocultado hasta que yo estuviese lista… me habría dado pánico haber despertado sin saber nada de nada, y que me dijeran de golpe que yo era un bruja, eso en verdad me habría aterrado.

- Ya quiero volver –dije deseando volver a ver a Draco y a Ginny.  
- Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos entonces.  
- Antes de regresar al círculo, por favor, explícame porque estoy viviendo todo esto.  
- Todo esto lo vives, porque lo tienes que revivir, es lo único que te puedo decir.  
- Como amiga dime algo más Ginny.  
- No olvides que yo puedo ser tu mejor amiga y tu peor enemiga, procura que no sea lo segundo.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Volvamos, ya nos deben de estar esperando.  
- ¿Es lo único que me vas a decir?  
- Por el momento si.

Volvimos al círculo, y Ginny se transformo en una mariposa de luz, que siguió revoloteando en el tronco donde antes estuviera mi amiga.

Ahora. Era el turno del siguiente recuerdo, espere a que Draco bajara, pero en su lugar, Bellatrix se desapareció y reapareció a mi lado.

- ¿Es necesario que repita mi recuerdo, o en tu diminuto cerebro puedes decirme que aprendiste y nos evitamos todo eso?  
- En realidad podría decirte que aprendí que algunas plagas asquerosas no se destruyen ni con un avada –dije secamente, el encuentro con el recuerdo de Ginny me había dado fuerzas.  
- Valla, que graciosa, tenemos a una comediante –dijo sarcásticamente- mejor parpadea para ver si despiertas a la realidad en la que yo te puedo tener aquí encerrada sin que vuelvas a tu mundo, así que mejor compórtate.  
- Me comportare si se me da la gana, no si me lo exiges tú.  
- Altanera y soberbia, Draco tiene pésimos gustos, por un momento creí que habría heredado el buen gusto de sus padres, pero al parecer lo heredo de Andrómeda, mi hermana.  
- Ni tú me agradas, ni yo a ti, ¿Por que seguimos hablando? –pregunte  
- Porque nos complementamos niña, así que mejor muévete, y vas detrás de mí, que no quiero verte más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
- Ojala esto valga la pena –dije bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que ella me escuchara.  
- La valdrá, pero solo lo veras una vez más, así que si no aprendes nada, será tu problema y no el mío.

La seguí, y nos encontramos de nuevo en el claro del bosque donde había matada a Bellatrix, quien estaba justo frente a nosotras observándonos con odio.

- ¿No se supone que no nos puedes ver?  
- No nos ve a nosotras so tonta –dijo volteándose, la imite y me vi con la varita en alto llegar corriendo- te ves taaan linda –dijo con voz fingida de mujer encantadora.  
- Vete al caño.

Por suerte esta vez no me vi jalada al recuerdo, ya había sido suficiente en menos de 24 horas, aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad, con mi vista clavada en el recuerdo transcurrió todo este demasiado rápido, a mi me había parecido que viviéndolo había sido una eternidad.

- Ya que termino, ahora si tendrás que decirme quien odiaba a quien.  
- Tú me odiabas a mí.  
- Huy si, toda mi vida te he odiado a ti, de hecho naciste para que te odiara –dijo sarcásticamente.  
- Yo te odiaba a ti, y aún te odio –dije sombríamente.  
- Esa es una palabra enorme –dijo cantarinamente- ¿Por qué me odias?  
- Porque eres un ser humano miserable.  
- En otro recuerdo, dijiste que no podías ver a un ser humano sufrir, meterías las manos y lo salvarías aunque este te pagar con la muerte.  
- Si, lo dije.  
- Entonces ¿Por qué me mataste?

Esa era una pregunta tonta, la había matado porque si no, ella me habría matado a mi, y se lo dije.

- Entonces… ¿Mi bebe también te mataría si le salvabas la vida?  
-No concia la existencia de ese bebe –dije palideciendo.  
- Eso no te exenta de haberlo asesinado Granger.  
- Pero… yo no lo sabía, me arrepiento de haberle causado daño, pero… si yo hubiese sabido…  
- De todos modos me habrías asesinado, y a mi bebe también.  
- Tú no sabes lo que yo habría hecho –dije con una voz que me salió demasiado aguda.  
- En eso te equivocas. Yo sé como habrías actuado incluso mejor que tu.  
- ¡No es cierto!  
- Claro que si impura, yo lo sabría, ahora dime ¿Por qué nos asesinaste si nos habíamos visto tres veces en la vida?  
- Te asesine porque me asesinarías –dije cayéndome en cuenta el peso de esa palabra por segunda vez en mi vida.  
- ¿Y por qué me odiabas?  
- No te odiaba –y era cierto, yo nunca había odiado a Bellatrix, ni si quiera a Voldemort, yo odiaba lo que ellos representaban, odiaba lo que hacían, odiaba el dolor que causaban, por eso nunca habría dudado en asesinarla a ella, incluso a Voldemort si se me presentaba la oportunidad.  
- Oportunidad que se te presento.

La mire sorprendida, esa manía que tenían todos ellos de saber lo que yo pensaba comenzaba a caerme en cuenta y mal.

- Terminamos –dijo aliviada.  
- Ahora no tengo por qué volver a verte –dije sonriendo.  
- Te equivocas Granger, créeme, nos volveremos a encontrar.  
- Espero que no –dije secamente mientras ella desaparecía en una nube oscura que me envolvió y me llevo de vuelta al centro del círculo de troncos.  
- Bienvenida Principessa –dijo Draco detrás de mí en mi oído abrazando mi cintura  
- ¡Draco! –exclame asustada y sorprendida, pero una sonrisa acudió de inmediato a mi rostro.  
-Ven, esto te va a emocionar.

Lo mire interrogante, pero él me tomo con delicadeza de la mano, y me condujo entre los árboles, hasta que nos quedamos ocultos, frente a nosotros se abría un extenso corredor de piedra iluminado por la luz de una hermosa luna llena que se colaba por las ventanas. Todo alumbrado con una luz azulada brillante que daba un aspecto mágico al lugar, oí gritos, y me acerque con cuidado luego de mirar a Draco, y que este me incitara a seguir adelante con una inclinación de cabeza.

Abrí una puerta de madera con cuidado, y me tope con un Draco más joven con el uniforme de Slytherin puesto y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, golpeando cosas y maldiciendo en voz alta.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunte entrando y cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.  
- Y te atreves a preguntar –dijo apretando los puños sin siquiera mirarme.  
- Oye, si quieres que me valla, dímelo y me iré, pero me preocupas.  
- No finjas Hermione, sabes muy bien que no te preocupo para nada.

Me saque de onda con eso, digo, ¡Claro que me preocupaba! Si no me preocupara lo hubiese mandado a la goma en cuanto saliera de mi casa.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –me pregunto de un modo tan… tan pedante, que me prendió.  
- Porque se me da la gana –conteste en uno de mis peores modos cruzando los brazos molesta. Si a él le molestaba que estuviera ahí, ahí me quedaría.  
- Sal de aquí ¿Quieres? Hoy ya has hecho suficiente.  
-¿Perdón? –pregunte si podérmelo creer- No he hecho nada malo.  
- Valla, y además mentirosa, solo eso me faltaba, creí conocerte.  
- ¿Conocerme? ¿De qué rayos hablas Draco? Solo vine porque te oí maldecir, solo por eso.  
- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo por qué escucharte, me largo.  
- Ah no, claro que no –dije y me interpuse en su camino- no te vas hasta que me digas que Diablos te pasa.  
- Escúchame bien Gra… -se detuvo a la mitad de mi apellido.  
- ¡Ahora soy Granger! –exclame asombrada y más molesta- ¿Que paso con Hermione? ¿Qué paso Draco?

El pareció confundirse, pues abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, como si acabara de decir algo muy malo, como si me hubiese vuelto a decir Sangre Sucia, lo leí en su rostro, ya había aprendido a leer mucho en el.

- Draco… dime que tienes –le dije suavemente tratando de pasar por alto lo que acababa de suceder.  
- Nada.  
- Nada significa muchas cosas soy tu amiga, dime que sucede –insistí. Pareció darse por vencido, porque tomo aire, y agrego:  
- Hoy te vi con Weasley.  
- Claro que si, seguimos siendo amigos –dije tranquilamente.  
- No lo veías como a un amigo –dijo seriamente- no, lo veías como no me ves a mí.

Me quede en silencio, ¡Claro que no los veía igual! Aunque nunca creí que sería tan obvia, pero ¿Cómo podría verlos igual? Ron me había engañado… era cierto, Draco también me había hecho mucho daño, pero lo demás que había estado haciendo… pues compensaba en mucho los años de enemistad y odio. Draco hacía tiempo que había comenzado a ser algo muy importante en mi vida, hacia mucho que se había vuelto una gran viga de apoyo en mis problemas hacia mucho que ocupaba algo mas en mi corazón que lo que ocuparía alguna vez el mejor de mis mejores amigos.

- Escucha Draco, el es mi amigo…  
- ¡Te engañó Hermione, Te engañó, y tú le perdonaste todo!  
- Ya te lo dije, es mi amigo, A M I G O, y no va a dejar de serlo, los años que hemos pasado juntos no los puedo tirar a la basura tan fácilmente.  
- ¡No te entiendo! –exclamo pasándose la mano por su cabello, señal clara de frustración.  
- ¿Por qué insistes en hablar de eso? –Cada que tocábamos ese tema terminábamos gritándonos y dejándonos de hablar por un par de días y yo odiaba ese lapso de tiempo.  
- Porque es importante.  
- Estas obsesionado con eso –dije- no es importante, dejo de serlo hace meses.  
- Pero Hermione, es que… siento que no me escuchas, sigues con él, sigues y sigues…  
- ¡Déjame en paz Draco! –dije ya fastidiada, siempre era igual, ahora vendría un mega discurso de lo tonta que era por dejarme manipular de esa forma por Ron, y que pronto volvería a ceder con él, y bla, bla, bla. Ya me había cansado de ellos-. No tengo por qué aguantar tus discursos cada que a ti se te da la gana dármelos –ahora si había comenzado a enfurecerme, y él también.  
- No entiendes que lo hago por ti, yo estuve ahí cuando ese infeliz te rompió el corazón.  
- ¡No le digas así! –le reclame- sigue siendo mi amigo.  
- Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo su amiga? Por dios, mira lo que le te hizo  
- No fue menos de lo que me hiciste tú –susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

No lo veía a él, tenía mi vista clavada en el suelo nerviosa de lo que iría a suceder, él me había lastimado, pero yo nunca se lo había dicho, de cierto modo, era algo que nos había mantenido alejados, y él trataba de no tocar ese tema nunca, se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que me asusto.

- Escúchame bien –él se acerco a mí, hablaba bajo, pero hablaba de un modo fuerte y claro- no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, estas discusiones ya me cansaron.  
- A mí también, pero siempre insistes en sacarlas, me hablas como si fueran mi culpa, como si yo fuera la que las provocara –seguí sin verlo, pero ya me había colmado el plato esa actitud de tratar de culparme por sus desplantes, que a veces eran peores que los de Harry y Ron juntos-. Tú eres el que no puede soportar la idea de que yo tenga más amigos

Se dio la media vuelta caminando con los puños cerrados de un lado a otro, me miraba de una forma extraña, era como si se debatiera en usar o no usar algo, por fin volvió a hablarme.

- Soy tu amigo, y me preocupo –no le creí demasiado, ahí pasaba algo más.  
- Eres mi amigo por qué quieres –dije fríamente  
- Si, por que quiero cuidarte  
- ¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero que seas mi amigo? –pregunte furiosa, habían pasado varios meses desde que yo no necesitaba un amigo, el se detuvo en seco.  
- ¿Entonces qué quieres?  
- ¡Quiero algo más! –básicamente lo había gritado, ¡SI, lo había gritado! Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos asustada y salí corriendo, me sentía humillada y molesta, él no salió detrás de mí, y eso me enfureció aun mas.

Seguí corriendo un par de pasillos con los ojos hechos un par de lagos, no quería llorar aun. Por fin divise las escaleras que comencé a bajar lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo oí que alguien me seguía y al alzar la vista vi que Draco bajaba las escaleras corriendo detrás de mí, en ese momento, tan humillada como me sentía, no lo quería ver, estaba completamente furiosa con él, furiosa por haberme obligado a decirle eso, eso que había estado guardando en lo más profundo de mi ser, y que él no sé cómo había logrado que saliera haciéndolo oficial.

Acelere el paso, pero fue inútil, me alcanzo casi de inmediato, me tomo del brazo y me volteo de un tirón, y aprovecho para tomar también el otro brazo, obligándolos a pegarse a mi cuerpo, hablo en un tomo muy bajo, casi inaudible, sus ojos se veían extraños, medio turbos, pero a la vez bastante claros.

Un hoyo se formo en mi estomago, me sentía aterrada, humillada, avergonzada, triste… no sabía cómo me sentí realmente, dentro de mí, todo era un completo caos, mire sus ojos grises, y él se acerco a mi odio, sin soltarme ni aflojar sus manos que comenzaban a lastimarme.

- Nunca, vuelvas a huir de ese modo de ese tipo de conversaciones –lo dijo bajito en mi oído y un escalofrió me recorrió, no se movía, me tenia sujeta con mayor fuerza, y yo nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa; sentía su respiración en mi cuello, y en mi oído, cosa que hacía que me sintiera aun más nerviosa que en los exámenes finales.  
- Suéltame –fue lo que atine a decir.  
- No –dijo firmemente, me sentí morir, no sabía qué hacer, esa actitud… era una actitud nueva para mí en él, él que siempre había sido todo dulzura, estaba sacando su parte fuerte; me fascino que se comportara así, entonces caí en cuenta de la cercanía de los dos y cerré los ojos, no me quería alejar, me lastimaba, pero curiosamente eso había dejado de ser importante.  
- Por favor –dije rogando por que volviera decir que no- me lastimas.  
- Tú ya lo hiciste –dijo en mi odio ¿Cómo demonios debía tomar eso? Me pregunte mientras abría los ojos de golpe.

Vi como su cabeza se alejaba de mi costado y se colocaba justo frente a mi rostro, haciendo que quedáramos completamente de frente, mis manos habían comenzado a sudar en algún momento, y mi labio temblaba de un modo que no podía controlar.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, y yo de verdad me sentía morir, un hormiguero en pleno día no habría tenido más actividad que la que había dentro de mí en ese momento; mi estomago se había contraído y expandido tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, comencé a sentir una tensión muy especial en mi cuello.

Yo también quiero ser más que un amigo –me observaba, al parecer esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero yo estaba muda de asombro, todo en mi se había quedado completamente quieto, en ascuas, como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada y esto me hubiese tomando por sorpresa.

En un acto reflejo mordí mis labios como lo hacía cada que no sabía que decir, el sonrió con ese gesto mío, y apreso mis labios sin pedir permiso, ¡Me estaba robando un beso!

Fue algo tan extraño, tan único, mas escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda, el solo besaba mis labios, no trataba de profundizar el beso, se estaba midiendo, pero yo no sabía si quería que se midiera o no, por primera vez en mi vida apague mi cerebro y comencé a disfrutar ese beso.

Un beso lleno de cariño, de pasión, de ternura, era por mucho el mejor que me habían dado hasta ese momento, o tal vez no era tan bueno, pero el momento, el ambiente lo habían hecho genial, por fin soltó mis brazos, pero apreso mi cintura con cariño, sus ojos estaban cerrados, los míos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, no sé cuanto habrá durado, no me importo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me deje llevar.

Cuando se separo abrí los ojos lentamente, esperaba despertar en mi cama de la sala común, pero no fue así, el estaba frente a mí, me miraba de un modo extraño, yo quería que el beso continuara antes de que mi cerebro volviera a tomar las riendas de la situación pero al parecer, Draco quería que mi cerebro tomara las riendas de nuevo.

Ahora me parece que suena tonto, y me pareció lo mismo en ese momento, pero estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que atine a decir fue: Wow. Y lo más extraño, es que el dijo exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

_Dios de mi vida... esto estuvo largo xD... me tarde mucho editando xD_  
_Gracias por leer... dejen Revs... les enviaré un chocolate cibernetico... son los mejores, no te hacen engordar xD_

_Saludoooooooooooos_


	39. Cap 39 Obliviate

_WIIIII... publicando, solo porque quedan 3 capitulos... y porque ando triste y deprimida y con el pie adolorido. Osea, no puedo hacer muchas cosas productivas el día de hoy... o ayer, o mañana... y aun así he ido a trabajar... Maldita conciencia!. Ejem, como decía. Debo dejar de quejarme de todo xD._

_Bueeeeno, gracias a tods por leerme y por sus revs, me alegro mucho que les este gustando xD. Corrijo, respondo Revs y publico esto ^^_

_Ejem... **La Capa Colorida** (creo que ese es tu Nick xD). Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste mi historia... y lamento respnder tuRev hasta ahora, pero se me había barrido por completo xD  
_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rwling, lo demás, mío de mi =D_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XXXIX **__** "Obliviate"**_

Un algo sacudió mi estomago, y regrese al bosque, justo al centro, sin poder despedirme de Draco ni nada. La figura enmascarada se alzaba imponente frente a mí, sentía su fuerte mirada que se incrustaba en mi rostro, yo la mire directo a donde debía tener los ojos, y mantuve mi vista ahí, si esto sería una lucha de voluntad, yo no perdería.

La figura comenzó a descender del tronco suavemente, hasta posarse justo frente a mi con una solemnidad muy peculiar, una que parecía natural, pero no demasiado, seguía sintiendo su mirada en mi, por fin hablo.

Mira a tu alrededor –fue lo único que dijo, y movió su rostro mostrando a nuestro alrededor, por alguna extraña razón, yo seguí la trayectoria de la mano como si no fuera yo misma.

Los postes de troncos en los que se habían posado esos seres, comenzaban a bajar de nivel ya vacíos, mientras que las mariposas de luz flotaban aun sobre ellos, como si los cuidaran, o algo así, el bosque pareció aun más sombrío de lo que yo lo había visto nunca, y la figura frente a mi estaba tan inmóvil como siempre.

Pronto, los troncos desaparecieron como tragados por la tierra, y las mariposas de luz que seguramente se sintieron extrañas de no tener donde posarse, volaron hacia la figura negra.

Algo asombroso sucedió entonces, primero fue con una mariposa, pareció chocar contra la figura, pero en lugar de rebotar, se fundió con ella, dejando un manchón blanco justo donde había chocado, pronto las otras mariposas la imitaron, dejando toda la vestimenta de la figura completamente blanca, de un blanco que deslumbraba y cegaba la vista, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos sorprendida de lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de ello, aun seguía la mariposa que había salido del guardapelo sobre el hombro de la ahora blanca figura.

No entendía lo que sucedía, así que no dije nada, hasta que la otra hablo.

Hace tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos de nuestros secretos –dijo esa voz mandona, esa voz que me había pertenecido siempre y que había redescubierto hacia algún tiempo como mía.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunte segura de que no me contestaría.  
- ¿Quién soy? –pregunto con sorna- Ni tu ni yo sabemos esa respuesta Hermione, ni tu ni yo la sabemos...  
- No me vengas con eso –dije extrañada, "¿Cómo alguien podía no saber quién era?"  
- Sencillo –dijo leyéndome la mente- nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién es, absolutamente nadie, pero si sabemos quienes creemos ser.  
- ¿Y quién crees ser tú? –pregunte alzando una ceja interrogante.  
- Hermione Granger.

La sangre se me congelo, parecía costarle llegar a mi cerebro, quien muy al contrario había recibido la información, pero no la procesaba como debiera. Ella no podía ser Hermione Granger ¡Yo era Hermione Granger!, pero… ella había dicho muy claramente que creía ser Hermione Granger, ¿Sería posible que hubiéramos dos Hermione's Granger?

- En realidad, la existencia es algo efímero -me dijo, de verdad, comenzaba a cansarme el no poder estar segura ni en mi mente.  
- La existencia no tiene nada de efímero –conteste a su absurda afirmación.  
- Claro que si, tú puedes creer estar viva, Harry y los demás te creyeron muerta, ósea inexistente, Draco sabía que Hermione Granger había dejado de existir, por eso decidió el nacimiento de Yannia Noche. La existencia, es efímera –volvió a afirmar.  
- Si tú lo dices –rodé los ojos, no le veía razón a seguirle el juego a una loca desquiciada que creía ser alguien que yo era.  
- Ven –dijo de pronto- te llevaré a un lugar más cómodo.

La seguí de mala gana, a decir verdad todo era mejor que quedarme sola en ese lugar tan oscuro y lleno de secretos, en realidad prefería la luz, la seguí, observaba su cabello tan familiar, y su porte tan aferrado, un tanto psicótico y aprensivo, llegamos a una sala brillantemente iluminada, la reconocí de inmediato, y ahí estaba mi cuerpo, tirado sobre la cama, con la misma ropa que me había puesto esa mañana, parecía muerta.

- ¿He muerto? –pregunte temerosa, me había faltado tanto por hacer, que no podía aceptar estar muerta.  
- No, aún no –dijo ella tranquilamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban antes de entrar a mi habitación.  
- Quiero volver –dije seriamente.  
- Aún no quieres –dijo ella- toma asiento, esto va para largo –me indico el sillón frente a ella.  
- Escucha, de verdad quiero volver, Draco ya no debe de tardar, quiero hablar con él, y con Harry, incluso con Ginny.  
- ¿Y de que vas a hablar? Harry te preguntará porque desapareciste, Draco no te lo puede decir, y si Harry no lo sabe, matará a Draco sin que tú lo puedas evitar.  
- ¡Harry no haría algo así! –exclame tratando de convencerme más a mí que a ella.  
- Si lo haría Hermione, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.  
- Pensé que Draco me mostraría por que había desaparecido, porque me había atacado…  
- Y das por sentado que Draco fue el que te ataco.

La mariposa de luz que le había pertenecido en el bosque, revoloteaba sobre mi cuerpo en la cama mientras nosotras hablábamos en los sillones.

- ¿Quién mas lo haría? –pregunte incrédula- El fue el único que me vio luego de haber asesinado a Bellatrix, el fue el único con el que yo estuve…  
- Y te pregunto ¿Como sabes eso? Porque según yo, tú no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió después de que el te llevara lejos del bosque hasta que despertaste, tú no tienes idea de lo que sucedió esa semana que estuviste en la mansión Malfoy, tú no tienes la más remota imagen de quien fue el que te dejo sin memoria, y sin embargo, culpas a Draco.  
- Todo lo apunta a él, a menos que…  
- A menos, que tú te hubieras atacado a ti misma.  
- ¡Eso es absurdo, es una tontería!  
- ¿Segura? –me interrumpió- ¿Segura de que no intentarías olvidar lo atroz de tu homicidio, después de todo, mataste a una persona, quien fuese que fuera, la mataste, y una vez que asesinas tu concepción del mundo da un giro de 360 grados, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo, todo tiene otro tinte, un tinte que tal vez tú no estabas dispuesta a tomar de buena gana, ni de mala.

La mire asustada, eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer, atacarme a mí misma, era tan absurdo como que Neville atacara a su abuela, o algo así, pero esa cosa quien fuera que fuese me había demostrado saber más de mi misma que nadie más, que incluso yo, y eso, en verdad era aterrador, aun así, me resistí a la idea de haberme atacado a mi misa.

- Lo interesante de todo esto, es que sigues sin creerme –dijo, creo que felizmente.  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que te crea?, me cuentas una historia ridícula de que yo me quite la memoria…  
- Por haber cometido un homicidio –me interrumpió.  
- Por lo que sea… eso es completamente ridículo.  
- Bien, no me creas –dijo alzando los hombros y levantándose.

Camino hacia mi cuerpo que aún estaba tendido en mi cama, y me observo un rato, luego paso su mano encima de mi rostro dormido, y algo extraño sucedió: La ropa, comenzó a aclararse, y de pronto mi cuerpo estaba vestido con una piyama azul cielo con nubecitas, vi el cabello suelto de mi yo acostado esparcido sobre la almohada.

Desperté, y me levanté cansada, observe mi rostro ojeroso en el espejo, hacia una semana que no había conseguido dormir, ¡Una semana!, y todo gracias a esa maldita de Bellatrix, me había obligado a hacer algo que yo no habría hecho de ningún otro modo, ya lo había repasado suficiente, nunca la habría asesinado de no ser porque prefería vivir yo antes que ella, aun así, lo del bebe me seguía poniendo muy mal…

Recargue mi frente sobre la lisa y fría superficie del espejo, mi piel pálida, mis enormes y oscuras ojeras, mi cabello aún mas desordenado que normalmente… todo en mi reflejaba el caos que reinaba en mi interior, y en mi conciencia, seguía dándome vueltas la idea del asesinato, intente llorar, pero hacia un par de días que ya no salían lagrimas de mis ojos, e incluso llorar había perdido todo significado para mí, ni siquiera llorar me causaba algún alivio.

- Asesina –una ronca voz había salido de mi garganta, era un susurro espeluznante, yo misma hice que mi nuca se erizara.

Mi garganta estaba completamente seca, así que tome un poco de agua que había en la jarra junto a la cama, me sentía cansada, como una muerta en vida, ya no caminaba más que por inercia, llevaba un par de días sin consumir nada que no fuera té, tenía a Draco mas preocupado de lo que lo había visto nunca…

Alguien abrió la puerta mientras yo bebía un vaso de agua helada que me lastimaba la garganta.

- ¿Cómo sigues? –me pregunto Draco entrando con una bandeja con algo de té, un par de tostadas y fruta.  
- Mhmm –fue lo único que dije observándolo ligeramente, no quería que escuchara mi voz tan ronca, se preocuparía aun más, y yo no quería verle preocupado.  
- Herm, recuéstate, no has comido, y debes estar muy débil.  
- No necesito comer –dije con la voz ronca tristemente- no merezco comer.

El rostro de Draco ha sido la cosa más terrible que he visto, era el rostro de alguien que tampoco ha comido muy bien, pero que no le interesa, que está preocupado, pero también decepcionado, algo en su mirada era comprensión, nunca supe si él había asesinado antes, y creo que ese no era el momento en que yo lo quería saber.

- Recuéstate –dijo secamente poniendo la bandeja sobre una mesa- voy a tomarte la temperatura.

Le obedecí sin muchos ánimos, me recosté, y cubrí con las cobijas.

Draco abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de una hermosa tarde de verano, yo me cubrí el rostro, la luz me lastimaba la vista, hacía tiempo que no abría las cortinas, él se sentó a mi lado con un termómetro muggle en la mano, me lo dio, y me lo coloque en la boca.

Era una sensación tan extraña, como si de verdad yo estuviera fuera de mi, como si estuviera a la mitad de la nada, y mi conciencia no estuviese al 100%, es mas ni siquiera a un 30%, y aunque eso debería asustarme, me daba lo mismo. Draco me quito el termómetro.

- Estas bien –dije revisándolo cuidadosamente- enferma no estás, y eso es bueno.  
- Aja –él sonreía, yo no.  
- Hermione, ya llevas una semana así, por favor ya despierta –su voz sonaba suplicante.  
- Aja.  
- Hermione, cariño, me tienes preocupado, por favor.  
- Aja.

Me miro con reproche y suplica, eso debía de ser algo desesperante, pero por alguna razón, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco no me interesaba. Me observó en silencio apresando mis manos con las suyas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que decidí hablar.

- Me gusta el nombre Yannia –dije con la garganta seca, me dolía, pero no me importaba.  
- ¿Yannia? –pregunto confundido, como si despertara- ¿Eso porque me lo dices?  
- Yannia Noche es un nombre poético y bonito –seguí clavando mi mirada en la nada- si algo me pasara… me gusta ese nombre.  
- Nada te va a pasa, no mientras yo te este cuidando, nadie sabrá que estas aquí, y nadie podrá hacerte daño.

Una idea se cruzo en mi cabeza, era algo muy loco y muy desesperado, las dos cosas que yo estaba, me dieron ganas de sonreírle a Draco, había sido muy bueno conmigo, me había tenido tanta paciencia esos días, que no merecía ser infeliz, pero, si yo lo era, nunca podría hacerlo feliz, y él no lo merecía, tome esa decisión, en cuanto Draco me dejara sola, lo haría.

- ¿Qué has sabido de mis amigos? –le pregunte banalmente.  
- Todos sanos y salvos, aunque Weasley y Lovegood están en San Mungo, sobrevivirán, los demás buscándonos, a ti para rescatarte y mi para matarme.  
- Entonces están bien.  
- Si  
- ¿Draco, me puedes traer un poco de jugo de calabaza? –le pregunte inocentemente.  
- Si prometes comerte lo que hay en la bandeja.

Lo mire con reproche mientras acercaba la bandeja, vi la comida con asco, y de hecho sentí asco, pero comí uno o dos trozos de fruta y el té, y alegue que ya no podía comer más.

- Está bien princesa –dijo él y se llevo la bandeja.

Ese era el momento, tome mi varita de la mesita de noche, en ese momento estaba muy débil, pero no me importo, bloquee la puerta, he hice una burbuja alrededor del cuarto para que nadie se pudiese aparecer. Había decidido quitarme la memoria, y alejarme de ese mundo que tanto me había gustado, regresaría con mis padres pidiéndoles que no me dijeran donde había estado desde los 10 años y reiniciaría mi vida lejos de todo lo que me recordara lo que había hecho.

Fui al alhajero, y saque el corazón, lo abrí… en él había una foto de mis padres, y del otro lado, una de Draco y mía, las mire con cariño, y deje la llave junto a otro dije para que no se perdiera, Draco no se desharía de eso, y si lo hacía, bueno, mejor para mi, suspire para darme valor.

Voltee a la ventana, los hermosos colores del atardecer iluminaban el cuarto dándole un aspecto casi mágico, no me intereso, me volví al enorme espejo, ese era el momento, no porque yo quisiera, más bien por que Draco había comenzado a mover la perilla.

- Hermione… ¡Hermione! Ábreme, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡ÁBREME!

No conteste, un último suspiro, alce la varita con el puño cerrado fuertemente alrededor de ella, y me mire por última vez en ese espejo…

- ¡OBLIVIATE!

* * *

_Si, en definitiva, me gusta este capitulo xD. Y el daro ñoño de hoy es... sobre Disney =D_

_**Rapunzel**: se necesitaron 3 especialistas en animacion de cabello para hacer los 21 Metros de cabello de la chica (que hueva me da pensar tan solo en peinarlo xD)_  
_**KunFu Panda**: Como todos sabemos los que dpoblaron las voces son Angelina Jolie (Tigresa), Jackie Chan (Mono) y Black Jack (Po) Pero para hacer la animación más creible, los grabaron en el doblaje y en la animacion final, los personajes tienen expresiones de los actores._  
_**Mulan**: En el Screen Board, Mushu tenía canción de presentación, pero se eliminó por cuestion de tiempo._  
_**La Bella y la Bestia**: Existe una canción en la que los sirvientes limpian el castillo para la escena romántica del baile... si, existe una canción xD. (yo tengo la pelicula con esa cancion incluida... de hecho, en un trozo, se mira que ambos estan leyendo "Romeo y Julieta")._

_Y son los que recuerdo ahora xD... bueno y en **Piratas del Caribe I**. Nuestro hermoso Jack Sparrow no es el clavadiste de esos encantadores clavados xD, tuvo doble, la escena de cuando el y Will se roban el interceptor fue grabada en franca chinga, porque de pronto el barco comenzo a moverse sin avisar, todos los de produccion, estan tirados en el suelo dle barco xD, y solo por si nadie lo noto. El Comodoro Norrington NO sonríe en TODA la película!... yo no lo había notado, pero la sonrisa del actor no esta mal xD._

_Gracias por leer =D... dejen Revs._

_PDD.- cuando jueguen en resbaladillas que no conocen... cuiden como caen, o terminaran con una naranja por talón __T_T_


	40. Cap 40 Marcas del Ayer

_BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO... antes que nada, les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y cuando porfin iba a publicar este capitulo, me di cuenta que la segunda parte apestaba... así que me he puesto a reescribirla, no quería publicar una mediocridad._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^^_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes JK Rowling, la historia me pertenece a mí_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO XL **__** "Marcas del Ayer"**_

Abrí los ojos escandalizada, frente a mí, se encontraba la figura aun con la máscara negra, y la mariposa de luz restante, volaba a su alrededor, esta segunda se estrello en la máscara, pintándola de un color blanco que deslumbraba, toda menos un trozo de frente, que siguió negro.

Entonces… yo me había quitado la memoria, había sido la persona más cobarde que había conocido al huir de esa forma de mis responsabilidades, me deje caer en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas llorando silenciosamente, el hecho de haberme atacado a mí misma, me pareció más atroz que el haber asesinado a Bellatrix.

- Yo también creo que fue más atroz –dijo la figura con la voz un poco más suave.  
- No entiendo, ¿Por qué me ataque? yo habría podido salir adelante con la ayuda de mis seres queridos…  
- Si, habrías podido, pero el cerebro humano, toma decisiones sin estar completamente seguro, muchas veces llevado por el corazón más que por las neuronas. –dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.  
- Desperdicie tantos años de mi vida por una depresión.

Estaba tan pensativa y decepcionada de mi, digo, está bien, deprimirse, todo el mundo se ha deprimido alguna vez, pero el hecho de tomar la varita y arrancarme de esa forma mi vida… bueno, era distinto a suicidarme, pues de menos muerta mis seres queridos habrían podido estar tranquilos, en cambio desaparecida… yo había sido muy injusta con todos aquellos que una vez me habían querido, había sido completamente injusta con ellos al decidir irme de sus vidas y lastimarlos de ese modo, y todos ellos habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible para encontrarme.

Solté un suspiro muy profundo, algo así como que de resignación, yo debía volver al presente a solucionarlo todo, me limpie el rostro con el dorso de mi mano, y me levante sacudiéndome la ropa.

- Estoy lista para irme –le dije a la figura seriamente- debo volver a solucionarlo todo.  
- Por fin hablas como yo –dijo la figura, se levanto quitándose la máscara, y me vi, exactamente como era, me vi.  
- ¡Si eres Hermione! –exclame sin podérmelo creer.  
- Si, las dos lo somos, de hecho, todos a quienes viste esta noche, son tú, y tpu eres todos ellos... del mismo modo todos somos Yannia Noche, tú me conoces tanto como yo a ti.

Le mire procesando todo lo que me dijo... eso significaba que todas las mariposas, todos aquellos a quienes había visto en ese bosque vivian dentro de mí, yo convivía con ellos, y ellos conmigo, somos parte de la misma persona... entonces, recorde la frase que Giny me dijo, me dijo que ella podía ser mi mejor amiga, o mi peor enemiga... y era cierto, después de todo, fui yo la que se auto-ataco.

Senti la mirada penetrante que generalmente me pertenecie, y le dedique una sonrisa a la Hermione que me observaba sonriendo tambien de lado, la presión e inquietud que había estado en mi pecho desde que me quedara dormida junto a Draco desapareció.

- Yo soy la muerte y la vida –prosigiópsonriendo, y luego agrego pensativamente- bueno, más bien soy TU muerte y TU vida, más, no soy.  
- Eso me tranquiliza –dije sarcásticamente sonriendo.  
- Bueno Hermione, fue un placer reencontrarte –dijo tendiéndome la mano.  
- Igualmente –dije medio aturdida por la despedida, ahora solo me faltaba que no me dijera como volver.

Tome su mano dispuesta a no soltarla por si intentaba huir sin ayudarme a volver, pero un resplandor extraño me envolvió, sentí una quemazón en la mano con la que había estrechado la de ella, y luego todo negro, no alcance a ver, nada, me maree y sentí un golpe seco, seguramente al caerme en el sitio que fuera que estuviésemos.

Una mano tocaba mi mejilla con cariño, sonreí involuntariamente, no quería abrir los ojos, mi mente ya me había jugado demasiadas bromas, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme frente a frente con Lucius Malfoy, o alguien tan grato come él.

- ¿Hermione? ¡Sonreíste! –la voz alegre de Harry llego a mis oídos- ¡HEY, APRESÚRENSE, SONRIÓ! –grito fuertemente, oí pasos que venían corriendo, quise escuchar algo antes de abrir los ojos.  
- ¿Es verdad? –pregunto Ginny, su voz se oía agitada, seguramente habría venido corriendo.  
- Si, les juro que la vi sonreír.  
- Mas te vale no estés bromeando Potter –la voz de Draco me lleno de felicidad, escucharlos a todos de nuevo, era algo mágico, solo me faltaba Ron.  
- Quítate Malfoy, que voy a pasar –la voz refunfuñona de Ron llego a mis oídos, ni el canto del pájaro mas melodioso del mundo me habría causado tanta dicha como oír a las personas más importantes de mi vida a mi alrededor.

Abrí los ojos ligeramente para saber que sucedía, Harry me estaba dando la espalda, Ginny lo miraba interrogante, mientras Ron y Draco se lanzaban esas miradas asesinas tan características de ellos, volví a cerrar los ojos, pensando en cómo darles la sorpresa, podía decirles algo así como "Hola", o "¿Dónde estoy?, o ¿Que paso con ese jugo de calabaza?... pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, así que dije.

- Ni porque estoy desmayada frente a ustedes se tratan como personas.

La reacciones que siguieron a tales palabras, me divertirán por el resto de mi vida, y algún día se las contare a mis nietos, Ginny volteo a verme abriendo mucho los ojos, y empalideciendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma, Harry viro de una forma tan violenta hacia mí que sus lentes salieron disparados del otro lado de la cama, Draco creo que se sorprendió, pero fue el único que sonrió como si esto lo hubiese planeado con él, y el también se burlara de la cara de mis amigos, y Ron, bueno Ron, casi se desmaya, se puso pálido, pálido, pálido y completamente rojo de las orejas, abrió mucho la boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de ella.

- ¿Hooola, siguen ahí? ¿Así me reciben luego de no verme algunos años?  
- ¡Hermione! –Ginny grito y empujando a Harry lejos me abrazo haciendo que las dos nos hundiéramos mucho en la cama, yo le correspondí el abrazo, las dos comenzamos a llorar como un par de de viudas ancianas que recuerdan su feliz juventud.

Me alegraba tanto estar con ella, que me abrazara de ese modo… siempre me habían gustado sus abrazos, eran unos muy comprometidos, que me decían que siempre iba a estar ahí para mí lo quisiera o no, y se lo agradecí, siempre se los agradecí, aunque no se lo dije hasta varios años después.

Luego llego el turno de que Harry reaccionara, y quitando a su novia tranquilamente luego de que las dos hubiéramos llorado, y poniéndose los lentes que había recuperado, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, el seria así siempre, no importaba lo que hiciera, el siempre me perdonaría, el que me preocupaba hasta cierto punto era Ron.

Cuando Harry se alejo, Ron y yo nos quedamos viéndonos, aunque era el amigo con el que siempre había tenido más problemas, él y yo nunca habíamos sabido cómo empezar una conversación de esa clase, cuando el no hablo, ni yo tampoco, Draco se acerco.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto –me dijo sonriendo cariñosamente- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Me alegra estar de vuelta –dije mirándole a él, sus ojos desbordaban tanto cariño, que de no ser por lo cansada que me sentía, habría saltado en sus brazos y le habría plantado el beso mas enorme que nunca le hubiera dado ninguna chica, el pareció entender la intención de mi mirada, puesto que se acerco y me beso de un modo muy dulce.  
- Hermione… -comenzó Ron, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando lo que el pelirrojo me fuera a decir- lamento lo que paso con Susan, no sé cómo supiste que era ella, pero lamento si te herí.  
- Ron, no te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿ok?, ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

El chico se acerco a mí, y me abrazo de un modo muy sobre protector, el haberlo vuelto a ver, y haber escuchado como decía mi nombre hubiera hecho que le perdonase casi cualquier cosa, y lo de Susan… bueno, incluso yo lo había terminado de superar en mis recuerdos.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdadera importancia de mis amigos, Ron siempre seria mi hermano mayor y padre, o bueno, siempre se comportaría como tal, Harry seria mi cómplice, y la persona a la que yo sonsacaría a veces, y a la que cuidaría mas, Ginny, bueno, Ginny y confidente siempre estarían de la mano, Ginny era la que mejor me conocía de todos ellos… y Draco, bueno, ni aun sé lo que él es en mi vida, solo sé que si se alejara, sería algo muy difícil de superar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? –pregunte sentándome en mi sitio y mirándolos a todos  
- Semana y media –dijo Harry seriamente.  
- ¡Con razón tengo tanta hambre! –exclamé con una sonrisa sobándome el estomago- y sed.  
- Diré a Bali que te traiga un té, y algo de fruta –intervino Draco- y me llevaré a todos de aquí para que descanses un poco.  
- Ya descanse demasiado Draco –repele haciendo un puchero- mejor cuéntenme que han hecho todos estos años.  
- Malfoy tiene razón Herm, tienes que descansar, y luego nos contaras porque desapareciste de esa manera –dije Harry prudentemente y viendo de reojo a Draco- Malfoy nos contó una historia un poco difícil de creer.  
- Ese es su problema, y la razón de que no me encontraran antes –fruncí la nariz y los labios- si hubieran trabajado juntos, y se hubieran ayudado en lugar de escapar –mire a Draco- y perseguirse –mire a Harry, Ron y Ginny- ¡me habrían encontrado muchísimo antes!

En ese momento, apareció Bali con una bandeja con te, y algo de fruta, he hizo que todos salieran de mi habitación, cerrando con un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera regresar y salvándolos del regaño que ya estaba mas que dispuesta a darles... les esperaba un largo sermón.

Estuve un tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy, tiempo que mis amigos se instalaron en ella, y en el que re-decoramos algunas habitaciones; a Harry y Ron les costó algo hacerse a la idea de que Draco no era el asesino que ellos creían, pero cuando los convencí le ayudaron a limpiar su nombre como un favor hacia mí... claro está, que tarde varios días en convencerlos, y ellos perdieron un poco de credibilidad por retractarse de ese modo.

Draco no quizó dejarme ir hasta que yo estuvé completamente recuperada, y recordaba todo lo que había pasado, me preguntó tantas cosas para cerciorarse que todo estaba en mi cabeza y en orden, que yo ya estaba mareada para cuando por fin me dejo ir.

Inmediatamente saliendo de ahí, fui a ver a mis padres, gracias a dios seguían tan bien como los había dejado, ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, tuve que explicarles porque había desaparecido, y déjenme les digo que fue muy difícil, mi madre se horrorizo cuando el conté la batalla con Bellatrix. Me quedé un par de días con ellos, y luego Ron y Ginny me arrastraron a la Madriguera... otra obligación social.

En cuanto entre, la Señora Weasley me recibió con un gran abrazo, me disculpe con Charlie por el hechizo que lo había inmovilizado, y me pase un fin de semana muy agradable con ellos, pronto volví a mi departamento y a la cafetería, osea, a mi vida "normal" como Yannia Noche mientras decidía que haría a partir de ese momento. Mis amigos me habían insistido en que regresara al mundo Mágico, donde se me recibiría como a una heroína, sobre todo luego de saber que yo había evitado que Bellatrix Lestrange escapara para educar a una nueva amenaza que tendría la sangre de Voldemort en sus venas… yo me había negado.

- Aun tengo que acostúmbrame –les dije esa tarde en mi departamento a todos (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Draco)  
- Pero Hermy, debes de volver a tu vida.  
- Esta es mi vida ahora Ron –respondí a mi pelirrojo amigo- es la vida que me cree, y quiero seguir con ella un rato.  
- Pero se te recibirá de un modo único, incluso ya tienes un trabajo en el ministerio –insistió Harry.  
- No insistan, volveré cuando este lista. - Con eso zanje el asunto, no quería que insistieran más, después de todo no estaba segura de quere volver.

Poco después se fueron dejándome a solas en mi departamento con muchas cosas para pensar. Crookshanks parecía alegre de haber vuelto, y Noirtier, bueno, él estaba en un viaje, le había mandado una carta a Viktor para decirle que estaba viva, y que esperaban que él estuviera bien... de nuevo, otro compromiso social que porcierto, cumplí alegremetne. Viktor había sido mi primer amor, y siempre me había alegrado de que fueramos capaces de continuar con nuestra amistad a pesar del pasado en común.

Esa misma noche, me recosté exhausta, había descansadpo mucho en casa de Draco, pero de todos modos, seguía sintiendome muy cansada, y sabía que seguiría sintiendome así hasta que tomase una decision... y me aterraba tomar esa desición. Así que evidentemente, me estaba siendo imposible conciliar el sueño, me aterraba volver al mundo mágico, volver a ser una bruja, a tratar con gente como yo que en ese momento sentía eran completamente diferentes a mí, me asustaban ñas posibles consecuencias que todo eso tendría.

Y entonces sucedio, sucedió algo que dejó una huella profunda en mí hasta este mismo instante, mientras relato esta historía, y que cada palabra que he escrito aqui me lo ha recordado, como si solo hubiese escrito todo esto para llegar a este momento:

Como escribía, me encontraba dando vueltas en mi cama, pensando y divagando sobre lo que haría a partir de ese momento y la sposibles consecuencías que eso tendría, entonces, mira que la luz del pasillo se encendía. Asustada, mire a mi alrededor, Crookschanks estaba hecho un ovillo a los mis pies, y tenía su mirada clavada en la puerta. Tome mi varita sentándome en mi sitio y apunte a la puerta, lista a hacer volar en pedacitos al intruso o de menos pegarle un muy buen susto. Así fue como me encontró. Una figura abrio la puerta y se quedo en el marco de esta, no podía verle la cara por culpa del juego de luces y sombras, pero no me sentí amenazada. Aún así, me limppie la gargante y prgeunte con voz clara:

- ¿Quién anda ahí?  
- Tranquilla cariño, soy solo yo –escuchar esa voz precisamente ahí, hizo que bajara la varita sorprendida y enciendiera la luz de la mesita de noche, solo para confirmar lo que supe al momento. Frente a mi se encontraba la anciana señora Granger, mirándome desde la puerta y sonriendo amablemente, casi maternalmente. En ese momento ni siquiera se me ocurrio preguntarme como el había hecho para entrar a mi departamento o porque Crookschanks al verla, habia vuelto a cerrar los ojos y a acurrucarse.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia adentro, tenía puesto un vestido oscuro y sencillo, por un momento me recordó a una vieja bruja del siglo pasado o antepasado, de esas que quemaban en la hogeras, sonreí dándole la bienvenida, poca luz alumbraba la habitación, pero parecía que no nos hiciera falta más.

- Vine a visitarte –reinició donde se había quedado sin dejar de sonreír- después de todo he venido cuando tienes una duda o un problema.

Se sentó junto a mi gato y comenzo a hacerle mimos distraidamente mientras examinaba la habitación, una mujer de su edad no podría ver en realidad gran cosa, pero algo en ella me dijo en ese momento que la vista no era un problema para ella.

- Así, es, tiene la hermosa manía de encaminarme en alguna dirección en concreto –comente irónicamente, y me retracté al momento, después de todo había sido grosera- lo siento, no quiero decir…  
- Se lo que quieres decir, estas pensando que soy una controladora –yo no quería aceptarlo, aunque ya me lo había parecido antes- y lo soy, pero tenía que serlo para tratar con alguien tan obstinada como tú.  
- ¿Cree que soy obstinada?  
- No lo creo, estoy segura de que lo eres. -amplió su sonrisa- Te di ciertos días de tranquilidad, y vas a meterte a la boca del lobo arriesgandote demasiado y haciendo que casi te descubrieran.  
- La que me oculto fue Cleotilda Vann, no usted –dije seriamente, no se me olvidaría ese nombre después de todo, le debía mucho.  
- ¿Y sabes quién es ella?  
- No, aunque - me quedé unos momento pensativa y entonces recorde dónde más lo había escuchado- ¡Fue uno de los nombre que me dijo que me pertenecían la primera vez que nos vimos! ¡Me dijo que era una chismosa llamada Cleotilda Vanna! -caí en cuenta de la ofensa y solté una carcajada.  
- Exacto, yo te mande a Aldo –dijo sin dejar de sonreír, de cierto modo, el que ella lo hubiera hecho, me tranquilizo un poco... ahora sabía a quien debía agradecer y eso hice.

- Quisiera preguntarle algo –reinicie la conversación donde nos habíamos quedadoluego de los agradecimientos, me tomé unos momentos para formular correctamente mi pregunta, después de todo, llevaba alg´´un tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza.  
- Dime.  
- ¿Cómo… o más bien por qué me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo?  
- Porque para eso estoy aquí cariño –puse una cara de no haber entendido, y supongo que la entendió, porque agregó- soy una especie de protector, estoy aquí para cuidarte y guiarte cuando necesites ayuda.  
- Pero... ¿De dónde salió usted, porque me ayuda precisamente a mi?  
- Todos tienen a alguien que los protege, los muggles ,como los llaman ustedes, nos han dado el nombre de "Ángeles de la guarda", o "Ángeles guardianes", eso no significa que seamos Ángeles –aclaro-, las personas casi nunca lo saben, y somos pocos los que nos mostramos con alguna forma en particular, y tan directamente, pero tú, por lo que paso, me necesitabas de un modo más directo que cualquier otro, así que por eso te ayude, y a eso he venido.

- Yo ya no necesito ayuda, estoy bien, he recuperado mi identidad, he recordado todo…  
- Y tienes miedo… -me quede estática al oírla, no me gustaba que lo supiera- por eso vine, a decirte una cosa en especifico.  
- La escucho. -No era como si tuviese muchas opciones.  
- Has recuperado una vida, y viviste otra, lo que tienes que decidir es si quieres volver, porque si no es así, será mejor que te alejes de todas las personas que conoces del mundo mágico, no puedes vivir entre el mundo muggle y el mágico, no es justo para las personas de uno, ni para las del otro, será mejor que tomes la decisión de lo que harás ya, Hermione Granger volvió de la tumba, pues entonces ¡Que viva!, si no que deje vivir a Yannia Noche y listo.  
- Pero Hermione quiere vivir.  
- ¡Pues que viva, y deje de temer, que recuerde que el que no arriesga no gana!

La vi de un modo que ni yo puedo describir, no sabía como sentirme, hasta cierto punto era verdad lo que yo me decía, me quede pensativa.

- Bueno cariño, me temo que debo irme, ha sido muy divertido, pero debo marcharme.  
- ¿Cuándo la volveré a ver? –pregunté saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano.  
- Nunca  
- ¿Nunca?  
- No, tu vida ira de bien en mejor, y no me volverás a necesitar, no como hasta ahora.  
- La voy a extrañar –dije levantándome y abrazándola.  
- Lo sé -me correspondío el abrazo, jamás me había sentido tan cálida- puedes vivir con eso-bromeo separándose- aunque... si quisieras hacerme un facvor…  
- El que sea –respondí de inmediato.  
- La pluma que te di ¿La recuerdas?  
- Si.  
- Quiero que escribas todo lo que te ha pasado.

Le mire extrañada, no sabía para que aquería que escribiera mi historia, con una vez que la había vivido me había parecido suficiente, ahora se que no, que reamente necesitaba escribirla. Pero como en ese momento no entendí la razón, se la pregunté.

- Solo es un capricho de una vieja, -dijo como que quitándole importancia- ¿Lo harás?  
- Se lo debo.  
- Bien, entonces... hasta la vista Hermione.  
- Adiós.

Se encaminó a la puerta, no la vi salir, ahora que lo pienso creo que ni siquiera la vi llegar a la puerta, de repente, el cuarto se quedo vacio, cuando ella se fué se sintió como si un gran silencio se apoderase de todo el lugar, yo por mi parte, estaba pensativa y sin darme cuenta, comenzaba a escribir este relato en mi cabeza.

* * *

_Les debo el dato ñoño de este capítulo, solo les dejo una amable petición:_

_Dejen Revs, o una niña de pelo negro va a salir de la pantalla del computador y les dira: "¡Wuaaa quiero un bolillo!"_

_Saludines xD.. Oh por cierto! el siguiente es el último capitulo!... estoy emocionada y al mismo tiempo triste xD, no quiero que se acabe!_


	41. Epílogo Un Principio después del fin

_BUEEEEEEEEEEEEno Gente, este es el ultimo capítulo, que en realidad sirve más de epílogo que de otra cosa, pero bueno, el punto es que por fin esta aqui. Y se preguntarán: ¿Que será ahora de Nay que no tiene que estarse pasando a publicar y que con el tiempo se olvidará de nosotros? Bueno, he aqui la respuesta, en el transcurso del mes, colgaré el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic... ¡así es! han leido bien ¡Nuevo Fic! Y si, a todos los que les ineterese, es un Dramione... aunque de nuevo, no mirarán mucho romance... no soy muy romanticona xD._

_Así que aprovecharé, para darle las gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo desde el principio, el centro o el final, a todos muchas gracias. De verdad que agradezco de todo corazón todos y cada uno de los Revs, y espero me disculpen los que no conteste... luego pienso que lso he contestado y no ha sido así._

_Dejo respuesta a los ultimos de no-usuarios que me dejaron, y les dejo el capitulo. Espero lo disfruten =D._

_**Mara.-** Gracias por tus comentarios, bienvenida y espero disfrutes lo que queda del fic (osea, un capitulo xD)._  
_**Leti.-** ¡Yo no fui!... no me digas lo de los examenes, suficiente tengo con los míos que meto las manos al fuego que no pasaré para que además cargue con los tuyos T_T... ¡No me hagas sentir mas miserable de lo que me sentiré en Julio!... como sea, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y eres bienbenida a leer el nuevo, ese no te quitará mucho tiempo siendo solo un capitulo lo que publique lo que queda del mes xD._

_Gracias por leer, y sin más, les dejo con el capitulo-epilogo xD._

**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling, historia de mi procedencia y descendencia.**

* * *

_**EPILOGO**__** "Un principio después del fin"**_

Hoy es un nuevo día, o eso me gusta pensar, durante estos mese de escritura, he recordado a muchas personas, y eso me ha hecho apreciarlas más, la Anciana Granger dejo una marca en mi imposible de borrar, mis amigos… a ellos me siento más apegada que nunca, Draco, bueno, él siempre estará a mi lado, o eso fue lo que dijo; y mis padres, los mejores del mundo.

Al volver a la comunidad mágica, se hizo una ceremonia, fue cansada, y un tanto exagerada, pero como Harry y Ginny la planearon en su mayoría, no em quedo ninguna opcion que soportarla con la mejor de mis sonrisas; me sentí un poco abrumada aunque bastante contenta; en esa ceremonia volví a ver a Rita Sketeer, vieja conocida, que no consiguió ningún chisme que valiera la pena y si lo encontró, era mío, puesto que no lo publicó, ella sabe a lo que se arriesga con eso.

Esta mañana me he levantado temprano para terminar con esto, seguramente lo guardaré en algún lugar seguro y lo leeré cuando necesite recordar quién soy, yo me había prometido terminar antes de este día, y me alegra poder hacerlo.

Mi vestido ya está listo, son las 6 de la mañana, mi madre no tarda en subir a despertarme para que comience a arreglarme cerca de 10 horas antes, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no me siento molesta por este hecho, después de todo, hoy es el día con el que muchas mujeres sueñan, es el día que esta en la emnte de tantas mujeres y de supongo algunos hombres tambien, hoy es el día que en teoría tendría que ser la mujer más feliz de este mundo... y bueno, la verdad me acerco mucho a eso, hoy es mi Boda con el mejor hombre que pude llegar a conocer.

Anotaré esto, no porque haya influido mucho en mi recuperación de memoria, lo anotaré, porque es importante, y es un capitulo que si llego a perder la memoria de nuevo, me gustaría leer y recordar... y auqnue no la pierda, volver a vivir.

Hace alrededor de medio año, o un poco más, poco después de la ceremonia de mi regreso a la vida Mágica, Draco nos invito a todos a cenar a su mansión, a todos incluidos mis padres, cosa que me extraño mucho, para ese momento, yo ya había rechazado el puesto en el ministerio que Draco me había dicho que tenia, y mis padres habían visto y platicado un par de veces con él cuando este ultimo iba a la cafetería y ellos estaban.

Llegamos en el auto de mi padre, ellos me hicieron el favor de pasar por mí a mi departamento, al llegar, el portón estaba abierto y en la puerta nos esperaba Bali, mi madre se sorprendió algo de su aspecto, pero lo disimulo bastante bien, entramos al vestíbulos, y nos llevaron a una sala de espera, Harry y Ginny ya estaban ahí, los dos bastante elegantes cosa que me pareció muy rara, nos sentamos a platicar con ellos, pronto se nos unió Draco y al final Ron y Luna, quienes se habían retrasado por culpa del padre de la ultima que insistía en que su hija usara un tiara que según las palabras de Ron solo podía describirse de una manera: "Horrible".

Entramos al comedor cuando Bali nos aviso que ya estaba lista la mesa, fue una cena muy agradable, al principio todos se sentían algo incómodos, y lo entiendo, ellos no solían convivir demasiado con muggles, aun así, Draco se comportaba como si siempre hubiese vivido entre ellos, y estuviera al pendiente de todo, parecía que incluso conocía mas de ese mundo que Ron y Ginny, cosa extraña, ya que ellos habían crecido con un fanático de los cachivaches muggles.

Luego de la cena, volvimos a la sala donde se sirvió algo de te, yo me sentía de alguna manera nerviosa, la forma de comportarse de todos era muy rara, más rara de la normal, platicamos de nuevo sobre banalidades, algo muy común después de tan exquisita cena, en eso estaba pensando, cuando un silencio se formo a mi alrededor, todos tenían la mirada clavada en mi cosa que hizo que mis mejillas se coloraran un poco al darme cuenta que no ahbía estado prestando atención a la conversación.

Mi desconcierto pareció demasiado evidente, porque Draco me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón tomándome de la mano para que me tranquilizara le devolví el gesto con un ligero apretón, y él me guiño un ojo.

- Como iba diciendo –continúo Draco lo que seguramente había dejado inconcluso- he conocido a la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, y en este momento tengo su mano apresada con la mía.

Lo mire extrañada, ¿Eso porque venía al caso? ¿de que habían estado hablando antes?

- Señor y Señora Granger –dijo, y su voz cambio completamente, sonaba muy seria, mientras veía a mis padres, quienes también estaban tomados de la mano en un gesto de cariño- Aunque hemos tenido muy pocas oportunidades de hablar y menos de conocerlos, quiero decirles que su hija es la persona más importante en mi vida, y que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

Ok, ahora si estaba abrumada por lo que sucedía, ¿Draco estaba diciendo lo que sentía por mi... A mis Padres! Lo mire sorprendida, tratando de poner en mi rostro una sonrisa camuflajeada, como si hubiera comprendido la intención de sus palabras, aunque así no era.

- Quisiera pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Estoy segura que mi corazón se paró un par de segundos, ¿Draco quería que nos casáramos, Draco Malfoy había decidido que quería unir su vida a la de otra persona, y esa otra persona era yo? Aunque en mi rostro seguía la misma sonrisa camuflajeada, en mi cerebro había ocurrido un completo apagón, era como si todas mis neuronas estuvieran quietas y al pendiente de lo iba a suceder, como si todos mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado esperando captar una señal de broma, o de algo.

Mis padres me observaban como evaluando la situación, mis amigos intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y veían a mis padre y a Draco alternándose, y yo, pues yo no sabía si se esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte, mi padre por fin hablo acabando con esos tres segundos de silencio impresionista... y tortura psicologica contra su amada hija.

- Eso no nos lo debes de pedir a nosotros –intercambio una de las miradas más hermosas que le he visto con mi madre.  
- Entonces… -dijo Draco y metiendo la mano a un bolsillo de su túnica sacó un pequeño estuche, se viro a mí, y puso una rodilla en el suelo sin soltarme la mano- Hermione Jane Granger, hoy, te pido ante todos los presentes, que te cases conmigo.  
- Wow –dije asombrada, sentía la garganta seca y un leve temblor en mis manos que esperaba Draco no notara. Lo miré, tenía sus grises ojos clavados en los míos con un brillo tan apasionado… una mirada tan expresiva…

Una oleada de calor me embriago, mientras que él abrió el pequeño estuche, en el que había una pequeña sortija de compromiso eran dos hilos, como serpientes que se enredaban una con la otra, cada una con una joya, una verde y la otra roja, tomo mi mano con cuidado, y dejando el estuche vacío a un lado, deslizo por mi dedo anular la sortija.

- ¿Qué dices Hermione? ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y a permitirme hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo?

Ninguna palabra habría podido decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento, nada lo podría describir, ni la música, ni un poema, ni una pintura… nada, YA me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, esa fue mi señal de que a partir de ese momento, no tendría que preocuparme nunca más por mí, porque Draco me protegería sin importar nada, a partir de ese momento comprendí que nunca volvería a estar sola, y me sentí como en ese primer beso que nos dimos hacia tantos años en las escaleras de Hogwarts.

- Si –susurré mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, y sin importarme que ahí estaban mis amigos y mis padres, lo bese, lo bese con la mayor ternura de la que fui capaz, como si en ese beso pudiera expresarle como me sentía, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla de la felicidad y la emoción que sentía, ya no había nada mas en el mundo que él y yo, estábamos solos en alguna parte del universo, pero nunca más separados.

De eso, ya varios meses, hoy uniré mi vida a la suya ante la ley y ante dios, unión que ya solo se con firmara, porque él es la persona más importante en mi vida, y nos pertenecemos mutuamente desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Con esto he terminado de escribir esos años, esos años que yo solo he podido denominar como Una Pausa en mi Vida.

Hermione Jane granger

* * *

_Ahí, ta, espero les haya gustado, y se hayan emocionado con esta parte... a mi aun se me sale la lagrimita de la emoción xD (no tomen en cuenta que en realidad soy una tonta sentimental que llora por todo xD)._

_Y este es el último dato ñoño de este fic:_

_¿Sabian ustedes que: Todas las apalabras en español (y alemán, y probablemente otras lenguas xD) que comienzan con "al" son originarias del Árabe?_

Gracias de nuevo por leerme: **Nay**


End file.
